Philophobia
by estrellaz
Summary: AU. She has a fear of falling in love. He has the cure for it - making her fall in love with him. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi guys, estrellaz here. Just a heads up, this is a different author writing this fic on this account. The previous author who wrote PUTP unfortunately lost interest in writing and won't be continuing her works on this site. She has passed this account to me however because I want to have a go at writing on this site. Hope you can forgive her and accept me? Haha.

Anywho, my writing and her writing will probably be a little different (because she's so much better than me) so please don't compare. I hope you guys enjoy this story because I had fun writing this chap and have so many ideas for it. Can't wait to update! Haha. Enjoy! :)

Oh and about PUTP, I can't say whether it'll be continued or not but I'll ask the author and if I can get the details and her permission, I might continue it for her. We'll see. Haha. Anyways, enjoy this story!

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Okaa-san, tell me that story again."<strong>_

The room was eerily silent except for the sounds of the machines beeping around her along with the long soft breaths coming out from her mouth. The air was dry, the aura was stale and the environment seemed glum. All just made her feel so suffocated. The piece of plastic that was covering her mouth and restricting her breathing wasn't helping neither.

Her eyelids fluttered open as her vision began to take form with every blink. Gradually things started coming to sight. Ahead of her was the usual white ceiling with faint small cracks splattered across the face and the blades of the fan were spinning ever so slow, almost in a hypnotizing manner. She slowly pulled herself in a sitting position, she could feel her body beginning to break out from the numbness she was experiencing before.

They must have tranquilized her again.

She turned to the dresser next to her bed and saw a glass of water neatly placed to a vase filled with her favourite flowers – lavenders. They looked fresh, healthy, alive. _How ironic,_ she thought. _They must've replaced them again. _Her hand shakily removed the breathing mask from her mouth. She licked her dry lips gently and carefully took the glass into her quivering hold and drowned the cooling water down. She didn't think she was that thirsty but the way she enjoyed the water was as though she hadn't drank in months. Her throat pulsed as the water hydrated it from its dryness. No wonder she felt suffocated.

"_**Tell me again about the princess who was loved by all her kingdom."**_

Her fingers crept to her slender neck as they slowly felt around for the necklace she always wore. The gold chain still shimmered under the light though it has aged, showing its glory and priceless value - reminding her of its true worth. She traced it down until her fingers wrapped around the main part of the necklace. She played the pendant around her palm, it's weight suddenly feeling more than usual. Her fingers absentmindedly swirled around the special engraving at the back, her mind replaying those words over and over again – pounding into her head like drums.

But no matter how many times her mind tried to get it in her stubborn head, her heart just wouldn't accept it.

"_**Tell me again how she found her prince, had that huge wedding and lived happily ever after."**_

She turned the pendant around and pressed the lock attached to it, a clock face revealing itself to her. It read half past twelve. No wonder her body was so numb. She had been knocked out for at least 12 hours. Her head suddenly grew weary and the surroundings were beginning to fuzz once more. She laid back down, rubbing her temples in a vain attempt to ease the pain a little. She needed her dose, now.

"_**Tell me again how pretty, how smart, how kind and how brave she was."**_

As though God heard her cry, noises of buttons being pressed and a lock being unlocked was heard and soon enough, a woman around her twenties came in with a tray. She approached the bed with a warm smile and gently placed the tray on the dresser. "Looks like sleeping beauty's awake," she greeted, her eyes glistening under the light. "How do you feel, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata just stayed quiet, eyes downcast and fingers fumbling with each other. Her dark hair shielded her face, hiding the ashamed feeling that was pooling in her gut. "Please... my medicine..." she whispered, her voice raspy and hoarse. The elder woman seemed reluctant but heaved a deep sigh before pouring a glass of water and popping out two red pills from the container she brought along. Passing the items to the silent girl, she watched as Hinata quickly swallowed the pills – her pale eyes diluting in response as though she had just received ecstasy.

_She's just getting worse... poor Hinata-chan..._

"S-Shizune-san... arigatou," Hinata whispered softly before she buried herself under her covers, disappearing from view. "I'd like to be alone now... o-onegai..."

Shizune frowned at her request but protocol must be prioritized and whatever the patient wants must be respected. She packed the items on the dresser and made her way out of the room, sneaking one more glance at the fragile girl that was now hidden underneath her covers – pretending she was hidden from the eyes of the world too. Shizune could only shake her head, making sure to lock the room before she left.

"_**Tell me... o-onegai..."**_

Another typical day in Konoha Rehabilitation.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, you brat! You've done it this time! You are in deep trouble now, young man!"<p>

A normal person, after hearing such a threat, would merely sit down quietly, listen intently to the lecture he was going to receive, acknowledge (or at least pretend to) their advice and promise to never do it again - all done with an innocent look to boot. That would be a sane choice of action. But then again, he was not a normal person.

"Oh, come on Tsunade baa-chan," groaned Naruto, rolling his azure eyes in exasperation. "That bastard deserved what I gave him. In fact, I should've given him a lot worse."

"You broke his arm, Naruto!" snarled Tsunade, looking appalled that Naruto would even think harming a person is acceptable. "Not to mention the bruises on his face, the blood running down his probably broken nose and the swollen eye. That definitely crossed the line."

"Tch, he got off easy if you ask me."

Tsunade heaved a tired sigh as she massaged her temples slowly, trying to restrain herself from strangling this boy. Maybe then he'd realize how serious his actions were. Her blood was boiling with every second she even thought of his irrational behavior. How he had even managed to fight a man that was obviously bigger and probably stronger than him and also won was unbeknownst to her though. She looked at him strictly and frowned. He was already an adult, it could clearly be seen by his physique – tall, tanned, slightly built with shaggy blonde locks and dashing blue eyes. A young man in the making and a spitting image of his father, who would've been just as displeased as she was. So why wasn't he acting like an adult? "Naruto, just because he said a few unnecessary words does not mean its alright to put him in the hospital!"

Naruto merely crossed his arms, irritation clearly shown on his face. He sent a glare to his guardian and huffed. "It wasn't just unnecessary words. He called mom a cheap tramp and that she deserved what she got. Ya think I'm gonna let him get away after saying something like that? Not a chance." The older woman paused and stared at him as he said those words – taking a moment to try and read his thoughts. She noticed hurt flashing through his azure irises and by the tight line of his lips, she knew that he meant it when he said that boy got off easy. _Naruto..._

She bit her lip and let out a soft groan. "This isn't going unpunished," said Tsunade sternly as she swiveled around on her moveable chair and dragged it to a nearby cabinet. She pulled open a drawer and began to rummage through a mess of files that seemed to form a hill on its own. Darn, need to remind myself to tell Shizune to clean these darn paperwork up. It felt like finding a needle in a haystack but after a lot of tossing and throwing, she managed to pull out a piece of paper with a triumph look gleaming on her face. She dragged her chair back to her desk and slid the paper over to Naruto, who was on the opposite side with a confused expression.

"To pay for Mizuki's hospital bills, you're going to work as a 'Friend' in my hospital."

"WHAT! No way! I'm not doing that! Why should I!"

"Because dimwit, Mizuki's parents aren't really thrilled knowing their son was beaten to a pulp so they sent him for treatment at one of the finest hospitals in Konoha. And since you were the one who put him there, you're gonna have to pay off his bills."

"Pfft, yeah right! Either tell him to transfer to a cheaper hospital or grow some friggin balls and suck it up. There's no way in hell I'm paying for him to get some lavish treatment and some prissy hospital."

"This isn't a request, Naruto," said Tsunade sternly, giving him one of her serious looks (one that is known to scare people away with just a glance of it). "Since I'm one of your legal guardians, I have to take half of the responsibility. And since you need to learn a lesson and control your temper, this is the best way to do so. After you've finished clearing up your debt, you can stop being a 'Friend'. Simple right?"

Naruto bit his lip in frustration and sulked away, furrowing his brows to emphasize his dislike to this matter. He just got enrolled into a cooking academy and things were already starting off a little hectic in his routine. Everyday he had to memorize at least six recipes and classes were relentless and tiring as every detail mattered. If he ever wanted to make it out as one of Konoha's finest chefs and own a restaurant of his own, he needed to concentrate solely on rising in that academy and making a name for himself there. He had no time to waste on working aimlessly at this hospital.

"I can't," argued Naruto, his hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly. "I need to focus on my cooking now. I don't even have time to enjoy for myself, let alone work in this hospital. You should understand how I seriously need to focus now."

"I know," replied Tsunade, a smirk marring her thin lips. "That's why I'm deciding your schedule here in the hospital and at the academy." Naruto was just about to bark an argument when Tsunade stopped him with her hand. "I know you're gonna tell me you have the right to choose your own routine and all but you threw that chance away when you beat up Mizuki. Don't worry though. Jiraiya and I will make sure you get the best of both worlds fairly."

Naruto groaned as he tugged strands of his golden locks. "That's not fair!"

"Life is never fair," Tsunade retorted as she stood up and began tidying up her desk a little. She inclined her head to the piece of paper she slid to him earlier. "All the information you'll need on being a 'Friend' is on there. If you're not sure on anything, you can ask Shizune when you report for duty this weekend. You can go now."

Naruto clenched his fists tightly and swore under his breath. He got up, snatched the paper from the desk and stormed out, making sure to slam the door shut afterwards. Tsunade winced and sighed as she mulled over her decision. Was she making the right decision by making him interact with her most sensitive patients? What if he made their condition worse? What if his brash and assertive nature wasn't what they needed? Her brown eyes glanced over to a photo frame neatly hung at the corner of the room and smiled softly.

He'll be alright, right Kushina... Minato... ?

Tsunade let out a wistful laugh and grabbed her medical coat as she headed out to resume her work.

Who knows, he might make a special friend himself out of this.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know, short chapter but no worries, it'll get longer, I promise. Haha. Please leave a review on your thoughts and opinions. I'm just starting on this writing thing so some advice would be really appreciated. Oh, and if any of you have any requests for oneshots, feel free to PM me as I would love to hear some ideas and write more for you. Thanks for reading guys and God bless!<p>

xoxo

estrellaz


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't post this chapter sooner, my laptop was with my mom. I actually wrote it on hand first before typing it out on the laptop but I had to wait until she gave me back my laptop. Haha. Anyways, I would like to thank all the people who read my fic and faved it or alerted it or anything like that. Thank you so much! It means a lot to me that I'm getting feedback. Makes me even more motivated to write knowing people actually read my fic. Again, thank you so much! :)

A special thanks to in your dreams as well and JustaMonster1544 for reviewing! Your reviews honestly made me smile and made me even more pumped to update. This chap's dedicated to you guys! ;)

Hope you guys enjoy!

_'Italic'_- thoughts

**'Bold'**- notes

_**'Bold Italic'**_ - flashbacks

* * *

><p><strong>'Meet Shizune exactly at 12PM on the first floor of the rehab centre. She'll brief you on your tasks as a 'friend'. Don't be late Naruto. I mean it. Or else.'<strong>

Naruto scoffed at Tsunade's futile attempt to sound threatening and shoved the note back into his pocket. Although he was nearly an hour late, it definitely wasn't planned. He honestly did try to make it on time. He was properly dressed – if wearing a bright orange hoodie with black ripped jeans was considered proper – and ready when the clock struck half past eleven. He didn't expect the bus to have a run in with a speeding motorbike and cause a ruckus. He also didn't expect it to take an hour for them to settle their verbal fued and end it peacefully.

So now here he was, inside the elevator leading him to the rehab centre situated at the tenth floor of the hospital, laying back calmly as though he was an hour early instead of the opposite._ It's cool, Shizune sounds like a pretty calm person. I mean, she has to be if she's Tsunade baa-chan's assistant. I'll just tell her the real story and she'll understand. Yeah..._ He twirled the lollipop resting in between his lips and turned off his music player as the bell chimed signaling his arrival at the rehab centre.

The doors unraveled themselves and out of the blue, goosebumps shivered down his body.

The fact that the temperature seemed to have dropped instantly probably helped with that. The air abruptly became chilly – sheer icy coldness. And it wasn't just the temperature that changed. The aura of the place seemed different too. Almost like the mood went gloomy in the blink of an eye. Naruto ignored the new environment and walked forth to the metal counter situated in the middle of the room.

The area was eerily silent, only the sounds of his breathing was heard. That was when he realized he was completely alone. There wasn't even a receptionist at the counter. Naruto found this a little odd as he ruffled the back of his head and looked around. "Hello?" he called out, hoping to get a response. Being alone in a centre filled with psychotic patients wasn't really a thrilling idea. Terrifying even. "Is anybody here? Hello?" He was only met with the echo of his own voice – vibrating throughout the vacant space.

The blonde boy heaved a deep sigh as he rested his elbows on the counter and leaned over – hoping to find a clue as to everyone's whereabouts. The counter was filled with multiple office supplies and various papers with intricate details on unknown topics. Files of many sizes were neatly aligned on the bookshelves and pictures were scattered over the white walls. Naruto glanced over each one and assumed they were pictures of the patients with Tsunade. Each one had a different looking person with Tsunade posing beside them. Most of them were young, probably around his age range, but they appeared a little strange - as though a deep story was hidden behind their glossy eyes.

One picture caught his attention the most though. A picture of Tsunade with a female patient.

_Her eyes... weird... they're like... pale?_

A sudden sneeze interrupted his focus – not to mention nearly scaring him to the brink of death. Naruto clutched his chest tightly, hoping to slow the speedy pounding of his heart as he glared to the person responsible for his shocked state. A little boy, not more than the age of ten probably, stood ahead of him – clutching a bear whose fillings were seen through the hole on its head. "Kami-sama! Are you trying to kill me kid! Next time give a heads up before giving someone a heart attack like that."

The young boy did not respond, continuing to suck his thumb silently and stared at Naruto – acting like the blonde was no stranger to him. After his heartbeat went back to normal again, Naruto studied the boy carefully. The kid was dressed rather strangely. Goggles almost as big as his head settled nicely in the middle of his chestnut locks. His oversized shirt reached until his knees, with stains of different colours splotching all over it randomly. A towel was draped over his shoulders and it lay pooled around his feet thanks to his short figure – Naruto assumed it was meant to look like a cape. He didn't appear to be wearing any pants but for his own dignity, Naruto prayed the kid at least had some underwear on. He did not wish to scar his own eyes.

But what was more bizarre was that the boy was silent throughout the whole time they clashed stares.

Naruto found the silence really awkward so he decided to break the ice. "Ano-sa, what's your name kiddo?" Again, he was met with silence. _What is this man, ignore Naruto day or something? Geez!_ Naruto coughed slightly and tried again. "Umm, I'm kinda lost so think ya can help me buddy? I'm looking for Shizune. Do you know he-"

Naruto didn't get to even finish his sentence as the boy flashed something that made the blonde man gape. "How on earth did you get my wallet!" The kid simple replied by running away through a pair of metal doors and disappeared from sight. Naruto was left in another alarmed state as his brain hurriedly progressed what had just happened. After escaping his frenzied state and making sure that it was his wallet the kid held, he chased after the young boy – pure rage and resentment filling his azure irises.

"TEME! COME BACK WITH MY WALLET!"

Naruto ran as fast as he could through the hallway, peering through various rooms in attempt to find his little thief. _When I catch that kid, he's dead! How the hell did he even get my wallet? I'm pretty sure I had it in my back pocket the whole time!_ His only explanation was that the kid probably snitched in when he was distracted by the pictures or that the kid was secretly a high ranked magician who could just conjure up people's wallets with no effort.

Yup, the kid's definitely a demonic magician.

After sprinting through every corner and crook he could, Naruto paused for awhile to catch his breath. "Ugh," groaned the blonde, irritation visibly clear on his features. "Where did... that brat... go?" His eyes darted back and forth, hoping to catch at least a glimpse of the young boy. Naruto cursed inwardly at his luck and pounded his fist to a wall in frustration. "Kuso... it's only my first day... and shit is already happening." Naruto groaned loudly, tugging strands of his golden locks to try and calm himself from exploding. _Uzumaki, you've gotta calm down. I'm sure that kid hasn't left the building. Quit whining and continue looking for him. You're bound to bump into him at some point._

After regaining his breath, Naruto set off to search again for the boy. He was just about to walk forth when he heard faint sounds coming from the room behind him. It was barely audible, almost like a whisper, but he was sure it sounded like... music. Naruto turned around and neared the room. He strained his hearing and made out the sounds of a violin being played. The melody was soft, gentle, soothing. The tune was nicely put together as every note seemed to be played in a calming manner. Naruto even felt his anger fading away just by hearing the music.

_Wait, since there's music playing, that means someone's in this room. Maybe they can help me._

Naruto turned the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly. He was met with darkness at first, nothing to be seen in sight besides the illuminated shadows of the objects lying around the room. He took a cautious step, afraid something would pop out and cause him another heart attack. The violin playing was getting louder with every step he took. He followed the sweet sounds, his body almost in a trance as his ears grew addicted to the tune. _Whoever's playing this must be a pro or something._ He could sense he was getting closer as the room was clearer and more visible now – candles of various sizes scattered over every corner. He could faintly make out the silhouette of what looked like a person playing the violin with ease – a woman to be exact. He took a few more steps to get a better view but he could only see her faintly.

But even though he could barely see her, he was stunned with what he saw.

She was sitting on a stool, her posture proper and ladylike with her chin resting on her classic wooden violin. Her dainty fingers were busy playing notes to perform the masterpiece he had been avidly listening to as her other hand controlled the bow, gliding it with grace and perfection. Her dress covered every inch of her body but still seemed to flatter her well – causing him to blush as he realized he was checking her out. Her face was soft and at ease, her eyelids shut tight as she seemed to be absorbing the calmness of her own playing. Her lips were caught in between a smile and a frown, making her expression more mysterious.

"Wow... beautiful..."

The playing abruptly stopped and her posture changed into stiff mode. Her eyelids snapped open and it was then he saw it. Those pale eyes, those milky irises, those translucent orbs. The same eyes he saw on the picture. The same eyes that looked so haunting, so mystifying, so... sad.

Naruto slowly tried to get closer to her. " … A-Ano sa…"

She hurriedly got off the stool and ran off, dress flapping with her chaste escapade. "W-Wait!" exclaimed Naruto, hurrying up to catch after her. He didn't expect her to flee so fast. He should've just kept quiet if he knew this was the outcome. Quickly running through the dim room and making his way out – Naruto hoped he was quick enough to stop the mysterious girl but God had other plans for him as he bumped into someone accidentally. "Ow! Watch it!" yelled Naruto, rubbing his sore bottom with a pout.

"Gomenasai," came a gentle voice. "Are you okay?"

Naruto looked to the owner of the voice and was met with a pair of deep onyx eyes. She was a young looking woman, with shoulder length black hair and a warm feature. She smiled genially and offered a hand to help Naruto up. The blonde took it firmly and got on his own feet – wobbling a little as exhaustion overwhelmed him. It was then that Naruto realized there was someone standing behind the woman, a young boy. And not just that, it was the little thief that took his wallet moments ago.

"YOU! I FOUND YOU THIEF!" shouted Naruto, pointing an accusing finger to the boy. "Give me back my wallet, punk!" The woman looked appalled at his reaction and sternly glanced to the boy shielding himself behind her. She ruffled the back of her head and let out a nervous laugh. "Ah, so you're the owner of the wallet. I was wondering where Konohamaru got it so suddenly. Here," said the woman, fishing through her coat pockets and handing it back to Naruto. "Gomenasai. I'm sure Konohamaru didn't mean any harm, he was just playing around. I hope you can forgive him."

Naruto huffed and pouted slightly, crossing his arms as his eyes directly glared at the boy. The boy returned his glare with an emotionless stare of his own, thumb still in his mouth as he sucked on it nonchalantly. Naruto sighed dejectedly. "I guess I'll let it slide this time. He is just a kid after all."

"Arigatou," said the woman, a warm smile on her own lips. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you? I'm sure I've never seen you here before. Are you lost?"

"Oh, no," replied Naruto, rubbing his cheek embarrassingly. "I'm actually here because I'm assigned to be a 'friend' here. I'm looking for a woman named Shizune now. Do ya know where I can find her?" The woman giggled and suddenly bowed respectfully to him. "That would be me. I'm Shizune. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The blonde was a little shocked (not to mention feeling like a retard) but returned her bow with his own. "G-Gomen. I didn't know. My name's Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet ya."

"Ah, so you're Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade-sama mentioned you were coming," said Shizune, a cheeky smile marring her features. "Let's head over to my office where we can discuss more about your new job." Naruto inwardly groaned hearing her claim this punishment as his new job but smiled convincingly and followed Shizune, giving Konohamaru a few glares along the way.

* * *

><p>"I really hope you can forgive all the troubles you've experienced today," said Shizune, offering Naruto a seat as she sat on the opposite side of the desk. "Not really a good start here ne?"<p>

Naruto laughed lightly and shook his head. "It's alright. I've had worse times."

Shizune smiled and was just about to utter a reply when the door to her office swung open to reveal a young woman with shocking pink hair. She appeared to be around Naruto's age, with a nice lean figure and striking emerald eyes to match. Her locks framed her soft face nicely although her forehead was a little too wide. Naruto couldn't help but find her attractive. "Ah, sumimasen Shizune. I didn't know you had company."

"Oh, it's alright Sakura-chan. Come in," replied Shizune with a friendly tone. "I'd like you to meet our new 'friend', Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stood up from his seat and gave a mock salute to the pink-haired girl. "Yo, Uzumaki Naruto at your service."

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you," greeted Sakura with a cheerful grin. "It's always nice having more 'friend's help us around. We need all the help we can get." Naruto let out a nervous laugh, ruffling the back of his head awkwardly. _Guess she doesn't know I'm only here because of a punishment. Oh well, not like its that important anyway. _"Yeah, glad to help. So, how does this 'friend' thing work actually?"

"Allow me to explain," said Shizune as Sakura and Naruto took their seats. "Basically, a 'friend' is exactly what it means. You have to be a friend to our patients. As you may know, our patients are… special. Their diseases aren't recorded in high medical books and we can't rely on full medication to cure them. Our patients have mental disorders and one of the best remedies for them is human interaction."

"Every 'friend' is assigned to one patient," continued Sakura. "It makes it easier for the human interaction thing to work. Usually we assign a 'friend' we know will be good help to the patient. We analyze our 'friend's first before deciding who his or her patient will be. But you can still mix with the other patients as well."

"Okay, so does that mean I need to be analyzed?" asked Naruto, not really favoring the idea of being tested. He was never really an exam person unfortunately.

"It's alright Naruto-san," beamed Shizune. "Tsunade-sama and I already had a discussion on who your patient will be. We think you're the perfect choice for her."

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow, a sneaky grin creeping onto his lips. _I get a chick? Sweet._ "Alright, so who's the lucky lady?"

"You'll find out tomorrow," replied the raven-haired woman, giving him a cheeky grin of her own. "You'll be meeting her at room 2712 at 1PM. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's cool. So uh... what do I exactly need to do tomorrow? Should I uh, bring something?"

"Oh, that's not necessary. Basically tomorrow is just your basic introduction with her. Get to know a little about each other but don't prod her if she seems a bit reluctant on telling you something. Remember, our patients' feelings are our first priority here."

"But if you do wanna bring something," Sakura butted in with a mischievous grin. "Your patient really likes flowers. Lavenders to be exact."

Naruto gave a lost expression as the two women giggled to themselves, obviously sharing a little inside joke or something. _Lavenders huh? I guess I could bring some. I wonder what she's like though. Must be something if Tsunade baa-chan thinks I'm perfect as her 'friend'. But wait, what if that old hag is planning on pranking me? What if she wants to get back at me and gives me some psychopathic killer? Or a man-eating rapist? Or worse, a dude. AH! THE HORROR!_

"Naruto-san, is everything okay?" came Shizune's worried voice on Naruto's terrified look he was giving them. The blonde chuckled lightly and gave an apologetic grin. "G-Gomen. I was just thinking something ridiculous. So, 1PM at room 2712 right?"

_Chill Uzumaki, everything's gonna be just fine._

* * *

><p><em>Who does that old pervert think he is, giving me late night assignments like this. I'll get him for this!<em>

Naruto lazily wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, leaving a trail of flour smeared on his skin. His face was sweaty with the heat emanating from the academy's kitchen and his apron was covered with different stains of sauces and strange liquids. His fists pounded the dough on the table roughly, making the texture soft and fluffy. The smell of the sauce bubbling on the stove flowed through the room with its rich delicious aroma and the vegetables and pieces of meat bobbed up and down inside it.

But Naruto had his mind stuck on something else.

The mysterious eyes of the unknown girl.

He couldn't help it. Ever since he left the hospital, his mind seemed to replay the sounds of the beautiful violin music as well as how her eyes looked so hollow and sad when she saw him. He felt befuddled. He was transfixed in the depths of her pale irises, lost in the way they were so unique. She had already bewitched him and he didn't even know her name.

_God, what is wrong with me? Why am I even thinking about her? I didn't even get to see her properly. She could be a he for all I know. … Okay, maybe not. But still, I don't even know how she looks like... but those eyes... I just can't get them out of my mind... Ah, I'm sure it's just the heat talking. I'm sure by tomorrow I'll forget all about her. Yeah..._

"Oi kid, are you done or what? Making a pizza shouldn't take more than half an hour ya know!"

Naruto rolled his azure eyes and controlled his temper – avoiding the urge to throw a hard metal object to injure his mentor. "Hold ya horses, it's almost done ya old pervert!"

"Hey! Respect your mentor, ya brat!"

"I would if there's something about you that I can actually respect."

"NANI! WHAT DID YOU SAY! WHY I OUGHTA-"

Naruto drained out the curses and insults Jiraiya was yelling at him, the image of those mysterious eyes flashing before him again. Naruto smiled to himself, knowing he wasn't going to be able to forget her so easily. He felt like he was going to go insane if he didn't see her again.

_Hopefully we'll cross paths again tomorrow._

_"OI BRAT! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME OR NOT!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Naruto applauded himself for his smart thinking. Learning from his previous mistake, he got ready at exactly 11AM. He stopped by the florist first to buy a bouquet of lavenders for his patient and then rushed to the bus station. As expected, problems arose that caused the bus to only reach the hospital at 12.45PM. He was now making his way to room 2712, with fifteen minutes to spare. <em>Yeah, who the man!<em>

Clutching the bouquet tightly in his grasp, he checked to see that his shirt had no ruffles and that his jeans were dirt free. He wanted to make a good impression, wanting her to have a good image of his demeanor. He wanted them to start fresh and have a good beginning to their future friendship. Naruto was never really a pro at impressing someone but if he really tried, people generally tend to enjoy his presence more than he thought.

He reached room 2712 and entered, meeting with sheer darkness. He flipped the switch and his surroundings instantly came to view. The room was rather small but still spacious as there weren't many furniture around. There were only two sofas, a glass coffee table, a tall bookshelf lying neatly on the wall and a wide carpet covering the tiled floor.

Naruto walked over to the sofa and sat down, checking his wristwatch – he still had ten more minutes. He sort of wished he wasn't so early since waiting was never his forte. He wasn't the most impatient person in the world but the anxiety that's always present in him always wins over and makes him wish that people weren't so slow. He placed the bouquet of lavenders gently on the table, ensuring the petals weren't crushed or crumpled. The florist did warn him that lavenders were a fragile species.

Naruto saw that on the walls, more frames were hung – just like at the main entrance. He walked over to them, casually glancing over them until his gaze stopped at a particular one. He saw something he didn't expect. His eyes bulged wide and he blinked profusely – making sure he wasn't just imagining it. It was her.

It was a photo of her to be exact, the girl with the mysterious eyes. Only now, he had a clear view of how she actually looked like. With fair skin that seemed to almost be a lifeless shade of pale, long sleek deep indigo hair that cascaded down until her waist and bangs that added the adorable tinge to her look. Her physique was curvy and full, flattered by the violet dress she was donning that also showed her maturity as a woman – a blush crept onto his cheeks as he noticed her voluptuous side as well. But what he was focused on was still her eyes. He knew there was a secret behind them. And he wanted to know what it is.

The door slowly swung open and footsteps were heard coming forth.

Naruto turned around, ready to see his patient by putting on a genial smile but was stopped when he saw who it was.

He didn't expect that they would choose her as his patient. He didn't expect her to look as dainty in real life. He didn't expect they would meet face to face like this. He simply just didn't expect her to be standing in front of him then.

He also didn't expect to be looking into those eyes.

Those beautiful mystifying eyes.

_Oh. My. God._

* * *

><p>There ya go, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I did promise to make it longer so hope the length was good enough. Overall, I'm not too proud of my writing in this chapter cause I didn't feel the exact flow I wanted it to be but hopefully you guys aren't too disappointed or anything. I promise I'll improve on my writing! Oh and yea, this chapter was mostly based on Naruto's side because its easier for me to write everything when Naruto's the main. Haha. But there will be sides with Hinata's view later on, I promise. :)<p>

As usual, leave me a review on your thoughts, opinions, comments, ideas, criticism and all that jazz. Oh and reviews fuel my writing tank so if you want faster updates, ya know what to do. ;) Okay, I'm joking but it does make me update faster so review please!

Thanks for reading guys and God bless! :)

xoxo

estrellaz


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys! Wow, I got a lot more response from my previous chapter and I'd like to say thank you so much guys! I feel so happy knowing I have people enjoying my work and wanting me to continue. I was so pumped after reading your encouraging reviews that I had to update as soon as possible for you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, thanks to all that put this story under their faves or alerts. Means a lot knowing you guys are gonna continue reading this fic. :D

A special thanks to ShinjiLuver123, inukensgurl, oceanmoon, in your dreams as well, kally-kal, Kataangforever2 and JustAMonster1544. Your reviews honestly made me smile so much! I'm so happy to receive your reviews. Thanks again guys! This chapter's dedicated to you all. :)

Also, since two of those reviewers were anonymous, I'll reply to them here. Haha.

_**ShinjiLuver123 - Hey there. I was actually watching a cooking show before I wrote this fic so I thought it'd be pretty cool to put him as a chef. I could actually see it happening if Naruto ever became AU. Haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter as you'll find out what's wrong with Hinata here. Thanks again for the lovely review! Hope you'll continue supporting me ne? :)**_

**_inukensgurl - Hey there. Glad you find the fic interesting. And seriously? Wow! You're so lucky to have such a beautiful name. I'm so jealous. Haha. Thanks for the review and hope you keep supporting this fic! :)_**

Alrighty, enough rambling. On to the chapter!

_'Italic'_ - Thoughts

**'Bold'** - Notes / Emphasis

**_'Bold Italic'_** - Flashbacks

* * *

><p>Hollow yet meaningful. Empty yet lively. Secretive yet open. Hazy yet clear.<p>

All those defined what he was looking into at that very moment.

She was just as she appeared on those pictures. Every detail was similar as the footage even managed to capture her fragility, her delicate aura, her broken image. But looking deep into her irises then, he saw something the pictures didn't manage to capture. He could see life in them though it was only a small flicker. He saw that her eyes weren't fully void and empty – they still had a glow of hope and light but it was blocked by the haziness of a secret. It befuddled him.

"A-Ano..."

_Kami, even her voice is delicate..._

Naruto broke out of his trance and chuckled nervously, realizing he had done nothing but stare at her as soon as she stepped into the room. A moronic stalker was not really the impression he wanted to leave on her. "A-Ah, gomen ne. I didn't mean to be rude. My name's Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde made sure he controlled the loudness of his voice for he feared that she would shatter if he bellowed like usual. "Nice to meet you."

She gave a bow of respect, her deep indigo locks flowing nicely with her movements. She didn't respond with her name, as he was expecting. She merely stayed stiffly at her spot, finding the carpeted floor more interesting than him. He bit his lip tensely, a worried fear began flooding his mind. Did he do something unconsciously? Does his appearance seem wild and crazy to her? Does he have an unpleasant odour that makes her uncomfortable? Or worse, is his fly down and she saw something not meant to be seen?

_Baka! She's probably just nervous, I mean, it's not like she meets new people everyday or anything like that. Just talk to her like normal, ya dumbass! Make her more comfortable and most importantly, make sure your fly is up. _

Naruto fiddled with his zipper surreptitiously and gave her a friendly grin. "Here, let's take a seat and get to know each other ne?" She looked at him (finally!) cautiously, her pale irises boring through him like an arrow. She hesitantly gave a short nod and made her way to the sofa, her steps as gentle as her features. Naruto took the seat opposite hers and examined her from head to toe. She seemed cautious with everything she did, whether it was controlled or inordinate behaviours like walking and fidgeting. It was as though she was scared something was going to blow up at her face any second or something would surprise her to death out of the blue.

The atmosphere was deadly silent for a moment, both parties not initiating any form of conversation at all. Naruto saw that as she sat there quietly, her fingers were wriggling non-stop. They tangled amongst each other in a nervous manner. He also caught her biting her lip slightly with a streak of redness crossing her cheeks. All these small traits of her seemed so... endearing to him. He couldn't help but find her cute in a shy way.

Her eyes glanced over to the lovely bouquet placed before her. They seemed to lighten up at the sight of the floral beauties and he swore he saw a small smile draw itself onto her lips. He smiled softly to himself and took the bouquet, handing it over to her as proper as he could. "Ano sa, I bought these for you," his voice matching his gentleman image. "I heard you liked lavenders. I hope you like these then."

She continued to look lovingly at the bouquet and slowly, her hands began to move towards them. She gently took the flowers into her grasp – her fingers slightly shaking as they gripped the gift carefully. All the while, she avoided making eye contact with Naruto, much to his dismay. He was so entranced with her eyes, he wanted to look deeper into them every chance he got – if she would let him that is. She held the bouquet close to her, inhaling its sweet scent and engulfing herself in its beauty. Her touch lightly grazing the buds, allowing the contact to soothe her. He saw that she her fidgeting had reduced as she lost herself in the bouquet.

She darted her longing gaze from the flowers to Naruto suddenly, giving him a look that seemed to be a mixture of fear and grateful. The small smile he saw before grew bigger but still lacked in warmth – her lips seemed stiff and frozen, as though she hadn't smiled in a long time. "A-Arigatou..."

"Ah, you're welcome," replied Naruto, flashing a proud grin. _Hah, guess buying those flowers was a smart move. We're finally making a start. Yosh!_ "Umm, can I ask you something?"

She shyly looked away from him, her fingers beginning its nervous dance once again. She awkwardly nodded as her blush suddenly began to deepen. Naruto laughed inwardly at her antics – finding her irresistibly adorable. "Erm, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

She bit her lip skittishly as her fingers began gripping each other tightly. "H-Hyuuga Hinata."

_Hinata... beautiful name..._

"Hinata... I like it."

She stared at him with a shocked expression, utter disbelief marring her face at his words. Her pale orbs bulged wide and the red streak marking her cheeks went worse. She averted her embarrassed gaze to the bouquet in her lap, her body slightly shivering and not because she was cold. Naruto appeared unfazed by his own words though, grinning warmly at her. "Alright Hinata, this is gonna be the start of a great friendship."

"F-Friendship?" asked Hinata, voice as meek and high as a mouse.

"Yeah. Even though I'm your 'friend'," said Naruto, quoting the word with his fingers. "I'm gonna be your real friend as well. That's okay right?"

Silence. Hinata didn't seem to want to respond to his question so he decided to not push her. Naruto raised a curious eyebrow, wondering whether he said something wrong though. "Umm, if you don't want to or anything, that's cool. I don't wanna force y-"

Hinata mumbled something inaudible but Naruto caught her mouth miming a reply. "What?"

" … Why … ?"

"Huh?"

She then glared at him with a pleading expression, her irises turning glassy with tears. "W-Why do you want to be my friend? W-What good does it do for you? W-Why do you want to waste your time with me? W-why! Why! Why!"

Naruto was taken aback at her sudden aggressiveness, wondering where that abrupt boldness came from. She breathed heavily with frustration as more tears began streaming down her cheeks. Naruto panicked, not having prepared for a breakdown such as this. He had expected her to be hostile at most but he didn't expect her to suddenly burst into tears. He racked his mind for something to say that would calm her down.

_Great, way to go dumbass! What the heck did you even say to her? Now she's bawling and you don't know what to do. Just great! Quick, think of something funny to say. Or apologize. Or give her more lavenders. Just **DO** something!_

"Err, don't cry! I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I-It's okay if you don't wanna be my friend. Like I said, I don't wanna force you to do anything. God, I'm such a jerk for making you cry. I'm so sorry. I-If you don't ever want to see me again, I completely understand. I'm really really sorry … "

Her sniffles were getting softer and softer until he heard her sobbing stop overall. He inwardly prayed that she wouldn't sob anymore and realized that she was now looking at him with streaks of dried tears staining her slightly red cheeks. Although her face was watery, her eyes a little red and her hair slightly messy, he still thought she looked like a doll. A perfectly carved beautiful doll. " … W-Why … ?"

_She just really likes that word, doesn't she?_ He tried thinking of an amazing answer that would impress her but because he was panicking so much before, his mind was still in a frenzy and couldn't think straight. "Why? Umm, well, 'cause I think you're special. Ya know, you're... different."

"D-Different isn't always g-good...," Hinata muttered, wiping her face free from any embarrassing tears. Naruto swore he saw something appear in her eyes. It looked like a gleam of... disgust. _Is she disgusted with... herself?_

"It doesn't have to be. Different can be exciting. In fact, different is fun. It's out of the ordinary. Unique. One of a kind. And I like different. That's a good enough reason for me."

Hinata turned away from him once more, her eyes glancing blankly to her hands. " … Y-You'll regret it..."

Naruto drew an eyebrow to her reply._ Regret? What does she mean? _"And why's that Hinata?"

She blushed hearing her name coming from his voice, fiddling ferociously to distract her from feeling even more uneasy. She grew hesitant in her reply and couldn't find it in her to look him in the eye. "B-Because I'm not... I-I'm not... who you think I am. I-I'm not... f-friendly. I-I don't even know how."

A raucous laugh erupted from Naruto, making Hinata stare at him in confusion. "It's not rocket science, Hinata. It's simple. I can teach you everything you want to know about being friends." The blonde stood up from his seat and extended his hand to her, grinning widely. "Just give me a chance. I promise you, you won't regret it."

The dark-haired girl bit her lip in thought, staring at Naruto's extended hand indecisively. Her mind seemed to be debating on her decision and Naruto silently prayed that she would take his hand. He wanted to show her that being her friend wasn't a burden to him. He wanted to show how warm and happy a friendship can be. He wanted her to see that she doesn't need to look so solemn, so hollow, so sad.

He wanted to fill those empty eyes with life.

Finally, he felt her hands lightly touching his shyly. Her gaze still avoided his though as a deep shade of red plastered itself over her cheeks. Her hand was trembling badly and her body seemed to be shaking along with it. Naruto boldly took her hand in his – ignoring her surprised gasp and struggle to release his hold - and gripped it tightly, taking this chance to feel the softness of her skin with his. As he expected, her palm was soft and delicate, her skin feeling like paper that he could tear any second if not careful. She really was a fragile person.

"I promise you Hyuuga Hinata, I'll be the best friend you'll ever have."

Hinata was still taken aback from his sudden grab but managed to pull her hand away from his - obviously not comfortable with the human contact. She blushed profusely as she held her hand close to her heart that was beating wildly, her eyes finding everything more interesting than him. Naruto smirked at her awkward behaviour and knew he could make this relationship work. He had to.

_Because an Uzumaki always keeps their promise._

* * *

><p>Peaceful mornings were a rare occasion in Naruto's life so whenever he got it, he'd use it wisely by doing activities he rarely was able to do.<p>

Like sleeping in.

He snuggled his pillow closer to his body, his mattress feeling so soft and warm at that moment. A few streaks of the sun's rays managed to shine through the small opening from the curtains – giving it a more cosy aura. The fan on the ceiling spun slowly in a hypnotizing manner, maintaining a cool temperature throughout the room. Everything was practically perfect for a day of deep snoozing.

"OI! WHO TOOK MY FUCKING TOOTHBRUSH!"

If only his housemates understood.

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open as he tried to block the ruckus but to no avail. His housemates were already up and about, screams and insults being thrown around as usual. His drowsiness was beginning to disappear so hope of falling back asleep was getting thinner. Naruto grumbled loudly and checked the alarm clock resting on his bedside table. _It's only 10 friggin AM and they're already so noisy! Kami-sama, help me please! _

Suddenly, his door burst open and a young man with shaggy brown hair and peculiar red triangular markings on his cheeks appeared. "Oi Naruto! Have you seen my toothbrush?"

Naruto buried his head under his pillow, hoping his friend would get the hint and leave him alone to continue his slumber but of course, he didn't. "Naruto! I know you're awake. C'mon man! I need my toothbrush now!"

"Ugh, how should I know!" yelled the blonde, hiding himself under his covers, wishing he could push a magic button and transport himself to a place where only beds and ramen existed and there were no friends to disturb his sleep at all. That would've been nice. "Akamaru probably took it."

"Oh yeah, just because he's an animal, he'll obviously take my stuff without permission," the brunette remarked sarcastically. "I checked. He doesn't have it. Shikamaru and Chouji haven't seen it either which leaves only you."

"Why would I even want your toothbrush, Kiba?"

The boy named Kiba shrugged but glared at his blonde housemate accusingly. "I dunno, maybe you have some secret weird toothbrush fetish." Naruto lifted his head to return Kiba's glare with a deathly one of his own and groaned again. "Leave me alone Kiba. It's a fucking Saturday man."

"Exactly why I need my toothbrush. I wanna get out and enjoy my weekend with a fresh minty breath, thank you very much. So just give me my toothbrush and we can get on with our lives."

"For the last time, I DON'T HAVE YOUR TOOTHBRUSH!"

"WELL THEN, WHO DOES!"

"Oi Kiba, isn't this your toothbrush?"

Both boys turned towards their other housemate who was dangling a red toothbrush with an oddly-shaped figurine head stuck to its end. Kiba blushed profusely and grumbled under his breath, grabbing the dental tool quickly from his friend. "So it was you, Shikamaru. I should've known."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and ruffled his dark hair, his cigarette dangling in between his lips. "It was in the fridge, baka. You probably left it there when you made your sandwich this morning. Tch, mendokuse na."

Kiba's cheeks burned with embarrassment, realizing his own stupidity could be teasing material between his friends for the next few weeks. He had to escape fast. Without apologizing for causing such a ruckus early in the morning, he huffed out of the room – head raised high as though his ego had not been bruised. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms in a sulking manner, furious that he lost his snoozing mood over something so silly.

"Oi, get up. We're waiting for breakfast, Chouji's getting antsy already."

The blonde rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly, stretching his arms in a catlike fashion before dragging his tired body towards the bathroom. Shikamaru puffed out a cloud of smoke before heading back to the kitchen to await his morning meal.

Naruto breezed through his morning showers (the water was exceptionally cold so that helped break him out from his drowsy state entirely) and was fully dressed in less than ten minutes. His other three housemates were all seated at the kitchen table when he stepped in – minding their own businesses. Kiba was verbally silent due to earlier events, his cheeks still burning with humiliation. Shikamaru was nonchalantly smoking his second cigarette of the day while flipping through the day's papers, his onyx eyes lazily glancing through the lines. Chouji was already indulging himself to a packet of chips, obviously not patient enough to await Naruto's cooking.

Another regular morning for their household. Except for Kiba.

"So..." began Naruto, facing them with a lazy stare. "Eggs and bacon?"

"Extra bacon for me!" exclaimed Chouji, munching his chips covetously until bits of it got stuck to the corners of his wide mouth.

"The usual for me," retorted Kiba, ruffling the fur of his white canine playfully. "And Akamaru's in the mood for scrambled eggs today, aren't ya boy?" The dog barked in response, enjoying his master's fond petting well. Shikamaru paid no heed, Naruto already knew what his breakfast preference was and continued skimming the papers – wishing something relatively interesting would pop out to ease his boredom. Naruto smiled widely and gave a playful salute to them. "Coming right up!"

Naruto always felt blessed that he managed to get housemates such as them. He first shared the house with only Kiba, since they were already friends in high school. Their friendship was a strange one and very unexpected to both parties. Their first impressions of each other were already bad so they never suspected they would share a bond, much less live under the same roof. Both individuals had such opposite personalities, it was inevitable for them to be rivals in a lot of things but they were also similar in their level of passion and determination. That was the main factor that forged their friendship. Kiba had always secretly admired Naruto's strength in everything and Naruto was always jealous on how Kiba seemed to be enthusiastic and loved for everything he did. They became close almost as fast as how they hated each other at first.

Shikamaru came afterwards. He actually studied in the same school as the other two were but belonged to a different group altogether therefore never crossing paths with them. He may not look like it – due to constantly being lazy and consistently finding excuses to escape workload – but his IQ sky rockets out of the roof and his genius mind managed to land him places in top universities. Instead of feeling grateful, he simply mumbled on how troublesome everything was. He asked to share a home with Naruto and Kiba since it was the closest living abode to his university but sooner than he knew, he grew attached to them personally and they were a newly formed trio.

Chouji was the last to join them. He was a childhood friend of Naruto's, thanks to their shared love for cooking and food. Chouji's family was known to be experts in the culinary arts so of course, the large boy was to follow his ancestors footsteps. Not like he had anything to complain about, learning cooking meant being able to consume his homework so he found great pleasure in that profession. Also, the Akimichi family had helped Naruto's father many times before when he was still a struggling chef. Therefore, since the two families were always there for each other, Naruto and Chouji became close too. However, Chouji preferred eating more than cooking so most of the cooking chores went to Naruto rather than both sharing the workload.

Though all four of them came from different backgrounds and were compiled of various flaws and traits, they managed to live together in harmony for a year and were planning to continue to do so as long as they could. Naruto found that he could count on them to be there for him no matter what and already considered them as family.

Naruto cracked an egg over the sizzling pan, hearing the yolk burn as soon as it made contact with the hot metal. He then began slicing up multiple vegetables to add to his dish but stopped abruptly. He faced his palm towards him and felt a ghostly sensation. His mind conjured up the memory of a soft hand clasped with his rough one, warmth shared with another. _Hinata..._

After he left the centre last week, his head couldn't help replaying her voice and image repeatedly. He knew it wasn't going to be easy being her 'friend', mostly because it was obvious she didn't trust him enough yet. But he wasn't going to give up so easily. Something about her made him feel the need to protect her, to keep her safe from everything, to ensure she doesn't break any longer. Her tearing face was glued in his mind and he never wanted to see it again. His heart kept cringing whenever he saw a tear making its way down her cheek and it hurt.

But although she seemed broken and despaired, he still found her beautiful. One of the prettiest girls he had ever encountered. The small smile she displayed yesterday was enough to make him believe that if she smiled wider, it would be a gorgeous sight. Naruto promised himself he would see that no matter what. Everything about her had already bewitched him and he surprisingly found himself aching to see her again. He wanted to gaze into those mystifying eyes again...

"Naruto! The eggs!"

Naruto awoke from his deep thoughts and yelped as his eggs were horribly burnt from being overcooked. He quickly grabbed a spatula and scraped them off the pan before they could be further damaged. He drew a breath of relief, glad that he didn't burn the kitchen down – although now he had to start the breakfast meal from scratch.

"What's with you? Not like you to be distracted so early like this," joked Kiba with Akamaru giving an agreeing bark. Chouji glanced sadly at the burnt eggs, knowing his grumbling stomach would now need to wait longer before it could be filled. Naruto chuckled nervously, rubbing his cheek apologetically.

"Gomen. I was just... thinking."

"You? Thinking? Now that's a first."

Naruto pouted as Kiba guffawed at his own joke with Akamaru and Chouji giving weird looks to the brunette boy. "What were you so busy thinking about until you burnt our breakfast?" asked Shikamaru, shutting the paper close.

"Umm, ya know... stuff."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he exhaled the smoke of his cigarette out but decided not to prod anymore, much to Naruto's relief. He resumed his cooking again, deciding not to inform his companions just yet about his new 'job'. Not that he wanted it to be his own dirty little secret but he knew the moment they found out he was a 'friend' at a rehab centre (and to make things worse, a girl) he was doomed for eternal teasing. Naruto was the only one among them that hasn't been in a real relationship – even Chouji had dated a girl during his school phase. So telling them about Hinata was not the best move for now.

Some things are just better not said.

* * *

><p>After preparing breakfast and having a heated debate with Kiba on a serious topic (everyone knows that blondes are hotter than brunettes!) Naruto decided to have a brisk walk at the park near his home. Maybe having some fresh air breathed into his system would clear his brain a little. This week had been tiring as hell at the academy with Jiraiya pushing him every chance he could.<p>

Not that he did not appreciate what his godfather was doing for him, with the never ending exercises and hard training he was getting, he'd be a pro chef in no time. But every single night, after the old pervert assigned him to yet another late night task, he would come home and lie down on his bed, mulling over his choices. At times he wondered whether he was just fooling himself. Whether he was ever going to really make it big in the culinary world like he always boasted about. What if he was just all talk but no game? What if he couldn't be like his father? What if he failed?

But then he would always remember why he was even doing this in the first place. Why he even pursued a path in the art of cooking. Why he struggled endlessly to ensure his dream becoming true.

"_**You've got something everybody wants, Naruto. Talent. You can make people happy with it. I know you'll go far. You are my son after all."**_

Naruto grinned softly as he remembered those exact lines. He was only five years old that time, it was his first time trying his hand at cooking. He hadn't expected his love for it to suddenly bloom but the moment he picked up that spatula, he couldn't put it down. He loved the idea of mixing different ingredients together to create something delicious. He loved the thrill of cutting and whisking raw food with an image of the final product embedded in his mind. He loved the aromas of the various spices and sauces he could use to enhance his cookings' flavour. He loved it all.

He let his father try his first ever cooking masterpiece – a simple bowl of ramen with his own style inserted into it. He made sure not to raise his hopes high as it was his first time but the way his father's eyes widened with delight and the enjoyment look on his face as he gobbled down the noodles was a relief and Naruto knew his first dish was a success. His father patted his blonde locks and drew a proud grin on his lips.

"_**Well done, son. You're gonna be a great chef."**_

And that was when his dream began.

After that, he dedicated his whole life to the culinary art. He snuck his father's recipe books to his room and as soon as his mother kissed him goodnight, he would turn on his flashlight and memorize as many recipes as he could. He found it fascinating how so many different types of food could be combined to make one delicious cuisine. He would spend his weekends trying out new dishes instead of playing sports with his friends like a normal kid. He would be excited for school to be over for then he would run to his father's restaurant and rush straight to the kitchen. He loved watching his dad at work - seeing him cut up vegetables with such speed and walk around tasting various meals before handing them over to the waiter to serve to the customer. It was no surprise that Naruto idolized his father and wanted to be exactly like him.

His dream was clear – he would grow up well, master every single nook and cranny of the cooking area and open up a restaurant that would turn big and successful. Just like his father did.

The day of his parents funeral, he promised on his father's grave that he would make that dream a reality.

And an Uzumaki never breaks a promise.

"Naruto?"

Naruto stopped abruptly and turned around, smiling when he saw a familiar pink-haired girl walking towards him. "Yo Sakura-chan. What're you doing here?"

"I usually come here to relax," replied Sakura, flashing a book she was probably reading beforehand. "What're you doing here? No sessions with Hinata?"

His heart made a little jump upon hearing Hinata's name but he covered it quickly by grinning genially. "Nope, we have one tomorrow though. You?"

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun and I have a session later at two."

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Naruto, raising a curious eyebrow. Sakura blushed lightly (Naruto finding this rather interesting) and her grip around her book tightened. "Umm, yeah... S-Sasuke-kun's my 'friend'."

"Oh, I see," replied Naruto, not catching on why the pink-haired girl seemed to be so flushed all of a sudden. "What's he like?" Sakura bit her lip lightly and glanced down to her hands, a frown replacing her smile.

"He's a bipolar maniac."

Naruto stared at her with a shocked expression before letting out a nervous giggle, assuming Sakura didn't really like the guy until she would call him that. "C'mon Sakura-chan, I'm sure he's not that bad."

"No, Naruto," reprimanded Sakura, sternly looking at him with her striking emerald orbs. "He has Cyclothymia. It's a bipolar disorder. Sasuke-kun is usually a maintained and stable person but in the blink of an eye, he can turn into a dangerous maniac that doesn't know the difference between wrong and right anymore."

Naruto gulped, a horrid image of an evil looking man with long nails and vampire fangs cackling loudly as he slashed away at innocent people filled his mind. "S-So how'd you end up as his 'friend'?" Sakura blushed again, a smile once again marring her lips. She giggled lightly as she held a pensive gaze. "I chose him."

_NANI! This girl's insane! She chose a fucking psychopath as her 'friend'? Was she on drugs or something when she chose that dude? _

"I know it sounds weird," continued Sakura, playing with a strand of her hair. "But when I saw him, it was as though he was calling for me. Like he was reaching his hand out to me and asking for help. His eyes... they seemed so lonely and lost. I just couldn't leave him like that. I wanted to help him."

Naruto thought back to his feelings when he saw Hinata and how that protective instinct suddenly burned inside him. "I understand that." This Sasuke dude sounded like Hinata. She too seemed to be asking him for help when their gazes clashed. It was as though she was begging him to set her free from a locked cage with her eyes. The moment he saw them, he knew he had to aid her the best he could no matter what.

_But wait, if Sasuke has a bipolar disorder, then does that mean Hinata has something serious too?_

"Ne, Sakura-chan... what does Hinata have?"

Sakura's eyes widened with disbelief, confusion befalling her features. "You mean you don't know? She didn't tell you when you met her?" Naruto shook his head and mentally kicked himself for not asking Hinata himself. _Yeah, Naruto. Good job. The most important thing about her is the one thing you don't ask. Great 'friend' you are. Sheesh. _

"I don't know if I should be the one telling you this..." said Sakura, her voice trailing off as she debated on whether she should tell her blonde friend or not but then she saw the true interest gleam Naruto had in his eyes. He was honestly curious as to what Hinata has so Sakura decided it wans't wrong to tell him. Besides, he would find out sooner or later. "Hinata... she has Dysthymia."

"Umm, Sakura-chan, I'm not really a science person so..." remarked Naruto with an embarrassed look. Sakura bit her lip and frowned, wishing she didn't have to utter her next words. She heaved a sigh and looked into Naruto's azure eyes seriously.

"It's a form of... chronic depression."

… _D-Depression?_

_No wonder she looked so empty and sad in her pictures and in person. She has depression... Hinata..._ Naruto lowered his gaze and an image of Hinata popped in his mind. Things seemed different now. How was he going to help someone when he can't even comprehend how she feels? She has an illness that he could never understand. Depression was something Naruto knew he would never experience. His confidence, jovial and hyperactive nature ensured that. He had no idea how to deal with someone that was chronically depressed.

But he had already promised her. He had already sealed a pact with her and there was no backing out now. He swore he would be there for her no matter what and that is just what he was going to do.

No disorder was going to stop him from bringing her back to life.

* * *

><p>The melody of a violin playing echoed throughout the room. The soft and harmonious tune flowed nicely with every stroke she made as though each chord were pieces of a giant puzzle being fitted together. Her eyelids were shut tight as she engulfed herself in the soothing sound of her own playing. This was her only escape, this was her savior. This was the only activity she could do to take her mind away from dangerous thinking.<p>

But lately, her mind had not thought of depressing elements much. They were focused on one thing that until now, surprised her.

_Uzumaki Naruto..._

She still remembered how her heart fluttered unexpectedly at the sight of him as she entered the room. Shizune hadn't mentioned how good looking her new 'friend' would be. With his golden blonde locks that was unruly and brushed in a shaggy fashion. It suited his tanned features and lean body along with his tall figure. But what caught her the most was his eyes. A striking shade of blue. They reminded her of the sky – wide, vast and limitless. Not to forget extremely beautiful.

She also kept scolding herself mentally for avoiding his gaze so many times but she couldn't help it. Every time she saw him, her heart would do this aching leap which made her very uncomfortable. It would also beat incredibly fast whenever he got close. He was like a walking hazard to her as every action he did seemed to cause an uneasy feeling to pool in her – resulting in her being even more awkward with him.

So one could imagine the tremor she felt when he unexpectedly grabbed her hand and fitted it nicely against his.

It had been a long time since she made any physical contact with someone of the opposite sex. Even before her disorder, she never really mingled with boys so when Naruto touched her hand and gripped it tightly, she felt as though her heart would pummel to the ground. The sensation of his warm touch combined with its rough texture was more than enough to make Hinata's mind reel with lots of confusing emotions. That was why she retracted her hand from his as quickly as she could. She couldn't stand what he did to her. It was bizarre and alienating.

But though she was hostile and awkward with him, he still treated her nicely which befuddled Hinata even more.

_Why was he being so nice to me? Why was he so determined in being my friend? Is he purposely trying to make me feel strange like this? Is he planning to toy with me for his own sick pleasure? What's going through his mind? Uzumaki-san..._

"Knock knock."

Hinata stopped her playing and faced Shizune who came in her room with a tray full of her medication in hand. The black-haired woman smiled warmly to Hinata as she placed the tray on the dresser before taking a seat beside the pale-eyed girl. "Someone seems deep in thought. You okay Hinata-chan?"

Hinata merely kept quiet, instead averting her gaze to her dresser. The lavenders Naruto gave her was settling nicely in the porcelain vase, its violet colour beautifully enhanced by the sun's rays. Shizune saw what the girl was looking at and a cheeky grin snaked its way onto her lips. "So what do you think about Naruto-san?"

Again, Hinata kept quiet but a slight tinge of red made its way onto her cheeks as she took her sights away from the flowers. The room was left in an awkward silence with only the sounds of the fan filling the surrounding. Shizune sighed softly at Hinata's unresponsive nature, wondering if Naruto was able to handle this fragile young lady. "Hinata-chan, I know that you didn't want a 'friend' at first but I think this is the best for you. Naruto-san's a really nice person and I assure that you can trust him. He wants to help you. I know it."

" … I-I don't need his h-help..."

Shizune frowned at her reply, seeing the indigo-haired girl grimace darkly. _Are we making the right decision, Tsunade-sama? Will Naruto-san really be able to help Hinata-chan like you said? _

"B-But..." continued Hinata suddenly, her fingers nonchalantly fiddling amongst themselves. "I-I'll let him be m-my friend..." Shizune was taken aback by her words but grinned ecstatically. She clapped her hands with glee, finding this a huge step for Hinata. "I promise you, Hinata-chan, you won't regret it."

Hinata was unsure of that. She had never let anyone near her ever since **that** incident occured. Since that rueful day, she had placed a protective shield around herself - preventing anyone from breaking through and ruining her even more. She was already a broken soul, she didn't want to get any worse. She had cut off all relations with everyone she had known and loved before, making sure whatever she felt and was experiencing did not bother anyone else. She craved nothing more than solitude and that was what she received for years.

So was she making a right choice by letting Uzumaki Naruto into her locked cage?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese words used:-<span>**

_Kami - God_  
><em>Baka - Idiot<em>  
><em>Arigatou - Thank You<em>  
><em>Gomen - Informal way of apologizing<em>  
><em>Mendokuse - Troublesome<em>  
><em>Nani - What<em>

* * *

><p>So there ya go, now you guys know what her illness is. Haha. More info on the disorder will be explained in further chapters but if you wish, you can google them yourselves to know what its all about. I had to research so many websites to find the right kind of disorder for Hinata and I found the right one. Oh and snippets of Naruto's past are also revealed. But there's more to it that meets the eye. Ooooo! :p<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I doubled the length cause I had so much fun writing, I got carried away. Oppsie. Haha. But I like this chapter more than the previous one and I hope you guys found it interesting too! :)

So you guys know the deal, review and leave your comments/thoughts/opinions/suggestions/criticism and all that jazz. Also, reviews fuel my writing tank so more reviews means faster updates so review please! :)

Thanks for reading guys and God bless!

xoxo

estrellaz


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** Oh my god, guys. SO SORRY for this DELAYED update! Life got in the way so I didn't really have time to write. I'm really sorry! But now that my life's sort of settled down, I can focus back on updating. I'll try and post a new chapter every week? No promises though. I'm scared life will go all shitty on me again and make me unable to update consistently. :( But I will try and update as fast as I can. :)

Thank you to all who faved or alerted this story! I feel so happy knowing this story's slowly getting a lot of attention. Thank you! :)

Special thanks to rainbowxpersonality, sasumiofjp, ShinjiLuver123, Rose Tiger Kataangforever2, oceanmoon and Myomi-chan! Your reviews really made my day and was actually the reason for this update. Without your support, I wouldn't be fueled enough to continue so thank you so much! :D

Here's my reply to two of the anonymous reviewers :

_**ShinjiLuver123 - Haha, yea. I'm not sure on what her name really means but I know there's sun somewhere in there so hopefully Naruto will be the 'sun' to her. Haha! Sorry for this late update, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Haha. Thanks for the review and please continue supporting me with them! God bless! :)**_

_**Myomi-chan - Wow, really? I feel so flattered, thank you! You just put a huge grin on my face. Haha. Thanks for the sweet review, hope this chapter is good enough for you. Please continue supporting me and my writing and this fic! God bless! :)**_

Alrighty, on with the chapter! :D

_'Italic' - thoughts / imagination_

**'Bold' - notes / emphasis**

**_'Bold Italic' - flashbacks_**

* * *

><p>" … D-Drawing?"<p>

Naruto gave her a huge grin as he slid a piece of blank paper to her, placing a thin red pencil along with it. "It's a good way to get to know each other. I learned this back in high school. C'mon, let's try."

A deep blush stained her cheeks as she awkwardly looked away, fiddling with her fingers nervously like the first time they met. Naruto couldn't help but find it disappointing that she couldn't look him in the eye bravely yet but he knew he couldn't rush things like that. After all, this was only their second time meeting. He shouldn't expect her to escape her guarded self so fast. He needed to learn patience, unfortunately.

"You don't wanna do it?" asked the blonde, mocking a hurt tone to get her attention.

She slowly looked at him, a solemn expression masking her features. " … I-I don't know... I c-can't... draw."

Naruto let out a heartily chuckle while marring his signature smirk. "No worries, Hinata. I can't draw neither. But it'll still be fun. We both can show each other our sucky drawings." Hinata still seemed unconvinced, staring at the sheet of paper long enough as though waiting for it to suddenly combust and disappear from sight. Although she was as silent as a mouse, her body language told him enough that she honestly didn't want to participate and he knew he had to try harder. She was a hard egg to crack after all.

"How bout this, I'll draw first. Then you can see how simple it is," he said, giving her a reassuring smile as he took his own pencil in hand. As the tip of the lead made contact with the paper, he paused momentarily and slowly dragged his gaze upwards to her. He silenced everything else and focused solely on the indigo beauty before him. He concentrated on how her body never seemed to be still, every single inch moving oh so slightly yet enough for him to capture it. He noticed her cheeks burning with the blush enhancing her features, giving her a soft glow that made her look less wan. But most of all, he focused on those mesmerizing eyes and it's hidden mystery. How they held a dark secret behind it's misty facade.

He shut his eyes tight and conjured up an image in his mind of her appearing as something he saw instead of her own self.

His hands slowly began moving, forming vague shapes with every flick. Hinata's eyes hesitantly turned to his direction, absorbing his diligent movements. She was a little surprised at how enthusiastic he was about this activity. Though she showed no interest whatsoever in joining him in this activity, he still pursued – determination burning in his azure eyes._ W-Why is he trying so hard... it's just a w-waste of time..._

He never averted his concentration elsewhere as his scribbles began forming itself into drawings. At her distance, she couldn't really figure out what Naruto was sketching but she was too engrossed in looking at the artist instead of the art. She was attracted to how his brows seemed to line in a straight manner and how he bit his lip subconsciously as he focused solely on his drawing. She was also amused at how he would pause momentarily, observing his work while ruffling his hair gently. How smooth those blonde locks looked as he drew a hand through them. _It must feel so soft..._

And his eyes, holding such determination, she felt as though she should give him a gold star for effort if not for his masterpiece. Though this was such a measly task, he took it seriously and even made a high effort in making sure he had it spot on. Hinata was left befuddled... but surprisingly grateful as well.

"Done," remarked Naruto, grinning widely as he rubbed his cheek in a flustered way. "Ano, it's not that good. Like I said, I ain't no artist. But I did give it my best shot."

Hinata remained silent as she blushed hotly at his words, finding it hard to utter a response of gratitude to him. _W-Why is he doing this? I-I didn't ask him to do it... why is he t-troubling himself so..._

"You wanna see it?" asked Naruto with a warm tone, sliding the paper to her with the drawing facing the wooden table. Hinata bit her lip in thought, feeling the curiosity creeping up her body and leaving goosebumps along its trail. She never bothered to mull over how people saw her, she was taught to not even care. But no human could resist wondering once in awhile how they appeared in another person's eyes. What made her even more curious was that Naruto was considered a stranger to her, someone that didn't know her enough to forge a lie. Not to mention the way the blonde seemed so engrossed in the activity, Hinata knew his drawing would prove to be his sincere and honest opinion.

Hinata couldn't help it, she was genuinely interested to know how Naruto saw her and she wanted to find out.

Her fingers slowly moved towards the paper as she delicately pulled it towards her. She had no idea why her body seemed to be trembling and her grasp was as shaky as a leaf on a windy day. Her mind began toying with her, forging up images of horrifying possibilities to what could be drawn on the paper. Her throat felt extremely dry and her heartbeat began hammering wildly against her fragile chest. _D-Don't get your hopes up, Hinata. U-Uzumaki-san must've drawn something sad and lonely, just like you. He must've drawn a lifeless witch, just like you. He must've d-drawn a heartless monster..._

_Just like you._

As she turned the paper around, her heart made a small leap of surprise. She didn't know what to make of what she was seeing.

The drawing seemed to be in abstract form as it gave two different images at the same time. One half was a sun shining brightly above what appeared to be a field of flowers. The rays of light seemed to have given life and beauty to the flowers as Naruto drew them healthy and vibrant. He even added a few butterflies to add to the serene scenery. But what confused her was the sun seemed to be hidden by a few clouds, causing only half of the flowers in the field to bloom its fullest. The other half seemed wan and... broken. The florals were dried and dull - no light could be seen. The field seemed to be divided because of this, one side was filled with beauty and joy while the other was hollow and solemn.

Was this how Naruto saw her?

"Haha, gomen Hinata. I know my drawing's not good, I warned you it would suck." Naruto lightly laughed away at his own sloppy art but Hinata begged to differ. She couldn't stop looking at it, every single detail whether big or small was embedded in her mind already. The image, the meaning it portrayed, the way it seemed so false yet so true. It all took her into a scatterbrained frenzy. She didn't know what to make of it. She didn't know which emotion that was right at that moment. Her fingers gripped the paper until creases began to appear, giving Naruto the wrong impression.

"A-Ano, if you don't like it, it's okay. It's just a drawing."

" … I-Iie..."

Naruto raised an curious eyebrow to her short yet firm response. "Huh?"

Hinata looked into his blue irises dearly as she held the piece of paper closer to her heart. "I-It's... perfect." Naruto swore he could see her stiff lips trying to curve its way into a small smile. He smirked inwardly. His plan sort of managed to work out in the end. He rubbed the back of his head cheekily, feeling a little flushed by her compliment. "R-Really? It's not that great. I've done better … sort of." The indigo-haired girl kept quiet, hugging the drawing as though her life depended on it. I guess she really likes it... means I got the picture spot on...

"Hinata...," Naruto began, the syllables of her name rolling swiftly off his tongue. "Do you know why I drew that?"

She looked at him bashfully and bit her lip in thought, her deep dark locks falling gracefully over her shoulders. To be honest, she did somehow understand it but at the same time, she wanted to hear it from his own mouth. She wanted to hear it verbally said to her so that it would remain concrete in her mind. She wanted to hear him say she was a sad little girl that doesn't know how precious life can be. Maybe then she could forget hoping easier.

So she shook her head curtly, awaiting to hear what he would reply with.

"I see two sides in you, Hinata," replied Naruto with a serious tone. "At first glance, I see someone... miserable. Broken, empty... sad. I don't know what to say to this girl because I'm scared she's gonna break or something. She just looks so fragile..." Hinata turned her eyes away, feeling ashamed of what he was telling her. She knew it, she knew he would see her as this stupid doll that only knew how to be depressed all the time. People everywhere have been telling her the same thing, another person wasn't going to change anything. He was just like them after all. Hinata couldn't help but feel... disappointed.

_W-What? I shouldn't feel disappointed. He's just a stranger, his opinion shouldn't affect me. S-So what if he's like the rest, you shouldn't have expected anything else. You are miserable Hinata. A useless pathetic person... _

"But there's also the other side," continued Naruto, his voice breaking her train of thought. "Beneath that broken girl, I see a lively one. I see a girl whose laugh is contagious to everyone around her. I see a girl whose smile is brighter than any other, including me. I see a girl who can achieve anything she wants if she really put her heart into it. I see happiness... I see life."

Hinata's heart was beating uncontrollably by the time Naruto ended his little speech. No one had ever uttered such sweet words to her like how he did. She was caught in the middle of deciding whether she should believe him or not. His words seemed so foreign to her. Lively? Happy? How long has it been since she had heard those words or anything of that sort? What happened to his more accurate version of her being a fragile piece of china? She was a depressed fool, that was already planted in her mind and soul. So why did this blonde mystery man appear and make her all confused with his fancy words? Why?

She then felt someone attempting to touch her hand. She gasped in shock as Naruto shyly took her fingers in between his warm palms, keeping his hold loose for her to retract if she felt uncomfortable. She was too surprised at how sudden he always was (and how he managed to come to her so fast until she didn't even realize it) Her eyes faced his sincere ones with awe and dumbstruck. He was bold, daring, funny, good-looking and friendly. Everything she wasn't. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he trying so hard to enter her brain and try to figure her out? She couldn't comprehend a rational answer at all. Uzumaki Naruto befuddled her.

"Hinata, I know that happy, vibrant, cheerful girl is locked somewhere in you. But something inside you is keeping her from coming out. A-And I think I know what it is," He paused momentarily, a sadder tone crossing his features. "Your depression."

At that word, Hinata inwardly hissed and stiffened immediately, her hand began reacting by trying to tug it away from his hold but he fought her by holding her firmly – he mentally scolded himself for liking her touch too much. Naruto tenderly glanced at her, showing off that smile she was so envious of. It was so genuine, so genial, so... beautiful. "I don't think I can ever understand how someone going through depression can feel. I can't even try. It's too... hard. But I know you weren't always like this. Your old happy self is somewhere deep inside you, waiting for you to let her out. Like that sun in the picture, it's warmth couldn't reach all of the flowers in the field because a dark cloud is shielding it from shining brightly. You need to get rid of that dark cloud, Hinata. You need to shine again."

The dark-haired girl was appalled with his words, finding it unbelievable that they had just met last week. It felt like they had known each other for years, like their past lives were related somehow. He managed to see through her misery and still find that small piece of hope she made sure she locked away years ago. She never wanted to hope ever again. She never wanted to believe she could get better. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve to be happy. Not after what she did to her own mother.

" … Y-You don't know me..." muttered Hinata, pulling her hand away from him and trying to create as much distance as she could. "Y-You don't know how I was... I-I don't want to shine again... I don't even deserve to. Just l-leave me be... Onegai shimasu."

Naruto merely smiled and stood up from his kneeling position, crossing his arms with a stubborn smirk marring his lips. "Everyone deserves to be happy, Hinata. Including you. You just need to break free from this disease. And I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna make sure you smile and laugh all day after this. You'll see. But can you promise me something?"

She hesitantly nodded, her fingers fidgeting wildly - wondering what his request may be. "Promise me you'll help me help you. At least try. I can't do this alone, Hinata. This has to be a two way thing. I know it won't be easy for you to let me in. But we're friends right? Friends trust each other. So trust me. I sincerely want to help." Hinata nervously looked into his eyes closely, seeing no hints of despair or lies hidden beneath it's radiating beauty. She blushed as she found herself admiring his irises again and turned away, wishing her heart would stop beating like a bullet train.

_F-Friends? … We're f-friends? Trust... should I? He looks sincere enough. Should I give him a chance? Should I...O-Okaasan? _

Her fingers crept to her necklace and gripped the pendant tightly, shutting her eyes and praying her mother could give her a hint on what she should do. Images of a beautiful and graceful woman entered her mind, filling her whole with the gentle warmth she was emanating. She turned around and gave a soft smile, giving a curt nod. Hinata opened her eyes abruptly, the woman immediately vanished from view. She darted her gaze towards the blonde man who was giving her a curious look – awaiting her reply tensely. _I-I trust you... Okaasan._

" … H-Hai, Uzumaki-san," Hinata stammered, her cheeks bearing a red tint. "I'-I'll try my best..."

"Arigatou Hinata. Trust me, I'll have you smiling again in no time. I promise," declared Naruto proudly, giving her a confident thumbs up to emphasize. Hinata curled her lips into a small smile, hoping dearly she made the right decision. "Oh, and Hinata? Since we are friends, you can call me Naruto, ne?"

Her blush deepened so much until she swore she could feel the heat emanated by her cheeks. She bit her lip, feeling hesitant in saying his name but she did say she would try. This was her first task. If she couldn't even say his first name, she wouldn't be able to fully let him in at all. She let out a nervous cough and shyly averted her gaze to the floor. _C'mon Hinata, you can do it. You trust him... right?_

She mustered up what little courage she had and looked Naruto directly in his eyes, feeling her nervousness melt away at the gentle gaze he was giving. _Y-Yes... I do trust him..._

" … H-Hai... N-Naruto-kun..."

* * *

><p>After his session with Hinata (and after managing to persuade her into drawing a picture of him in return of his and showing it to him on their next session) Naruto went to the room specially reserved for the hospital's 'friends'. He promised Sakura he would meet her there because she mentioned she wanted to introduce him to a few special people.<em> I hope it's not that Uchiha dude. I ain't ready to meet no bipolar patient just yet. <em>

He opened the door to the room, the smell of caffeine and medicine filling his nostrils immediately. The room itself wasn't that spacious, enough for a few desks, chairs, lockers and a coffee machine. The walls were barely decorated except for a large photo of Tsunade hanging at the top of one of them. _Pfft, what a narcissistic granny. _The room was also currently occupied with a few people, most of them unknown to him thanks to his new arrival there. Most of them probably have been volunteering her for a decade or something.

Naruto scanned the room briefly to find Sakura until he felt a hand clasp around his shoulder. He turned around sharply, startled at the person's sudden contact and breathed a sigh of relief when he met a pair of familiar emerald orbs. "Wow, a little jumpy today, ne Naruto? Did Hinata scare you or something?" joked the pink-haired girl, handing him a steaming cup of coffee. He took it with a pout, downing the beverage in one gulp. He obviously forgot it was a HOT cup of coffee which resulted in him jumping around due to his scorched tongue. Sakura burst into a fit of giggles at his antics, sipping her own drink coolly. "Thanks a lot, Sakura-chan," mumbled Naruto, cooling his tongue off with his hand.

"Hey, don't thank me. It was all you." chortled Sakura, trying hard to stop her laughter as much as she could. Naruto was about to retort a so called smart response when two guys suddenly approached them. "Sakura-chan! Konnichiwa!"

Sakura turned to them and waved brightly back. "Ah, Lee-san. Shino-san. Konnichiwa." Naruto eyed the two gentlemen carefully as they came closer. These were probably the people Sakura wanted to introduce him to. Naruto was a little surprised considereing they were rather... odd-looking. One of them had a haircut shaped like a bowl with eyebrows that were thicker than an average person. Not to mention his eyes were a little beady and doll-like. The other one seemed to be more conservative but that actually made him even more suspicious. He wore a hoodie that managed to cover up until his mouth, with dark sunglasses shielding his irises from being seen. His brown locks were spiked up in a neat manner but what creeped Naruto out was although his eyes couldn't be viewed, it was as though he could feel the man seeing right through him for some reason.

Naruto shivered at the thought of this man being able to do that. Especially since he's a dude.

"Ah, you must be Uzumaki-san. I've heard about you from Shizune-san. Welcome to the 'Friends' society," greeted the bowl-haired man, flashing Naruto a huge grin with an added thumbs up. The blonde replied with his own signature smile, giving a mock salute in return. "My name's Lee. Rock Lee. It is a great pleasure to be working with you. It fills my heart with glee knowing that more kind people are joining us in helping these poor patients get their youth back! Let us aid each other in completing our goal!"

Naruto stared at him with a bemused expression, finding his enthusiasm bizarre yet amusing. He admired the fact that someone as energetic as this was working in a facility that was filled with despair and insanity. "If you're wondering, yes, Lee-san's always like this," claimed Sakura, rolling her emerald orbs at Lee's usual antics. She then inclined her head to the other man who stood silently the whole time. "This is Aburame Shino. He doesn't really talk much so don't take his silence to heart."

Naruto gave Shino a long stare, finding himself being curious as to how this man's eyes looked like. _Maybe they're bloodshot red with small dots in the center? Or maybe they're fully black with no white at all? Or maybe... he doesn't have eyes? Wicked..._

"You find my sunglasses that interesting, Naruto-san?"

Naruto jumped out of his train of thought and laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ah, gomen. I didn't realize I was staring. It's just, not many wear sunglasses in the afternoon, ne?" Shino remained silent and for a second, Naruto was worried he offended the poor guy with his remark. He was just about to voice an apology when Shino pushed the middle of his glasses across the bridge of his nose firmly. "I prefer to wear them no matter the time. Does it bother you in anyway?"

"Oh, iie, iie! I-It's fine. In fact, it l-looks kinda cool." Though he couldn't see it, Naruto definitely heard the tone hidden between Shino's words. It practically screamed 'Don't diss the glasses or you'll regret it.' and Naruto definitely didn't want to find out what would happen if he actually did insult the guy's sense in fashion. "So, uh, how long have you guys been 'friends'?"

"Shino-kun here has been a 'friend' since last year while I have been providing my services for a good two years," said Lee with a proud grin. "And we shall continue being good patrons to these unlucky souls and make sure they come out like a beautiful butterfly – all ready to see what the world beholds!"

_Okay, is it just me or did someone here take his daily dosage of sugar a little too much? This guy's sucking all the life out of this place._

"How's Tenten-san?" asked Sakura, taking a long sip of her dark coffee.

Lee fisted the air with a triumphant gleam in his bold eyes. "Ah, she's doing great! She has now stopped carrying around knives and throwing them randomly. I am positive in a few more weeks, she'll be able to hold her dangerous urges to harm innocent civilians and lead a peaceful life – just like how I am teaching her."

Sakura turned to Naruto and saw the shocked look he held, making her giggle softly. "Tenten has a sadistic personality unfortunately. So far, Lee's the only one that can calm her down and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone or herself."

Naruto choked a little on his coffee, his throat burning at the sudden contact. _S-Sadistic? This place just keeps getting crazier._ "S-So she's alright now right? I mean, she doesn't rampage around or anything right?"

Lee bellowed a laugh, placing his hands at his hips in an animated fashion. "Daijoubu Naruto-kun. As long as I'm her friend, Tenten won't even harm a fly. I guarantee it."

_For the sake of everyone here, I hope you're right. _"That's good to know. So Shino, who's your 'friend'?"

"His name is Gaara."

"Gaara eh? So what's he like?"

"He's a psychopath."

_Wow... this place just keeps getting better. _"P-Psychopath? … I-I see. So, uh, you okay with him?" Shino kept silent for awhile before rolling up his long sleeves and revealing a long scar that went straight from his wrist to the outer part of the elbow. Naruto shivered slightly at the gruesome sight, biting his lip in remorse. _Guess that was the wrong question to ask. Thank God I got Hinata. _"This isn't his worst action, Gaara is capable of much more frightening things. But I am doing my best to aid him in his recovery period."

Lee pumped his fist with determination blazing in his dark irises. "Yosh! That's the spirit Shino-kun! Your enthusiasm burns my own! Come, let us both ensure our 'friends' that they will soon be able to join the normality of the world!"

Naruto gave the young energized man a blank stare, wondering where on earth the random bursts of spirit came from. He was about to retort a reply when Shino suddenly faced him, sending the blonde a chill running through his body. "However, I believe everyone agrees that Naruto-san is the one bestowed with the heaviest responsibility."

Said man raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Shino cleared his throat and crossed his arms nonchalantly. "You were assigned to Hyuuga Hinata. The only patient here who has made three 'friends' resign from their duties." Naruto spat some of his coffee out, finding Shino's words unbelievable. "W-What? Are you serious?"

"Hinata-san's not exactly everyone's cup of tea," interjected Sakura, holding a serious expression. "She may be fragile and weak but her barriers are strong. Not many people have the patience to wait for her to break out of her comfort zone. So far, no one has gone more than a month with her. Poor girl..."

Naruto glanced down at his beverage solemnly, feeling a mixture of emotions engulf him all at once. He felt proud that Tsunade-baachan actually thought he could help Hinata, it showed that the old hag believed he had the patience and determination to handle the dark-haired girl. However, he was also consumed by fear. Fear that he wasn't up to par to what everyone set for him. What if he couldn't help Hinata? What if she shuns him like how she did the others? What if he lost his cool and blew up at her because he was impatient? What if... he wasn't good enough?

A warm hand landed on his shoulder, patting his nerves away. "Daijoubu Naruto," chirped Sakura, beaming brightly. "I'm sure you're different. I bet you're the one that'll help Hinata-san. You just need to have faith in yourself and her. You can do it. Just keep trying, alright?"

Naruto thought back on how Hinata agreed to help him help her during their session before, the promise they made. He remembered her eyes and how bright they would look if filled with happiness. A small smile crept to his lips and soon enough, he was grinning. "You're right, Sakura-chan. Besides, I am known to be persistent when I want to. Hinata doesn't stand a chance."

Sakura nodded in agreement, a giggle escaping her lips while Lee strongly smacked Naruto's back, chuckling loudly himself. Shino stared at the blonde awhile more before smirking to himself. _Maybe he is the one that can actually change this place for the good... finally._

* * *

><p>Everything in this world has a limit. Even Hinata.<p>

She inwardly groaned as she fiddled blatantly with her necklace, her eyes keeping a routine of checking the time every ten seconds. Her bottom was a little sore from her stiff position and her back was beginning to ache from maintaining the constant proper posture she was taught. She moved around in her round chair, adjusting to a more comfortable position before resuming her gaze at the face of the grandfather clock perched opposite her. Time seemed to be playing a sick game on her as she felt as though it were passing at a snail's pace... or worse, slower.

Her therapist was rarely late so when two hours had passed since their scheduled appointment and the woman was nowhere to be seen, Hinata was getting agitated.

Not that she was complaining much, to say she enjoyed her therapy sessions was an understatement. The dark-haired girl huffed childishly as her eyes began wandering aimlessly around her room before stopping at a particular picture. It was the scribbled doodle Naruto drew during their session last week. The more she looked at it, the more her heart did this inordinate leap that bothered her endlessly. The strong words of Naruto flowed across her mind, his promise replaying over and over until she found herself deeply flushed. Merely thinking of the boy with hair like sunshine and eyes like the sea made her all riled up in a good way... sort of.

_Uzumaki-san... no, N-Naruto-kun... my friend..._

That word sounded so foreign coming from her mouth. All her life, Hinata barely had any friends. Due to her family's reputation, she was always confided to a life of solitude. She had chaperons constantly sticking around her and they would prevent her from making any contact with anyone that seemed suspicious – and to the Hyuugas, that meant everyone. She had never gotten permission to go to a park or the lake to enjoy with herself with and her father never bothered himself to engage in any family activities with her. That included her younger sister who only saw her as a nuisance.

Hinata practically grew up alone, no one trying to approach her in fear of her family's name. The Hyuugas were one of the leading families in the business world, their influence ensured them the top spot in every big economical deal possible. The president, Hyuuga Hiashi, was known to be a man of stern discipline, relentless hard work and zero tolerance to useless matters. Due to her father's fearsome appearance and notoriety, the other children automatically deemed Hinata the same. They assumed she was just like him. Whenever she even tried to make an effort to mingle with her peers, they shut her out and left her all alone. Her childhood would have been a total miserable phase if it wasn't for the one person who managed to shed happiness and love into it.

Her mother.

Her mother was her world, her idol, her everything. Hinata wanted to be just like her, dubbing her as her role model for when she grew up – and with reason too. Her mother showed her how happiness can turn something bleak into something beautiful. Her mother taught her that a smile goes a long way and can make anyone's sorrow go away because whenever young Hinata had a rough day in school, running into her mother's open arms and seeing that beautiful smile would always make her feel better. Her mother made her childhood worthwhile until Hinata couldn't wait for school to finish so that she could run home and engage in fun activities with her beloved guardian.

But it all disappeared when she did too.

"_**Hinata! Run!"**_

"_**O-Okaa-san!"**_

"_**Hinata! Listen to me!"**_

"_**D-Don't leave me!"**_

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

"_**... No ..."**_

"_**What have you DONE!"**_

"_**This is all because of YOU!"**_

"_**You're a disgrace, I don't ever want to see you again."**_

"_**You don't deserve to live."**_

"_**Just go and drop DEAD."**_

A tear trailed slowly down her cheek as she held her necklace tightly, wishing for the dreadful memories to be erased forever. But her mind couldn't stop itself from replaying those horrid scenes, those terrible images, those pieces of her life that she always hoped she could forget and let go. More tears began to follow as she saw flashes of blood red, pale white and deep indigo. Her heart began to throb painfully with every memory she remembered. She clutched her chest tightly, her face completely bathed in her salty tears.

_O-Okaa-san... w-why... why did you leave me?_ She couldn't take it anymore. Her body racked slightly as she found herself bawling. Images of her mother smiling, laughing, crying began swarming her sight before the sound of her screaming her daughter's name echoed frighteningly in Hinata's mind. It sounded so clear, so haunting, so loud until Hinata thought it was actually happening right in front of her.

_Why... why am I still alive? How can I still be breathing when she isn't? I don't even deserve to live for what I did... O-Okaa-san..._

"_Hinata... don't say that."_

Hinata was shocked out from her trauma state as she glanced up and was eye to eye with those warm blue orbs she was beginning to grow fond of. The surroundings began to fade and both were left in a place of pure white. Hinata knew this was all in her imagination and that Naruto wasn't really in front of her but just by seeing him there in the figment of her mind, she felt lighter. Like a burden was carried away by him. _"You do deserve to live."_

_N-No... No, I don't. I did something unforgivable. I should be punished for it..._

"_Throwing away your life isn't the way."_

_... How do you know? You don't even know what I did wrong._

The imaginary Naruto grinned softly._ "True but that's because you haven't given me the chance to."_ He started getting closer to her and Hinata found herself feeling lighter than before as her stomach seemed to be filled with butterflies. He knelt down to her level and grinned warmly, taking her hand in his. _"Hinata, whatever you did, I'll help you get through it. Life's about moving on, about letting go of the pain and looking into a brighter future."_

_... But what if I can't move on? What if the past is still haunting me, no matter how hard I try to forget it?_

"_Then that means we have to create a future that can outshine the past."_

"_... H-How?"_

Naruto gave a reassuring smile as he let go of her hand, much to her dismay surprisingly. She had gotten so used to his warmth, she could memorize it and instill it into her thoughts. _"You'll have to trust me."_

… T-Trust?

Hinata then realized he was beginning to fade away slowly, the surroundings starting to blur as well. She focused on nothing else but the blonde, watching him slowly disappearing. What did he mean by creating a new future? What did he mean by trusting him? How was he going to help her end her mental torment? She inwardly begged for him to give her the answer to end her misery. To end the endless torture of dreadful memories that never seemed to leave her. The last thing she saw of him was his trademark grin and just like that, he vanished and she found herself back into reality – her room in the rehab.

Hinata blinked multiple times, ensuring herself it was just a short dream and that it wasn't was real. But that didn't calm her beating heart as well as her body. She turned her palm to face her and gripped it tightly – turning it into a small fist. She swore she could still feel his warmth engulfing her hand. It felt so... bizarre. So true. So real. Her eyes went back to the painting Naruto drew of her and the corners of her lips raised to a stiff smile.

"_**I promise you Hyuuga Hinata, I'll be the best friend you'll ever have."**_

His promise was etched deeply into her brain until she could even remember the tone of his voice when he said it. Though they had only met, he had already affected her so much until it left her wondering why. How was it that people before him tried for months to crack her but they barely made a dent and then this blonde man comes and breaks her first barrier so easily without even putting a tough fight. Maybe it was how his hair reminded her of how a sunny day is like, so golden and vibrant. Or maybe it was how his eyes seemed to be a vast sea of endless warmth ready to melt any coldness it met. Or maybe it was how his smile was like a single star shining brightly on a clear blanket of black.

Or maybe it was how his spirit reminded her of the dawn of a day, how it bordered between the differences of two different views. How it seemed to be the sign of something new and limitless. How the sun broke through the darkness of the night and turning it into a brand new day – ready for any possibilities.

Hinata gasped softly as her mind seemed to click on something. She frantically ran to her desk and rummaged around, scrambling through what little items they allowed her to have. When she finally found what she was looking for, she ran back to her chair and began her task at hand. Her fingers gripped loosely around her thin pencil as her wrist gracefully controlled her drawing. Her milky orbs were sheer with focus as her vision of Naruto was now clear. The reason she didn't draw Naruto during their session last week was because she had no idea what resembled him. She couldn't seem to find anything suitable to describe what he looked like to her. But a few seconds ago, it was crystal clear.

Naruto was her dawn.

For the first time, Hinata was glad her therapist was late for an appointment.

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese words I used :-<strong>

_arigatou – thank you  
><em>_hai – yes  
><em>_iie – no  
><em>_konnichiwa – good afternoon / hello  
><em>_gomen – sorry  
><em>_daijoubu – it's alright / don't worry_

* * *

><p>In all honesty, I don't really like this chapter. Firstly, it's shorter than I wanted and the flow is all choppy. Still, I hope this update doesn't disappoint any of you and that you still enjoy it! I promise the next chapter will be much more eventful. :) Also, some of Hinata's past is sort of revealed so we can expect more drama and angst coming up! With NaruHina fluff of course. ;)<p>

So you guys know the drill. Review to give me your opinions/thoughts/criticism and all that jazz. Reviews do motivate me to write faster, longer and better so make my day and write me a review ne? :p

Thank you for reading guys and God bless!

xoxo

estrellaz


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Hey guys, back with another update for this week! I was supposed to finish this earlier but I was busy preparing for some things to do before I enter uni this September. Can't wait! :)

Anyway, thanks to all those who faved and alerted this story! Really, I feel so blessed that I'm getting such support. Thank you!

Special thanks to Rose Tiger, Kataangforever2, Dreaded Rasengan, oceanmoon, sasumiofjp, ShinjiLuver123, rainbowxpersonality, Haysel Raune, JustaMonster1544 and darkerdeepdown! Wow! I am so thankful for all your supportive reviews! Thank you so much! I was surprised with the reviews for this chapter and I was even more fueled to update. This chapter's for you guys! :)

Here's my reply to an anonymous reviewer :

**_ShinjiLuver123 : Hey there, glad you liked the chapter! And yea, Gaara being a psycopath seemed fitting. And don't worry, there will be scenes of him so you'll have to see for yourself whether he'll recover or not. :p thanks for the review! please continue supporting this story ne? God bless! :D_**

Alrighty, on with the chappie! Wee!

_'thoughts' - italic_

**_'flashbacks' - bold italic_**

**'notes/emphasis' - bold**

* * *

><p>"Hey Hinata, wanna go outside for awhile?"<p>

No matter how many times her name came from his mouth, she could never get over how beautiful he made it sound. The way he went over the syllables with such a calming tone and a soft voice to match. No hint of dislike or hatred or repulse could be heard – just plain gentle. She could listen to his voice all day and treat it as her own little lullaby. "Ano, Hinata? Daijoubu ka?"

The indigo-haired girl came out from her hypnotizing trance, blushing furiously at getting caught dazing away and quickly averted her gaze from his worried one. "H-Hai... N-Naruto-kun. Sumimasen. What did you say?"

Naruto grinned warmly. "I said let's go outside for awhile. I mean, it's a beautiful day outside. Why waste it by sitting indoors?"

Hinata cowered away, feeling goosebumps shivering up her arms. _O-Outside? … How long has it been since I've been outside? How long..._ Ever since she was admitted into the centre, the desire to go outdoors and bask in its beauty never thrilled her any longer. She was afraid of the outside world, she wanted to avoid it all costs. She didn't want to be a part of it nor did she want to try. She was comfortable in her solitude where she was in control with what happened. Outside, no one knows what comes next. The uncertainty feeling was frightening.

She could feel the blonde across her awaiting her response so she slowly shook her head, not wanting to risk her comfort zone away. Naruto heaved a sigh, not surprised on her disagreement. Shizune did say it was a long shot when he asked her permission to bring Hinata outside. But the blonde would not comply to a simple no. "C'mon, Hinata. A little sun would do wonders for you. I mean, don't you miss it? Don't you miss the fresh air, the blue sky, the cool breeze, the sun?"

Hinata paused momentarily, looking down at the carpeted floor while in deep thought. It is true that she missed the beauty of the world but at the same time, not everything was butterflies and rainbows. Not everything seemed like it came from a painting filled with peace and harmony. Sometimes it could be destructive. Sometimes it could be demonic. Sometimes it could be bloody. Just like that night...

"... G-Gomenasai, Naruto-kun. But I'm perfectly fine here."

"No, you're not. No one should stay cooped up in a place for a long time. It's not good," persuaded Naruto with an affectionate tone. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"... N-No, it's fine. I'm happy here."

"Are you?"

Hinata noticed the sudden change in his tone so she faced him, noticing the serious look he was suddenly marring. "No one is confining you here, Hinata. You don't have to force yourself to like staying inside. What's wrong with going outside for a few minutes?"

She didn't respond, her dark locks shielding her face from his view but he knew she was finding reason to her decision. He then saw her lips move but no voice coming audible. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"... S-Scared..."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm scared, Naruto-kun!" barked Hinata, surprising the blonde with her sharp rise in tone. "I'm afraid of the outside world. I'm afraid of what could happen to me if I step out from here. I'm afraid people would look at me and see something horrendous. I'm afraid of their talk on how monstrous I am. I'm afraid of... I'm just afraid, okay?"

Naruto watched as she steadied her beating heart with her palm, her cheeks flushed red from the sudden burst she released. Her body was trembling all over and he swore he could sense she too was taken aback at what she had just said. He let out a soft sigh, realizing this wasn't going to be easy after all. He went over to Hinata slowly, afraid she would run away from him if he quickly ran to her side. He knelt down and looked quietly towards her pale features, her milky orbs getting a little glassy. She looked so terrified and sad, he couldn't help but regret this idea.

"Gomen, Hinata. I shouldn't have forced this on you. I understand. I just wanted to show you what you're missing out on. I mean, there's so much to see out there. The skies are so bright and blue this time of the year. And the clouds look like giant cotton candy up there. Not to mention the flowers. They're probably the main attraction now, all of them fully blooming. It's just... breathtaking. But I don't want to force you. It's alright. We'll go when you're ready."

Hinata saw the enthusiasm bubbling inside of him and felt guilty for letting him down like that. The way he described the outside world didn't sound frightening or dangerous. It sounded serene and exquisite. He was so ecstatic to make her view the outdoors like how he did and then she had to go and disappoint him by rejecting. She stared at the blonde, seeing his shoulders slump and features marring a doeful look. He was honestly dejected.

_C'mon Hinata, you promised him you'd help him. You promised him you'd trust him. You're being selfish right now, Naruto-kun's trying really hard but you're giving up too easily. This has to stop. What would Okaasan if she saw you like this..._

"_**Hinata, do you know that the sun and the moon are related? The sun and the moon come as one. The sun can not shine it's brightest if the moon does not glow it's best. You are the moon, my dear so when you find your sun, make sure to help it help you glow. For the sun will also need your help in shining. Remember that, dear."**_

The words of wisdom passed down from her mother echoed throughout her mind as she debated on her decision. On one part of her mind, she felt like she was a tiny mouse and the outside world was a humungous cat searching for its prey. But on the other, she felt like a butterfly slowly coming out from its cocoon and ready to see what beauty the world holds. The mix of emotions surging inside of her left her befuddled on what she should do. Then she remembered how safe Naruto made her feel whenever they got close, how warm his presence always was, how she felt like nothing could damage her fragile being if he was there to aid her.

So what was stopping her from trusting him now?

_Nothing... I-I should trust him..._

"... A-Ano... N-Naruto-kun?"

He looked up at her with those dashing azure orbs she always melted in. She could feel herself already getting lost in them again. "Hai?"

"Umm... if it's only for awhile, I-I don't mind..."

"Seriously? I mean, I don't wanna force you or anything. Please don't feel like you have to do this. If you don't want to, I'm okay ya know?"

"N-No, I want to go. I really do..."

His face immediately brightened up to her agreement and without realizing it, he grabbed her hand tightly in his – feeling the softness rest against his calloused ones. The shy girl had no time to react as her cheeks flushed furiously at the abrupt contact he made between them. "Arigatou, Hinata! Don't worry, I'll be there by your side to make sure nothing bad happens. This is gonna be fun, believe it!"

She didn't even hear the promise, she was too busy keeping herself from fainting.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Tsunade hated more than losing a bet, it was paperwork.<p>

She gently massaged her temples in an attempt to ease her migraine away. With the stacks of papers towering tall on her desk, she had a hunch she was going to have to pull an all-nighter again. Working as a doctor was never an easy task, she learned that when she had first enrolled in medical school. With patients needing constant attention every second and lives at stake every time she was called for a surgery, there was only little time left for relaxation – even then she wasn't guaranteed a peaceful mind. She also had her personal life to handle and most of it was spent on a certain young blonde.

When Kushina had appointed her as one of Naruto's godparent, she had half a mind to reject the offer. Not that she didn't love the boy, she was head over heels for him even when he could barely say a word, but she had never viewed herself as someone who would be a responsible parent. Being the guardian for a child may seem easy for certain people but to Tsunade, it was one of life's biggest tests. That was partly the reason why she was afraid of commitment. Also the reason why she wasn't married.

But the pleading look Kushina held along with the innocent irises of her young baby boy, Tsunade couldn't resist. She felt honored the redheaded woman trusted her enough to be the caretaker for her child if anything happened to his parents – not many would allow a woman who although appeared young was already in the middle of her lifespan to watch over their kid. Not to mention her horrible habits of drinking and gambling wasn't really good qualities an adult should have. Kushina must've been mad when she made the decision to name her godmother of Uzumaki Naruto. But the redhead did mention she saw something others couldn't – that Tsunade would give her all to ensure Naruto lead a happy and safe life, no matter what.

The blonde woman stifled a yawn as she stopped her task at hand and stretched casually, feeling her limbs come back to life from its numbness. Her brown irises darted to the clock, only half an hour more till her official break time. Her stomach was already grumbling a little and she swore she could already smell the delicious bento the cafeteria was serving that day all the way from her office. As she was about to resume her work, the door to her office burst open and a familiar face entered. "Yo, busy?"

Tsunade smiled, happy to see her visitor as an excuse to stop working for awhile. "Jiraiya, what're you doing here?"

"What, I need a reason now to come see my beautiful childhood friend? I'm hurt, Tsunade."

"You don't come to see me unless it's to ask me to pose for your dirty novels or if its to borrow money. Or worse, both at once."

Jiraiya held his heart in a mocking manner, feigning hurt. "You have slashed my heart to pieces. No wonder people call you the heartless viper."

"Bullshit, Jiraiya. Hurry up and tell me what is it you really want. Can't you see I'm busy?"

The white-haired man chuckled lightly before giving a serious look as he took a seat opposite of his friend. "I came here to talk about the kid." Tsunade raised her gaze from her paperwork to him, worry befalling her features. "What? Is he okay? Is he in trouble? Did something happen?"

"Hold your horses," joked Jiraiya, giving her a sneaky smile. "He's not that much of a troublemaker as he was when he was younger, ya know. Calm down. I actually came here to discuss something with you about him." Tsunade kept silent, signaling for the man to continue his explanation - her fingers diligently signing the blasted forms that never seemed to end. "I'm listening."

"Have you heard about the Sunagakure Academy for The Gifted?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

A proud smirk crept up his lips slyly. "Well, I had a talk with the head of the culinary department in the academy a few days ago. Both of us do go way back during our academy days. Anyway, he asked me if I had any students that I thought could be future students for them. I told them I had one in mind..."

Tsunade stopped her writing midway as she looked at Jiraiya curiously. "And that student is Naruto?"

"Why not?" asked Jiraiya, grabbing a pen from her desk and twirling it nonchalantly between his chubby fingers. "Sure, he's not the top gun in his class or anything like that but that kid's a cooking master. He memorizes recipes but he also adds his own flavor to them. Plus, he's really determined to make sure his cooking's always perfect and so far, he hasn't failed any test I have given him. I think he's ready."

"Jiraiya, it's still too early, don't you think? I mean, sure, he's had a passion for this for a long time but are you sure he can be dedicated to that academy?"

"Tsunade, you do know how highly ranked this academy is right? Every single company of every kind goes to this academy to find future workers for them. Great chefs have graduated from that academy and have made a name for themselves at a really young age. This is a great opportunity for him. His dream could come true faster than he believes." The blonde woman remained quiet, her brows crossed in deep thought. It wasn't that she didn't believe Naruto could handle the academy. It was more that she was afraid he'd try too hard and end up disappointing himself if he didn't manage to land a spot.

But then, this was her godchild she was talking about. A boy who knows no boundaries. A young man who has never given up on anything he does and never says never. He has always been passionate about cooking, getting it from his father and his whole life has revolved around him opening a restaurant by himself. This could aid him in pursuing that dream. She bit her lip, arguing mentally with the pros and cons. She couldn't risk making a wrong decision in this, especially since it involved Naruto's future.

"C'mon, Tsunade. Have some faith in the kid. Besides, the interviews not until a few more months. He still has time to sharpen his skills and show his worth. Also, I'll be by his side to help him always. What's there to worry about?"

"I don't know, Jiraiya... Its risky..."

"Life is all about risks. Being scared is not gonna help you succeed in life. And I think Minato would've wanted him to go..."

Tsunade averted her glance to the photo on her wall, a picture of her smiling brightly with two young people at both of her sides. She stared longingly at the image of the young blonde man grinning widely back at her, as though giving her reassurance she was making the right decision. She heaved a sigh, a soft smile itching on her lips as she faced Jiraiya again. "Alright, for the sake of his future, I agree."

"Alright, I'll call my friend and tell him to set up an interview for the kid."

"I hope we're making the right choice here, Jiraiya."

"Daijoubu, he'll be fine. You gotta learn to trust his capabilities."

"I have never doubted his talent. I'm just scared the academy will."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Relax, okay?"

"Hmm, alright."

Jiraiya smirked, running a lazy hand through his unruly white locks. "Good. Oh, and Tsunade?"

"What?"

"Care to be the heroine in my next awesome icha icha novel?"

"NEVER, YA OLD PERVERT! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!"

* * *

><p>"Just a few more steps and we'll be there."<p>

The calm tone he held ensured her that she was safe. She mentally heaved out a sigh of relief as her feet took cautious steps forth, her body trembling violently. How could it not, with Naruto having his hands covering her eyes and his body so dangerously close to hers. It was surprising she hadn't lost consciousness yet. After taking a walk around the hospital compound, Naruto told her he wanted to bring her to a special place nearby. He had insisted on blindfolding her with his hands, whispering to her it was more fun that way. She could still feel his minty breath hitting the shell of her ear – leaving a tickling yet delightful sensation behind. Tremors ran down her skin just by remembering it.

Suddenly, she felt his hands leave her face and the warmth emanated from their closeness disappeared as well. Panic began rising inside her and she was about to run back when a gentle hand held hers firmly, squeezing it to assure her he was right by her side. "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and what she saw was truly mind-blowing. She found herself looking at one of the prettiest gardens she had ever set eyes on. The whole area was covered with various flowers that trailed into a vivid pattern. There were roses, lilies, daisies, lavenders – every single flower she could think of was there, blooming its beauty to the world. The way they were arranged made It seem as though she was standing in the middle of a beautiful rainbow, the colours surrounding her with its elegance and vibrant sheen. Her heart began thumping fast at the sight, excitement beginning to boil inside her. She suddenly had an urge to kick off her shoes and feel the grass under her feet as she ran across the garden with her hair flowing behind her.

"Pretty, right?"

Hinata's mind was blank at that point, not knowing what words were suitable to be said to express her feelings. But one word was dancing at the tip of her tongue, the only word that seemed appropriate to summarize what she was seeing.

"Beautiful."

A short chuckle erupted from the blonde as he ruffled his hair nonchalantly. "Arigatou. Nice to know my work is still appreciated, after all these years."

Hinata faced him in wonder, her milky irises wide open with shock. "Y-You planted these?"

"Well, this is my family's garden. My parents bought this piece of land for us to change into a mini garden so yea, I did my share of gardening here."

She gasped in awe, finding it amazing that a young man like him could create something so breathtaking. Looking at him, no one would really expect him to have such talent. But then, her mother did always say not to judge a book by its cover. The garden was truly phenomenal, she had never seen something be so lively and exquisite at the same time. Without her realizing it, her lips began curving itself slowly and soon enough, she was smiling brightly.

A full-fledged smile.

"Wow... beautiful."

She turned to him and nodded curtly. "H-Hai. I agree. The flowers are so beautiful, Naruto-kun."

"I wasn't talking about the flowers, Hinata."

She raised her eyebrow in confusion. "E-Eh?"

"Your smile... you're smiling."

Her fingers automatically went to her lips, feeling its texture under the tips. A blush grazed her cheeks quickly as she felt strange all of a sudden. _S-Smiling? I'm smiling? … But why does it feel so weird? Why am I feeling like this? Like I'm... happy? No, it can't be. How can I be happy from that? Why?_

She then felt him bringing her fingers away from her lips gently as her eyes clashed with his deep blue ones. He flashed her his signature grin, not releasing his hold from her hand. "Don't. Your smile's beautiful. You should do it more." Her cheeks stained a deeper red as an uncomfortable feeling pooled up inside her. She retracted her hand quickly from his, hoping her heart wouldn't beat so fast whenever he did that. Why was it that he affected her in this way. She had never felt like she wanted to stay far away yet get close to someone at the same time. It left her befuddled all the time.

"I've prepared lunch for us. C'mon," said Naruto genially, not affected at all from her hostile act. She watched as he jogged over to the center of the garden where a simple mat was laid with a basket perched in the middle. He sat down on one side and urged her over, a joyful expression lighting his face. She hesitated slightly, her fingers gripping her other arm in a shy manner. Her feet began taking baby steps towards him, her movements cautious and aware. He couldn't help but feel as though she was waiting for something to attack her at any second.

Hinata gracefully took her place opposite him as he began filling her plate with the spaghetti he made that morning. He purposely woke up around 6AM so that he could prepare the dish for her – his housemates were only programmed to wake up at least by 8 so had ample time to make this and breakfast. The delicious aroma wavered throughout the breeze and made its way to her. Her stomach responded by giving a low growl which only made the poor girl feel even more embarrassed than she already was.

Naruto laughed lightly, passing her the plate delicately. "Someone's hungry eh? Enjoy then."

"A-Arigatou," replied Hinata, eyeing the spaghetti with hunger shining in her irises. She took the fork and twisted a few strands on it, popping the pasta into her mouth. Instantly, a burst of various flavors exploded and she could feel her taste buds practically dancing with glee. She had never tasted such delicious pasta in her life. "O-oishi!"

"Really?" asked Naruto with curiosity. Hinata responded with a nod as she continued eating her meal. Every single bite sent her into bliss as she felt her hunger die away, replacing it with satisfaction. Naruto smiled seeing her devour his cooking so earnestly. He never knew someone eating could look so adorable. "Arigatou, Hinata. This was actually Oyaji's recipe."

"O-Oyaji?"

A slight solemn look faded into Naruto's expression as he casually twirled his spaghetti around. "Okaasan loved pasta. In fact, she loved anything to do with noodles actually. My dad learned how to make all sorts of dishes with noodles just for her. This was one of her favourites..."

_N-Naruto-kun... why does he suddenly look sad? Wait, was? What does he mean? _

"I liked seeing my dad make something my mom liked," continued Naruto, a pensive smile drawn on his face. "He would always have this... look in his eyes. Like he was so in love, so happy, so satisfied with life. I think that made his cooking a lot more delicious. Because he made it with love..."

"... I see..."

_That's all you can say? He's practically telling you about his family and that's all you say? Kami-sama._

Naruto replaced his sad mask with his usual genial one. "I hope I can do that, one day. Ya know, cook something for someone I love. I kinda wanna know how I'd look like then. Would I have the same look Oyaji did when he cooked for Okaasan? Would my cooking be as delicious as his if I made it with love?"

Hinata kept quiet, not knowing the right words to say to him. She wanted dearly to tell him one day, he would definitely have that experience. That he will have someone he loves look at him and see his affection for her. That he would be happy in doing so. But for some reasons, forming those thoughts into verbal sentences proved harder than it seemed. She continued stuffing herself silly, hoping she wouldn't feel so bad on her lack of response.

"Ah, I'm rambling again. Gomen, Hinata," laughed Naruto as he indulged in his own portion of the spaghetti. Hinata eyed him surreptitiously, taking her time in swallowing the pasta that was in her mouth. He sounded honest and sincere when he was sharing his thoughts to her. He was clearly opening up to her yet she failed to give him the reply he wanted. She felt ashamed, this wasn't what friends were supposed to be like. Friends were supposed to support each other right? _Okaasan always told me that what makes a good listener is when the listener responds to the speaker. Without a response, the listener is but a mere puppet – void of emotion._ Hinata did not want to be a puppet.

So she said the one thing in her mind at that time.

"... This dish is really good, Naruto-kun," said Hinata confidently, fingers fumbling amongst themselves as her nervousness grew. "I-I'm sure your other dishes are just as good."

"Really? Ya think so?"

Hinata nodded politely, shyly averting the stare he was sending to her. She took another spoonful of spaghetti and ate it, proving her point when a delightful expression crossed her features. Naruto grinned widely, feeling proud his cooking was getting such positive feedback. "Arigatou, Hinata. I'll be sure to let you try more of my cooking, ne?"

_If the other dishes are just as good, I don't mind at all. _

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun. I-I would like that."

* * *

><p>After spending awhile in the sun, much to his dismay, he had to take Hinata back to the centre. He promised Shizune to take her out only for at most two hours. Such a shame too considering Naruto found they were making excellent progress. Not only did Hinata give him a genuine smile that day but she had also let out a short giggle at one point. He also noticed they managed to converse with a smoother flow – though she was soundless most of the time, she did react to him better. He could practically feel her walls slowly crumbling down as she slowly began letting him through her barriers.<p>

But in all honesty, he didn't notice any of that. All he was focused on the whole time, was keeping that gorgeous smile on her face.

When Hinata smiled, he knew it would be one of the most beautiful smiles ever but he hadn't expected it to be so graceful and delicate as well. Her smile, though not overpowering or wide, enhanced her features more. The way her lips curled nicely upwards and the way her cheeks tainted a nice shade of red every time she smiled made her seem so angelic. His heart kept doing a short leap each time he saw it which was a strange feeling, especially since he found he was hooked on it. He couldn't stop doing silly things because all he wanted was to see that smile always. It frightened him a little, was he falling sick or something? Why was he suddenly addicted to her smile? Was it because it was the first time he saw it? Or was it...

_Nah, pull yourself together Uzumaki. Anyone would be lucky to see her smile so it's only natural you're so gaga about it. Plus, it's your first time seeing it so obviously you're excited. I mean, it wasn't really easy to get her to smile. So, you're just excited. Nothing more than that. Dot._

"A-Ano, N-Naruto-kun? Daijoubu ka?"

Naruto realized he had been standing in the elevator blankly as Hinata had already stepped out. He quickly got out before the metal doors shut itself, rubbing his cheek embarassingly at getting caught dazing away. "Gomen, guess I spaced out for awhile. No big deal." The two then made their way inside the centre where the cold temperature bit on their previously warm cheeks violently. Naruto shivered, finding the abrupt change in surroundings a little scary. It was as though the centre slowly sucked the life out of anyone that came in. Naruto felt blessed he wasn't a patient there. He didn't think he'd survive.

The walk was rather silent, which made the situation a little awkward. Naruto couldn't have that.

"So, uh, Hinata, had fun today?"

The indigo-haired girl blushed slightly before giving a curt nod, her bangs bouncing in step with her movement. "That's good, I was scared I bore you or anything back there," joked Naruto, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans – the chilly breeze was always just a bit too much for him. Hinata seemed unfazed, probably used to the cold temperature of the centre already, as she continued walking beside him in silence.

Both came to a halt when they stood in front of the door leading to the patients quarters. She was staring at the carpeted floor, finding any way to avoid looking into his eyes as usual. He smiled softly, knowing she still wasn't used to eye contact but that was going to change soon. "Ah, I almost forgot," said Naruto, rummaging through his backpack to find something. "I bought you these." He handed over a small bouquet of fresh lavenders to her, the purple petals of the flowers emanating a soft and therapeutic aroma. She gingerly took it into her hold, trying hard to control the trembling of her hand. "I couldn't get you lavenders from my garden cause they haven't matured enough yet but as soon as they do, you'll be the first to know."

Hinata brought the flowers closer to her as she took a huge sniff of them, bathing herself with its sweet scent. She timidly looked up at him, her pale orbs meeting with his azure ones. "A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun. For everything today... I-It was really... fun."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I had fun too. Arigatou, Hinata. For giving me this chance. I know it was hard for you to agree to let me bring you outside especially since you're not used to it yet. But today you showed me you can do it. Hopefully, we can do this again, ne?"

"A-Again?"

"Sure, why not? Friends go out together all the time. Nothing new there."

_Friends... right. We're friends..._

"... H-Hai. Y-You're right... Naruto-kun. We're friends..."

"Yup. Daijoubu, I've got lots more activites planned for us. You'll see."

Hinata gave a small smile in return as she opened the door slowly, taking a step forth. She stopped midway and turned back to him, looking at him gently with her mystifying eyes. "... G-Goodbye, Naruto-kun." The blonde shook his head with a smirk marring his lips. "More like see you later, Hinata." The indigo-haired girl blushed slightly, giving him one more look before shutting the door tight. He heaved a soft sigh, feeling accomplished with what he managed to do today.

The image of Hinata smiling flashed through his mind, which made him grin in return.

_Mission one, check. On to mission two._

* * *

><p><em>That darn idiot, where on earth did he put my bag?<em>

One of the legal rules of the household that they all agreed on was that anyone was allowed to barge into the other members' rooms even without permission. In their home, privacy wasn't really prioritized so Kiba found no harm in entering Naruto's room when he wasn't present. He was after all only looking for something Naruto obviously hid away. _Pfft, and just because I took the last slice of pie too. Why does he have to be such a kid and hide my bag? What is he, eight?_

The brunette continued grumbling to himself and cursing his blonde friend as he went through the clothes piling on the floor. Unfortunately for the canine-loving young man, his housemate didn't really have the cleanest room in the world – making his task at hand harder than it normally would be. Kiba let out a yelp of disgust as he accidentally grabbed one of Naruto's dirty underwear. His eyes darted everywhere throughout the room as he made his way across the messy floor. _How hard is it to find a fucking bag!_

Kiba went to the dresser beside Naruto's bed and yanked open the first drawer only to find something peculiar inside. On top of a clutter of items was a drawing, a neat one at that. The drawing was laminated well, sealing the colours and sketch well. It appeared to look like it was the time where the sun was just about to rise – the dawn of a day. The artist nicely drew the sun breaking out from its horizon and the slight light it was already giving was shown lighting up the field of flowers at the surface. Overall the drawing was pretty but the brunette was busy mulling over why his housemate owned something like this to truly appreciate its beauty.

_Hmm, Naruto's never really been a sentimental kinda guy. Why on earth does he have this drawing? Kinda looks like a chick drew it or somethin'. Obviously he didn't draw it... So who did? _

Kiba assumed the drawing to be pretty important for Naruto to keep it so well inside his drawer when the rest of his bedroom was like a hurricane blew through it. A thought suddenly flickered in his mind and an evil smirk crept onto his lips. He took the drawing out of the drawer and left the room, whistling pleasantly along the way.

_Revenge is sweet, Naruto. You asked for this._

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese words I used :-<strong>

_daijoubu - don't worry / it's alright_  
><em>sumimasen - excuse me<em>  
><em> gomenasai - sorry<em>  
><em>hai - yes<em>  
><em>oishi - delicious<em>  
><em> oyaji - father<em>  
><em>okaasan - mother<em>

* * *

><p>There ya go. This chapter wasn't really fluffy, it was meant to be more of like revealing to the plot. The plot's slowly gonna unravel from here and of course, more NaruHina fluff. Overall, I'm content with this chapter although i still feel something's lacking but that's just me maybe? I dunno. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and weren't disappointed or wtv. I did try my best. :p<p>

As usual, please leave a review to give me a comment/ criticism / thought / opinion or wtv you'd like. Reviews really do motivate an aspiring writer so please aspire me to write more for you! :D

Thank you for reading guys and God bless!

xoxo

estrellaz


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :** Hello there my lovely readers. I'm back with another update. :)

Thank you to all who faved/alerted my story! I'm glad more people are enjoying this little fic and I hope you continue supporting it till the end. :)

Special thanks to Rose Tiger, InfiniteHallucinations, Jasper, ShinjiLuver123, sasumiofjp, Rara345lily, oceanmoon, It'sMontastic, Mi3staR and Nafsi-chan. WOW! Immense support right there, guys. Thank you so much! I feel so pumped reading your reviews! This chapter's for you guys! :)

Replies to my lovely anonymous reviewers :-

**_Jasper - Haha, yes, Kiba made a very wrong move. You'll find out what happens in this chapter. :) Thanks for the review! God bless! :)_**

**_ShinjiLuver123 - Haha, glad you liked the NaruHina moment dearie. Yes, I purposely made the evil scene at the end for the suspense. Haha! Thanks for the review. God bless! :)_**

**_Nafsi-chan - Hey there! Glad you liked the NaruHina moment! :) of course there will be a kissing scene between them. won't say when, it'll ruin the surprise. haha! :) you'll see what happens to that naughty Kiba in this chappie. haha. thanks for the review love. God bless! :)_**

Alrighty, on to the chapter! :)

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto rarely felt nervous. His usual brash and confident self was no mask and he was proud of it. He often praised himself on his courage in facing any challenge with a brave face, no insecurities could be seen. But he wasn't made of stone, there were a few moments where he would shake a little. There were moments where he could feel his armor slowly breaking as he was met with something nerve-wracking.<p>

Such as now.

Naruto's blue orbs darted across the room, gathering the expressions of every single person there. His fingers gripped around his knee tightly – hoping to ease a little of his nervousness away. Beads of sweat began forming on his clear forehead as he gritted his teeth lightly. He turned to his right, seeing Hinata sit there calmly with her eyes downcast and her thumbs mingling amongst themselves. It seemed she was used to this situation until she wasn't phased like he was.

"Alright, seems like everyone's here," chirped Shizune, clipboard in hand as she faced everyone in front of her. "Let's begin."

It was the monthly evaluation for all 'friends' and their respective partners that was held at the end of every month. This was the one time where both parties got to express their thoughts and opinions freely but it was also a hidden test. If there were any complaints regarding a 'friend' which proved to be a nuisance, there was the risk of being removed from the program. Though Naruto had at first, secretly wished to be removed so that he could focus on his cooking, something was keeping him locked down. Just the thought of ending his duty as a 'friend' made his insides churn. He couldn't fathom on what was that something.

Or rather, someone.

He looked at Hinata silently, praying hard he had been doing a good job on being her 'friend' this past month. _She did start smiling, well, sort of, more since I became her 'friend'. That's something right? I mean, if she didn't like something I did, she would've told me... right? Kami, this is torture. _

"Okay, let's start with Lee-san first. Lee-san, how was Tenten-chan this past month?"

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Lee, shoving a thumbs up into everyone's faces. "She has been making excellent progress this past month. I have finally managed to help her control her urges to maul an innocent face with her knives. She is now 40% less dangerous than she was before!"

"That's, umm, great, Lee-san. Congratulations," replied Shizune with a worrisome smile. "So Tenten-chan, how was Lee-san this past month?"

Tenten stopped twirling the plastic knife (for the sake of everyone's lives, she wasn't allowed to bring in her actual ones) and looked away, a thin line forming on her lips. "... He was alright... but if he ever forces me to join him in another jogging session, I'll gauge his eyeballs out and mix them in a soup filled with blood and have it for dinner."

The silence that followed suit didn't make the situation anymore awkward for her as she continued trying to slice the skin of an apple with her knife. Shizune blinked a few times, feeling uneasy by the patient's sudden sadistic nature but laughed it off nervously, hoping it would lighten the sullen mood once more. "Umm, okay. I guess Lee-san and Tenten-chan still have a long way to go. Keep it up, you two. Alright, so Sakura-chan. How was Sasuke-san this month?"

A light blush tinted Sakura's cheeks as she looked tenderly to the silent young man beside her. Naruto looked at the black-haired man sitting solemnly next to her. _Huh, so this is Uchiha Sasuke. Doesn't look so harmful._ "Sasuke-kun was really good this month. I brought him to an orchard and we had a really fun time. Sasuke-kun even helped make a delicious tomato pie there."

"Wow, that sounds fun," said the raven-haired woman, grinning genially. "Had any problems so far?"

Sakura's cheerful expression began to waver as she averted her gaze to the floor, avoiding contact with the brooding boy beside her. He however had other plans. He grabbed her hand and pulled the sleeve of her turtleneck sweater down, revealing a large bruise perched nicely on her wrist. Shizune gasped when she saw the injury while the others shot Sakura a worried glance. Naruto had a sudden impulse to stand up and punch the boy for hurting Sakura so. "I hurt Sakura," claimed Sasuke, onyx eyes filled with a serious glint.

Naruto's eyes went wide open, disbelief falling onto his face. _What is with this guy? How can he just calmly say that! Why I oughta- no, stay calm. Better not to get involved in this. Hinata might get freaked out._ "Sasuke-san!" growled Shizune, anger marring her features. "Why on earth would you that!"

Sakura yanked her wrist away from his hold and covered it back quickly. "Onegai shimasu, he didn't mean to do it. I-It was an accident. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Sakura-chan, this is really serious. I don't want any of my employees to undergo any injuries at all. If you have second thoughts about this program, I'd understand."

Sakura turned to Sasuke fondly, taking his hand and placing it between her warm ones. He avoided her eyes, looking the opposite way. "Sasuke-kun, do you want me to stop being your 'friend'?" He remained silent after that, making the pink-haired girl to believe he agreed with her question. Her lips quivered slightly as her hold to his hand got looser but then he suddenly held onto her grip tightly and shook his head, signing his dissent. She grinned at his kind gesture, feeling their warmth being shared intimately. Naruto found his hand unconsciously twitching towards the person beside him. _What the-? Ugh, what're you doing Uzumaki! It's just your damn nerves. Chill, okay. _

"As long as Sasuke-kun wants me as his 'friend', I'm staying right beside him. No matter what."

"Alright then. Sasuke-san, please learn to control yourself around her, okay?" warned Shizune and when the young man gave her a curt nod, she smiled once more. "Next is Shino-san and Gaara-san. How was it for this past month?"

Gaara remained passive as usual, his sea foam eyes darting around menacingly. "Gaara's progress has been slow this month but I believe he is slowly controlling his psychopathic nature. I have only received two injuries this past month compared to when we first encountered. That is already a huge step to me," remarked Shino, fiddling with his sunglasses a little.

Shizune grimaced, feeling helpless in aiding Shino during his 'friend' period. Gaara was one of their toughest patients but luckily, Shino had volunteered to help the poor boy. He had mentioned something about understanding what it was like to feel angry at the whole world sometimes. Maybe they were suited for each other. "Gaara-san, anything you'd like to say about Shino-san?" The redheaded young man kept quiet, eyes still going crazy across the room. Naruto began to wonder if he was going to suddenly pounce on anyone for he seemed like a lion trapped in a room filled with deer. Naruto definitely didn't feel like becoming anyone's prey anytime.

"Alright, I guess everything's okay then," assumed Shizune as Gaara didn't seem as he was going to reply to her question anytime soon. He was too busy finding a target. "Our last pair for this session, Naruto-san and Hinata-chan. Our latest pair at that. Naruto-san, I hope it hasn't been difficult for you or anything adapting to this program. I know it's not exactly the brightest job out there."

The blonde chuckled lightly, rubbing his golden locks in an embarrassed fashion on the sudden attention given to him. "Iie, I think this program's really cool. I've learned so much here this past month and I can't wait to continue working here."

"That's good. So how was Hinata-chan this past month? Is she doing well?"

Naruto turned to face the raven-haired girl who was shyly looking earnestly to her shoes, her fiddling growing faster under his gaze with a fair shade of red tinting her cheeks. "Hinata..."

Hinata gulped a little, feeling her nervous heart beating frantically. Various thoughts began scrambling through her mind, causing her to be much more of a wreck. _I wonder what is he going to say? I-Is he going to complain? Iie... Naruto-kun would've told me... right? Kami-sama, I'm so nervous. But... why am I nervous? I've never cared how people saw me. Why start now? _

"Hinata's one of the most wonderful person I have ever met."

The indigo-haired girl faced him with shock expressed through her milky irises. _W-What...? Naruto-kun..._

He gave her a genuine grin as he turned to the rest in the room. "Even though I only know her for a month, she's taught me a lot of things. I didn't know someone could get affected by pain until they could go into a state of depression. I didn't know that just because of one incident, a lifetime of sadness could be my future. But she showed me that people can choose happiness if they want to and I feel like she's slowly coming to her own happiness. I'm honored to be able to help her achieve that."

_Naruto-kun..._

"Hinata's a really strong and thoughtful person and I'm glad to be her 'friend'. I hope we can do more fun activities together and make our friendship grow stronger."

_Naruto-kun... I can't believe you think of me like that... _

"I'm happy to hear that, Naruto-san. Hinata-chan, how has Naruto-san been as your 'friend'?"

_This is it, Naruto. Brace yourself for whatever she says. You did your best. If she says she was uncomfortable with you, just buck up and work harder in making things more comfortable. Kami, why is my heart beating so god damn fast! Ugh._

"A-Ano... N-Naruto-kun is..."

_Remember Uzumaki, whatever it is, you did your best. Kami, my heart's gonna explode._

"A great 'friend'."

_Eh? Did she really say that? Did she really just call me a great friend?_

"Oh, really? And why's that Hinata-chan?" asked Shizune, a gentle smile drawn on her lips. Hinata's blushed intensified as she started feeling uncomfortable under everyone's inquisitive stares. Her words got stuck in between her throat and her chest began having problems breathing. She suddenly felt like running out from the room and burrowing herself under her covers in her bedroom, away from all this attention. But a warm hand placed itself nicely onto her shaking ones, lightly like a butterfly's kiss. She looked up to the owner of the hand who was flashing her his trademark grin – the same grin she always felt herself ease up to. "Daijoubu Hinata, you don't have to answer if you're not ready. I appreciate you already calling me your friend."

_Naruto-kun... he's being so nice to me, even when I don't deserve it. I should at least repay him by saying how I feel... right?_

"Alright then," Shizune's voice interrupted Hinata's train of thought as she checked a few things on her clipboard and shut it tight. "That ends our session for today. Next month, we-"

"Matte!" exclaimed Hinata, standing up nervously. Everyone halted their movements and faced the indigo-haired girl whose body was shaking violently at that moment. Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow to her sudden outburst, not to mention feeling really surprised. "Hinata..."

"I-I'd like to say something about... N-Naruto-kun... onegai shimasu..."

Shizune gave her an assuring smile, urging her to go on with her little speech. Hinata took a deep breath before meeting eyes with the others in the room, excluding Naruto for if she saw the blonde at that moment, her confidence might waver. "Naruto-kun... is the nicest and most patient friend I've ever had. He has always put up with me every single time and he does not force me to partake in anything I don't want to. He's understanding and kind and is an excellent chef. I may not have given him much this past month... b-but I hope he'll continue being my friend..."

Everyone was awestruck after her speech as the room became as silent as ever. Hinata suddenly felt conscious, worried she had uttered any wrong words. She felt a little crestfallen at the lack of response she was receiving, hoping at least her blonde friend would've said something. A few more seconds passed like that and Hinata was sure no one was going to say anything so she bowed down gracefully and made a move to leave when someone stopped her. "Hinata... arigatou."

_Wh-What? Naruto-kun?_

"No one has ever said such nice things about me like that. Arigatou... it means a lot to me," said Naruto with a grin bigger than his usual one. Hinata felt relieved at the positive comment she heard when a clap suddenly came from Shizune. "Wow, Hinata-chan. That was really sweet of you. I'm glad to see you're talking more comfortably now. Congratulations!"

More claps were heard as the others joined in the applause session, with Lee giving a wolf-whistle to boot. Hinata began feeling awkward under the attention again but seeing Naruto's genuine grin still flashing at her, she felt a little bit better knowing she had made someone smile so widely. Not to mention the blonde's grin that always drove her mad was a nice reward for stepping out of her usual bubble a little.

_Naruto-kun... arigatou. For everything..._

* * *

><p>Though it may seem a little unusual, Naruto actually preferred working at night. He found cooking was so much simpler and calmer when he was alone in a kitchen in the middle of the night with no one bothering him every five seconds. He may love his housemates but concentrating there proved to be one of the most impossible things ever – what with Chouji barking out food orders every second, Kiba practicing tricks with Akamaru and Shikamaru complaining all the time. Once in awhile, Naruto did enjoy peace and quiet too.<p>

He was currently in one of the academy's kitchen, standing in front of a stove and stirring the broth boiling in the pot slowly. He watched as the cubes of meat bobbing up and down circled around the thick substance, like little sailboats in a wide vast sea. Naruto went to the table behind him and continued slicing up a few onions and tomatoes to be added into the broth. Seeing the tomatoes, he couldn't help but wander back to Sakura's 'friend', Uchiha Sasuke. Though he seemed broody and heartless, having an expresison that made Naruto want to beat the living daylights out of him, he did seem to be fond of Sakura – which made him acceptable in Naruto's books.

His mind then flashed to Hinata and a sneaky smile crept onto his lips.

_I still can't believe she said all those things about me... And I was worried for nothing. Pfft. _

"_**I may not have given him much this past month... b-but I hope he'll continue being my friend..."**_

The fact that Hinata had mentioned she felt she hadn't given him much troubled the blonde. Hinata was already doing her best in participating in all the activities he had planned for the past month, he didn't wish for her to feel she wasn't repaying him or anything. Maybe for their next session, he could request for them to do something she was talented in. Something that could make her feel that what she was doing was special to him. Like her...

His heart made a sudden leap on thinking of how special Hinata was to him, startling the poor young man. _Wh-What the... that was weird... why am I suddenly feeling like this? Hmm, must be something I ate earlier..._

"Smells like you haven't added pepper into that broth yet, have you? Hmph, and you call yourself a pro."

Naruto turned to the owner of the arrogant voice and scoffed loudly. "And you supposedly are?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes to his apprentice's confident exterior and grabbed a wooden spoon from the utensil cabinet, dipping it into the broth to take a spoonful. After giving it a few soft blows, he swallowed it slowly, feeling the texture and flavour running across his tongue and down his throat – only to end into his satisfied stomach. "Hmm, not bad. Still not the best though."

"I know I know. I'm still learning, ya know."

The aura in the kitchen became stale as the only sounds coming were from Naruto's vigorous chopping and the popping of the boiling broth. Jiraiya stared at his godchild, seeing how diligent his student was becoming. Probably fueled from his big dream on making a name in the culinary world. A proud smile grew on his weary lips as he realized how much the young boy has grown. He remembered when he first offered Naruto to be his mentor. It had only been a few days after his parents had passed away.

A young blonde boy was furiously chopping, stirring and mixing in a kitchen, random ingredients were being tossed and sliced around everywhere. Jiraiya saw how crestfallen the boy actually looked but he covered it by looking busy with cooking. He knew how heartbreak looked like and this was a prime example. He had walked over to the youngster slowly and soon enough, he saw the tears leaking out from the corner of his blue irises. Jiraiya knelt down to his height and patted the golden locks playfully.

"You really wanna learn how to cook?"

The boy looked at him with teary eyes and nodded, brushing away his never-ending tears ferociously – feeling ashamed on crying like a baby constantly. Jiraiya gave him a warm smile as he pulled the boy in for a hug, comforting him from all his sorrows. "Then I'll teach you how to cook."

After that day, Naruto's will to become a chef kept growing until Jiraiya didn't even need to push him any longer. He would willingly practice on his own and research tips and recipes to improve his talent more. The skill his father possessed had luckily been passed down to the blonde and Jiraiya swore, he would one day eventually see the kid's name on a 5-star restaurant review one day.

And to further fulfill his duty as a mentor, he had to tell Naruto something important.

"Kid, come here for awhile, I wanna tell you something."

"Just a minute, gramps. I just need to finish this-"

"The broth can wait. It'll take awhile before it's fully tender and soft anyway. Seriously, this is important."

Naruto eyed his mentor carefully before dimming down the fire burning under his broth. He walked cautiously towards Jiraiya, curious to why he was suddenly holding a strict tone. He rarely saw the old man bearing a serious mask so when he did, it must be real. "What's up?"

"My friend from the Sunagakure Academy for The Gifted came to visit me a few days ago and he told me he was looking for future students to fill his cooking department."

"Sunagakure Academy? Never heard of it. What's it like?"

Jiraiya was not surprised the blonde didn't know of how acknowledged this academy was. Naruto had always been outdated on anything beyond Konoha. "This academy's one of the best in the whole world. They have top notch facilities and faculties with over thousands of imported high-tech equipment to help every student there. Not to mention every student that graduates from there ends up being a hotshot in whatever field they major in. Especially the culinary department."

"Oh, cool... wait, are you saying I should enter there?"

"It's a big decision, I know. But think about it, this could be your chance in fulfilling your dream. You could really make it big after this. Others would kill for this opportunity so don't miss out on it."

Naruto heaved a sigh, ruffling the back of his head nonchalantly. "It's not that, gramps. I mean, my whole life has been here, in Konoha. This is where I've been living since I was born. To leave here... it's gonna be hard..."

Jiraiya placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, understanding the existing conflict in his choice. "I understand. I'm not saying you have to leave immediately. Heck, I'm not even sure you're gonna pass the interview. But, if you do choose to accept this, your interview's not gonna be until a few more months so you'll have a lot of time to adapt to the idea of moving. Konoha will always be here for you, no matter what. You can't confine yourself under a comfortable shell forever, kid. You have to spread your wings someday."

Naruto suddenly felt pressured into making one of the biggest decisions in his life. It was as though a heavy load of burden was dumped onto his shoulders unexpectedly when he was comfortable with it being light all this while. He sighed softly and faced his mentor, giving a faint smile. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Alright," replied Jiraiya, patting the younger man's back in assurance. "Just lemme know as soon as possible aite? Sunagakure Academy waits for no one."

Naruto gave a playful scoff as he puffed out his chest teasingly. "If they really wanted me there, they'll wait."

"Don't get too cocky, kid. You still got a lot to learn. Oh, by the way, your broth's burning."

"WHAT! AHHH! MY LOVELY BROTH!"

Jiraiya could only shake his head laughingly at his prodigy's antics. _Kami-sama, do help him if he really does enter Sunagakure Academy. Kid really needs it._

* * *

><p>The following morning, Naruto had been up and about bright and early due to being a little restless all night. He couldn't get a good night's rest as his mind was racking for possible activities for him and Hinata to do that day. He needed to find something that she was comfortable with and which she would be able to feel like what she was doing meant a lot to him. After a few hours of tossing and turning (and irritable growling) he managed to come up with an activity he thought would be really enjoyable for them.<p>

He dabbed a bit of cologne onto his pulse spots as he began ruffling his hair lightly – wanting to look fresh for Hinata. He had no idea why he suddenly cared about how he appeared to her when she should be used to his shaggy appeal after a month but the need to impress her was always existent in him. He groaned loudly, realizing it was futile and decided to just give it a good combing. _Where on earth did I put that comb? Kami-sama, Shikamaru was right. I really need to clean this fucking room. _His blue orbs scanned the room thoroughly as his fingers began searching through the messy contents lying on his floor. He walked over to the dresser beside his bed and yanked the first drawer open – only to find not what he was looking for, but something missing.

_Wait, where's her painting?_

He furiously began throwing stuff out of the drawer, feeling panic bubbling quickly as the picture was nowhere to be seen. _I'm sure I left it in here! Where the fuck is it! _He used his foot to kick the items scattered on his floor around, praying hard he'd catch a glimpse of the important painting but to no avail. After making sure it was no longer in his room, he decided to try the kitchen. He went straight for the cabinets, opening every single one and checking through the contents carefully.

Shikamaru merely raised an eyebrow on Naruto's frantic searching but decided not to ask – knowing he'd receive a troublesome answer probably. Kiba whistled happily as he walked into the kitchen and curiously looked at his housemate. "Dude, what're you doing?"

"I'm finding something. I think I lost it."

"Of course, it's only logical to find what you lost."

Naruto glared sharply, not finding Kiba's smartass comment to be of any entertainment at that point. "It's gotta be somewhere in this stupid house." The blonde then left the kitchen to search for the painting in the living room. Kiba was a little confused on why his friend was acting so skittish early in the morning but then he remembered something. He followed Naruto to the living room with a sneaky smirk marring his lips. "And what is this particular item you are desperately searching for, hmm?"

"Just something..." replied Naruto, throwing away pillows on the sofa to search in between the small gaps of the cushions. Kiba scoffed mentally. _This is gonna be good._ "Oh, could it be, hmm, I dunno, a painting?"

Naruto instantly stopped his actions and glared at his friend in a menacing manner. "... How do you know that?"

Kiba chortled a laugh as he leaned back on the doorway, crossing his arms smugly. "I may have seen it somewhere."

"You did! Where!" asked Naruto excitingly, looking at Kiba with hope.

"Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, the garbage bin outside."

"Huh? Why would it be there?"

"I dunno. Maybe cause I... threw it away?"

The long silence that came after that made Kiba feel a little uneasy. He had expected the blonde to be a little angry but for him to shut up and glare at him furiously made the brunette wished he hadn't said that. "Umm... you-"

"You... did... what?"

Kiba gulped mentally, not liking the serious tone Naruto was giving him. "I, uh, threw it-awa-UGH"

Kiba didn't even have time to reply as Naruto had hit him face first with a solid punch. The brunette was taken aback from the sudden powerful hit, falling onto his bottom as a trail of blood crawled slowly from his now probably broken nose. Kiba grimaced in pain as he glared up to his housemate. "What the fuck, man! What was that for!" Naruto didn't reply, he simply marched forth to Kiba and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shaking him violently. "When did you do it? When did you throw it away!" yelled the blonde dangerously.

"Y-Yesterday... after I, uh, s-shredded it..."

"YOU WHAT!"

Naruto raised his arm once more to further injure his friend when a hand grabbed it, preventing him from beating the living daylights out of the bleeding boy. Naruto looked up and saw Shikamaru with a cigarette dangling loosely between his lips, looking tiredly at them. "Kami, you guys are way too noisy early in the morning. Chouji's still snoring, ya know."

Naruto ignored his comment as he shook the hand away, moving away from Kiba. He sent the brunette a final glare before storming out of the house angrily. Kiba had no right to enter his room and steal his painting. Especially not something that Hinata had drawn for him. That was the only gift he had so far from her and it looked like she had worked real hard on it. It symbolized how deep their friendship had gotten so to lose it made him sad just thinking about it. He prayed hard that the trash men hadn't arrived yet for their daily pickups. He hoped he still had time to find the painting.

As soon as he stepped out of the house, the morning chilly breeze swept across his cheeks but he ignored it. He ran straight to the trash cans and opened them hastily. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the trash bags were untouched and still there. He began pouring them out, bag after bag with putrid odors emanating came piling out. As all the trash cans were empty, his front yard was surrounded with multiple bags. Naruto pouted on how his sense of smell was so darn strong, he was able to smell all the disgusting scents filling his nostrils. He inhaled a sharp take of breath and held it in as his hands began ripping the bags and letting their contents spill out.

Though the insides were dirty and moldy and just plain nasty, Naruto searched thoroughly throughout the entire trash – keeping that small glimmer of hope that he would be able to find at least one piece of the painting. Bag after bag after bag but all seemed to be filled with nothing but garbage. Naruto grabbed a chunk of the garbage and flung it in frustration, slumping his head down. _Kuso!_ _Hinata would be so disappointed... aww man, what do I do? I can't tell her, she'll get heart-broken... I can't do that to her... not when she's just starting to smile..._

That painting though just a sketchy drawing had a spot in his heart. He had planned to get it framed so that he could stare at it every night before going to sleep. But now... he had nothing to remind him of her when she wasn't there with him. He had no solid form of their friendship. It made him feel... miserable.

"Oi! Naruto! What the fuck are you doing!"

Naruto looked up to see Kiba and Shikamaru, both running towards him hastily. Kiba had already placed a piece of tissue into his bleeding nostril but the fury look on his face proved his anger was still boiling inside him. "Are you fucking crazy! Have you lost your mind!"

"No, YOU lost it when you decided to walk into my room and start stealing my stuff, teme!"

"What's the big deal? It's just a stupid drawing. Since when did you care so much for art?"

"It's not just a stupid drawing!" snarled Naruto, breathing heavily as he tried not to lose his composure. He couldn't tell his friends about Hinata yet though... he still didn't feel ready. "I-It's just... It's just special to me, all right."

"Like hell am I accepting that answer after you fucking punched me because of it. What's the deal with the drawing? Tell the truth, baka!"

"Someone important to me gave it, alright. Happy!"

"Who?"

"Just... just someone, okay! Mind your own fucking business!"

"What, you got some secret life you don't wanna share with us now? And here I thought we were like brothers. Guess I was wrong."

Naruto heaved an agitated sigh, bending down into a kneeling position as a dejected look fell onto his features. "Look, a really important person gave that painting to me. It has a very special meaning and I really, really treasured it. I may never get a chance to have something like that anymore... and I really liked that painting... I really did..."

Kiba saw the sincere melancholic expression his blonde friend held and felt the terrible emotion of guilt building inside him. He grunted grudgingly before stepping closer to Naruto and rummaged through his pocket. After awhile, he took out what he was searching for and threw it in front of the blonde. "I didn't know it meant so much to you... gomen."

Naruto looked at the item and felt his heart swell quickly. Though it was crumpled, folded and slightly dirty, he was positively sure it was the painting. He grinned ecstatically and jumped with joy as he held the piece of paper near to his heart. He suddenly felt giddy thinking of how he had regained his connection with Hinata once more. He still had a piece of Hinata's effort in his hands again. The happy feeling pooling in his gut was indescribable until even his housemates were bewildered with his sudden burst of excitement over a simple drawing.

Naruto stopped his happy dancing for a moment only to look at Kiba accusingly again. "Wait a minute, the painting was in your pocket the whole time!"

Kiba realized the impending doom threatened upon him so he took a few cautious steps back before sprinting away into the house, cackling loudly at Naruto's misfortune. "TEME! I WENT THROUGH GARBAGE FOR NOTHING! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" screamed the blonde, running after his friend violently. Shikamaru merely shook his head in response and puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"Mendokuse na."

* * *

><p><em>He's late...<em>

The ticking noises of the grandfather clock began to irritate her as her milky irises darted to the face of the clock every second. It was already half an hour past her scheduled session with Naruto but he was nowhere to be seen. The blonde 'friend' was rarely late so for him to not be there, grinning away, when she entered room 2712, was a little disappointing.

Especially since Shizune had dolled up her more than usual.

After her honest speech yesterday, the raven-haired girl had an idea implanted in her mind that the two would be adorable together. Hinata not only found that idea absurd but she almost fainted at the thought of her and Naruto being intimate like that. Not that she found anything remotely wrong with him, it was her that was the problem. _Out of all the gorgeous and much better women out there, why would Naruto-kun pick me? _

Shizune didn't bother with the timid girl's excuses though, she had insisted Hinata don a cuter dress for this session. She mentioned something about finding something that would enhance Hinata's beauty even more so they settled for a simple lilac sundress lent by Sakura that had a cute deep purple bow wrapping around the middle nicely. Hinata blushed on seeing her reflection, not used to wearing attires that showed her legs and arms boldly. Her heart thumped wildly on thinking how Naruto's reaction would be like when he saw her. _He'd probably find it plain... or boring... or ugly... Who am I kidding, I'm not pretty... or cute... or beautiful. I'm just... me._

She adamantly refused to put on any make-up but Shizune had managed to put a little blush onto her cheeks, making her usual wan facade turn into a healthier looking one. After the raven-haired woman was satisfied, she blew Hinata a playful kiss and bade her luck on special session with the blonde. Hinata had sighed pensively, not used to dressing up to attract attention anymore. The last time she did was when her mother dressed her up for a school costume party. Her mother had sewn her princess gown herself and applied some light make-up on her daughter...

"_**My little Hinata is going to be the prettiest princess out there, ne?"**_

_Okaasan..._

The door to the room suddenly opened and Hinata found her hands subconsciously fixing her hair quickly. She didn't have time to berate herself on her sudden movement when a person entered the room. It was Shizune much to her dismay as Hinata found herself silently wishing it was a young man with golden hair instead. _What? That's silly, Hinata. Naruto-kun will eventually come, stop fussing youself over petty things. _"S-Shizune-san, what brings you here?"

"Umm, Hinata-chan, you have a guest who wants to see you. She says you two go way back. And since Naruto-san's not here yet, I thought you could meet her first?"

Hinata raised a curious eyebrow on hearing a stranger wanting to see her. Her mind racked for any possibility on who this mystery guest could be but to ease her curiosity, she nodded for Shizune to call the guest in. Shizune smiled genially as she left the room. Hinata blew a strand of her bangs away as she fiddled nervously. _Who is she? A childhood friend? I didn't really have any close friends... who..._

The door opened once more and Hinata looked up, anticipating to unveil who the mysterious friend was. But what she saw was unexpected and not a pleasant sight at all. In fact, she saw someone she wished she could erase from her life forever. The young woman entered the room with a confident aura, her own pale orbs clashing with Hinata's. Hinata found her voice somehow stuck in her throat as her mouth dropped in surprise on seeing who her guest was. Never once in her life had she thought she would see this person again. Not after what had happened. Not after the look she gave her during the funeral. Not after what she had called her the day she was banished into this hospital. Not ever.

When she finally found her voice again, her lips seemed to be moving on its own as her heart was racing wildly with fear. She could only think of one thing to say.

"... H-Hanabi..."

The young woman smirked in a daunting manner, tossing her long deep brown hair over her shoulder with poise. She looked at Hinata with intimidating eyes and retorted calmly.

"It's been awhile, Neesan."

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese words I used :-<strong>

_Kami - God_  
><em>Onegai shimasu - Please<em>  
><em>Iie - No<em>  
><em>Daijoubu - It's alrightDon't worry_  
><em>Matte - Wait<em>  
><em>Arigatou - Thank You<em>  
><em>Teme &amp; Kuso - Swear words<em>  
><em>Baka - Idiot<em>  
><em>Mendokuse - Troublesome<em>  
><em>Neesan - Older Sister<em>

* * *

><p>And there you have it! Haha, hope Naruto's reaction was 'violent' enough. :p And what's this? Hanabi suddenly coming out? And why does she want to see Hinata? Le Gasp! Suspense is building up! Haha. This chapter's not so fluffy for a reason. The next chapter will have MAJOR NaruHina fluff. :) Besides, this chapter's more to show how this story's gonna progress so yeah. More on the hints of the plot. :) Hope you all enjoyed it!<p>

As usual, please leave a review with your thoughts/opinions/criticisms and all that jazz. As always, reviews pump me to update faster so more reviews, faster updates. :D

Thanks for reading guys and God bless! :)

xoxo

estrellaz


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N :** Hey guys! Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I was supposed to post it up sooner but it's fasting month for us muslims so yea, life just got in the way. Haha! But hopefully this chapter will be alright for you guys. :)

Thank you to everyone who faved/alerted my fic! Feels nice getting more and more enjoying this story. :D

Special thanks to Rose Tiger, oceanmoon, Okazaki323, Kibble Kin Slider, Dreaded Rasengan, sasumiofjp, Kataangforever2, ShinjiLuver123, in your dreams as well, It'sMontastic, Nafsi-chan, Gromxxar, Mi3staR, cookie-chan05, and insanexnerd1544! WOW GUYS! OMG! INSANE amount of support! I can't thank you enough. This chapter's really for you guys! Hope you guys like it! :D

Replies to my lovely anonymous reviewers :-

**_ShinjiLuver123 - Hey there! Yup, I wanted him to feel nervous around a bunch of 'psychos'. Haha! Yup, its time I guess. She does need to start letting people in. :) The reason Kiba did it was because he's a jackass. That's all. Haha! :p I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review. God bless! :)_**

**_Nafsi-chan - Hey there! Don't worry, your suspense will be answered in this chap. Hope you'll like it! Thanks for the review hun. God bless! :)_**

Anywho, on with the chapter!

_' thoughts ' - italics_

_**' flashbacks ' - bold italics**_

**' emphasis / notes ' - bold**

* * *

><p>Fear was an empowering feeling. The way it slithered up through your body cunningly and unexpectedly, the chilly sensation it leaves trembling in between your heart's cracks, the dark aura of uncertainty and doom leering in it's mask. No one enjoyed the presence of that feeling. But sometimes we don't chose to feel it. It chooses to fill us.<p>

Like how Hinata was shaking in her boots with fear right then.

Her misty irises were still wide open as her palms were getting clammy by every second. Beads of sweat began dotting onto her forehead as she took a silent gulp, hoping to swallow down her nerves as well. She swore she could feel her sister's glare boring through her body as though awaiting the moment her skin would peel off automatically or something. Her eyes were now focusing on her shoes, how the carpet beneath her seemed like a furry land for mites or how even though she couldn't see it, she knew her heart was thumping so wildly, it almost felt like it was trying to beat its way out of her chest.

She was looking at anything but those familiar mystifying eyes she dreaded to see.

"You look well, Nee-san," came that rough yet affirmative voice. Hinata heard the rustling of the sofa as Hanabi took her seat in front of her sister. "I was expecting you to be half alive in this death trap."

… _Why... why is she here? Of all people... d-did something happen back home? What on earth could the reason be for her to show up here after she swore she never wanted to see me again? … why... _

"I didn't know prison allowed their inmates to wear such cute outfits."

… _Prison?_

Hinata raised her head, making sure to not waver when they clashed gazes and gave her sister the sternest look she could muster then. "I-It's called a r-rehabilitation, Hanabi."

Hanabi scoffed and flipped back a strand of her brown lock. "Different name, same purpose. This is just another place to make sure you don't go around killing anyone anymore." Hinata mentally cringed upon hearing her sibling say the word 'killing' so calmly, not even batting an eye. She laid down her eyes, not being able to bear looking into those orbs that practically screamed 'guilty!' at her. _So nothing has changed... she still hates me... even after all these years..._

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here, aren't you? You're probably racking through your pathetic little head trying to understand why I would even step into this filthy place." Hinata shut her eyes tightly, wishing she could close off that grating voice as well as the annoying bitter cramp she got whenever she heard it. _No, I don't care. Just leave me alone! Onegai..._"You still can't even look me in the eye. Huh, figures. You were always the weaker one. Yet people still pitied you, especially Okaasan. What a fool."

"Don't call her that!" yelped Hinata, anger blazing in her eyes. She would never allow anyone to insult her mother so. Not when she was the reason Hinata was still alive. "... S-She's not a f-fool..." Hanabi didn't respond to her sister's outburst negatively. She merely continued sending the indigo-haired girl strong glares, knowing it was more hurtful that spouting a few insults here and there. A smirk drawled on her lips as she fumbled through her handbag, taking out a piece of paper and sliding it across the desk to her sister.

"I need you to sign this."

Hinata glanced at the paper once, wondering what its content was. "... Wha-?"

"It's an agreement form for you to release all your privileges in Otousan's will."

_...What? O-Otousan's... will? What does she mean?_ "...A-Ano..."

Hanabi rolled her eyes as she leaned closer, marring a serious expression. "It means as soon as you sign this paper, you won't receive anything from Otousan's property. Anything he willed down to you will automatically go to me. Why he even put you in his will in the very beginning is still a mystery to me."

_W-Will? W-Why did Otousan suddenly write a will? I-Is he alright? Is he hurt? _Those questions were burning through her frantic mind as she tried to conjure up a reasonable explanation as to why her father was doing this. Gruesome thoughts of her legal guardian getting injured or fatally impaired began clouding her thoughts, polluting them with agonizing fear and torture. She gulped silently before facing her sister with a terrified feeling itching away in her heart. "... O-Otousan... h-how is he?"

A smug look crept onto her features as Hanabi sent a flamboyant smirk. "Oh, poor little Hinata still doesn't know ne? How could I forget, I was the one who made sure you didn't." The horrible feeling pooling in her guts were getting worse as Hinata's lip quivered in anticipation. The way her younger sibling was talking and acting made her feel like she was going to hear something she wished she hadn't. But she had to ask, for the sake of her own sanity – or what was left of it. "...W-What do you mean, H-Hanabi?"

The younger girl laid back casually on the sofa as she checked her nails nonchalantly. "Otousan died around a year ago."

Shock struck through her frail body like a sudden lightning bolt on a clear day. She could feel her heart slowly dying away as the news replayed itself cruelly through her blank mind. _O-Otousan's... d-dead? … H-How can that be, I must have known about it... I must have..._

"N-No... t-that can't be..."

"I made sure the hospital didn't leak you any news about it. I ordered them to burn any newspaper or magazine that had the news of Otousan's death in it. I also paid the staff to not mention anything about it to you."

… _Wh-What?_

"Anyway, the lawyer couldn't finalize the will until now. Seeing as you don't even have use for any of your share from Otousan's will, I suggest you just pass it down to me. I'll take good care of it better than you can in this dump. Besides, Otousan-"

"How could anyone n-not tell me about it?" asked Hinata in a dangerously stern manner. Her body was trembling all over as she could feel betrayal and guilt shooting through her veins and filling her up with rage. She looked up at Hanabi and all her fear and paranoid feelings began to ebb away as all she could feel was hatred and anger. "Why didn't anyone tell me my own father died? Why am I the last to know? WHY, HANABI, WHY!"

"What makes you think you even deserved to know, huh? Otousan himself wouldn't have wanted you near him."

"I'm his first daughter, Hanabi! I deserve to be there when they're burying him away from this world..."

"You're wrong. You lost that privilege when you killed Okaasan."

Hinata's milky irises widened openly as her mouth couldn't seem to form any retorts to what her sister had claimed. _Killed... Okaasan... _"Otousan never thought of you as his daughter after you took away his wife. He always blamed you. That's why he sent you here, so he wouldn't have to deal with a murderer in his own house!"

Hinata couldn't bear to hear anymore, her heart already throbbing in pain – it was as though Hanabi was digging through her chest and squeezing her beating organ with her bare hands and laughing sadistically while doing so. She clasped her hands around her ears, hoping to shut everyone out and leave her mind at ease. _Shut up... shut up..._

"How could you do it, Nee-san? How could you kill the person who brought you into this world to save your own pathetic life? What makes you think you're more important than her, huh? You're so selfish! You took away not only my mother but Otousan's wife as well!"

_It was an accident... I-I didn't kill her... Accident... Okaasan..._

"You disgust me! The only reason I'm even here is because I want to make sure you don't get anything more from the Hyuuga family. No one considers you a Hyuuga anymore. You're an embarrassment, a disgrace, a pathetic excuse for a human being. You should be the one buried deep in the ground, not Okaasan, not Otousan!"

_Die... Yes, I should be the one dead... Okaasan... Otousan... why..._

"Looking at you now makes me feel ashamed to know we even came from the same parents. If it was me that night, I would've done everything to make sure Okaasan survived that shooting. I would've stayed there and guarded her. I wouldn't have ran away like some coward like you did. I would've made sure I died instead of my own mother!"

_Onegai! Stop! Stop... my heart... it hurts..._

"Because of you, I grew up without a mother by my side. Because of you!"

_No... stop..._

"It's all your fault, Nee-san. YOUR FAULT!"

Tears were trailing uncontrollably as Hinata's body shook hard from her sobbing. She was down on her knees with her hands around her ears, begging mentally for Hanabi to stop this endless torment. Her frail heart was shattering into tiny pieces, every single crack was getting worse with every insult she was getting. Her energy seemed to be seeping away slowly as her body began feeling lifeless and useless. Her soul was getting unsteady as her mind kept replaying daunting images of her past. Of blood, of eyes, of guns, of fear.

Of death.

_Okaasan died... because of me... I'm a murderer... I-I really do deserve to die..._

"Hey Hinata, sorry I'm late. I was-... Hinata?"

_Naruto-kun... _

Before she could even make a move, Naruto was already by her side – placing a comforting arm around her shoulders as he tried to cease her endless trembling. "Hinata, daijoubu ka? What's wrong? What happened? Why are you like this?" The indigo-haired girl couldn't reply, the words she wished to utter were clamped between her throat as she found it hard for her lips to voice out her feelings. Her insides felt dry and swollen as her heart remained bruised and severely battered by Hanabi's words. Just when she had thought she was recovering and deserved a chance to live once more, the world ended her happy train and sent her crash landing into a mountain of hurt.

"What did you do!" growled Naruto towards her sister, his own fingers gripping tightly against Hinata in a sign of protection from anymore harm. Hanabi gave Naruto a disgusted look before she rolled her eyes and arrogantly flicked her hair. She grabbed her handbag and stormed off, only to turn around at the door to give one more final glare to her sibling while marring a sly smirk. "My lawyer will discuss with you further on the agreement. Make sure you sign it. It's the least you can do for the family," and with that, she was out of their view – slamming the door on her way out.

Naruto muttered a curse, feeling annoyed at the disturbing look that girl gave them but he focused back on the shivering one in his arms. She hadn't even looked at him ever since he went to her and the way she was acting made him feel sure that she was shaken by something that happened before he arrived. _Kuso, if it wasn't for that teme Kiba, I would've been here earlier to protect her. Hinata... why is she like this? _"H-Hinata, daijoubu ka?"

Hinata froze in her stance, her whole body seeming to calm down from its trembling but it was replaced with a frigid chill instead. Her eyes slowly went to his worried ones and as soon as they clashed, she lost it. She began fighting in his arms, pushing his body as far as she could from her own. The force she suddenly conjured up surprised the blonde as he felt himself being shunned away from her. "H-Hinata?" Her lips murmured something inaudible and as soon as Naruto held out a hand to touch her in comfort once more, she exploded into something he least expected.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME ANYMORE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Naruto blinked in surprise at her sudden outrage. He tried once more to get closer but she slapped his hand away, retreating as much as she could away from him. His eyes bore through her with concern, feeling afraid at her unexpected hostility towards him. Weren't they doing fine recently? He actually felt like they had made such a big progress that she could trust him with anything. Why was she treating him like a beastly animal who only craved for her pain and despair? Why was she treating him like a stranger who only wanted to waste time? Why? He couldn't help but feel... hurt.

"Hinata... please, let me help you."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I DON'T DESERVE IT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE TO DIE! JUST GO!"

"Hinata, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me..."

"JUST GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME ANYMORE! I'M FILTHY! I'M COVERED WITH BLOOD! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_Blood? Filthy? What's she talking about?_

Naruto eagerly tried to get close to her once more, hoping to make any contact that would manage to calm her tantrum down. He had never seen her so hurt, so enraged, so broken. He felt his heart cringing on seeing her slowly delve into madness like this. She continued fighting him away, not allowing even an inch of him to get into her personal space but during the struggle, she began loosing energy and her world seemed to be getting dimmer. Her hands that were once pushing his calloused ones away were now grabbing it with whatever strength she had left. His voice sounded softer too as she felt herself slowly collapsing in his arms. Her mind drifted away into a vacant space and her surroundings blacked out instantly.

The last thing she heard was him frantically calling her name and the last thing she saw was his azure eyes clear with worry.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>GET AWAY FROM ME!"<strong>_

"_**DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"**_

"_**I'M FILTHY!"**_

"_**COVERED WITH BLOOD!"**_

"_**I DON'T DESERVE IT!"**_

"_**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_

The way her voice strained with an uncontrollable rage, the way her usual calm orbs were burning violently like a raging ocean in a deep serene sea and the way her petite little hands were pushing his hard body away – as though wishing to dispose of his existence in her life so. His hands subconsciously went to his chest as he felt his heartbeat still beating in an inordinate manner. It had gone so fast when Hinata had blacked out in his arms. She had felt so light, so limp, so lifeless. He then truly understood how panic felt like. It felt like hours when he was awaiting for help to arrive when in reality, it was mere seconds.

Never did Naruto feel so helpless in a situation before.

"You look like you could use a cup of coffee."

Naruto raised his gaze and saw his godmother's hazel irises looking worriedly at him. He took the caffeine she was extending to him as she took her seat beside the blonde boy. "I just checked her pulse again just now, she's fine. She just had a minor attack. If nothing goes wrong, she can even be discharged back to the centre tomorrow."

"That's good."

Silence followed after, the only sounds emanated were from the random sipping of the warm beverage situated in their hands. Neither knew what to say nor did neither wish to start the impending conversation that would've come sooner or later. Naruto tapped his fingers aimlessly against the soft polystyrene cup, racking his brain to find a suitable way to ask the question burdening his mind. The question he wished he could ask casually but the answer that was to be given was not a casual one nor was it anything remotely close. It could be an answer filled with grief and guilt.

It could also be the reason Hinata would never be able to look straight into his eyes any longer.

"You want to know what happened to Hinata that caused her to become depressed, don't you?"

Naruto faced Tsunade with an exasperated expression on how well his godmother knew him but then it melted away into an unsurprised one. She was the woman who had raised him single-handedly after all. He slowly nodded his head as he braced himself for what he was going to hear. _Whatever it is, Hinata will still be Hinata... this won't affect how I see her... I hope..._

"I don't know if I should be the one telling you this," said Tsunade calmly as she took a long sip of her beverage. Naruto turned to her with pleading eyes that practically screamed for her to tell him everything she knew – for the sake of his own ease of mind. Tsunade heaved a deep sigh as she looked solemnly at the nurses rushing past them hurriedly to attend to the sick. "Hinata was only thirteen when she was admitted into the rehab."

Naruto gaped in awe at what he had just heard, feeling the anger seep through his veins and into his soul. "T-Thirteen? That's too early! How could her family be so cruel to send her here when she's still a kid?"

"Hinata... isn't a normal girl, Naruto. She was born into the Hyuuga family. A family known not only for their wealth but for their power in many industries as well. You could say they own part of the world in their hands. Unfortunately because of this, many saw chances to get money fast. Kidnapping the heir to all this wealth was one of it."

Naruto's azure eyes widened with shock as it slowly dawned onto him who it was. "Hinata..." Disbelief shot through him as he never realized how high Hinata's status actually was. She didn't appear at all like a heiress, not that it was a bad thing. Naruto's image of a heiress was nothing compared to how Hinata actually was. In fact, the blonde would accept her the way she is any day rather than a snobby, arrogant, spoiled heiress.

Tsunade nodded before taking a long gulp of her coffee, filling her stomach to the brim with the warm brown liquid. "She was only ten then. The crooks demanded 10 million yen for her safe return and Hyuuga Hiashi, her father, was willing to give it. But what happened next was... just plain horrible."

"What? What happened?"

"Her parents were obviously there for the exchange but I guess greed really does blind humanity. They not only tried to run away with Hinata along with the money, they shot at everyone there as well."

"Those bastards! If I was there, they wouldn't even have gotten a chance to shoot. I would've kicked their asses, free of charge!"

Tsunade stifled a chuckle at her godson's usual abrasive nature. "Unfortunately, you weren't there. Nothing could be done. Luckily, Hinata managed to escape. All thanks to her mother."

"Her mother?"

Tsunade crumpled the cup swiftly as her eyes began to droop even more. Her body began to stiffen as her throat suddenly appeared dry and hoarse – the further words that were going to come out proved difficult to be said. "Her mother... sadly... died during the shooting. Before she was shot, she protected Hinata with her body, making sure her daughter was unharmed till the end. She was a brave woman. Such a shame..."

"Wow..." breathed Naruto, feeling small all of a sudden. Throughout the whole month Naruto knew her, he never thought of the level of her pain could turn out like this. Naruto knew what it was like to lose a parent – the fact that he lost both his parents simultaneously made him feel even worse. But he was lucky to have been blessed with supporting people by his side that acted as his pillar of strength in ensuring he avoid the path to depression and slowly piece back the road to happiness in his life. Hinata, however, was one of the unlucky ones. Judging from the earlier guest who had frazzled Hinata so, he sincerely pitied the girl for not having a shoulder to cry on when she needed it. "I never knew she... lost so much."

"Hinata's a very strong girl... she just didn't get the right guidance. After losing her one and only mother, she couldn't help but blame herself for her death. Poor girl..."

"What! That's stupid! It's not her fault! It wasn't like she wanted her mom to die!"

"Sadly that's what she thinks and that is what she has been thinking for the past decade or so. She needs someone to show her that sometimes, things can't be controlled. Things don't go our way but it doesn't mean we should give up on life. That's the reason I assigned you to her."

"...Me?"

"Yes, you, Naruto. You can be immature and thoughtless sometimes but your heart is really one of a kind. You yourself have gone through hell but you came back with a huge smile. I want you to share that spirit with her. Be her shoulder to cry on. Be her knight in shining armor. Be her support. Show her that you're there for her, no matter what."

"I don't think I'm doing such a good job at that," claimed Naruto in a heavyhearted tone, his shoulders slumping dejectedly. "If I was, she wouldn't be in the ward right now. She'd be in her room... smiling..." Tsunade gave him a reassuring grin as she held his hand comfortingly, making him acknowledge her trust in him.

"Everything takes time, Naruto. Hinata needs you more than ever now. Show her what you can do, ne?"

An image of Hinata sobbing her heart out came into his mind. The way her body rattled with fear, the way her irises seemed like fragile glass as her tears glazed over and the way her usual porcelain face appeared smashed and cracked – like a broken used doll. She was in a vulnerable phase and anything could easily hurt her even more then. It was his job as her 'friend' to ensure nothing more breaks her.

"Arigatou, baa-chan... leave it to me. I'll be there for Hinata, no matter what."

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a bright light shining agleam above her. The rays blinded her view from her other surroundings and for a moment, everything was just plain white. Silence filled the area as the only sound that could be faintly heard was her own beating heart. Her body oddly felt light as a feather – gravity pulling her up easily with its strong and empowering hold.<p>

_So this is what heaven feels like..._

"_**Otousan's dead."**_

Hinata turned her head hesitantly, hoping hard it wasn't who she thought it was. But nobody could be seen. Only a familiar taunting voice could be heard echoing throughout the vacant space, leaving the indigo-haired girl feeling even more weaker than she already was.

"_**Okaasan's dead."**_

_Okaasan... Otousan... why..._

"_**Because of you!"**_

_N-No... _

"_**Your fault!"**_

_S-Stop... please!_

"_**Hinata, it's your fault."**_

_M-My fault... Mine... I killed my mother... me..._

"_**Hinata!"**_

_Okaasan... Otousan... forgive me..._

"Hinata! Snap out of it!"

_E-Eh?_

As she blinked once more, her surroundings began swirling around her and soon enough, she was faced with an entire new setting. She could faintly make out a tube sticking out from her arm and leading into an IV drip bag. The beeping of a heart monitor was closely heard as her body was warmly wrapped in a familiar blanket. She was in a hospital. Being there multiple times caused her to be familiar with such an environment. Her lips were cracked with dryness but before she could utter any word, a pair of dashing blue orbs met with her tired pale ones – she instantly felt herself melting away just by the sight. "... N-Naruto-kun..."

"Kami-sama, you gave me a scare." His voice was etched with nothing but concern as he drew a sigh of relief. "I thought I was gonna have to call the nurse again."

Hinata realized her overall body temperature was mildly warm but a certain part of her was so cozy, so comfortable. Her eyes trailed to its source, finding it to be her own frail hand nestling nicely in between his tender ones. Judging from the warmth she was feeling, he had been holding her hand for awhile. _H-How long was I knocked out for...?_ She licked her lips subconsciously, a light tinge of red grazing her pale cheeks as she realized the beeping of the monitor beside her began to speed up. "Hinata, daijoubu ka? Your heart rate's awfully fast."

The indigo-haired girl gulped mentally. She quickly retracted her hand away from his, hoping her heartbeat would calm down as she halted any further contact from them. Her wan body could only take so much emotions at once. The air was thick with silence as both were expecting the other to say something. Hinata turned her head away, not being able to stand looking into his eyes. Though they were as beautiful as ever, they held something new. A look of pity. The fact that he had sympathy glazing his irises, it proved the fact that he knew what had happened between her and Hanabi. He knew it all.

The blonde decided to break the silence, feeling uncomfortable under all the continuous hushed sounds. "Hinata, I-"

"O-Onegai..." she was surprised on how cracked her voice sounded but she didn't care. She used up whatever energy she had left to say something to him. "I want to be alone now... Leave me be..."

"I'm afraid I can't agree to that. You need me. I want you to know I'm here for you."

Tears began to well up on her eyes as one drop managed to sneak out and trail its way slowly down her cheek. Scenes of earlier flashed back through her tired mind – the relentless glares Hanabi sent her, the daunting and terrifying words uttered by her and the way Naruto had looked when she had yelled at him. How she had burst out all her emotions at him. How she wanted him to leave her alone and never disturb her again. Though half of her didn't intend to sound so sure, the other half kept saying it was for the best. He shouldn't be associated with a murderer. He was too kind-hearted. _I shouldn't keep him as my friend... who would want to be friends with a murderer and a coward..._

"Hinata... I... I know about your mother."

Her eyes widened. Though she had foreseen it, she hadn't expected him to utter it so boldly.

"I know about the kidnapping, I know about the crooks and... I know about her death."

She turned her face away, not wanting him to see her mask that was slowly breaking as more tears began falling down. "But I want you to know nobody blames you, Hinata. It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't feel bad." She kept quiet, hoping her sobbing wasn't obvious as she tried to tone it down as much as she could but her heart betrayed her. Her heart won over her mind. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She just wanted to cry it all out. She just wanted the pain to end.

"Hinata, listen to me. Onegai. Your mom's death isn't your fault. She was just protecting you, like any mother who loved her daughter would. How would she feel if she knew you were blaming yourself when all she wanted was for you to continue living?"

Silence.

"Hinata, talk to me... please, I'm begging you..."

"What do you want me to say!" snarled Hinata as she faced him strongly. Her face was red with tears and her body was trembling with a whirlwind of emotions but her stance was adamant. "That Okaasan s-should've died for me? That I'm p-proud to have had someone who was willing to sacrifice their life for m-me? No! No one should die for m-me! I'm worthless! I'm a piece of trash! Okaasan should be the one breathing, not me! Her!"

Naruto, taken aback from her outburst of anger at him, held his hand forth, trying to calm her down but she slapped it away. Her breaths were coming out heavily as her whole body was evidently shaking to the point she thought she could explode. "Hinata..."

"I love her, N-Naruto-kun..." confessed the indigo-haired girl solemnly. The never-ending tears were now soaking her hands, bathing them in her feeling of guilt and despair. "S-She was my everything... she was the reason I smiled... w-why? Why did Kami-sama have to take her and not me? S-She's much better, everyone loves her more... why c-couldn't I die and she live... WHY!"

Naruto bit his lip, his heart aching on seeing Hinata act this way. This was the first time she was openly displaying her true emotions to him and he was unprepared. He felt lost, confused, worried. He was afraid whatever speech he would give wouldn't be enough for her to recover from this state of misery. She was in too deep, no amount of words could save her from this cruel phase. But no matter what, he had to try. He had to help her. He had to be her knight and save her from the sea of heartbreak. He had to take her heart and sew back the cracks, one by one. It was his promise and an Uzumaki never breaks a promise.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

He grabbed her hand, holding it strongly as she tried to wrench it away as soon as they made contact and placed it firmly on his chest. Hinata ceased her struggling as she was surprised with his bold and unexpected actions – her heartbeat beginning to act all crazy again.

"Hit me, Hinata."

She looked at him with her teary eyes, trying to piece together the puzzle of his statement.

"Hit me. Yell at me. Scream at me. Insult me all you want. Grab my hair and yank it all out. Punch me until every single one of my teeth falls. Do whatever you want that can help you feel better. Do whatever you think will help ease your hurt. Pretend I'm the person responsible for every pain you're feeling. Hate me. Loathe me. Just... let me help."

The hand that was fastened on his broad chest was shaking as she felt his rapid heart thumping wildly against her palm. She stared into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and concern overwhelming him. His fingers gripped over her skin, pushing it closer to him. "... N-Naruto-kun..."

"I know we've just met... but I feel like we were fated to meet, Hinata. We were destined to be friends. I was meant to help you with your problems. I was meant to save you as much as I can... and that's what I want to do. I want to help you no matter what. Go on, scream at me. Blame me for every single bad thing that's happened in your life. Curse me for even tainting your happiness with pain and grief. Hate me all you want. Just don't carry this burden on your own... I'm here for you, Hinata... Let me carry your burden now."

_N-Naruto-kun... w-why..._

"Don't ever feel like you don't deserve to live. You do. You're not alone, Hinata... I'm here. Always will be."

_W-Why... w-why are you being so kind..._

"Share your pain with me, Hinata. And I'll share my happiness with you."

Hinata couldn't bear it any longer. Thoughts of her mother, her father, her family, her childhood, her memories, everything flooded her all at once which sent her into a frenzied state. She broke down then and there, feeling all her hurt exposed with every tear that flowed from her eyes. Her body was rattled with the burst of emotions she was experiencing. Her fingers flew to her face in a vain attempt to shield herself from his view. "Why!" yelled Hinata, voice shaking due to her vigorous sobbing. "Why! Why! Why!"

Naruto grabbed her into his arms, holding her as close to him as he could as he felt her body vibrating underneath his hold. He smoothed her long soft hair, soothing her pain away with his calm ministrations. He hushed her gently, whispering 'It's okay' over and over into her ear so that she too would understand soon that it was okay. Though life seemed unfair, cruel and demanding to her, it was okay. Though happiness seemed to be a hard goal for her to reach, it was okay. Though she felt like a disappointment and a disgrace, it was okay.

Because she had him. And he would never leave her side.

So she let him rock her into a lullaby of comfort and understanding. She let herself fall under his spell of solace and consolation. She let herself melt into him, feeling safe and protected in the sturdy arms of another. She felt her burden slowly being transferred to him as her body began feeling lighter in his hold.

As they held each other tightly, Hinata could feel their hearts slowly beating as one.

* * *

><p>"You can't do that, Neji-nii-san!"<p>

"I can and I will. You crossed the line this time, Hanabi-sama. Therefore, this is your punishment."

"This is totally unfair! Even though she doesn't live in this house, she's still protected like she's the crown jewel!"

"This isn't the matter of favoritism. It's the matter of limits and you overspent yours."

"Ugh! I hate this damn family!"

A few angry clicks of heels later, along with a loud slamming of the doors, a young man rubbed his temples eagerly – wishing he could rub his stress away as well. His eyes wandered to a piece of paper lying perfectly on his desk as they went over the many words one more time. _This is what you wanted... right Hiashi-sama?_

He grabbed his cellphone that was perched nicely next to a glass of warm green tea and dialed a number quickly. He placed the mouthpiece close to his lips as the beeping on the other end stopped abruptly.

"Konnichiwa, this is Hyuuga Neji. I'm calling to make an appointment to visit Hyuuga Hinata as soon as possible."

"Hyuuga-san is currently not allowed to have visits but as soon as she is, I will set a date for you. Is that okay?"

"Hai, that's fine. But I have a request."

"Hai, what would that request be, sir?"

His pale orbs glanced over to the piece of paper on his desk. The bold title reflected on his irises as his mind played back the final words his uncle had whispered to him on his death bed. He knew this was what he had to do. It was his final duty to the main branch. It was his job to end the feud.

"I'd like to speak to her... **alone**."

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese Word I Used :-<strong>

_Onegai – Please_  
><em>Okaasan – Mother<em>  
><em>Otousan – Father<em>  
><em>Daijoubu Ka – Are You Alright?<em>  
><em>Kuso &amp; Teme – Japanese Curse Words<em>  
><em>Arigatou – Thank You<em>  
><em>Kami – God<em>  
><em>Konnichiwa – Hello  Good Afternoon_  
><em>Hai - Yes<em>

* * *

><p>So there ya have it! I didn't include more NaruHina fluff because this chapter is meant to be angsty so I didn't want to top it off with too much fluff. More NH fluff will definitely come in the next chapter, I promise! And I don't really like writing angst, I don't feel like it's my forte so forgive my attempt in writing sad scenes. I'm still learning and hopefully I can master it in the future! :) I don't like this chapter mainly of the length, it's too short for me. I'll try to make my chapters longer in the future! :)<p>

As usual, leave a review with your opinions / thoughts/ criticisms / ideas or anything at all. I love hearing from you guys and really appreciate it! :)

Thanks for reading guys and God bless! :)

xoxo

estrellaz


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N :** Hey guys! So sorry for this delayed update. I'm sick. :( Thankfully I'm a lot better now so I should be able to write regularly again. I meant to post this up sooner but I was just too tired but like I said, I'm feeling a lot better so expect faster updates hopefully! :)

Thanks to everyone who faved/alerted this fic! The number of readers are increasing so well, I feel so happy many are enjoying my story. Thank you! :)

Special thanks to It'sMontastic, InfiniteHallucinations, sasumiofjp, Insanely Irish, Lista, Kibble Kin Slider, Rose Tiger, insanexnerd1544, oceanmoon, Nafsi-chan, ShinjiLuver123, Okazaki323, Hinanaru for eva and Kataangforever2! OMG! I honestly can't express my gratitude enough. Thank you SO much for your sweet and motivating reviews! Honestly, without you guys, the spirit to write wouldn't be this strong. This chapter is definitely for you guys. :)

Replies to my lovely anonymous reviewers :-

**_Lista - Hey there, thank you so much for your compliment. I was a little afraid the drama would be too much but I'm glad it was reasonable enough. :) I was actually thinking about making my story fully english but for some reason, I prefer it if there were some japanese words here and there. it makes me feel like i'm writing Naruto better. but i definitely will decrease my usage so the story flows better. thank you for your suggestion. thanks so much for the review. God bless! :D_**

**_Nafsi-chan - Hey there! Haha, let me join you in torturing that evil little demon. :p I'm glad you like how he cheered her up. Haha. You'll find out more about Neji soon as I'm gonna reveal slowly why he's here. Oh and don't worry, he's definitely nicer than Hanabi. :) I adore GaaHina but I'm not sure it's suitable for this story. I initially did plan for a little GaaHina romance but then as I'm writing, I find the pairing unfitting. Maybe for another story. :) But on another note, yay! another GaaHina fan! *hi 5* :p And for your last question, yes, his roommates will find out soon. not saying when but they will. :D WOW! i have a reader from Greece? I'm so honored! I think Greece people are so gorgeous. :) And don't worry, with practice, I'm sure your english will be superb soon. ;) Thanks for the review hun. God bless! :)_**

**_ShinjiLuver123 - Hey there, yup, Neji's finally here. Surprisingly a lot of people were waiting for him to pop out so expect more of him soon! :D and yes, Hanabi is cruel for doing it. Poor Hinata. But don't worry, she has Naruto. ;) Thank you so much for the review. God bless! :)_**

Alrighty, on to the chapter. Enjoy!

_'thoughts' - italics_

_**'flashbacks' - bold italics**_

**'emphasis/notes' - bold**

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto had always been an impulsive person. He always had the tendency to place whatever comes to his heart first before his mind. People told him he got that trait from his mother, who was always known to make brash decisions but somehow managing to survive under them. Although under certain conditions, it was acceptable but he also failed to realize boundaries at times – which proved to be a worrisome burden.<p>

So it was understandable for him to feel afraid that Hinata would shun away after his intimate act last week.

To be honest, when he had pulled the indigo-haired girl into his arms, it was one of the best feelings in the world. The way she just molded perfectly into him, piecing them together like a puzzle carved by destiny, he silently wished they could remain in that position forever. He finally felt like her knight, her savior, her protector. When she was quivering in his arms, he felt the surge of protection pump through his veins as he held her closer and tighter.

But now when he recapped everything in his head, a tiny part of him regretted his actions.

He hadn't seen Hinata ever since that night. Shizune had advised the girl not to have visitors for awhile as it was compulsory for her to regain her energy once more. The look in her eyes when they parted ways were still blurred with tears but somehow a small gleam of hope flitted through her milky irises – leaving Naruto feeling accomplished and proud she was giving herself a chance for recovery once more. However, he still felt unsure for they haven't met for a week and during those seven days, anything could happen.

That was why he had arranged with Shizune for Hinata and him to meet up somewhere else instead of the centre for their next session. He felt a change of scenery would be good for her rattled self. Shizune at first was rather hesitant, feeling uncomfortable with allowing her out of the safe confines of the centre but the hopeful and determined glaze burning in his azure eyes convinced her enough that Hinata would be in safe hands.

Naruto tapped his feet nonchalantly as his eyes went to his wristwatch, feeling time was taunting him with its slow trail. _Chill, Uzumaki. She'll be here. She definitely will... right Hinata?_

"Naruto-san!"

The blonde turned to his right and grinned widely when he saw who were approaching him. Shizune was already waving wildly with a broad smile plastered on her lips but Naruto was focusing much more on the person walking silently beside her. Hinata looked different, much more alive in his opinion. She was currently donning a flowery sundress that hugged her figure well while a light pink cardigan was draped loosely over her petite shoulders. Her long silky hair was braided with a few flowers in between that enhanced her natural beauty even more. _Wow... beautiful... _Naruto looked down on his attire and blushed slightly, feeling he was a little under-dressed compared to her.

"Gomen ne, Naruto-san. The bus was a little late," explained Shizune as they arrived in front of him. "Were you waiting long?"

"Actually, you guys are right on time," replied Naruto with a smile. He turned to Hinata, who was busy looking at anything else but him – her fingers still fidgeting as usual. He felt relieved, realizing she didn't appear hostile with him like how he feared she would. "Yo, Hinata."

The indigo-haired girl quickly looked at him, the blush still grazing her cheeks, and gave him a curt nod. "K-Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun." Shizune's eyes went between the two and it began to dawn on her that her presence was not really needed anymore. Besides, judging by the way Naruto was moving in an awkward manner, it would seem he wanted to be alone with Hinata as fast as possible.

"Anyway, I'll be off now. Need to run some errands on my own. Hinata-chan, you'll be alright, right?"

Hinata gave a polite nod as Naruto grinned smugly. "Don't worry, Shizune-san. When I'm around, no harm will come to her. I promise."

Shizune giggled lightly. "I'm sure that's true, Naruto-san. Arigatou gozaimasu. Oh, and please make sure to have her back to the centre before nightfall though."

"Sure thing, Shizune-san. You can count on me."

"Alright then. Ja ne!" And with that, the raven-haired woman walked off, giving Hinata's hand a reassuring squeeze before leaving. Hinata blushed even more, realizing that Shizune was aware on her nervous state. But she couldn't blame her. The way her fingers were frantically moving as well as the slight quiver her body was emanating, anyone with eyes could see that she wasn't really in a calm position at that time. It was all because of a certain blonde.

"So, Hinata, ready to go?"

"A-Ano... N-Naruto-kun? May I know where are we going...?"

Naruto gave a cheeky smirk as he grabbed her trembling hand into his, feeling blissful that she didn't pull away from his grasp (probably because she didn't expect it, as usual) and began pulling her across the way.

"You'll see, it's a surprise."

* * *

><p>The first thing he caught as he entered through the metal doors was that familiar scent he practically grew up with. The delicious aroma of bakery goods being burned evenly in the roaring oven. The mixture of spices and herbs coming together as one to create an irresistible smell. The sizzling sounds of the tender meat being grilled to perfection as the sauce added to its wow factor. All the scents filled his nostrils as soon as he stepped foot inside, leaving him melting into a puddle of melancholy and sweet memories.<p>

"A-Ano... N-Naruto-kun...?"

Naruto broke out of his hypnotized trance and faced the petite girl beside him, who seemed rather alienated amongst the busy atmosphere inside the building. The way the servers were yelling orders to and fro along with the waiters who kept coming back and forth in front of them to serve those awaiting their meals. All of it was rather overwhelming for her since she hadn't been among an actual mass of people in a long time so the fear of being swarmed by these strangers filled her mind – indulging her in a fit of slight frenzy.

Naruto held her hand tightly, not allowing her a chance to slip away as he reassured her he was there if she needed him. "C'mon, I want to introduce you to someone." Before the indigo-haired could even utter a response of protest, he was already leading them across the sea of customers, making sure to avoid the workers who were bustling about with food on the platter in their hands. Though Hinata was taken aback on why Naruto had chosen such a place for their special day together, she couldn't help but drown herself into the addictive scents oozing around the area. The warmth and mouth-watering aroma somehow made her calmer as she felt herself relaxing – her body slowly loosening up and her heartbeat steadying once more.

Not to mention her hand that was safely grasped in Naruto's hold made her more content than usual.

To be honest, she was surprised. All this time, whenever he had even merely laid a finger on her, it was as though thousand volts of electricity zapped through her body all at once – leaving her static and uneasy. But ever since that night, ever since she had opened up herself to him – revealed her weaknesses and flaws – and he still comforted her like she deserved it, she felt a special bond created between them. A bond that was rare yet meaningful. A bond that allowed them to be more at ease around each other. A bond she hoped would be unbreakable.

Naruto lead them up a fleet of stairs to a majestic looking door. Hinata wondered what they were doing and whether they were even allowed to come here since she was pretty sure customers weren't allowed anywhere else besides the dining area. But then again, Naruto was known to be full of surprises. She just had to place her faith in him once more, like always. Naruto casually knocked on the door and when a voice beckoned them to enter, he opened the door smoothly, without an ounce of hesitation.

"Guess who?" asked Naruto teasingly with a bright smirk plastered on his lips. The man who was sitting gruffly on the big armchair behind a wooden desk puffed out a large amount of smoke from his burning cigarette as his beady eyes scanned them from head to toe. Hinata began feeling uneasy under that penetrating gaze so she hid herself slightly behind the blonde, hoping he would provide the protection she felt she needed. "Naruto? That you?"

Naruto rubbed his nose in an embarrassed manner before mimicking a proud stance. "What? It's only been a few years and you don't recognize me already? I'm pretty sure I didn't change much, Asuma-san."

The man chuckled loudly before snubbing out his cigarette and walking over to them. He gave Naruto a quick hug along with a friendly pat on the back before looking at him in a wondrous tone. "My, you've definitely grown since I last saw you. You look more like your dad now."

"Well, I must've gotten my good looks somewhere, right?"

Asuma guffawed once more, playfully ruffling the blonde locks of the young man. His eyes then slowly trailed to the girl who was silently hiding herself away behind Naruto. The blonde realized this and gave a wide grin before pulling Hinata beside him and holding her close, proudly showing her off to the elder man. "Asuma-san, this is Hinata."

"Hinata, eyh?" asked the black-haired man with a teasing tone embedded in his voice. "What a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Hinata blushed profusely upon hearing such a compliment. Feeling embarrassed and small, she tried to hide herself away again but Naruto made sure she stayed put - holding her hand tightly to assure her there was nothing to be shy about. "So what do I owe the honor of this visit, Naruto?" asked Asuma, walking back to his desk.

"Actually, I wanted to show Hinata here around Oyaji's restaurant. If that's okay, of course."

Hinata's eyes widened as she faced Naruto with confusion marring her features. _O-Oyaji...?_

Asuma gave them a light smile. "Of course, Naruto. You don't even need to ask me that. Treat this place like its yours. But I do have one condition."

"Name it. I'm game for anything."

The elder man smirked widely, placing another cigarette between his lips before lighting it casually. "How about getting behind the stove for a few servings? Its been awhile since I've tried your cooking and something tells me you're even better now than before."

Naruto brushed the back of his head in an abashed manner before drawing a confident smirk on his own lips. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Hinata had always known people tend to have different sides to them. Sides they rarely showed to the public unless necessary. Sides they were secretly proud of but never confidently portrayed it. Sides that seemed to shed them a better light onto who they really were. At that point, she was able to see a side to Naruto which she had never seen before. A side she found she liked seeing coming from him.<p>

His passionate side.

The way his eyes were glazed with focus whenever his hands diligently chopped away on the board, the way his hands moved with elegance whenever he added spices or stirred the broth, the way his mouth turned to a small pout and his nose wiggled whenever he was deciding whether the taste was satisfactory enough for him. All these small gestures entranced Hinata as she had never seen Naruto so concentrated and passionate about anything. She found herself drawn to him, her eyes never once leaving his.

_Naruto-kun... he looks so happy... I wish I could feel that way..._

"Ah, you must be Hinata-san."

Hinata jumped a little, her heartbeat racing wildly upon hearing a stranger's voice calling her name. She hesitantly turned around and was met with an exquisite-looking woman whose eyes were a shade of sheer crimson red, almost bordering between red and brown. The mixture of colors blended well, making her irises appear deep and warm. Her long black hair cascaded down her shoulders, the tousled look adding spice to her gentle demeanor. Her overall appearance proved to be a little daunting but her aura seemed to be friendly enough for Hinata to let her guard down.

"Naruto's friend right? Asuma told me about you."

Hinata remained silent, avoiding eye contact as much as she could as her fingers began fiddling amongst one another again. She bit her lip nervously, hoping the woman wouldn't pressure her to talk or anything. At times like this, Hinata cursed herself for not being able to break out of her introvert shell. The barrier preventing her from being more open proved to be a nuisance, especially at times like this. "My name's Yuuhi Kurenai, Asuma's wife. Nice to meet you," greeted the woman politely, a warm smile grazing her lips.

Hinata slowly gave her a curt nod. "H-Hyuuga H-Hinata. Nice to m-meet you too."

"My, what a sweet girl you are. I'm surprised Naruto didn't introduce you to us sooner."

Hinata averted her gaze to her slender fingers, trying hard to make sure they didn't fidget so much. "N-Naruto-kun and I just met actually..."

"Ah, I see. But it is a nice surprise. Naruto hasn't come to visit us here for awhile so it's nice seeing him healthy and alright."

Kurenai took a seat opposite of Hinata, a glass of wine dangling in her grasp. From their table on the upper floor, the whole view downstairs could be seen. The bustling dining area was filled with never-ending customers along with servers prepared to handle orders as quickly as possible. The busy kitchen where all the delicious scents were emanating from was frantic-looking along with the sounds of fire sizzling and plates being handed to and fro as dishes were being prepared for the hungry people waiting patiently for their meals to arrive. And then there was Naruto, who was currently frying skillfully – his face shining with sweat yet a sweet smile gracing his lips.

"That kid really has grown up since I last saw him," mumbled Kurenai, taking a quick sip from her glass. "He looks like Minato did when he's cooking."

Hinata's ears perked up upon hearing that name, curiosity beginning to bubble inside her and it appeared that it wouldn't leave until her questions were answered. So she bucked up, willing her courage to pop out as much as it could. "A-Ano... M-Minato?"

Kurenai smiled softly before her eyes looked far off in a reminiscing manner. "Namikaze Minato is Naruto's father. He's also the original owner of this restaurant." Hinata looked back to the blonde working diligently in the kitchens, the thought of him looking like his father popped into her mind. A sudden realization also dawned on her at that moment as guilt slowly crept onto her heart. _Naruto-kun's never told me about his family... no, I've never asked him about it... some friend I am... _

"Thinking about it now, we really owe Naruto a lot. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't even be able to own this place."

The indigo-haired girl turned to the elder woman, raising her eyebrows in confusion to her words. Kurenai acknowledged her lost state, smiling softly before gulping down her whole drink. "Initially, Naruto was inherited this restaurant. He was supposed to be the official owner of the Yellow Flash. But he told us he didn't want it. He said he didn't deserve it as his father built this restaurant from scratch and raised it to success all on his own. He gave the ownership to Asuma, who was one of Minato's assistant chef at that time and also a close friend, saying that he knew Asuma would do a good job in ensuring Yellow Flash's reputation remained its best even though Minato was gone. He also said he wanted to make his own restaurant like his father did and make his own name in the culinary world without depending on anyone else but himself. That's his dream."

Hinata slowly absorbed all of this, feeling a new admiration flutter in her stomach upon knowing this new side to Naruto. She was beginning to understand him even more now. Why he was always so determined in whatever decision he made. Why he was always adamant in keeping his promises no matter what. Why he seemed to have all of the confidence in the world. Even at a young age, Naruto had known what he wanted to accomplish in life and stayed on that decision throughout the years. Nothing could move his rock solid ambition - no tide, no ocean, no wave, no amount of strength could change his mind on his goal. She started feeling jealousy rise up inside her.

_Naruto-kun... why can't I be like you? Why are we so... different? You suffered as much as I did yet... you shone right through. You avoided this misery... this pain... how? _

"Naruto's not a typical kid. He's special. You're lucky to have him as your friend, Hinata-san," said Kurenai, giving her a soft smile. "I can guarantee you he'll be there for you no matter what. He's always putting people before himself, always prioritizing friends first. You don't find people like that easily anymore. Treasure your friendship with him. Whatever happens, make sure you don't let him go."

Hinata's milky orbs widened, feeling abashed on the elder woman's advice to her. Before she could retort a reply, footsteps were heard coming towards them and soon enough, a familiar blonde emerged with two plates in his hold. "Gomen, Hinata. I didn't think it would take me that long to settle all those orders. Man, do people eat a lot nowadays."

"That's what you get for agreeing to cook on a weekend," replied Kurenai with a playful smirk.

"Ah, it's good practice for me anyway," joked Naruto, marring a huge grin. "Anyways, arigatou Kurenai-san for accompanying Hinata while I was helping out. I felt a bit better knowing she had some company."

"Don't worry about it. We were just having some light girl talk anyway," chuckled Kurenai lightly before getting up from her seat and sending Hinata a knowing wink. "Remember what I said, okay Hinata-san?" Hinata's cheeks flushed a lot more, nodding obediently as she tried to cool down her beating heart. _W-What did Kurenai-san mean by that? T-treasure? Special? _

"Hinata, you okay?"

Said girl snapped out from her sea of deep thinking, turning even redder upon realizing it was just the two of them left – Kurenai had sneakily ran off whilst she wasn't paying attention. His blue orbs glistened with concern upon seeing her flustered features but she gave him a small smile to assure him she was fine. He grinned back before placing a plate with delicious looking noodles steaming in front of her. Her mouth began to water quickly on seeing such a pleasing meal ready for her. "I made this specially for us."

"O-Oh... you didn't need to trouble yourself, N-Naruto-kun."

"No, it's fine. Besides, I wanna know what you think of this dish."

The smug look plastered on his face made her curious on why her opinion mattered so much – he didn't strike her as a narcissistic person so she knew he must mean it when he wanted to know what she thought. She eyed the food carefully, taking in every single detail. The noodles seemed to have been well-cooked as the yellow strands appeared soft and succulent. The red sauce that was poured all over smelled so strong yet having a tinge of softness to it that allowed it to be delicate to the nose. The chunky bits of meat scattered around made the meal look much more appetizing and she couldn't resist to try a bite any longer.

Naruto took his seat in front of her, grabbing his fork before smirking proudly at her. "Itadakimasu!"

Hinata smiled softly before taking her fork gracefully and twirling a few strands on the cutlery, popping it into her awaiting mouth. What she tasted was unimaginable. Various flavors burst onto her taste buds, sending them into a frenzy between bewilderment and astounded. She could taste every single seasoning and spices used – the slight sour tinge left by the lemon sprinkled over the noodles, the strong spicy tingling left by the sauce on her tongue yet not fiery enough to send her to tears and the tender softness of the noodles as it easily glided down her throat and into her anticipating stomach. It was amazing.

"O-Oishi!" squealed the girl, unable to maintain her usual composure after tasting such a delicious dish. Naruto blushed slightly, playfully twirling his fork in an abashed manner. Though he was used to receiving compliments from people on his cooking, when Hinata praised him, it was different. Like nothing mattered more than what she thought. So in knowing she found his dish spectacular made him feel all giddy and happy inside. The feeling was unfathomable but he found he liked it regardless.

"Arigatou, Hinata... It's actually Oyaji's secret recipe."

Hinata paused her eating midway, looking to him with a sadder hint lighting up her eyes. _C'mon Hinata, this is your chance to know more about Naruto-kun. You might not get a chance like this. Go on, ask him!_ "...O-Oyaji?"

Naruto gave a solemn smile before making circles with his fork absentmindedly. "Oyaji never revealed this recipe to anyone but me. He said it was meant to be in the family only since this recipe was made because of my mom. It's called the Red Habenero. My mom had this fire-like red hair and he was inspired to create this dish from that."

"...Y-Your father must have loved her d-dearly..."

"He did. So much until he was willing to do anything for her... anything..."

Another dreaded question popped up in her mind, biting her from the inside, chewing away her patience until she decided to just voice it out for the sake of her curiosity. "A-Ano... N-Naruto-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"Umm... h-how did your parents... umm..."

"Die?"

His voice turned a little deeper, making her fear that she had stepped over the boundaries. She instantly regretted it and attempted to fix it quickly. "I-It's alright if you don't want to talk about it... I d-didn't mean-"

"They got into an accident from a trip back from Iwagakure. Nothing could be done, they died on the spot," replied Naruto somberly. His eyes cast down to the floor, avoiding the pitiful look he knew she was going to give him. This was why he always avoided talking about his past to her. He had always hated the looks people gave him when they knew about his parents. The looks though were meant to be sympathetic, he more of felt like they were viewing him as a weakling who would wallow in misery over being an orphan. As though they were expecting him to simple remain beaten on the ground, unable to find the strength needed to get back up. As though his life was so tragic and pitiful until they thought he be helpless and feeble. He didn't want to see that look coming from her.

But then he felt something soft slide against his rested hand, something light and gentle like a butterfly kissing the rough surface of a tree branch. His eyes darted to his hand and was surprised to find Hinata's own velvety one draped over his so perfectly. He was both moved and surprised by her ministrations, gaping widely on her sudden bold action. She had never initiated physical contact with him before. Throughout the whole time they have become acquainted, she had remain reserved and the only one who always made contact first was him.

He understood why though, Hinata was naturally an introvert. She always retracted whenever someone tried to approach too close and she rarely allowed people to touch her. She was always cautious on how much she let people enter her personal bubble and who was permitted. So for her to be the one suddenly holding his hand made him feel special and astounded. His heart began making leaps like a hyperactive frog and his stomach seemed light and nauseous all of a sudden. A sudden warmth rushed to his cheeks as he absorbed the feel of her soft hands, the warmth it gave and how it seemed to be suited exactly for his. He was in bliss.

"N-Naruto-kun," she breathed out, a faint smile lining up on her lips. "Y-You're really a strong person... I admire that about you. For you to be able to stand up on your own even when life hit you down... I e-envy you. I-I understand what it's like to lose someone you love... I know how hard it is..."

The blonde smiled, feeling grateful she didn't utter any words of pity and instead praising him with kind words. He gripped her hand tighter, finding it adorable that she blushed furiously after he did so. "I won't lie, it was hard at first. I even wished I could die so that I could be with them in heaven instead of living alone here. But then, I know they wouldn't have wanted that. They would have wanted me to live, to be happy, to stand on my own two feet and stay strong. That's why they blessed me with kind people to make sure I'm okay. If it wasn't for my godparents and my friends, I don't know what would've happened."

Hinata's eyes drooped as her heart plummeted suddenly. "...Y-You could have ended l-like me..."

Naruto quickly regretted his words, knowing it was hard for Hinata for she wasn't as lucky as him. He shot her a comforting smile, placing his other hand atop of hers and rubbed it smoothly. "I told you, you're not alone anymore, Hinata. Even though it came late, you have people who love you now. People who are willing to be there for you. Including me. So don't be sad, okay? I'm here for you."

A smile slowly crept onto her face as she found his words so sincere, it touched her heart. She knew he meant every word he said which made her even more moved. All her life, she only ever felt true love from one person and now that that person was gone, she never thought she would be able to find a replacement until she met him. Someone else whom could show her happiness just like her mother did. _Naruto-kun... arigatou..._

"Now then, finish up. I've got dessert coming up. You do like pumpkin pie right?" asked Naruto, shooting her a teasing grin. She nodded softly, feeling happy with herself. She already felt them getting closer, their bond continuing to grow and strengthen.

And she prayed it would never fade away.

* * *

><p>After dessert was served (which was just as delicious as the main meal), Naruto told her he wanted to bring her to a special spot located inside the restaurant. Curiosity once again possessed her so she quickly breezed through dessert, wanting to calm down her nerves as soon as possible. The blonde was now leading her up a fleet of grand stairs, the tiles dutily polished to give off a shined gleam. Various pictures that were framed hung on the walls added a homely feeling to the place. She scanned every single one, finding most of them having a young blonde man posing with different people on each photo. The man resembled greatly to the blonde in front of her then, making her come to a strong hunch that the man was Naruto's father.<p>

They looked too alike for it to be a misjudged conclusion.

"We're here," said Naruto coolly, turning behind to give her his trademark grin. She smiled softly back, heart thumping wildly on guessing where he was bringing her to. He opened the door with ease and the first thing she sensed was the smell coming from the room. It reminded her of a bakery where the aroma of the breads being burned in the oven were rising well and the cookies were being baked to a perfect temperature where the chocolate chips could be smelled even before they came out. It had a vanilla essence tinge as well which made the room feel even more like a home.

She gaped in awe as she entered the room with Naruto shutting the door behind her. It appeared they were in an office but not a regular one where only books and files were kept. This office seemed to be more of a shrine instead. Shelves were placed everywhere imaginable with various items placed upon it. There were more pictures scattered everywhere with medals, awards, ribbons and certificates seen at every inch of the room. Hinata looked to her left, seeing multiple trophies lined up neatly on a stable wooden shelf. She went closer, captivated on how the trophies seemed to shine brightly though it was obvious this room seemed unoccupied for awhile. Every single trophy, though different in size, was made with pure gold – gleaming well under the light beaming down on them. Her hands gently took one, appreciating its beauty with her touch. She turned it around so she could see the plaque situated at the base. Her eyes widened upon seeing the name.

**'Minato Namikaze – Konoha's Best Chef'**

_Naruto-kun's father... wow... he's amazing..._

"This is Oyaji's office," explained Naruto, his eyes wandering around the room with a melancholic expression on his face. "He never stayed much here, always busy in the kitchens but he said this room meant a lot to him because he said special tidbits of his life was here. He always came here to relax by himself or just take a quick breather."

Hinata traced her finger over the trophy, realizing she was holding a very precious memory of his father in her hands. She placed it carefully back on its stand and viewed the rest of the room. The area wasn't that spacious, mainly because there were too many shelves scattered around, but the feel the room gave made it feel like she was in a chamber filled with everlasting memories. She then saw a huge picture hung on the wall behind the main desk. It seemed to be a portrait of his father with a woman that owned the most beautiful red hair she had ever seen. With dashing grey eyes and a exquisite smile, the woman truly was beautiful. Both were smiling brightly in the picture as they were probably unaware of the camera even snapping them. The expressions they held were so elated until she could feel the love pouring from their eyes, the happiness oozing from their huge grins and the bliss emanating from their faces.

"That's Okaasan."

Hinata turned to Naruto, noting the loving tone he held in his tone when he uttered that word. Naruto gave her a smile bordering between solemn and bright. He leaned casually against the wooden desk, looking fondly to the photo of his parents. "She was actually pregnant with me when they took that picture. They weren't even married yet. Okaasan never believed in marriage. She said marriage usually ended up in disaster and no one got their happy ending from it. Though she loved my dad, she didn't wanna marry him even though he asked her a lot. But for some reason, after she found out she was pregnant with me, something changed and she wanted to marry my dad as soon as possible. I guess its cause of what they said..."

Hinata raised an eyebrow questioningly. "They...?"

"Okaasan... didn't really have a good reputation... she came from a troubled family. When she moved from Uzushiogakure, she needed to find a way to make money fast. So she... entertained men for a living before she met my dad."

"O-Oh... e-entertained?" _What could he mean by that? Was she a...?_

"She wasn't a prostitute, she was more of a hostess. She never did anything physically with her customers but of course, people just don't know how to shut up. They accused her a lot, saying she was a tramp or a slut. So when she got with my dad, a lot of people disagreed. They said she wasn't fit for someone who was respected like him."

"Oh my... t-that's awful..."

"Yeah, but luckily my dad doesn't listen to bullshit. He knew my mom better than anyone else so he didn't care when people said she was a gold digger who was only clinging to him for his fortune. He saw what they couldn't. That my mom was one of the nicest and purest women ever."

Hinata looked back up to the portrait, realizing why his mother appeared so gorgeous even in a photo. It was because she was happy. She was so blessed until it could be seen clearly on her face. The pregnancy probably added an extra glow to her features that enhanced her natural beauty even more. _Naruto-kun's lucky to have such beautiful and loving parents... no wonder he's so handsome... _A streak of red grazed her cheeks when the thought of appreciating Naruto's looks beckoned on her mind. Though she admitted mentally he was good-looking, she would never have the courage to say it so openly. Her heart was already beating wildly just thinking about it.

"S-She's beautiful..."

"Yeah... like you."

_E-Eh?_

Naruto quickly noticed he had uttered that without him being conscious about it. He ruffled his hair shyly, averting his gaze elsewhere as to avoid humiliation. "I-I mean... u-umm... y-yeah, she is. Too bad I didn't get any of her good looks, ne?" _Kami, why on earth did I have to say that! Great, I probably killed the atmosphere. Now she's gonna get all awkward with me. Nice going, Uzumaki! Ugh!_

Hinata decided not address the unexpected comment Naruto made, it was already starting to get a little awkward as neither wanted to say anything. Her milky irises wandered around aimlessly, hoping she could find something to break the looming silence until she saw something that rapidly caught her interest. She slowly made her way to it, her eyes entranced on the object. "...A-A violin..."

"Oh, that. Okaasan once had this crazy idea where she wanted to be a professional violinist. Oyaji gave that to her for her birthday but after a few tries with it, she said it was too hard and gave up. Oyaji kept it here, saying in case her interest in violin came back," said Naruto with a light chuckle. Hinata gently picked the violin up, getting excited over the instrument. Her fingers traced over the wood slowly, enveloping herself in the feel. The strings of the violin seemed to be in good condition though a little rusty after not being played for awhile. She smiled brightly, ecstatic on finding such an exquisite-looking musical item. _This is one of the prettiest violins I've ever seen... I wonder how it sounds._

Her other hand picked up the bow as she gracefully slid it against the strings, testing out the tune of the violin but a test slowly turned into something more as she began to get absorbed into the feel. Note after note turned into a symphony as the melody flowed beautifully. Soon enough, she began playing a piece she remembered by heart, a musical her mother loved to hear her play when she was younger.

_**Hinata, I love it when you play the violin. Your talent is truly remarkable. Promise me you'll never stop playing.**_

_Okaasan..._

Naruto watched Hinata play, finding her looking like an angel at that point. With her eyes shut as she was completely absorbed into her own performance, her demeanor seemed to have relaxed instantly. Her hands flowed majestically with the rhythm, making her look more elegant with every note she strummed. A soft smile graced her lips as her usual pale features brightened up, leaving her looking as alive as he had ever seen. Suddenly, his mind flashed a familiar tune from his memories and realization dawned upon him. _This... I've heard this before... at the centre. It was Hinata, she was the one playing in that room. It was her all along... _

Naruto couldn't help laughing lightly on the irony of the situation. He had wanted to meet the violinist who had played so beautifully that day and now, he was getting an encore from the same person who had captivated him before. Now that he was seeing her play in clear view, he found himself seeing her in a whole different light. When Hinata played, it was as though she forgot everything painful in her life. She looked so serene, so at peace, so beautiful, he wanted her to stay like this forever. It was as though God had sculpted her, basing her off from one of His angels and sending her to this world.

_She really is beautiful... so perfect._

Without him realizing it, as though he was hypnotized by her playing, he began moving towards her – deep blue eyes never leaving her gorgeous face. With every step he took, his heart began beating a pace faster. His palms started getting damper as he gulped nervously. For some reason, he just wanted to hold her at that point. He wanted to hug her so hard to protect her from being tainted by the cruel and harsh world. He wanted to hold her tightly and never let go, wanting to run his fingers through her silky hair and seeing that gorgeous smile of hers always.

He also had an urge to kiss those lips that looked ever so tempting.

He was now standing before her, eyes looking down at her serene face. She hadn't realized his presence yet so he took this opportunity to touch her. He cupped her face gently, treating her like the most fragile porcelain doll. Her eyelids opened and he was met with those mystifying eyes he grew to adore so much. The way they appeared so broken yet shrouded by a gleam of life. The way they seemed to hide something much more deeper behind its cloudy cloak. The way they were so simple at first glance but when gazed on longer, they were the most beautiful eyes ever.

She was holding a shocked expression, surprised by his boldness but as he stepped closer, he could feel her slowly melting into him. Her barriers began crashing down as she allowed him to step further into her bubble. He took the chance she was handing to him and neared his face to hers. Their noses grazed gently as his eyes were only focused on hers, falling deeper and deeper into its unique spell. Her lips were slightly open and they seemed so soft and smooth. The lavender smell her hair honed went up his nostrils and into his system until he couldn't control his urge any longer. He wanted to kiss her.

He felt her trembling underneath his touch, understanding the tremor she was feeling as he was nervous too. His heart was pumping so wildly, he swore it would burst out of his chest anytime. But he didn't care. He wanted so badly, no, **needed** to feel those lips against his. He needed to know how perfect they would fit, how synchronized they'd be and how they would match with his as though heaven destined them so. He just wanted nothing more to do than kiss her.

So he went closer to her face, feeling her warm breath hit his skin as their lips were mere inches away. _Hinata... I... I think I lo-_

"Naruto, you here?"

Naruto came back to his senses, finally realizing how close he was with Hinata as their eyes clashed surprisingly against each others. Hinata's whole face turned a deep shade of red, her skin burning up from the close proximity between her and the blonde. She quickly withdrew herself from him, creating as much distance as she could while trying hard to calm down her rapid beating heart. She placed a hand over her chest, still shaking from what could have happened between them mere seconds ago._ N-Naruto-kun... w-were we... about t-to... n-no... it can't be... Naruto-kun doesn't feel that w-way about me... right?... Of course he doesn't... no guy would... so w-why would he... stop giving yourself false hope..._

Naruto noticed her surprised state and mentally kicked himself. _What the fuck are you doing! Baka! You ruined everything! You're lucky if she even talks to you after this! Ugh! _He also placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart still pounding wildly though they weren't close anymore. _But I really did want to kiss her... __what's going on? People don't suddenly want to kiss their friend... right? Kami, I'm confused..._

"Ah, there you guys are."

Both looked over to the door and saw Asuma grinning at them, not realizing he had interjected their intimate act. "I made some nice dumplings. Come on down and try them before the rest of the crew finish it all up."

"A-Ah, that sounds good," stammered Naruto, still feeling high from what had just happened. "We'll be down soon."

Asuma gave them a playful salute as he shut the door, leaving them both in their awkward atmosphere once more. Naruto bit his lip, not knowing the right words to utter to the girl before him. _Should I apologize? Should I say it was a joke? Should I... ugh, what should I do! Hinata... she must be scared of me now. I mean, we've never been that close... she must think I'm a jerk or something for getting that close when I know she doesn't like it. Why do I always screw things up? Kami, I-_

"A-Ano..."

Naruto's eyes darted fast to her, surprised she had even spoke. He had expected her to ignore him after his little stunt or be hostile and guarded. Instead, she was giving him a gentle smile, her cheeks tinted a soft shade of red. She appeared a little shaken up but he noticed she wasn't as frazzled as he thought she would be. In fact, she was a little... calm and collected, like she usually was. _Hinata..._

"...I-I like dumplings... l-let's go try some."

Naruto couldn't help but let out a short laugh, finding her reply utterly adorable. "All right. We'd better hurry. I hear one of the waiters has a thing for dumplings, he probably has half in his belly already." Hinata giggled lightly and gave a curt nod.

Since it was obvious she didn't want to discuss what had happened, he decided not to bring it up neither. _It was just a spur of the moment. Nothing more. Yeah, just chill. It's not like she would've kissed me back... right? I mean, it's not like I like her like that... right?_

… _Right?_

* * *

><p>Time seemed to fly by that day as sooner than they knew it, Naruto was already walking Hinata back to the centre. They were currently taking their time, embracing themselves in the night's chilly air and calm atmosphere. Konoha was gorgeous at night as stars dotted the blank canvas of the dark sky and the moon shone brilliantly above them – further emphasizing the nightfall's beauty. Naruto turned to the indigo-haired girl beside him and noticed she was trembling slightly, probably from the chilly breeze brushing past them. He shrugged off his hoodie and wrapped it smoothly around her petite shoulders. She was taken aback by his gesture but accepted it shyly, mumbling a word of gratitude to his kind act.<p>

"So, Hinata, did you like Oyaji's restaurant?"

She nodded vibrantly, a warm smile lighting up her features. "A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun... for bringing me there. I-I had a good time."

"No problem. We can go there again, if you want. I'll even cook you something else."

"I-I would love that."

Naruto grinned widely, feeling pleased with himself on managing to make Hinata happy. But then, the part where he had almost kissed her flooded his mind as a small tinge of guilt crept onto his heart. He felt he should apologize for invading her personal space so boldly without her consent. He turned to her bravely, gulping down his nervousness. _I hope I'm doing the right thing..._ "Ano, Hinata... I-"

"Hinata-sama, I've finally found you."

Both stopped in their tracks as a man stepped out from a limousine parked by the street and stood in front of them. He seemed to be a high-strung man, with broad shoulders and a confident aura looming over him. His long brown hair was tied neatly into a loose ponytail as his suit accentuated his physique. But what caught Naruto was his eyes. He had the same pale orbs as Hinata did. _Who is this guy?_

"... N-Neji-nii-san?"

Naruto looked at Hinata, eyebrows raised in question. "You know this guy, Hinata?"

"I'm her cousin," replied the man, his stance remaining strong and bold. "I've come here to discuss some important matters with Hinata-sama." The blonde quickly found him a little annoying, the way he simply said things as though he were the boss and it was an order they couldn't refuse. He stepped in front of Hinata, blocking her from view as he glared strongly to the man in front of them.

"The last time a relative came to see her, Hinata got hurt real bad. I ain't letting anyone talk to her alone anymore."

Neji crossed his arms nonchalantly, staring back at Naruto with his own fierce gaze. "This is a personal matter, a matter regarding our family. Why would a stranger such as yourself want to get involved? Don't you have better things to do?"

Naruto scoffed, keeping his urge to punch this arrogant guy down. "You can say whatever you want but I won't let anyone hurt Hinata anymore. I couldn't protect her in time before but no more mistakes. You wanna talk to Hinata, you gotta go through me first."

"N-Neji-nii-san," came Hinata's frail voice from behind the blonde. She was shaking a little, her eyes widely open from being surprised at her relative's sudden appearance. "W-What matter do you want to talk w-with me about? … W-What could you possibly want with me any longer?"

Neji heaved a deep sigh, a serious expression marring his strong features. He looked directly into her eyes and Hinata knew instantly, whatever matter it was, it was important. Important enough for Neji to want to see her himself.

"It's about your mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese words I used in this chapter :-<strong>

_Gomen – Sorry_  
><em>Konnichiwa – Hello  Good afternoon_  
><em>Arigatou – Thank You<em>  
><em>Ja ne – See you later<em>  
><em>Itadakimasu – A word used before eating<em>  
><em>Oishi – Delicious<em>  
><em>Baka – Idiot<em>  
><em>Oyaji – Father<em>  
><em>Okaasan - Mother<em>  
><em>Kami – God<em>

* * *

><p>And there ya go! Honestly, this is one of my fav chapters just because of the length. I felt pleased when I finished writing because I wrote more than 10 pages. That's already a sufficient amount for me. Haha! Hope you guys liked the NaruHina fluff and I bet a lot are plotting to kill Asuma for ruining the moment. :p This chapter was meant to be on a lighter note after the depressing one previously and I also wanted to start developing their feelings as it's already 8 chapters so they'd better get a move on. Haha. :)<p>

Please leave a review with your opinions/thoughts/criticisms/ideas/questions or anything of the sort. I love reading your reviews and it definitely makes my day knowing you enjoyed reading my story. :)

Thanks for reading guys and God bless!

xoxo

estrellaz


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N :** Hey there guys! Sorry for this delayed update, I enter uni this coming September so I've been busy settling things for that. But now that most of it is settled, on to the update! :)

Thank you to all that faved/alerted this story! I am insanely touched by knowing that my fic is loved and enjoyed by many. Thank you. :)

Special thanks to sasumiofjp, Rose Tiger, Hinanaru for eva, Emeryald, Melder the 2nd, Mis3staR, Okazaki323, kally-kal, champylin, Insanely Irish, Nafsi-chan, LizaUzumaki, mykeyo10, Dreaded Rasengan, ShinjiLuver123, and Takin' Time! OMG OMG OMG! You guys are amazingly sweet! I love reading all your reviews and it definitely fueled me for this update. Thank you thank you thank you! I love you all! :)

Replies to my lovely anonymous reviewers :-

**_Emeryald - Hey there! I'm glad you enjoy my fic so. :) Haha, don't worry, I try to update my story frequently so keep a close eye for updates so you can further enjoy it. :) Thanks for the review! God bless!_**

**_Nafsi-chan - Hey there! Oh really? Haha, I get what you mean. Only Japanese can voice Naruto properly. Any other language is a bit funny. :p I actually see Naruto as being naturally sweet as his nature is meant to be kind. He may be stupid and childish at times but I find his character naturally charming so if he ever wants to find a gf, he can be romantic. Haha. I purposely made them use forks because eating spaghetti with chopsticks sound funny? :p Haha, whoa! Calm down dearie. They'll realize it soon, I'll make sure of it. ;) Some things are gonna change, this chapter's a prequel of a change you'll see coming. :) Oyaji is a more informal way of saying father, normally guys use it. It's equal to the americans calling their father 'Pops'. :p Thank you for your review dearie! God bless!_**

**_ShinjiLuver123 - Hey there! Haha, Neji just makes everything more awesome eyh? ;) Haha, aww, I feel touched. Thanks dearie. :) Thanks for the review! God bless! :)_**

Okay, on to the chapter 9! :D

_' thoughts ' - italics_  
><strong><em>' flashbacks ' - bold italics<em>**  
><strong>' notes  emphasis ' - bold **

* * *

><p>Hinata came from a family whom were blessed with extraordinary eyes. The way they seemed mysterious and exotic yet appealing at the same time. The way they managed to portray every single emotion known to man easily. The way they captivated all who looked into them no matter what. But there were a few flaws in having such exquisite eyes.<p>

One of them being how they appeared to be able to skin you alive with just a glance.

Hyuuga Neji had always been an intimidating person. His aura itself was strong enough to cower you to a corner and leave your being feeling as small as a mere ant. His features though were astoundingly handsome honed a serious and fierce expression which added the hostility to his appearance more. His personality was no better as he definitely took after his uncle in various ways. He too could not tolerate insufferable behavior that though seemed minor in a normal view but to the Hyuugas, it was madness at a whole new level.

But although he was scary and fearsome to a person's eye, Naruto was more irked than anything.

Though he had heavily opposed Hinata's suggestion on them bringing the discussion back to the centre, his stand slowly crumbled as she managed to convince him this was her decision. He never could resist her smile. So they were currently in one of the centre's guest rooms, sitting casually with warm tea placed neatly on the wooden desk in the middle.

When they had entered the centre earlier, a small chunk of Naruto had hoped Shizune would not have given permission for Neji to discuss anything with Hinata. Shizune of all people knew how hurt the indigo-haired girl got after the unwanted visit from another Hyuuga so the blonde had expected her to put up a fight and deny any permissions to discuss anything. But he was unfortunately disappointed as not only did the raven-haired woman allow the elder Hyuuga to have a little reunion with Hinata, she also made them tea. Everyone knows tea is a drink hosts serve to guests that were wanted.

This annoyed Naruto even more.

_Pfft, what's with this guy? It's like he's voodoo-ing everyone into believing he's actually good news. I don't trust him. He could be like that brat that came attacking Hinata last week. She can't get hurt anymore... not while I'm around._

"I see you enjoy glaring at strangers. Was it a tradition practiced in your family to be impolite?" asked Neji, sipping his tea nonchalantly as his features remained passive, his hazy eyes still boring through Naruto. The blonde inwardly fumed, not releasing his strong raging stare to the elder man. Before he could spit out a retort to the insult thrown unashamedly to him, Hinata coughed lightly – in a meek attempt to cease their little cold war and focus back on why they were even there.

"A-Ano... Neji-nii-san, n-not to be rude but..."

"Do not fret, Hinata-sama. I too do not wish to prolong this matter any longer neither," remarked Neji, giving a cold glare once more to the blonde before opening up the briefcase he brought. His fingers rummaged through the various papers stashed inside the leather case, raising a questioning eyebrow from the two who were watching eagerly, wonders running through their mind on what it could be. After awhile, the brunette fished out a sheet of paper and placed it neatly on the desk, turning his chilly appearance to a serious-toned one.

"Before I begin, I would like to inquire. Hinata-sama, you do know about your father, right?"

Hinata's eyes dropped solemnly, her ears not yet accustomed on hearing about her father's decease so casually. The wound in her heart on finding out about his death so late still ached and proved it would take awhile longer before it healed well. She nodded curtly, holding back the tears that were threatening to water her milky irises. Naruto faced her worriedly, inching an inch closer to her as a sign to let her know he was there for her if she needed a hand to hold.

"Well, his will took awhile to be finalized as there were some factors that proved difficult to settle but rest assured, everything's fine now. The will has been finalized and there's one statement in there that requires your agreement, Hinata-sama."

"M-My agreement?"

"Aa," retorted the elder Hyuuga, sliding the piece of parchment to his cousin slowly. His hard eyes looking straight into her quivering ones sternly. "It'll probably be clearer if you read this yourself."

Hinata was hesitant at first, her body slightly trembling from fear. Though she had never really shared a close bond with her father, her mind couldn't help but wonder on what he had willed to her. Based on what her sister had mentioned on their previous meeting, it sounded like she had received a fair amount of fortune. She gulped, nervousness bubbling deep in her stomach, causing her to feel uneasy and restless. Her fingers gently went to the paper as she brought it closer to her.

As her eyes skimmed the lines written on the paper, Naruto focused on her features. He too couldn't help but wonder what was written on that paper and what her father had left for her. The fact that she was a heiress still unfazed the blonde but a small spot in his mind thought of what would happen if she suddenly acquired a large sum of money. Would she change? Would she suddenly turn away from his friendship and become happy with the new fortune she received? Would she easily throw him away for the sake of wealth?

_No... Hinata's not like that. She's definitely not. Whatever's in that will, it won't change anything._

Her eyebrows scrunched as her eyes drew a lost facade upon it. She faced her cousin with a confused expression as she placed the paper down. "A...concert?"

_Huh? What?_

"Hai. To be more exact, a musical memoir for your mother."

Hinata didn't seem to be able to respond to what she had just read as she still looked as lost as ever. Naruto took this opportunity to grab the paper and read it for his own comprehension. His blue eyes darted easily across the wordings as his mind slowly digested what he was reading. As he finished the last word, he too looked sternly into Neji's intimidating orbs. "What's the meaning of this? What exactly does he want Hinata to do?"

Neji sighed deeply, leaning back on the sofa as he crossed his arms nonchalantly. "Hinata-sama, exactly on the last day of this month, do you know what day is it?"

The indigo-haired girl scrunched her eyebrows in focus as she figured out what her relative was implying. Her eyes widened in response as her body began slumping slowly. A sadder tone crossed over her features, her frown deepening as she looked down at the floor in a distraught manner. "... O-Okaasan's birthday..."

Neji nodded politely. "Aa. Hiashi-sama always had this wish. He had always wanted to hold a musical performance on your mother's birthday. Though he had never clarified any details, the intention was there and he had never stopped mentioning it. Until last year."

Hinata looked into her cousin's eyes, an exact mirror of hers only his were not filled with questions and confusion. "L-Last year?"

"Hiashi-sama always had an unhealthy condition. Though he had underwent various treatments, it was not enough. He too knew his time was coming therefore he added a few things to his request." Neji stood up and looked sternly down into her eyes, a warmer tone covering his chilly attitude. "He added you."

_W-What...? M-Me? What does he mean by that? W-Why did Otousan add me? I thought he hated me... I thought he never wanted anything to do with me after he sent me here... I thought he didn't care anymore..._

Seeing her slowly absorbing what was being told, Neji decided to clear things further. He clapped his hands loudly as though signing for someone's attention. In mere seconds, the door opened and a man walked in with a box wrapped nicely in his hold. Naruto eyed the man suspiciously, wondering what the contents were as the man passed the box to Neji before bowing politely and leaving the room – the atmosphere turning awkward once more.

Neji gently placed the parcel before the younger Hyuuga, giving her a serious look as her eyes stared at the parcel questioningly. "It is not my place to explain further. You will understand more when you open this. I suggest you do so when you're alone."

"And why does she need to do that?" asked Naruto dangerously, his instincts not trusting the elder man. "Why can't she just open it now? Here?"

Neji turned to the blonde, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous question asked. "I usually dislike repeating myself but it seems you have a hard time understanding things. This is a family matter, strangers should not concern themselves. Check yourself, are you family or a stranger?"

"Tch, what's with that attitude, man? I'm just asking. What, your parents taught you to be an ass over everything or something?"

"They definitely taught me how to not bother with hooligans."

"What! What did you say! Why, I oughta-"

"N-Naruto-kun, please!" yelped Hinata, her body still trembling from what was happening. Thousands and thousands of questions were now running through her mind. A burden suddenly appeared once more on her back but this time, she wished to solve it herself. Neji was right, this was a family matter. Though she wanted to include Naruto in her life, she couldn't do it with so many holes existing in her past. She had been confined from the Hyuuga life for nearly five years. She didn't wish to be lost any longer. Though at times it proved hard to admit, she was still a Hyuuga. Her family was still there, no matter how they cast her away. She still had the blood running through her veins and nothing could change it.

So it was her duty as her father's blood daughter to oblige his will and fulfill his last wish.

She looked at Naruto tentatively, a softer tone marring her features. She gave him a small smile as her fingers poked each other nonchalantly. "P-Please... I-I'd like to be alone now..."

Neji understood her request as he grabbed his suitcase and looked seriously at his younger relative. "If you have any more questions, my number is with your caretaker, Shizune-san. You may inquire it from her." Before Naruto could remark anything, the brunette had bowed down respectfully and left the room without a word uttered any longer. Naruto pouted his lips childishly, feeling as though he had just got bullied and didn't receive any chance on fighting back.

He turned to face Hinata, a concerned expression casting over his face. "Hinata... are you sure you wanna do this alone? I'm here for you if you need me, remember?"

Hinata's eyes were shrouded with uncertainty and fear but she did not wish to bring anyone else into her private matters. She didn't want to trouble him any longer. He had already done so much for her, the thought of him bearing anymore of her personal issues was too much. He too had a life of his own. She shook her head curtly, bearing a weak smile as she tried to convince him she could do this alone. "D-Daijoubu... Naruto-kun. I-I'll be fine."

He was still unconvinced, finding it difficult to leave her as the fear of her ending up like last week filled his mind. _No... Hinata's stronger now... She needs to do this alone. Give her space, Uzumaki. Trust her... _He bit his lip, eyes grazed with an uneasy tone but as he saw her smile, he knew she was right. She will be fine. He shook all those distraught ideas from his mind, fully believing she would find him again if she ever needed to. He grinned back at her, giving a friendly pat to her hand as an assurance. "Alright. I'll see you soon, then."

* * *

><p>Though people usually disagreed on this, nightfall was actually better than daytime.<p>

The cool breeze floating around, enveloping pedestrians with its chilly embrace and leaving them melting into its gentle touch. The calm aura it emanates as the city life slowly dies down to a quaint surrounding. The sparkling stars scattered all around the deep dark abyss, dotting it and bringing it to life like a canvas painted with passion. The serenity, the harmony, the peaceful trait. It was no wonder people enjoyed it more than the bright day.

People like Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata had always loved the night time. Ever since she was young, she found the moon to be very soothing to her, as though it helped absorb all her sorrows, leaving her with only a content feeling simmering in her insides. Whenever she had a rough day and just wanted to clear her mind of life's troubles, she would go outside to her porch and simply bask in the serene tone the darkness gave her, indulging herself in the peaceful environment so she could peel away her despair and replace them with happiness. When she wanted to just blank out her mind and relax, she would simply sit and stargaze, relishing in the tranquility of it all. Everything about nightfall soothed Hinata and she found herself more composed then than usual.

The indigo-haired girl heaved a sigh as she shut her eyelids tight, the swift air of the night's breeze floating past her skin, leaving a tingly feeling that tickled her cheeks yet left her ever so calm. The centre's top floor was a perfect place for her to enjoy the serenity of the nightfall as there was a balcony situated at one end. Though it was not spacious, it was quaint enough for someone as petite as her to comfortably sit and engage herself with the peaceful environment outside.

Her fingers gripped the package Neji left for her tightly, the box remaining unopened and unmoved. Ever since she was left alone with the parcel, the thought of what was contained made her heart beat so fast, she couldn't bear it. She felt nervous just thinking of what importance the package held, how valuable it would be. She was sure it wasn't a sack of money or anything similar as the parcel was rather light. But she knew whatever was inside would mean a lot. If not, Neji would not have suggested that she opened it alone. The fact that her stoic cousin hinted it was personal was enough for her to appreciate the parcel even more.

She traced a finger across the material of the box, feeling its velvet touch lingering on her skin. Her milky irises roamed around the package, eyeing the beautiful bow nicely wrapped around it with admiration. There must be a reason why the box was so nicely decorated. This added to her suspense, causing her heart to flutter on pondering what was underneath the lid.

_Just... open it, Hinata. What's the worse that could happen? Just open it or you'll never know what Otousan was thinking, why he wants you in Okaasan's memoir musical... open it!_

Hinata gulped silently as her fingers shakingly moved to the sides of the lid, gripping it loosely as she lifted it up. What she saw next surprised her as her mouth gaped on what her irises were beholding. She placed the lid aside and took out the beautiful object nestled nicely in a leather case shaped by its outline, handling it with absolute care as she marveled at its uniqueness.

It was a white violin, beautifully made with the finest wood she had ever seen. The strings seemed so fine, so in tune, so perfect as the gold-plated steel glimmered under the moonlight's rays. The body of the instrument was specially carved as the upper and lower bout were symmetrical, giving it a more classical and tasteful feel. But what entranced her the most was the color. White. The color of purity. The color of innocence. The color of hope.

Not to mention it was her favorite color too.

_Wow... such a beautiful violin... I-I've never seen anything like it... _

After marveling the exquisite beauty of the instrument, the corner of her eyes managed to catch an envelope inside the box. Her eyebrows raised curiously as she picked it up, scanning it as her inquisitive nature arose. She opened the seal quickly and took out a neatly folded paper situated inside. Her heartbeat thumped quickly as she unraveled the letter, wondering deeply on what it would say. As she saw the writing, her memory sharpened as she instantly recognized the handwriting well._ Otousan..._

**To my daughter, Hinata.**

_Otousan... w-why..._

**This letter may startle you as we have not made contact in any form for years. A regret I will never get to redeem. Please accept this letter with an open heart as this may be my last to you. However, this letter does have its main purpose. I have a request to make of you. As you know, your mother was a dear fan of instrumental music. Ever since we met, her fascination for it has never died and she was very fond of your violin-playing because of that. She was so glad her daughter could play as beautifully as she would hear others. In time, I grew proud of you because of that too. I realized your talent was a true gift, a rare specialty that only lucky beings were blessed with. I apologize for not verbally acknowledging it before.**

_...G-Gift? T-Talent?... I thought Otousan never noticed me playing... I thought he thought it was a waste of time..._

**Unfortunately when your mother was still alive, I never had a chance to prepare anything special for her. Though I had many chances to do so, my desire for power and work was too overwhelming until I did not realize what was more dear. Again, another regret I could never redeem. But I would like to try. I would like to organize a memoir for her, a memoir I know she would have enjoyed. The only thing I could think of was a musical because she loved it so much. To make it even more special, I wish for your participation in this event.**

… _M-Me? Otousan wants me...?_

**I understand your hesitation in accepting this proposal. After all, I disappointed you in so many ways. I proved to be the opposite of a good father and I never once showed you I was capable in guiding you through this hard life. I failed as a parent and I deeply apologize. I regret not being able to come to you sooner to personally utter these words to you but my body's fatigue is too much. I pray you will understand. However, I still want you to know what I really feel after all these years.**

_What he really feels? W-What does he mean by that?_

**Hinata, I have never once blamed you for your mother's death. Never. Instead, I blamed myself. I not only failed to protect you from the unfortunate kidnapping, I also failed to retrieve you back without causing any harm. I have never felt so helpless in my life when I saw your mother's blood as well as your frightful face. For a young child, it must have been horrible seeing something like that. How I wish I could have saved you the despair. I was too overcome by my own grief to help you escape your own. I was selfish, only thinking about myself until I didn't see you struggling with your own pain. Without me realizing it, your grief was already eating you up from the inside and I felt I could do nothing to save you. That was why I sent you to the rehabilitation centre. I was too ashamed in seeing you so depressed. I thought the centre could help you much more than I could. I have no idea why I even thought that was the best choice. That was probably the biggest mistake I have ever made throughout my whole life.**

… _M-Mistake? He thinks it's a mistake...?_

**I apologize for not visiting you once since your entrance there. I couldn't bring myself to look into your eyes, your eyes that were wounded deeply by my actions. A coward's excuse. Forgive me, Hinata. Forgive me for all the hurt I put you through. Forgive me for not being able to stand by your side as a true father would have. Forgive me for giving up so easily on you. Forgive me for everything...**

_...Otousan... I... I..._

**Please think of this request more for your mother than me. If you do agree to participate, please use the violin I enclosed with this letter. I recall you fond of the color white. I hope you like it. Accept it as a small token from me to you. I sincerely wish you accept this favor as I know it would mean a lot for her. I understand if you find it hard to forgive me though I wish you would but please play at the musical. Play for your mother who loved you endlessly until her last breath. Play for her spirit that lives on in you forever. Play for her. Not for me.**

… _Okaasan..._

**I hope you find this letter truthful as I am fully sincere in writing it. There is nothing left for me to say except I wish for your recovery. I wish for you to smile brightly as you did when you were a child, that sweet smile your mother shared as well. I wish for you to see life in another perspective and embrace it dearly, throwing away the past and looking happily into the future. I wish for love and luck to fill your life and I wish you the best in everything you do. Though I may not have shown it before, I really do love you. You are my first daughter and will forever be. I love you, Hinata. Remember that. I promise to look down at you from heaven always. With that, I end this letter with a heartily goodbye. Sayonara... my dear Hinata.**

As her mind read the last word, a drop of water fell onto the letter, splotching a bit of the ink as it began blurring a little. Hinata gasped slightly as her fingers shakingly went to her face and that was when she realized, she was crying. Tear after tear kept crawling across her cheek, leaving a wet streak behind as they dripped endlessly. She did not notice her emotional state, her mind was still absorbing what she had just read. The words still ringing in her mind yet she found it really difficult to accept it as real.

_O-Otousan... I never knew he felt that way... I thought he hated me... I thought he was ashamed to call me his daughter... I thought he wanted me out from his life... Otousan... h-he... he said he loves me. He loves me. **Me.** Someone who doesn't even deserve love. And he doesn't blame me... h-he blames himself... Otousan... w-why? Why am I too late to see you again...? I want to tell you how I feel too... w-why..._

Endless streams were flowing from her eyes, leaving her cheeks puffy and swollen. Her milky irises were stained red as her body rattled wildly – occasional hiccups emanating from her lips. She gripped the letter tightly and brought it closer to her beating heart, hugging it with all her might. This was her only memory her father had left her. The only remaining item she had that showcased her father's true love for her. After all these years of misjudging him, she now knew how valuable her worth was to him. She now understood her value as a Hyuuga member. She now felt her father's love after thinking of his despise to her. She understood it all.

_Otousan... why did you have to die? Why am I always too late? Why did this happen to me? Why did Kami-sama take you before we could talk about this? Why! Why! WHY!_

Hinata shut her eyelids tight, wishing she could scrunch her heart as well because it was hurting so much. The pain of knowing she would never have a chance to see her father or talk to him again overwhelmed her, leaving her feeling alone once more. The depression her heart was wishing to dispose of began pooling up in her once more, dragging her into the realm of misery and sadness. She clenched her shirt hard, hoping she could somehow ease her heart back into relief as she wished the pain away.

_What's wrong Hinata? You okay?_

Hinata opened her eyes and looked up, realizing she was absorbed in a figment of her mind and right in front of her was a certain blonde smiling brightly at her. Though she knew she was merely in a realm of imagination, the sight of that grin she loved made the clench on her heart loosen a little as she continued staring into those deep azure eyes._ Naruto-kun..._

'Naruto' gave her a soft smile as he knelt down, stooping down to her level so that he could look straight into her teary eyes._ Hinata, are you sad?_

Hinata's mouth quivered as she nodded somberly, rubbing the corner of her eyes in a meek attempt to stop her crying. 'Naruto' giggled lightly and neared her slowly, placing a comforting hand against her cheek. Her eyes widened as she looked at him intensely, cheeks starting to stain a little from noticing the small gap between them. She could practically see her own reflection on his clear orbs, reflecting her sadness and sympathetic self. Yet she couldn't stop looking into them... they gave her a sense of comfort, the same feeling she used to get from her mother.

_Don't be sad, Hinata. Your father was proud of you, he was happy to call you his daughter. He wouldn't want you crying over his death. He would want you to carry his memory and live on happily, just like in his letter. He wants you to be happy. He wants you to live. _

Hinata was speechless, saying nothing as she continued staring at him dearly. Her hand slowly began moving unconsciously to his hand that was warmly placed against her streaky cheek and without her realizing, she nestled even more into it – wanting to feel his warm touch more than ever. As she laid against his imaginary hand, she felt her heart slowly beginning to feel better as the pain subsided quickly. Her tears too seemed to be halting as her mind only focused on that comforting hold.

… _You're right... Naruto-kun... Otousan wants me to live... Otousan wants me to be happy... So I will..._

'Naruto' grinned gently and gave her a playful wink. _'Atta girl._

And just like that, he vanished, dropping her back into reality. The chilly breeze once more whisked past her, sending that cooling touch she enjoyed. A small smile slowly graced her dry lips as she looked up to the star-filled sky endearingly.

"Otousan... I-I... I forgive you... I'll make you proud... I'll fulfill your last wish well."

An image of her father appeared as he looked down at her, a soft smile marring his lips. Hinata couldn't help but grin back, knowing her father really was watching her from above along with her mother.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"Oi Naruto, what's taking so long? My stomach's howling already."<p>

"Then shut it up. I'll be done when I'm done."

"Mmm, I can smell the beef already. The tenderness, the smell, the moisture... ah..."

"Chouji, if you continue talking about the beef, I'll stuff it down your throat until you suffocate."

"And that's supposed to frighten me, Kiba?"

"Would you two shut up? You're giving me a headache."

Naruto shook his head playfully on seeing his housemates banter as usual. He continued frying the pieces of beef on the pan skilfully as his fingers sprinkled some pepper on it, adding the tasty factor to the meat. It was the second week of the month, meaning it was Chouji's turn to choose their dinner menu. Knowing their plump friend, his tastes were rather... large and filling. Thankfully, Naruto had memorized many meat recipes to last a lifetime so they didn't have to resort eating the same thing for a week.

It was a usual weekend night for the boys. All four of them often looked forward to the weekends as those two were the only days they could actually sit down together and just relax as good housemates would. They usually celebrated it by having a lovely dinner (cooked by their own personal blonde chef) and then have a nice game of poker, just goofing around like normal men would. Naruto would never openly admit it but he really enjoyed spending time with his housemates as they helped him forget about the tiring day he just had and to just relax and chill.

"Oi Naruto, did you get that CD I asked you to pick up?" asked Kiba casually as he ruffled Akamaru's fur playfully.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's in my backpack," replied Naruto nonchalantly, focusing solely on making their dinner perfect as he tentatively watched the meat sizzle – ensuring it wasn't overcooked or burnt. Kiba stood up from the dining chair and walked over to the living room, grabbing the blonde's backpack. He opened up the zipper and rummaged through, his fingers aimlessly browsing through the variety of items stored inside. _Geez, how many things does this dude have in his bag? Hmm... Ah, found it. _

His fingers grasped nicely around the square object but as he took it out, something else got caught along with it, the item dangling at the corner of the CD. Kiba raised an eyebrow, picking the piece of paper up and turned it around so he could see what it was. His eyes widened upon seeing it, questions popping up quickly as he observed the people on the picture. _What the...? Naruto? Who's this girl beside him... she's hot!_ A smirk suddenly crossed his lips as he turned around, a playful thought implanted in his sneaky mind.

"Hey guys, check this out. I found something interesting," said the brunette teasingly as he threw the photograph on the dining table casually. Shikamaru turned his attention to the item, face instantly marring a curious expression as soon as he saw who were on the picture. Chouji too stopped munching on his chips as all three of them slowly turned their head to the blonde who was too busy cooking to realize he was in danger.

"Naruto! That you!"

"Huh? What?"

"Looks like our Naruto has a secret girlfriend," teased Kiba, sending the blonde a playful grin as Akamaru too joined in by barking cheerfully – not fully understanding what was going on. Naruto turned around with a curious gaze and when his eyes landed on the photograph, everything else was forgotten. His face immediately turned red as he let out a scream, quickly grabbing the photograph and hiding it behind him like a kid caught stealing another child's toy. Kiba chuckled wildly at his friend's reaction as Chouji still held a questioning expression.

"You never told us you had a girlfriend."

"S-She's not my g-girlfriend!" stammered Naruto, wishing he could erase the redness that covered his whole features – displaying his abashed manner. "S-She's just a friend..."

"Oh yeah?" asked Kiba, crossing his arms, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "Then why're you getting so freaked out about it?"

"I AM NOT FREAKED OUT! SHUT UP!"

Another maniacal laugh from his brunette friend. Shikamaru who usually stayed away from teasing decided to involve himself as he turned to Naruto, his usual straight face plastered on. "I don't remember you mentioning any friend who's a girl to us."

"What, I gotta report to you everything about my life now!" bellowed Naruto, looking away from his friend with a pout. "She's just... a friend, okay? What more do you wanna know?"

Kiba knew there was more to the story as after being friends with the blonde for years, he knew Naruto rarely got flustered over much so for this girl to turn his comrade into this frenzy, she must be something more than a usual pal. "Your face isn't helping, baka. C'mon, spill it. Who is she?"

Naruto sighed heavily, realizing he couldn't hide Hinata forever. His friends weren't really the kind to stop pestering him either so with much hesitation, he confessed. "I've... I've been helping out at this rehab during the weekends for the past month. She's a patient there... s-she's my patient."

"Wait, you told me you had extra cooking classes at the academy on weekends," said Kiba, looking as confused as ever.

Another sigh blown from Naruto as he realized he had to explain it all. "I lied. I don't have extra classes. I go to the rehab on weekends for my shifts."

Chouji popped a chip into his mouth hungrily as he listened intently. "Uh, no offense Naruto, but I never saw you as the kind to volunteer for this kinda stuff."

Naruto blushed even more, ruffling his hair in a shy manner on getting caught into confessing what has been going on to his friends. "I didn't volunteer. I got into a fight with this bastard and he ended up getting into a hospital. So to pay for his bills, I have to work at the rehab until his bills are settled."

Kiba guffawed once more, holding the chair to prevent himself from falling over in laughter. "Nice one dude, bastard probably deserved it. So, what do you do there? You a nurse or something?"

"Ha-ha-ha," muttered Naruto sarcastically on his friend's teasing remark. "I'm a 'friend' there. Each 'friend' gets assigned a patient. Our job is to help the patient recover from whatever problem they have so that they can leave the rehab all better. That's it."

Shikamaru took out a cigarette and lit it up, inhaling it and puffing out a cloud of smoke in ecstasy. "So this girl's your patient?" Naruto looked down, nodding slowly as his fingers tightened around the photo – almost crumpling it in his hold.

Kiba still felt unsatisfied, knowing there was more to this girl than what Naruto was telling them. "So what's she in for?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck somberly, biting his lip softly as he found it rather difficult to mention Hinata's sickness. "... Depression."

"Wow, that sucks. I mean, getting stuck with an emo, doesn't sound so fun to me."

The blonde's eyes turned into a sharp glare, finding Kiba's words offensive as the urge to defend Hinata bubbled inside him. "She's not an emo. She's nothing like that. She's different."

"How different?" asked Shikamaru, puffing out another cloud of smoke casually.

"She's not at all like how she looks. She may look fragile but she's really strong. Even though she's been through hell and back, she's trying really hard to be happy again. She's not gonna let anyone push her down anymore. She's gonna recover on her own, with her own will, with her own effort. Even though she looks broken, she's really beautiful up close – like a goddess or something. She's really good in playing the violin and she has the most gorgeous eyes ever. She's really thoughtful, thinking of others before herself no matter what. She's also really kind and gentle and just... perfect..."

Kiba couldn't help but smile upon seeing his friend talk dearly about the girl. The way he spoke, the tone he used, the sparkle in his eyes when he did, all showed one thing. Naruto really liked her and whatever reason he may throw, the brunette knew that this girl was really special to him.

"Ano sa, Naruto," chirped Chouji, leaning closer with a suspicious gleam tinted on his orbs. "Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?"

"WHAT! OF COURSE NOT!"

"Hmm, but the way you talk about her... it's like you're in love or something."

Naruto gaped widely as his mind frazzled over that statement. _LOVE! WHAT! I am not in love with Hinata! She's just a friend. Why do they even think that! I just said what I thought about her... did it sound like I was talking about a girlfriend...? But... I don't see her like that... right?_

Naruto looked at the photograph, focusing on the indigo-haired girl sitting beside him. Before they left the Yellow Flash earlier, Asuma had insisted he take a commemorative photo of the two – blabbering something on how important it was to photograph memories or something like that. Though Hinata seemed hesitant at first, she grew warmer to the idea and agreed – seeing how Naruto seemed to actually want a photo too. Their poses weren't stiff, in fact, Naruto couldn't blame his friends for having suspicious thoughts. His arm was wrapped around the back of her shoulders as their bodies barely had any gap in between. Both of them donned warm smiles as the camera managed to capture the happiness etched on their features.

His azure eyes traced over Hinata, admiring her beauty. The camera was also able to capture her mysterious eyes well as even by looking at the photo now, he was entranced by them. Not to mention her face looked so much more lively with that gorgeous smile marring her lips. He was captivated and without him realizing, his mind began filling up with images of her smiling, with the sounds of her gentle voice, the melody of her soft laughter and the harmony of her delicate movements. Everything about her popped up inside his head until he couldn't think of anything but her.

His heart began beating faster as he remembered their almost kiss. The dazed look in her eyes, her lips looking plump and soft and the feathery feel of her skin against his. She looked absolutely stunning at that point and he found himself recalling the strong urge to place his lips against hers. Naruto gulped mentally, feeling his stomach starting to get light and fluttery. _W-What... What's going on? Why am I thinking of her like that? Don't tell me... they're right? A-Am I really falling for Hinata? It can't be... can it?_

"NARUTO! THE BEEF!"

Naruto immediately came down from building castles in the sky as he turned around, shrieking as he saw the once tender meat being burned to a crisp black rock. He frantically shut the stove as he tried to fix their dinner but of course, failing miserably. His housemates groaned loudly, realizing their meal had just been destroyed as their stomachs grumbled in frustration. Naruto gave them an apologetic laugh as he continued trying to save whatever was left. But though his body was busy, his thoughts were still dotted on his indigo-haired friend and how he really felt for her. Thousands of questions flooded his mind but one stuck and shone the most.

_Am I... in love?_

* * *

><p><em>If this isn't important, I'm gonna kill that old man.<em>

Naruto yawned loudly, his feet trudging across the pavement as his shoulder slumped forth. It was seven in the morning, on a Sunday. Usually he'd still be rolling around in his bed, floating in slumber land until his housemates rudely awaken him later to demand for breakfast. But a certain mentor of his had called at the crack of dawn, yelling for the blonde to wake up – claiming an important matter had arose and that they needed to meet up at the academy as fast as possible.

Though his curiosity had risen upon receiving such a call, his body thought otherwise and was forcing the boy to crawl back to his bed and get more rest. Even after a cold shower his energy still hadn't been revitalized. To be fair, he hadn't gotten much sleep. He was up all night thinking hard about what his friends had said.

"_**Hmm, but the way you talk about her... it's like you're in love or something."**_

_Love? … I've never been in love... How on earth do I know if I love her or not! Ugh... brain hurts. Too much thinking early in the morning._

Luckily his academy wasn't that far off from his house so in a few minutes, he was already walking in – taking the nearest fleet of stairs to go into his usual meeting room with his mentor. A good thing about going to the academy on a weekend was that there was no one there so he needn't bother about any noises or disruptions. In fact, it was so quiet, he actually preferred going there to practice at times. Just not early in the morning.

As he swung the door open, preparing himself to give a good whining to his teacher on why he was forced to get up so early, he instead saw a peculiar-looking man standing next to Jiraiya – both looking serious at that moment with arms folded sternly. The man had a weird strict aura surrounding him, with his outfit adding the unique feel. The man had on a mask that covered the lower part of his face, leaving only the eyes for view. Naruto raised an eyebrow, his curiosity quickly spiking up as the stranger merely looked unamused at his questioning stare. "Uh... what's going on?"

"Naruto, remember that interview to Suna Academy I told you about? Have you thought about it?" asked Jiraiya, the usual playful tone gone and replaced with a business-like one.

The blonde bit his lips thoughtfully. He had thought intensely about it and after visiting his father's restaurant yesterday, he was even more determined to be a success in the culinary world and this could be his stepping stone. He wouldn't throw a chance away so easily. He nodded curtly. "Aa, I'm game for it."

"Good, then I wanna introduce you to someone," said the white-haired man, pointing a hand to the strange man beside him. "He's a graduate from Suna Academy himself, placing first in all of his classes and actually getting the award for best chef in the whole academy at only his first year. Not to mention he also worked with your dad once."

Naruto's eyes widened as he faced the stranger with an even more inquiry gaze. "Oyaji?"

"Your father was my mentor at one point," remarked the stranger, the mask across the lower part of his face shielding his lips from view. Naruto had secretly wondered if his voice would be muffled from it but oddly enough, it wasn't. "He gave me a few tips on cooking and I highly admire him as a top-class chef. You could say he helped a little in shooting me to culinary stardom."

Now the blonde was really curious on who this stranger actually was. "Ano sa... who are you exactly?"

The stranger straightened up, his arms still crossed as he emanated a serious aura and looked straight into Naruto's eyes strongly.

"My name's Hatake Kakashi and I'm going to be your mentor from now on."

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese words I used in this chapter :-<strong>

_Hai – Yes_  
><em>Daijoubu – It's alright<em>  
><em>Otousan  Oyaji – Father_  
><em>Okaasan – Mother<em>  
><em>Sayonara – Goodbye  Farewell_  
><em>Kami-sama – God<em>  
><em>Baka - Idiot<em>

* * *

><p>So, thats it. I'm sorry for the lack of NaruHina fluff in this chapter. It's meant to be more on a character-development chapter as I want to reveal more on their feelings and past and such. I promise more fluff in the next chapter though. :) Oh noes, Kakashi's here! I wonder how he's gonna be as Naruto's mentor. Also, I'm sorry if I made Hiashi OOC. I'm just portraying him as a regretful father who died without knowing his daughter fully. Hopefully you guys understand. :) And yes, Naruto's housemates know about Hinata. And don't think they haven't stopped teasing Naruto about it. In fact, they're gonna end up doing something that'll actually help those two get closer. ;)<p>

As usual, leave a review with your thoughts / opinions / suggestions / criticisms or anything of the sort. I love hearing from all of you and honestly, I never expected to receive such support as I am now. Thank you and I hope you all will continue supporting me! :)

Thanks for reading guys! God bless!

xoxo

estrellaz


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N :** Hey guys! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for this UBER late update! I entered uni early of this month so my focus has been there for awhile. Registration was a bitch but luckily, I managed to solve everything already so things have toned down enough for me to get back into writing again. :) But bear in mind, I am in uni now so I can't promise quick updates but rest assured, I will be finishing this story whether I'm busy or not. :D My schedule's not that packed for this sem so I should be able to update normally (1 chap per week) but again, no promises. Please understand ya? :)

And OHEMGEE! 100 reviews! Honestly, I cried when that happened (I'm such a sap, it's not even funny) Never in my life would I have though I would reach a 100 reviews on a fic. Thank you SO MUCH everyone! Even if you just read my story, I'd like to say thanks. It makes me feel so good knowing people actually read my story and enjoy it. A million thanks from the bottom of my heart. I hope you all continue supporting my fic until the end! ^^

HUGE HUGE THANKS to Rose Tiger, sasumiofjp, Dreaded Rasengan, Okazaki323, InfiniteHallucinations, LizaUzumaki, champylin, oceanmoon, ShinjiLuver123, PokemonOfOlympus916, Nafsi-chan, Rukky, kally-kal, Z LOT847, KantonKageX, It'sMontastic and PrincessShawty! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Every single one made my day and I deeply apologize for not being able to reply, the internet here is a bit sucky but I'll try and reply. Know that I appreciate every single one of you. Thank you!

Okay, without futher adieu, I give thee chapter 10! Enjoy! :)

_'italics' - thoughts_  
><strong>'bold' - notes  comments / emphasis**  
><strong><em>'bold italics' - flashbacks<em>**

* * *

><p>One thing Hinata learned growing up as a Hyuuga was that punctuality is one of the characteristics that define a responsible human being. Ever since she was a kid, tardiness was never acceptable and though it may be merely for a second, being late was totally out of the question. The fear of getting a punishment always lurked at the back of her mind, scaring her in even having a fleeting thought of latish.<p>

So as she entered room 2712 and found a certain blonde young man there, her heart couldn't help but skip a beat.

It had always been a habit of hers to be earlier by at least ten minutes for any scheduled meetings. She found it much more comforting if she was the first one there rather than anyone else. She felt pleased and content as her mind need not worry on wasting the other person's time or disappointing said person on making a delayed appearance. Although some may find it false, Hinata wanted nothing more than to not be a burden to anyone except for herself. The thought of troubling someone because of your own self was simply intolerable to her.

So why was Uzumaki Naruto already in their usual meeting room for their session earlier than usual?

_Naruto-kun... w-why? Is something wrong? Why is he here so early?_

Naruto had been staring absentmindedly out of the clear window, absorbed in his own floating mind as his eyes held a tone of fatigue and stress. His usual cheerful features was replaced with a more solemn mask and Hinata couldn't help but notice even his body seemed tenser as his shoulders seemed stiff and frozen. But what worried the indigo-haired girl the most was the trademark cheeky gleam his beautiful azure eyes usually honed seemed to have been dimmed by something as they didn't shine like how they normally would. A sudden jump in her heart whispered that something was amiss and that the blonde definitely wasn't his usual self that day.

Sensing another presence in the room, he turned and clashed gazes with her, straining his face to give her the smile she enjoyed seeing. She then saw the bags under his tired eyes appeared to have gotten worse and even just by glancing at him, it was obvious he hadn't been getting enough rest. By the looks of it, it was as though a simple breath of wind could knock him over and send him tumbling into an eternal slumber – one in which he couldn't wake up from so easily.

"Hinata, you're here." _Even his voice sounds tired... Naruto-kun... are you okay?_

She decided not to voice out her worries just yet, wanting to monitor his ministrations even more. She gave him a soft smile, nodding curtly before making her way over to the sofa. He too walked to his seat in front of her, the sagging of his shoulders not missed by her sharp misty eyes. An awkward silence grew as the two youngsters sat quietly, both not taking the initiative to begin any form of conversation. Hinata found this worrisome, during their usual sessions, Naruto had not wasted any second – always bursting into his cheerful and energetic self as he told her stories that always piqued her interest.

The level of her concern kept rising as time passed by.

"A-Ano..." began Hinata, deciding to take matters into her own hands and figure out the mysterious puzzle Naruto was leaving her. "I-Is... something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

His weary orbs simply looked jadedly into her worried ones. Another wan smile crossed his lips as he attempted to give her an assuring expression, a confirmation on his well-being. "Of course not. Why? Does it look like something's wrong?"

"W-Well... you're early today. You've never been early..."

His blue irises then went downcast as a sadder hint graced his features. Hinata bit her lip softly, hoping she hadn't come across as offensive as it sounded. She was just about to utter an apology before Naruto looked back up to her, a strained smile plastered on. "Gomen, Hinata. The reason I came early today is because I have to leave early later."

An eyebrow raised as curiosity bubbled inside her. "Leave early...? Why?"

"I have an important interview in a few more weeks and my new mentor's making me take extra classes to prepare. Tch, not like I need it anyway. I'm pretty darn good already."

She couldn't help but giggle mentally on his usual confidence. At least that hadn't changed. But then another question popped up as she played back what he had just said. "I-Interview?"

"Yup. There's this really awesome academy in Sunagakure and my previous mentor, Jiraiya, told me that's where the best chefs come from. I guess you could say if I went there to further my cooking career, I'll really make it out big in the culinary world. And my dream will be achieved."

"Wow... that's great, N-Naruto-kun...," exclaimed Hinata, smiling brightly upon hearing about his future plans. "I-I'm sure you'll pass the interview well."

"Of course I will. I am Uzumaki Naruto after all," replied the blonde cheekily, giving a small smirk. Hinata's smile began falling as she looked down upon her hands, playing with her fingers nonchalantly with her mind wondering lightly on his words. Without her realizing it, a small tinge of jealousy began arising in her as she found herself wishing on having what he had.

"... I-It must feel nice... ne?"

"Hmm, what does?"

"H-Having an ambition... having a future goal... having a dream..."

"Doesn't everyone have one?"

Her pale orbs drooped further as she continued fidgeting, a pensive feeling beginning to pool inside of her. "... I don't..."

Naruto instantly regretted his rhetorical question, realizing he should have noticed the level of sensitivity this topic brought to the indigo-haired girl. But he knew she was merely lying to herself, feeding a false belief into her own mind and implanting it steadily there. He knew she didn't truly believe it when she confessed on not having a dream of her own. He knew a small part of her, if not more than a half, disagreed with what her mind was telling her and that deep down inside, she did own a dream just like everyone else. But that part was too miniscule until she herself couldn't see it with her sharp eyes.

So he felt he needed to fulfill his duty as a friend and remind her on the existence of that part.

"Hinata, you do have a dream. You hope just like everyone else does. You just don't realize what it is."

She bit her lip absentmindedly, wondering whether he was only saying it just to ease her heart. He was after all kind like that. "...You sound so sure... h-how do you know whether I have a dream or not?"

"Because to me, a dream means something someone fights for. People usually think dreams are things people want but I don't think that's true. Everyone wants something but what makes it more special is when you want it so much, you're willing to do whatever it takes to make sure you accomplish it. That's what a dream is. And I know for sure, you have it. You have a dream."

Hinata felt appalled on hearing such words coming from the boy, finding it impressive how different his mindset was to others. In fact, she herself always assumed dreams were figments of people's imaginations on their personal desires. She would have never seen it in this interesting perspective if it wasn't for him. She pulled back a strand of her hair behind her ear as her eyes avoided his, feeling slightly abashed from the admiration beating in her heart.

"S-So... what is my dream then?"

Naruto gave her a wide smile. "That's easy. Your dream is to be free."

She looked up to him with perplexity gracing her features. "...F-Free?"

"Yeah. You wanna break out from this shield you put around yourself. You don't want to stay like this forever. You want to go outside and start living normally. You want to be happy. I see it every time I look at you, there's no mistaking that that's your dream."

Hinata felt surprised by his comment, taken aback on how she found him figuring her own mind faster than herself. It was as though Naruto owned a mystical power that allowed him to enter her brain and absorb everything about her into his own. She had never thought someone who barely knew her for more than 3 months was already piecing all her doubts together quicker than a relative could. A pop of admiration suddenly surged through her as she looked into his azure eyes in awe.

When she had finally found her voice once more, she parted her lips to utter a word of gratitude for believing in her so much though she felt she didn't deserve such a praise but she was interrupted by a vibrating notion coming from the young man's pocket. An agitated tone crossed his features, as though he already knew who the caller was and turned instantly annoyed. He fished out his mobile phone hesitantly and cringed further upon recognizing the ID flashed on the screen. With a reluctant sigh, he placed the receiver to his ear and mumbled an almost inaudible greeting.

Though Hinata couldn't hear who the caller was or what they were talking about, judging by Naruto's looks, he wasn't too keen on the person interrupting their session. As the conversation progressed, she couldn't help but analyze his actions carefully. The way his body kept shrugging irritatingly while his usually cheerful expressions were replaced by a more fatigue one. His fingers went through his golden locks forcefully, gripping the strands in between as he shut his eyes tightly. Another wan sigh escaped his lips as he mumbled a few more words and ended the call abruptly. _Naruto-kun... I wonder what's wrong._

"Gomen, Hinata," said Naruto, a tired smile drawn on his lips. "I have to go now. An, uh... emergency... came up."

Her worry level rose as those words left his lips. "I-Is everything alright, Naruto-kun?"

"Yea, everything's alright," said Naruto, trying hard to pull off his signature smirk as he stood up and slung his backpack over a shoulder. "I'll make this up to you on our next session okay?" Hinata gave her own smile in return, nodding her head politely. She too stood up as she walked him to the door, finding herself feeling a little upset on their incomplete session._ Ah, what am I thinking? It's not like Naruto-kun is purposely leaving... he said a-an emergency came up. It can't be helped. Stop fretting over mediocre things like this, Hinata._

Naruto turned to her one more time before leaving, waving a hand playfully. "Ja ne, Hinata." She couldn't help but capture the small glint of wan fading aimlessly through his clear eyes, the usual bright gleam seemed to have been shrouded by something dull and tiring. Naruto may be putting up a strong facade but Hinata was never one to be easily fooled. She bit her lip in worry, giving him a convincing smile as they both bade their farewells.

_Naruto-kun... I wonder what's wrong... I-I wish I could do something for him... Naruto-kun has always been helping me, I-I should return the favor... right?_

"Ah, Hinata-chan, is your session with Naruto-san over already?" asked Shizune who just entered the room with a befuddled expression marring her features. Hinata was however still caught up in her own deep thinking, pondering hard on how to cheer her blonde friend up. A sudden idea popped into her mind and a small smile crept on her lips as she turned to Shizune with determination blaring in her pale orbs.

"S-Shizune-chan... c-can you help me with something?"

* * *

><p>"Your posture's all wrong. Your wrist should not be bent in that angle, your sleeve will get stained."<p>

"Don't get too close to the dish, your stinky sweat will get to the food."

"Why on earth are you frying it like that? Even a first grader would know that's the wrong way to fry an egg."

"Honestly, why did you even think about entering the culinary world?"

The words rang through his mind like an unwanted alarm, replaying itself with no option on shutting it out or disabling it in anyway. The insults bombarded his brain and were left there, implanting it's truth to the core. Naruto gritted his teeth hard as he tried his best to concentrate on the task at hand instead of the unsympathetic words thrown by his new mentor. His fingers kneaded through the silkiness of the dough beneath his hold, pressing hard onto its softness as though imagining it were the older man's head.

"You have five more minutes. If I am yet to see any progression, I will be disappointed."

_What! I only have five more minutes? Ugh. How the hell does he expect me to finish three dishes in only thirty minutes! Kami!_

His brain instantly programmed into rush mode as his hands began flying around quicker than ever. Any typical civillian would have found it impressive how it seemed he was multitasking so skilfully – chopping up vegetables whilst mixing in spices and frying the beef all at one go – but the silver-haired man standing opposite him seemed to hold his unamused expression so well, it bothered the blonde how unfazed he was. Naruto couldn't help but feel greatly irritated at the lack of response he was receiving.

Not to mention the boring glare he felt coming from his mentor was rather unsettling and uncomfortable, causing his concentration to waver a few times. This irked Naruto even more.

"Ten more seconds," came Kakashi's monotonous voice, his eyes not even glancing at his student as he was busy flipping through a small orange book he always carried around. Naruto mentally cursed as he struggled to finish what he could, adding a few last touches to the dishes he prepared. "Ten, nine, eight..."

_Shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Seven, six, five..."

_Ugh! Why does he need to countdown out loud! Do it in your head, asswipe!_

"Four, three, two..."

_Ah, screw it._

"One. Time's up."

Naruto breathed out a huge sigh as he finished decorating his last dish. He faltered back from his cooking, wiping his forehead with his sleeve as he calmed down his racing heartbeat. Never had he felt so stressed in the kitchen before until he met this peculiar man. Ever since day one on being his official new mentor, Kakashi had shown him no mercy and drilled him insanely every single opportunity he was given. The methods used by Kakashi were severely different than how Jiraiya had taught him – now the blonde couldn't help but regret complaining on how he wished the old pervert would do a better job as a teacher to him.

His azure orbs went to Kakashi's face, wishing he was bestowed the gift on reading expressions as the man went closer to his cooking to examine it. The way his eyes never blinked as they darted across the three feasts placed before him, the way his breath seemed to be held as his nose took in the delicious aromas emanated throughout the kitchen and the way his body seemed rigid and strict as he went leaned in closer to see them in various perspectives. All these movements didn't aid Naruto's curiosity as he awaited what his new teacher would have to say on his cooking.

When Kakashi had first told him he was going to test the young man, Naruto did not take it as a hard challenge. Throughout his years of learning culinary, Naruto was never one to turn down a task and was always up to prove to people everywhere that he was as capable as anyone in succeeding in the cooking environment. However, as soon as Kakashi uttered the challenge at hand, Naruto had felt a sense of nervousness he rarely faced. Cooking three dishes was already stressful enough but to add a time limit of completing it in under thirty minutes just caused the situation to become even more pressured than it already was.

Still, Naruto couldn't show his uneasiness to Kakashi. After all, this man was acquainted with his father so to uphold the Uzumaki name, he had to give it his best. The three dishes he chose were the three dishes he was most confident in. Though usually it would take at least fifteen minutes to prepare each dish, due to the time constraint, he had to make due with what he had therefore the confidence level he usually held for the food seemed to have decreased greatly. Naruto didn't even have time to properly taste what he had created. He had just went with the flow of his instinct and he prayed to God that was enough to satisfy Kakashi.

Kakashi went to the first dish, a bowl of hot chicken soup, and viewed it thoroughly. He picked up the spoon neatly placed beside and stirred the broth slowly. His beady eyes watched as the liquid swirled under his control, his movements as delicate as though he were absorbing the texture of the broth against the hard steel of the spoon. He then took a spoonful of the soup, pulling his mask down and placed it near his lips, giving it a few good huffs before slowly sipping the warm broth. Naruto nervously anticipated what the comment would be, hoping he had remembered to add the right amount of cream to ensure the texture of the soup remained thick yet consistent.

Kakashi remained silent after tasting the first dish, his stone cold expression staying passive as he moved to the next dish. This only made Naruto even more wrecked, knowing he would only hear his mentor's review on his cooking after all three dishes were examined. The second dish was a simple dish of grilled salmon with his secret sauce poured all over it. This dish was the one Naruto was most worried about as for salmon to be perfectly grilled, it usually would take at least twenty minutes - he had only cooked the salmon for less than fifteen. He originally had already pondered on whether choosing to cook this dish was the best idea but because it was one of his most complimented dishes, he felt it was appropriate to show it off to Kakashi.

The silver-haired man picked the plate up, looking at the fish with a keen eye as he twirled it around to fully observe the details. He placed it back on the table and took the silverware, cutting a small piece of the fish before popping it into his mouth. Once more, Naruto was expecting at least a slight reaction from the elder man but alas, he was disappointed to see there was not even the slightest bit of change from Kakashi's stoic features. He sighed mentally. _Honestly, this guy's either a robot or he's just really stoned. I mean, no matter how it tastes, he should at least have some reaction! _

Finally, Kakashi moved to the final dish and this one was Naruto's last hope in anything. It was a simple dessert dish, a lemon-orange cake dashed with a few hints of raisins in between. It was his father's favorite dessert therefore it held a rather sentimental value. Not to mention it was one of the desserts he knew he could make in less than thirty minutes. Kakashi wasted no time on this dish as he quickly picked up the spoon and cut a chunk of the cake, immediately eating it afterwards.

_This is it... the last dish... C'mon, show me some response, dude!_

Naruto watched diligently as his mentor chewed behind his mask, the only feature he could show emotion from was through his eyes but from the very beginning until the end, those beady eyes remained emotionless and static. Naruto couldn't help but grow agitated. At least when Jiraiya was his mentor and they held tests like these, he would always have something to say or show whether it be good or bad. Naruto was just hoping for some response because at least it would help him brace himself to hear whatever comment Kakashi was going to make about his cooking.

After the last bite was swallowed, Kakashi drew a short sigh and turned to Naruto – his eyes boring deeply into the sapphire orbs. Naruto held his breath, trying hard to breathe normally as his fingers slightly shook due to the nervousness building up inside him. "Well, after tasting all three dishes, I have only one thing to say to you, Naruto."

The blonde gulped softly, holding up a confident attitude as he smirked to the elder man. "What? You're gonna tell me you're surprised on my mastery level of cooking? Or that you were blown away by every dish?"

"... You failed."

… _Wha-What?_

Kakashi noticed Naruto's appalled look and realized he needed to elaborate. "Though the dishes were edible, they were mediocre. Bland, undercooked, no specialty. I'll admit, I am however a bit surprised. I was expecting worse. But that does not mean you're ready for anything yet. You may have the basics of cooking nailed but you still don't have that one thing a master chef needs. Uniqueness. Anyone could cook what you just prepared, even a novice housewife. But it takes a real chef to take a simple dish and turn it into something incredible. That's the reason I only gave you thirty minutes. Because in the culinary world, thirty minutes is all you're getting. And with your level now, you can kiss your dreams in becoming a hotshot on the cooking stage goodbye."

Naruto's taken aback stance quickly turned into an aggravated one as he clenched his fists tightly, holding in the urge to yell and rant on how unjust the evaluation was. How could this man simply judge his level of expertise by a mere test? How can he state the scale of his talent by only three dishes that were prepared in a rush? How could he?

"Honestly, with how you were even cooking just now, I'm wondering whether you really do want this or not."

That was the last straw.

Naruto glared menacingly to the silver-haired man, gritting his teeth to contain his desire to land a fist onto Kakashi's face. "Listen, you! What gives you the right to say those things to me? Just because you gave me a test and I didn't do that well doesn't mean you can judge me straight away! You don't even know me! You don't even know how badly I want to make it into the culinary stream. You don't know how hard I've worked my ass off for at least the past decade! You think you can just come here and act like you're my God just because that old perv made you my mentor. Well you know what, fuck you! I know I've got what it takes to be like my dad. I know I can do it. And there's nothing you or anyone that can change my mind."

Kakashi remained unfazed by the sudden explosion of anger directed to him, simply leaning back on the table with a cocky aura surrounding him. "Your dad? You've got a long way to go before you can be up to his level. You're like an ant compared to him now."

Naruto scoffed. "One thing you need to know about this 'ant' is that he doesn't know when to quit. No matter how many times you try to bring me down, I just work harder. No matter how many times people tell me to just give up, it just makes me even more determined to achieve my dream so that I can shove it into those bastards' faces. And if you think you can make me forget about becoming a chef, you've got another thing coming."

After saying those words, the blonde tugged off his apron, slamming it down on the table before storming off. Kakashi watched his student walk away, leaving the kitchen all to himself. He held a hint of a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest as the young man's words echoed throughout the silence of the surroundings.

_Your kid's definitely something else, Sensei. I guess this is my true test as a chef... right?_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Your dad? You've got a long way to go before you can be up to his level. You're like an ant compared to him now."<strong>_

_Who does he think he is? Pfft, uniqueness? Is he blind or something? I'm practically the definition of uniqueness! Jackass doesn't know what he's talking about..._

Lying restlessly on his bed, eyes facing the boring shade of white plastered all over the ceiling of his room, Naruto was still affected by what had happened earlier that day. Though he was known to not get fazed by something for more than a few hours, what Kakashi had said to him still bothered the blonde greatly and there was nothing he could do to escape that trap his mind had created. A trap filled with confusion and reality. A trap that aimed to break down the confidence he had just foolishly shown.

… _Then again... he is a professional chef... and he does have a 5-star restaurant... w-what if he's right...? Wha-what if I'm not cut out for this... what if I really can't cook...?_

A sudden jolt of vibration interrupted Naruto's little deep thinking. His senses came back instantly as he turned to his dresser, his cellphone on top buzzing around violently. He grabbed it and raised a curious eyebrow upon seeing whose name was flashing on the caller ID. _Shizune-san? Wonder why she's calling me?_ He pressed the answer button, confusion filling his mind.

"Shizune-san?"

"Moshi moshi, Naruto-san. I hope I'm not bothering you now or anything."

"Nah, it's alright. Umm, not to sound rude but... is there something wrong?"

"Ano... actually... I would like to ask a favor from you, if you don't mind, Naruto-san."

The tone she was using caused Naruto to turn a little paranoid, his heart skipping a little faster as a dark-haired girl flashed through his eyes. "Is something wrong? Is it Hinata? Is she alright? Did something happen?"

"Hinata's fine, don't worry too much. I just... have a request..."

His heart immediately calmed down upon knowing that Hinata was alright but then his curiosity merely increased. _Request?_ "Umm... sure. What do you need me to do?"

"I'm actually out of town for awhile now but I forgot I needed to mail something before I left. It's a really important document and if I don't mail it by tonight, it'll cost me a lot. I thought I had brought it with me but it turns out, I left it back at the centre."

Naruto quickly caught on on what favor Shizune was asking of him. "So you want me to go to the centre, take that document and mail it for you?"

"I know it's unreasonable of me but I really have no other option. Sakura-chan has other appointments and the others are busy too. If it's not troubling, I was hoping you could help. Of course, by no means am I forcing you, Naruto-san."

"Oh, no. It's alright. I kinda need to get out of the house anyway, clear my head a bit. Besides, I don't have any plans tonight so it's cool."

"Arigatou gozaimasu! Honestly, I owe you one. The document's in the mini hall on the second floor. I really can't thank you enough for helping, Naruto-san."

"No biggie. Just text me the mailing details, okay?"

After both bade their goodbyes, Naruto hung up, heaving a small sigh. Though the urge to just lay in bed, roll under his covers and sleep away his stress was overpowering, he could never say no to a friend. Rolling off his bed, he slipped on a hoodie and grabbed his backpack before leaving his room, unbeknownst of what surprise lies ahead of him.

Shizune, on the other hand, was smirking madly to herself after hanging up with the blonde. The plan had been laid and now the target was approaching. Everything was going as planned. She turned around, giving a quirky thumbs up to a certain dark-haired girl who was trembling with anticipation.

_Naruto-kun... I hope you like this..._

* * *

><p>No matter how many times he went there, the centre would always give him chills.<p>

Now that he was there at nighttime, when there were no visitors and all the patients were in their rooms, Naruto felt the creepiness increase tenfold. The eerie silence that loomed over the hallways as the lights barely lit the surroundings not only gave him an insecure feeling, the fact that the wind was stale and cold just made it worse. He felt this place was much more suited for a haunted house rather than a place to aid troubled teens to get back onto their feet.

Naruto tried to shrug off the uneasiness as he whistled happily to himself, walking alone down the hallway to reach the stairs that would lead him to the mini hall. One good thing about being a little scared was that he was slowly forgetting his troubled mind earlier, about those hurtful words Kakashi had uttered to him and especially about the sudden doubt that had surged his mind.

As he turned the corner to climb the flight of stairs, he stopped halfway as his sharp ears caught an interesting sound.

_That sounds like... a violin?_

His focus began to waver as he became more interested on the faint melody he was hearing rather than his purpose of even coming to the centre that late at night. Though the sound was barely audible, the fact that he was managed to distinguish the noise as the playing of a violin proved that he had heard the tune before, causing him to be familiar with the melody. As he began walking down the hallway, the harmony began getting louder and soon enough, Naruto could confirm it. It was someone playing the violin and not only that, even the song being played sounded familiar.

_Could it be... Hinata? What's she doing playing here so late?_

He neared the room where he had first heard the girl playing the violin, chuckling mentally on how he had not known it was her at first yet he had already fallen for her charm then. His hands hesitantly opened the door, hoping he wouldn't scare her off like how he did last time. _What am I saying, Hinata would be happy to see me... I hope._

But as he opened the door, he was taken aback on the change in surroundings compared to his last visit. In fact, there was a vast difference. Various candles of all shapes and sizes were placed throughout the room, giving a warm ambience. Balloons were also scattered around on the floor as well as on the chairs, tied securely with streamers dangling next to them. Naruto slowly made his way down the path made by the candles, caution on his surroundings as he found the area setup rather bizarre and sudden.

_Did someone have a party here or something?_

With every step he took, he felt his body moving in harmony with the melody he was hearing. It was as though the violin was hypnotizing him into a mindless zombie who wanted nothing more than to meet the player up close and thank her for her gracious playing. His mind instantly became calm and serene, no pressuring thoughts plagued his brain as he was completely entranced by the soulful tune. He sensed he was approaching the destination as the setting was getting brighter and there were more balloons and candles placed ahead.

What Naruto saw next as he finally approached his stop made his heart leap.

Sitting gracefully in the center of a large mat was Hinata playing her violin, looking extraordinarily gorgeous. She was clad in a flowing white dress that accentuated her exquisite body well. Her milky fair skin was illuminated well by the moonlight streaming through the giant glass window behind her, making it appear ever so soft and flawless. Her long silky indigo hair which was naturally straight had been curled into soft waves that made her seem much more angelic and a small lilac flower was nestled nicely behind her ear. Naruto noticed she even had on a little bit of makeup but not too much until it changed her appearance, just sufficient enough to further emphasize her natural beauty.

All in all, he could summarize that at that moment, she looked like a goddess.

Noting his arrival, Hinata ceased her playing and stood up gracefully, blushing slightly on how Naruto hadn't blinked at all after seeing her. His eyes hadn't budged at all as soon as he had laid sight on her, his mouth slightly agape._ I told Shizune-chan this was too much... Naruto-kun must think I look weird... _Her slender fingers gripped the neck of her violin tightly as the two of them stood there in silence, speechless on what to say to each other.

Hinata decided to break it first as she was the manager of the event that night. "... Y-You came, N-Naruto-kun."

The blonde still seemed to be surprised upon seeing this brand new side of his 'friend' until he couldn't fathom what she had said. "Huh? O-Oh... yeah..." _Wow... she's beautiful..._

The red tinge just got worse, insecurity filling her from the inside as she placed her violin on the chair behind her. All the mental preparation she had made before his arrival flew through the window, the mute sensation she usually had around him came back. She bit her lip nervously, hoping she could find a way to make things less awkward as the hushed atmosphere was rather unsettling for her. "A-Ano... s-sorry for making you come here so late at night... I-I know it's really selfish of me to do so..."

Naruto quickly snapped out of his trance, gaining back his senses as he realized what she had just said. "Huh? What do you mean?" As soon as that question left his lips, he began to become aware on what was going on. Surrounding Hinata on the mat was a small feast fit for two. Fruits and small snacks circled around her as at the very center, a small chocolate cake with strawberries decorating its icing was facing him. It all began to fit together like a puzzle in his mind as he caught on what was happening.

Shizune's call. The candles. The balloons. The food. Her playing. Her dressing up.

All this was for him.

A genuine smile crept onto his lips as he felt touched by what she was doing just for him. Though he had no idea why on earth she would do something like this for someone like him, someone she had only known for barely three months, the fact that she had even thought of planning such an event was enough to make him feel proud to be called her 'friend'. "Is this... for me?"

Hinata's cheeks flushed deeply as her shy nature began showing once more. She nodded curtly, avoiding his adoring gaze as she began playing with her fingers absentmindedly. Naruto grinned cheerfully, throwing his backpack to the side as he went closer to her. Hinata saw this and bit her lip tighter, her heartbeat increasing quicker than lightning as he closed the distance between them. He stood comfortably in front of her, looking down at her embarrassed state with a friendly smile stuck on his face.

"Hinata... arigatou."

Just by hearing him say her name so sweetly like that was enough to send her in a blissful frenzy. She shyly smiled back, muttering a reply but finding it hard to talk back to him as she was filled with glee and content. Her first event for Naruto was a success, he liked it. _Naruto-kun... _

"Whoa, that cake looks delicious!" exclaimed the blonde as he took his seat on the mat, looking at all the food eagerly. "Did you make all of this?"

Hinata too sat down gently, still looking away from his eyes as she felt slightly abashed on her little plan. Due to it being so last minute, nothing grand could be planned. Only this simple idea was made but yet she had put her whole heart into it. Hinata had never been a cook, she had never got the chance to properly learn how to make delicious dishes but with Shizune's help, she managed to at least make a cake that was edible at best. Compared to a chef who has vast knowledge on various recipes, Hinata felt rather ashamed to present such a mediocre feast but she hoped the blonde wouldn't mind and appreciate her sincerity instead. "Yes... I did."

Naruto was already wolfing down a slice of the cake along with whatever else he could grab, feeling he should eat everything up to show his appreciation for her effort. The fact that the feast was actually rather delicious was just an added bonus. "Mmm, oishi! You're amazing Hinata! I didn't know you could cook so well."

"Iie... I'm not a professional cook like y-you, Naruto-kun."

A solemn facade swept briefly over his features upon hearing her words, finding it alien to his tongue to agree with that statement. Kakashi's voice boomed through his mind, reminding him of his failure earlier and on how he was beginning to doubt his own talent. Hinata noticed this sudden change to his expression, finding it worrisome on how he was so sensitive lately. "N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto took a sip from the green tea she had poured for him earlier, his eyes hiding the bitterness he was feeling. He decided to change the topic quickly, not wanting her to press him on the matter any further. "Hinata... can I know why you did this for me?"

Hinata's face turned crimson as she fidgeted wildly, hoping she could calm her nerves down. "W-Well... I couldn't help but notice earlier today during out session that you were feeling a little tired. All this time.. y-you've been there for me... always... I realized that I-I've never been there for you... Naruto-kun... I'm a horrible friend... Gomenasai..."

"You're not a horrible friend!" protested the blonde, staring into her mystifying irises to clarify his point. "You're the definite opposite of that."

"But... I-I've always t-troubled you... Naruto-kun... I've never done anything for you... even when you're s-sad... I can't do anything... I can't cheer you up... I don't know h-how... If there's anything, anything at all, that I can d-do to cheer you up, please tell m-me. I want to be... a true friend to you."

Naruto bit his lip, wondering what could he say to convince her that he already thinks of her as one of his closest friends. He did understand why she felt that way though. Throughout their friendship, she depended on him a lot during her hard times. Not that he was complaining, he enjoyed the fact that she could easily approach him if she ever needed a shoulder to lean on. Naruto wanted her to know that he intended to do the same. He wanted to lean on her when he was down, when he felt powerless, when he felt weak. He wanted her to take him into her hold and bring his spirits up once more, make him feel confident again, dispose of any doubts that he holds.

So that's what he did.

"... There is one way..."

Hinata leaned closer, determination blaring in her orbs. "Please... tell me..."

Naruto gave her a soft smile before turning his back to her so that he could get into a more comfortable position and before she could yelp out any protests or disagreements, he laid back – laying his head nicely on her lap. He looked up into her astonished eyes, admiring how she looked so shocked and frightened yet seemed to enjoy it all at the same time. He gazed into those pale lilac eyes he grew so fond of, admiring how though they were wide open, they still left a sense of uniqueness and beauty as well. His hands sneakily went to hers, gripping it tightly to calm her trembling nerves. He shut his eyes closed, basking in her scent and letting himself get enveloped into her touch. In an instant, he had forgotten all about Kakashi's words and began feeling like he owned the world once more.

"Let me lay like this for awhile... lend me your comfort... I... I really need it now..."

Hinata's heart was dancing over the moon by then, hearing him say such needful words to her. Naruto was never one to demand anything for her so when he asked for something, she would oblige. Now it was time for her to return the favor. _Naruto-kun... i-if this is all I can do for you now... then I will... _

Her other hand slowly went to his face, hovering lightly over it as she traced it from his chin until his forehead, as though absorbing all his stress and problems into her body so that he could have a moment of relaxation. A smile graced his lips, making her believe he knew what she had done although his eyes were shut closed. He nestled further onto her lap, finding himself extremely at place as her hand ghosted over his hair. She shyly began threading her fingers through his fine golden locks and like a mother's lullaby, she gave slow strokes through his hair.

Everything she was doing to him then made him feel like he never wanted to return back to reality. Made him feel like this was where he belonged and he didn't want to leave. Made him feel like she was his savior. Everything about her was calming so as they got more intimate, her serene personality rubbed off on him until he slowly began easing away all the stress he was receiving and channeling it into positive energy instead. She was his wonderwall, his secret place where he could go to whenever he felt down and he prayed that wouldn't change.

"Hinata... tell me everything's going to be okay... tell me that I'm gonna be fine..."

Hinata raised a curious eyebrow, not being able to fully comprehend his requests but since she wanted to cheer him up no matter what, she complied. "... E-Everything's going to be fine, Naruto-kun. You're going to be fine... Don't worry..."

Naruto smiled softly, mumbling a word of gratitude before relaxing on her presence once more. She continued stroking his hair, looking down onto his calmed appearance and felt relieved she managed to cheer him up at least by a little. She smiled to herself, finding she enjoyed this intimacy herself. It had been awhile since someone had depended on her instead of the other way around so it felt nice to be able to be the shoulder for him. She found herself wanting to commit to that task, wanting to always be there for him no matter what and to always aid him whenever he wants her to.

_Because that's what friends are for... right?_

_Whatever it is... I'll always be here for Naruto-kun. Nothing will change that..._

She looked over to the hand that was intertwined with his and gripped it tighter, letting him know what she was feeling and as he gripped back, she knew he felt the same way too.

_Always._

* * *

><p>And there ya go! Umm, this chapter was kinda pointless, not that much plot, basically I just want to establish Naruto-Kakashi relationship and add a bit of fluff to fight against the NaruHina angst I've been giving. Haha. So sorry if anyone was disappointed with this chapter, I promise next chapter will be MUCH more interesting! Also, I plan to write a oneshot to celebrate the fact that I managed to get 100 reviews on this fic so to anyone who reviews this chapter, I will pick one of you randomly and dedicate a oneshot to you. Pairing will be of your choice. Think of it as my thanks to all you who have been supporting me. :)<p>

Okay, so the usual, reviews with your thoughts / comments / questions / criticisms or even if you just wanna say hi. :D I hope you guys can forgive me for this late update and still continue supporting this fic till the end! :)

Thanks for reading guys! God bless! :)

xoxo

estrellaz


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N :** Okay, I know this chapter is REALLY late and I know I said I'd try to update frequently but university's really taking up my time and with endless assignments, I had no time to focus on writing fanfics. However, I am on sem break now so I shall use it usefully and make sure to finish this story as soon as possible. I hope all my readers will support this story until the end. :)

Huge thanks goes to Rose Tiger, Okazaki323, Dreaded Rasengan, Gromxxar, oceanmoon, hiNaru Aburame, Hinanaru for eva, ShinjiLuver123, Nightrain and Brownstone, Kataangforever2, LizaUzumaki, Nafsi-chan, Shadow Writer 97, sasumiofjp, Z LOT847, KantonKageX, The Sixth Sense, THE Tazzy Devil, yinyang98, Junky, Maylo859, Kinglou27 and Chewie Cookies. Wow, insane. I'm so thankful to have such kind readers who took time to review. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I heart you all! :D

This chapter's pretty long so I hope that'll make up for the lateness of this chap. Hihi.

_'italics' - thoughts_  
><strong>'bold' - notes  comments / emphasis**  
><strong><em>'bold italics' - flashbacks<em>**

* * *

><p>If one can't stand the heat, one should stay away from the kitchen.<p>

Unfortunately for Naruto, that option was not allowed.

A factor that had helped push his interest for cooking in the first place was the feeling he received when he was performing it. Similar to how a ballerina feels at peace whenever she exposes her entire story through her dance, Naruto felt complete whenever he was in the process of creating a dish he knew would satisfy. That content bubbling tinge he would always feel whenever the smell of the food he was making filled his nostrils and stirred his insides. The way the variety of ingredients ran smoothly beneath his hold and molded together to create something totally new and delicious. The rush he felt whenever he looked proudly at the dish he cooked with his own two hands. It thrilled him.

But ever since he became a student of Hatake Kakashi, sometimes he wondered where his passion for cooking went.

Even on a Friday morning, the silver-haired man was as abrasive as ever. Naruto came to a concrete conclusion that his so called mentor enjoyed the art of torture as he always seemed to find any window of opportunity to bother him in the most annoying way ever. This not only made cooking burdening, it made the fun of actually mastering it dull and pointless as now, Naruto cooked for someone else instead of for his own benefits.

And that fact irked him to no end.

Naruto gently sliced a lemon in half and squeezed one half over the baked fish fillet he had just made, enriching its flavor with the help of the yellow fruit. As his fingers felt the dripping of the juice trailing down till his wrist, a bead of sweat mirrored that action and slowly crawled down the side of his temple, portraying the level of nervousness he was experiencing then and there. Kakashi monotonously eyed him, the shaded expression hidden behind his thin mask left Naruto even more tensed.

As the last drop from the lemon hit the fish, Naruto threw away whatever remained and wiped his hands on a washcloth nearby. His eyes daringly glanced over to his mentor, the azure irises brimming with challenge and fear. Both remained silent as only their features seemed to converse through their elusive expressions, their bold looks speaking what their minds were thinking. The silver-haired man broke the silence with a huff of breath as he checked his wristwatch casually. "11 minutes and a half."

Naruto gulped, curse after curse exploding in his brain. _Damn, I could've sworn I managed to finish it before ten minutes! Great, just great. Brace yourself for another nagging session, Uzumaki. _

Kakashi got up from his leaned position and slowly made his way to his student, the sounds of his shoes clacking away against the tiled floor caused the blonde's heartbeat to increase with every step. His eyes averted the daring glare his mentor was sending him, the impending rant he was about to hear loomed over Naruto like a frightful shadow. He bit his lip regretfully. Though he was used to getting scolded at or accepting criticism half heartedly, for some personal reason, the silver-haired man's words would always get to him in ways no one else managed.

The way his mentor slurred the insults like water streaming down a smooth river, the way the words seemed so casual and innocent though proved otherwise, the way the truth seemed to hit him right in the face with no warning. All this caused Naruto to tense up, awaiting the lines he could recite by heart.

"_**You're terrible. You can't even do this simple task."**_

"_**Don't ever dream of becoming like your father, you'll never make it."**_

"_**Just give up."**_

Even for an optimistic person like Uzumaki Naruto, standing tall and proud wasn't as simple as it appeared. His stance was never rock solid, a slight gust of negativity could bring down his tower of confidence in mere seconds. What his friends claimed he is was true. Naruto was a master of putting up a tough image but underneath that boastful shell lay a frightful young boy, uncertain of the success of his future.

Kakashi was now looking down at him, his usual eyes bore through Naruto's nervous ones boldly. The blonde tried his best to hide the trembling sensation his hands were mimicking, wanting to maintain his arrogant and proud stance in front of his mentor no matter what. Kakashi turned to the dish Naruto had cooked up, eyeing it with no emotion displaying on his orbs whatsoever. After a few torturing seconds had passed, Naruto let out a silent breath as Kakashi took a fork and pinched out a piece of meat from the fish, bringing it closer to his point of view.

Taking a short whiff of the meal before popping it into his mouth, Naruto eyed his mentor seriously – heart pounding tremendously on the older man's verdict. Every single time he had to take one of Kakashi's test, it all resulted with a sulking pout on his mouth and a dissatisfied and challenged feeling bubbling in his heart. He knew he had the talent, he was sure of it, but it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he could not impress his mentor and that left Naruto more aggravated than anything else. If he couldn't make this man enjoy his meal wholeheartedly, how was he going to survive in the competitive culinary world?

His azure irises followed every single movement Kakashi made, like a creeping shadow mirroring each action made. As the piece of meat went down his throat, Kakashi remained silent – his expression stoic and heartless similar to a robot without function. Naruto decided to give up hoping, knowing the amount of criticism soon to be sprouting out from the silver-haired man's mouth. Whenever Kakashi held a face like that, it only meant he had failed yet again.

_I don't get it. Why is it so hard to impress this guy? I'm sure I made everything perfectly, what is it about my cooking that he doesn't like? Don't tell me he's doing this just to spite me? If he is, I swear, I'm gonna kick him in the-_

"Impressive."

… _Wait, wha-what?_

Naruto blinked repeatedly, astonishment marring his features as he stared curiously at his mentor – disbelief clearly shown through his wide stretched blue irises. Kakashi wiped his lips with a napkin neatly, his face however contradicting what he had just uttered as it was still as emotionless as usual. "The texture's soft and smooth, the sauce is set to a nice consistency, the herbs you added gave it a nice touch and the taste overall is superb. I can tell you're improving. Well done."

The young blonde seemed to have lost his train of thought as he found it difficult to form a response to the compliment his mentor was feeding him. With his mouth wide agape and his eyes still shining with shock, Naruto felt utterly lost. He was strongly certain Kakashi was going to discriminate him, was going to bring him spirits down and crush it to dust even when his dignity was all over the floor. He was positive that would happen. But this sudden praising he heard, it left him zoning into a befuddled state. It was almost like he was in the middle of a pleasurable fantasy his mind had conjured to heal his broken spirits. A medicine to aid his wounded pride. It felt surreal.

"About time too, I was beginning to wonder if you were really Sensei's kid," drawled Kakashi, a small teasing glint spotted at the corner of his beady eyes. Naruto slowly began coming back down to his senses as a smirk crept onto his lips, his usual confident stance taking its place. "Hah, what I tell ya? I definitely got it. And don't you ever doubt the great Naruto ever again. Haha!"

Kakashi returned back to his robotic expression, a more serious tone emanating from his stature. "Don't jump over the moon just yet, kid. You may be improving but you still have a long way to go before you're ready for the interview. Do I need to remind you how strict the rules of entrance to the academy is? Remember, they only want the finest students, not just ones with talent."

Naruto too put up a more serious stance, looking daringly straight into his teacher's eyes with a determined fire burning through the azure pools of his orbs. "I know. And I'm ready to give my all for it. I will get into that academy no matter what. You can count on that."

"That's the spirit," commented Kakashi, picking up the dish with a grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish... evaluating your dish." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his teacher's excuse to finish gobbling up the dish but a sudden question popped into his mind and the instinct to voice it out overwhelmed him so suddenly, he had to do it. "K-Kakashi-sensei!"

The silver-haired man turned around slowly, facing his student with curiosity marring his features. Naruto was hesitant at first, scrambling his mind to figure the rationality of his question but he had to know, he had to find out, he had to face facts. With a gulp, he faced his mentor – azure eyes clashing furiously with onyx orbs. "... Can I make it?"

"Hmm?"

Naruto looked down, the worried feeling biting his insides like persistent insects. "Can I make it in the culinary world? Can I fight with all those other amazing chefs out there? Can I... be like my dad? Onegai... I need to know... I need to know that I'm not just wasting time doing this..."

Kakashi didn't immediately respond, taking his time as though choosing the proper words to reply. After a few agonizing moments passed, he gave Naruto a genuine smile. "Want to know why I chose to be your mentor, Naruto?"

The blonde shook his head, wondering where the elder man was going with this. Kakashi slowly made his way to where Naruto was standing, causing him to be a little unsettled on what he was going to say. As Kakashi stood in front of him, Naruto was left to wonder what was coming. Out of all the possibilities that were rushing through his mind, Kakashi placing a reassuring hand on the bed of his golden locks was not one of them.

Kakashi looked down warmly, a sincere glint gleaming in his dark irises. "I chose it because I wanted to see your father again. Every time I see you cooking, I see him. I see the same passion in your eyes each time you start on a dish. I see the same culinary skills that come so naturally, it's astounding. I see the unbelievable amount of talent honed inside such a young body that I thought only your father possessed. I'm proud to have been your father's student and now, I want to see how it's like on the other side. I want to feel proud of my student. I want to see you succeed, not like your father, but better. Because I know you can."

Hearing those high words, Naruto felt touched and honored at the same time. He hadn't known his father had left such an impact on Kakashi. Listening to the distinctive praises the silver-haired man declared so sincerely about his father caused a proud feeling to swell in his heart. He felt grateful knowing that he still shared a strong bond with his father though the latter was no longer there. That reassured him fully, the rationality of his dream becoming clear to him like a mirror.

"... Arigatou, sensei. I really needed to hear that. Arigatou."

"Don't thank me just yet. When you get that acceptance letter into Suna Academy, then you kiss my feet. Got it?"

Naruto laughed heartily before nodding enthusiastically, a new and improved confidence empowering him – driving him into further motivation to ensure his dream coming true.

_Oyaji, I'll keep my promise for sure. I will make you proud... just you wait!_

* * *

><p>"You played beautifully today, Hinata-sama."<p>

A tinge of red splashed her usual pale cheeks, her ears not accustomed to hearing compliments from her relative just yet. No matter how much they have been spending time together recently, Hinata still couldn't believe how different Neji had been treating her lately. In the past, though he had never brutally treated her in any way, the look in his eyes were never less than icy to her. It was as though he was bullying her through those cold metallic orbs of his. Although they shared the same shade of irises, his was sharpened into a chilly state until even a glance could send chills down your spine whilst Hinata's turned hollow and empty yet slowly filling with warmth as time went by.

Hinata had always been grateful to him though. Even if he had been born into the branch family, the side of the family who never received the spotlight and only purpose was to serve loyally to the main family, he had never honed any resentment to her. He had never once declared war to her, he had never initiated any form of battles, he had never formed any desires to hate her. As a branch family member, he had known his duties even at a young age. He never once questioned his rights, accepting his destiny willingly with no restraints or conditions.

Hinata only regretted not knowing him deeper before.

"A-Arigatou Neji-nii-san..."

She shifted slowly in the cozy leather seat, her fingers began dancing amongst themselves as she tried to distract herself. Though Neji had complimented her playing during the rehearsal just now, the dark-haired girl knew she was far from prepared for her mother's memoir musical next week. With barely seven days left to practice, polish and perfect her performance that would be viewed by a large audience, the nerves began kicking in until she wondered whether she had made the right choice by accepting the request her late father made. Having talent was one thing, rightfully using it was another.

Growing up, Hinata had only ever played the violin either for herself or for her loved ones personally. Not once had the idea of performing in front of a large audience slipped into her mind. Now that the date for the musical was fast approaching, she was beginning to feel the stress and pressure that was slowly building up as many worrisome thoughts began filling her – leaving her in a scrambled and unsettled state. _… Am I going to be fine? Is this alright? Am I really ready for this? What if I mess up? I'll just bring shame to the Hyuuga name again... no, I can't let that happen... I won't let Otousan and Okaasan down... I need to work harder... I have to!_

"Hinata-sama, you seem distressed. Daijoubu ka?"

The indigo-haired girl turned to her cousin and worked up a semi-convincing smile. "H-Hai, Neji-nii-san. It's nothing... I was just, u-umm, thinking..."

"Don't fret to yourself so much anymore. It's pointless to worry about things that probably won't even happen," said Neji sternly as his eyes were focused on some documents in his hands. "It's just a burden to your mind. Remember, Hiashi-sama believes in you. So that should be enough."

Hinata interpreted his words as his version of encouragement. Neji was never one to directly cheer someone up with kind, warm words. This was his way of telling her that she need not worry herself too much. Though it seemed like a cold and harsh message, Hinata appreciated it nonetheless. Hearing Neji uttering such words to her was a grateful thing in the first place. A small smile graced her lips, lightening up her features instantly. "H-Hai. Arigatou, Neji-nii-san."

The limousine then turned to a halt as it stopped right in front of the centre. Hinata grabbed her belongings before exiting the vehicle, Neji following suit. The chilly night air of Konoha breezed past her smoothly, running past her skin like a lover's touch – gentle and caring with its chilly caress. She looked up to the dark sky, the twinkling stars shining brightly down back at her. A perfect night.

"Thank you for your hard work today, Hinata-sama," said Neji, giving a bow of respect as well. "I'll be here to pick you up same time tomorrow."

"H-Hai... arigatou, Neji-nii-san, for everything you've done. I-I really appreciate it."

"It's my duty, Hinata-sama. No need to thank me. Well then, I'll be off now. Goodnight, Hinata-sama."

"Goodnight... Neji-nii-san."

Hinata watched as the limousine drove off, leaving her sight in a matter of seconds. She heaved a soft sigh, feeling the lack of energy beginning to engulf her as the only thing in her mind now was to lay on her bed and drift off to slumberland. She had another big day of rehearsal tomorrow so she better recharge herself as much as she could so that her performance would be flawless.

As she turned around to enter the building, her face collided with something hard – sending her a few steps back as she quickly regained her balance. She heard a hiss along with items falling to the concrete road below. Realizing she had bumped into someone, she hurriedly regained composure and bowed down in forgiveness – cheeks tinting with red in embarrassment on being such a klutz. "S-Sumimasen! I-I didn't mean to bump into you..."

"It's alright. A small girl like you can't do much harm to me anyway," joked the young man, giving a cheeky grin. He bent down to pick the items he had dropped. Hinata too quickly aided him, noting that the man was carrying groceries that seemed to be for a cooking feast of some sort. After collecting all the cans and such, both stood up. As soon as they faced each other, the young man's eyes widened as a huge smile overlapped his lips. "Wait a minute, I know you! You're Naruto's girlfri- I mean, friend, right? Wow, you're really pretty in real life too. Naruto's one lucky bastard."

Hinata blinked wildly, surprised upon hearing Naruto's name coming from this stranger. Not to mention he knew of her relationship with the blonde, which was rather creepy since not many knew they even knew each other. A lot of questions were swarming her head, causing it to hurt a little. She was left in a state of befuddlement, words failing to form as she tried to find the right words to say. "E-Eh? H-How? Wha-?"

"Ah, gomen. Guess I should've introduced myself first. Name's Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. I'm Naruto's friend."

Hinata bowed down politely in greeting. "Hyuuga H-Hinata... n-nice to meet you, I-Inuzuka-san."

"Please, just call me Kiba," said the young brunette. _Seriously, this chick's hot! If all the patients in that centre look like this, sign me up. Naruto, you lucky dog. Wait, Naruto! Hmm, this gives me an idea..._

"Ano, Hinata-chan, do you have any plans for the night?"

The indigo-haired girl was more taken aback on his casual tone in saying her name than his abrupt question but her body seemed to comprehend so she shook her head curtly. Kiba grinned cheekily and did something else that startled the poor girl. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her to the other direction of the centre. "Good, then you're cordially invited to join us for dinner. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it for sure."

"E-EH!"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I want to see you succeed, not like your father, but better. Because I know you can."<strong>_

It astounded Naruto how such simple words could leave such a heartfelt impact on him. Including the fact that it came from his mentor whom he had been trying to impress so greatly ever since they were proclaimed teacher and student made the praise even more special. Naruto never even expected Kakashi to utter such inspiring words, leaving the blonde to feel even more determined to make his dream come true. Now knowing the fact that even his mentor believed he could be as great as his father, nothing was going to stand in his way.

Naruto smiled to himself, playing with the tube of icing in between his hands. Ever since he was a child, whenever he felt extra giddy, he would express it through baking. Though his talents were more seen in the cooking department, baking was still a thrill for him too. Somehow baking gave him a different effect than cooking main dishes did. Baking reminded him of his mother. Everything from her touch to her warmth to her soothing aura to her undying love, all could be felt with the art of baking. Uzumaki Kushina was not a great chef like her husband but she did know how to make a delicious batch of cookies if she wanted to.

Naruto always loved the sight of his mother baking in their kitchen when he was younger. Hearing her hum to herself a soft sweet melody while she rolled the soft fluffy dough on the table with a roller pin, seeing her serene expression as her fingers sprinkled colorful decorative icing on top of the warm pastries, watching her relaxed movements as she lovingly prepared dishes she knew her family would appreciate and enjoy. She looked even more beautiful because she appeared so carefree, so relaxed, so happy until Naruto himself wanted to start exploring the baking side just to see if he could seem like his mother.

His fingers gently squeezed the tube as the icing slowly came out. With his skillful hands, he controlled the movement of the icing, imagining it as a pen while using the baking goods as his canvas. Skillfully, he began decorating the cookies with various shapes and designs, allowing his creativity to flow freely as he felt his stress slowly being pushed away, relaxation taking its place. The icing was a nice shade of purple, it wasn't too dark but it wasn't too pale neither. It was a border between violet and lilac with a hint of white to give it a more mystifying color. The more Naruto looked at it, the more it reminded him of something.

Or her.

_Hinata-chan would love these cookies. I should bring some for her tomorrow. _

"Naruto, you busy?"

His gestures stopped abruptly, the sudden voice stirring his insides a little. He turned around to find Jiraiya peeking through the door of the kitchen. "Ugh, don't you know how to knock? It's pretty simple ya know?"

"I guess that's no then. Good, I want you to meet some people," continued the white-haired man, ignoring his student's death glare that was directly blazing through him at that point. Naruto heaved a sigh, disliking the fact that someone interrupted him when he was in his zone but the serious toned expression that was plastered on his mentor's features told him this was no joke and that these people he wanted to meet were probably important. He untied his apron, tossing it nonchalantly on the table and walked over to Jiraiya. "I'm not in trouble, right? Cause if I am, I swear I had nothing to do with it."

Jiraiya snickered a little, ruffling Naruto's golden tresses playfully. "Trust me, if you were, I wouldn't be asking you to follow me this nicely." Naruto smacked Jiraiya's hand lightly, a smirk crossing his lips as both of them made their way across the halls. Throughout the walk, Naruto's mind was busy scrambling up hints on who he was going to be meeting. He knew they must be special but how special was unbeknownst to him and that was one thing he partially had a distaste for – being left in the dark. He wanted to know everything so this curiosity was killing him slowly.

They approached Jiraiya's office, the footsteps pounding against the marble floor matched suitably with the steady beating of the younger man's heart. He did not know what to expect behind the door, did not have the slightest hint on who or what it could be and he felt nauseous just thinking of the possibilities. Naruto was never a fan of surprises – he loved giving them but when the tables were turned, he realized the feeling wasn't so pleasant.

As Jiraiya swung the door, the first thing Naruto caught was the unbelievable sweet smell emanating from the inside. Various delicious scents swept his insides, muddled them up and left him in a growing state of hunger. His mouth began to water and his stomach growled subtly. _Wow... something smells good. _

As his curiosity increased, what he saw next doubled it up.

… _Hinata?_

The abashed girl's eyes turned wide open as her own milky irises caught his bewildered gaze. She shyly looked away, gripping a peculiar item in her hand tightly as she could feel her cheeks practically heating up like an oven instantly. Before Naruto could utter a word, screams and howls were heard as the atmosphere turned wild randomly. The blonde was hugged (or rather attacked) from behind by three young men, all laughing like maniacs as they ruffled his locks and pushed him down to the floor with their weight.

"WHAT THE- K-KIBA?" gasped Naruto as he craned his neck just to catch a glimpse of who his attackers were. He was astonished to find his housemates all grinning at him innocently as they made no move to release him from their hold.

Kiba looked at his friend with a triumphant smirk, his sharp teeth glinting under the bright light of the room. "Suuurrrrpprrriisee!"

"Surprise! For what! And get off me, you assholes!"

"For you of course, baka." drawled Shikamaru as his reluctant expression proved how he was forced to participate in his friends' childish plans. "Kiba wouldn't shut up on how we should help relieve your stress and somehow we ended up agreeing on a surprise party. The most troublesome plan ever."

"A surprise always cheers anyone up," chimed in Chouji, grinning widely. "Besides, you love surprises, right?"

"What moron told you that!" growled Naruto, obviously uncomfortable being squashed like a pancake beneath the heavy weight of his grown friends (especially Chouji). "And I'm not stressed. I'm perfectly fine."

"Dude, you can lie to anyone else but I've known you since you were a midget - though you still are," joked Kiba as he stood up, deciding his blonde friend was clearly tortured enough. "I can tell when you're stressed, it ain't difficult to piece together ya know? You don't hide it that well."

After all three boys got off him, Naruto slowly got up, processing what his friends were saying properly inside his mind. _Stress? What're they talking about? I haven't been... hmm... maybe I have been a lil grouchy lately. And a lil more impatient... and a lil tired... Okay, maybe I am a __**LITTLE**__ stressed. But I didn't think it would be obvious._

"Ah, enough thinking kid," said Jiraiya, giving Naruto a rough pat on his back. "Enjoy while you can! Your friends worked hard in preparing this for ya so don't let it go to waste. Loosen up and get drunk! Haha!"

Everyone in the room cheered as they charged towards the delicious banquet spread out, it's luscious aroma driving them into a state of mind where food was the only thing stuck on their mind. Naruto was still taken aback at the current events happening right in front of his eyes but instead of bugging his friends to find out their actual reason in throwing this party (the only answer he could think of was that they wanted to get drunk and cheering him up was just an alibi) he turned to his left and focused on that one person who made his heart all crazy with just a glance.

Hinata noticed his staring and quickly averted her own gaze, her face still as red as a ripe tomato. Though she was clad in a simple blouse with a casual long skirt, she still looked absolutely stunning. Then again, she was always beautiful in his eyes. He made his way to her, a cheesy grin already plastered on his lips. With every step he took, he swore he could hear her heart skip a beat – her pale eyes looking away nervously with her body shivering slightly. It may seem a little cruel but he loved how he always got that reaction from her. It was adorable.

"Hinata... this is a surprise."

She bit her lip ruefully. "A-Ano... I'm sorry to intrude. I should have asked permission first. I-I'll leave-"

"Whoa, chill Hinata. I didn't say it was a bad surprise. I'm honestly glad you're here. I really am."

A rush of heat brushed all over her, her fingers already beginning it's awkward dance. As Naruto opened his mouth to say more, Kiba interrupted the moment by doing something that boiled the blonde from the inside. The brunette took Hinata's hand with a cheeky smile comfortably, as though they have been acquainted with each other for a long time. "Come on Hinata-chan, you should totally try this grilled salmon, it's so good." The young Hyuuga mumbled profusely as her brain tried to fathom the fact a boy who she barely knew was holding her so warmly. Kiba pushed her towards the direction of the banquet table, turning around to send Naruto what looked like a taunting smirk.

Kiba was messing with him and this made Naruto much more bitter.

He grumbled to himself, cursing Kiba intensely inside his mind as he followed suit – hoping chewing something would prevent him from hurting a certain brunette. A thought then popped up inside his mind as he eyed the food ardently. "Umm, so how did you guys get all this food anyway?"

"We made it, of course," said Chouji while stuffing more meat in his already full mouth. Upon hearing this statement, Naruto couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he looked at Shikamaru.

"No, seriously, where did this food come from? Which restaurant did you guys buy it from?"

"I'm offended, Naruto. You think you're the only one with cooking abilities in the house?" said Kiba, making sure Hinata got a good portion of everything on the table – the timid girl could only sit silently and watch the young man fill her plate with so much food until she was sure it would keep her full for the next two days. Naruto who was already annoyed at Kiba for being so easily friendly to Hinata got even more irked. "Kiba, you can't even cook rice properly. How do you expect me to believe-... unless a certain old pervert helped you out."

"Watch your mouth kid!" Hiccup.

Naruto sighed at his mentor's low tolerance of alcohol, already drunk after 30 minutes of the party starting. _That explains why the food's so good... still, looks like they went through a lot to put this all for me._ Naruto looked up at all his friends and smiled softly to himself. This was their way of showing to him how worried they've been at his changing behavior lately. This was their way in showing how they've got his back and will always be there for him to bring him back up whenever he was feeling down. Naruto had always known these guys were true friends but this further proved his belief. _Thanks guys... I owe you one._

"Hinata-chan, open wide."

Naruto's sharp eyes quickly went to Kiba and his heart raced wildly upon seeing the brunette attempting to feed Hinata. **Feed. Hinata.** There were so many things wrong with that action and before he could think his actions rationally, he got up and dashed towards the spoon – flinging it out of the way along with the piece of cake that was on it. Kiba looked at him with a chafed expression. "What the hell, Naruto!"

"I could say the same back at you! Since when are you so buddy-like with Hinata, huh!"

"Since I invited her here. I'm the reason she's even here so I'd like to get to know her, if you don't mind."

"Oh, so feeding and touching her is your way of getting to know someone? You're such a whore."

"Why're you getting so riled up anyway? She's not your girlfriend."

Naruto blushed slightly at that comment, his heart jumping a little at that word. _Girlfriend...?_

"Y-Yeah, but she's still my friend and I know her more than you. And I know for a fact Hinata doesn't like this. Stop invading her personal bubble so easily like that."

"How do you know? Are you Hinata-chan? Can you read her mind or something?"

"What! I just told you I know her. Obviously she's uncomfortable, anyone would be if a stranger suddenly acted all lovey dovey with them on their first meeting."

"Sheesh Naruto, just come out and say you're jealous already."

Naruto turned to face Shikamaru with a shocked look on that sudden comment from his friend who usually would just ignore this kind of situation (He did whenever Kiba and him fought over who got to use the bathroom first anyway). "J-Jealous? I'm not jealous! Kiba's being an ass to Hinata so I'm defending her."

"Call it whatever you want, Naruto," drawled the lazy boy, lighting a cigarette. Naruto was about to retort a defensive comment when he was interrupted.

"A-Ano, it's okay, Naruto-kun... I-I'm fine. Please, enjoy your party."

Naruto looked at Hinata with a serious tone, eyeing her fervently as he scanned her fully. She seemed a little tensed and a littler nervous but other than that, she really was fine. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe he was angry at Kiba over nothing. Maybe he was just upset with himself. He was a little disappointed on how easily Hinata adjusted herself to Kiba when it took weeks for her to be able to withstand Naruto's presence itself without shaking so badly. But that was just an excuse. In all honesty, Naruto was just disappointed in himself. _Maybe if I was as friendly as Kiba, Hinata would've been better from the beginning. Maybe if I didn't try so hard, she would've preferred that more. Maybe..._

"Naruto-kun, I-I helped make something for you..."

He looked up and was face to face with a cupcake as big as his palm. It was a simple vanilla flavored cupcake with orange icing on top and a cute fox expression drawed neatly on it – whiskers and all. The smile painted onto the cupcake as well as the nice detailing of the features seemed to resemble him slightly which caused his lips to quirk into a grin. This was what he liked about her. No matter what she did, it seemed she always put him into consideration and this touched him to no end. She was his friend. It didn't matter who knew each other first or whatever. All that mattered was she cared about him enough to participate in an activity she would usually decline – just for him.

"Arigatou, Hinata. It's cute," said Naruto warmly as he took it from her hands, his own gripping hers a little longer than usual. The soft texture of her hands always sent Naruto into a frenzy and he couldn't deny he enjoyed it. "Arigatou... for everything."

"I-Iie... it's my pleasure. I've been a little worried... Naruto-kun... seemed a bit down over the past few weeks. Tired, stressed... different."

"Gomen, I didn't mean to worry anyone. Especially you, Hinata."

"I-I know you didn't mean to... still, when I-Inuzuka-san said he wanted to surprise you with a party and asked me to come, I-I saw this as a chance to make you smile again. I just want you to smile, always."

"That shouldn't be a problem for you, Hinata. You make me smile no matter what."

She blushed profusely at his words, covering up her cheeks with her hands as she tried to calm her raging heart. This was the magic only Naruto could perform. No matter what other boys did to her, only Naruto can make her heart beat so fast yet leave such a warm feeling lingering – making her feel as light as ever. Only Naruto had this effect on her. Though she was a little uncomfortable with Kiba holding her hand so casually, she didn't feel it was so unpleasant until she felt repulsed like how she used to feel before. She was more open, more content, more relaxed. And it was all because of Naruto.

Because she knew she would only react to **him.**

"Come on Hinata, let's eat this cupcake together."

Seeing that smile shining brightly on his face, she felt accomplished. She returned it with her own and promised to herself she would work hard to keep that beautiful smile on his lips always.

* * *

><p>After four long hours, the party finally came to an end with Chouji and Jiraiya stone cold drunk, Shikamaru suffering from a headache caused by all the loud noises the drunks were making and Kiba, Hinata and Naruto with happy faces and stomachs.<p>

"What a party. Don't you feel loved, Naruto?" chirped Kiba happily as he crossed his arms behind his head. Naruto gave a scoff and grabbed Kiba in a tight headlock, rubbing his fist hard into the brunette's scalp. "Next time you pull a surprise on me, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Okay okay! Not in front of the pretty lady, baka!"

Hinata giggled, finding the scene rather funny. The night's air was a little chilly but the warmth from their laughter was enough to keep her all fuzzy inside. However, the coldness was still biting which was weird since she had brought a-

_Oh no, I left my jacket upstairs._ Hinata sighed softly, disappointed at her own carelessness. "A-Ano, I left something upstairs. I'll be right back." And with that, the dark-haired girl scurried off, leaving the two boys. Kiba took this opportunity to tease Naruto a little more, finding the blonde's reactions not only hilarious but entertaining as well.

"Ne, Naruto, if you're not fast, it might be me who's walking Hinata home."

"Pfft, over my dead body. I ain't letting you go anywhere with Hinata this late at night."

"Oh, so if we go on a date in the day, that's cool with you?"

"Shut up."

The brunette chuckled before giving his friend a pat on his back. "Don't be too late, you naughty boy. Virgins need to sleep early after all." Naruto snarled a few curses at his housemate, glaring at him as Kiba walked towards the rest – helping Shikamaru hold Chouji from falling unconscious cause no one wanted the hassle of dragging an overweight young man back home. Naruto heaved a sigh, looking up at the night's sky with a soft smile. Today had been a whirlwind of emotions but it came to a great ending._ Life's good._

Throughout her whole journey back to Jiraiya's office, Hinata was scolding herself at her forgetful nature. Hyuugas never tolerated this kind of behavior so she couldn't help but feel like she let herself down. Although this may seem tedious to others, in the eyes of her family, it was unacceptable. That was just how she was raised to believe. She quickly made her way into the office and grabbed her jacket, which was settling nicely on the chair she was sitting on before and hurried back to Naruto – not liking the fact she was making someone wait for her.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this."

Hinata stopped momentarily, a little shocked on hearing a man's voice inside the academy at this late hour. As far as she knew, there should be no one in for the academy was going to be locked up in a few more minutes. She squinted her eyes and made out the shadow of a man leaning on a wall. The darkness made it a little hard to see who it was but judging by the outlines of his posture, it seemed he was talking on a phone. Not wanting to intrude his private conversation, Hinata was just about to leave when she heard something that made her stop mid-track.

"I told you. Uzumaki Naruto's not something you should concern yourself over."

_N-Naruto?_

Though she knew it was rude for her to eavesdrop on someone's conversation, the mention of Naruto's name made her so curious until she couldn't leave that nagging in her head. She made sure to hide herself from view as she perked up her ears – hoping to be able to catch whatever the mystery man was talking about clearly.

"I know what my job is. I don't need you reminding me... This thing takes time. It's not like I can just finish it in a day, Tayuya. I need to earn Naruto's trust first before I can do this."

_W-What...?_

"Don't worry, tell him he just needs to wait a little more. He'll get his revenge, I promise."

_R-Revenge?_

"Uzumaki Naruto has no chance whatsoever in getting into Suna Academy, I'll make sure of it."

… _Oh no... Naruto-kun..._

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be me if I didn't end a chapter with a cliffhanger, right? Haha. I know, mean. But it had to be done. So who is this mystery man? Who wants Naruto to flunk his interview to Suna? And what's Hinata going to do now that she knows? Find out in the next chapter (which should be up soon since I'm halfway through with it already. :D) Also, I promised before to write a oneshot and dedicate it to a reviewer from my previous chapter so I'll choose it tonight and PM that person to let them choose the pairingtheme and such for the oneshot of his/her choice. :) Again, I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter but I do have my own life. I am determined to finish this story though so await the next update soon. Thanks for all your loving support.

Do review with your thoughts / criticisms / comments / questions and such. I couldn't reply to the reviews to the previous chapter but I will do so next chap. :)

Thanks for reading and God bless! :)

xoxo

estrellaz


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : I'm not even gonna bother explaining this late update. There's no excuse I can give other than life. Nevertheless, I did promise I will finish this fic and a promise I shall keep. :)

Big thanks to Dreaded Rasengan, Naruhinaforeverbaby, manUgirl, ShinjiLuver123, Rose Tiger, Hinanaru for eva, Okazaki323, yinyang98, LizaUzumaki, THE Tazzy Devil, sasumiofjp, GrippenJ39, Libri Ignis, kiki1607, chrisylovesnaruhina, Nafsi-chan, Maylo859 and TwiliFay! :) All your reviews, compliments and encouragement really inspire me to continue writing. So thank you. Loves and kisses to all of you. :D

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

_'italics' - thoughts_  
><strong>'bold' - emphasis  notes / comments**  
><em><strong>'bold italics' - flashbacks<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hinata was not a liar.<p>

Ever since she was young, it became a strict rule for none of the Hyuugas to even tread on the path of lying. It was considered one of the biggest offenses a person could make and would instantly bring shame and humiliation to the family name if caught doing so. Her father would constantly recite this rule to her every single chance he got, making sure the lesson would forever be embedded. So in a natural way, Hinata has always been as honest as she can.

The way she saw how truth and lies were was like black and white. Lying was forbidden whilst honesty was hailed. And since she was raised to do the right thing, she had to find ways to manipulate the situation. Though honesty is said to be the best policy, it was also one of the reasons why her life seemed so depressing. Ever since she was young, her father believed that by hitting her repeatedly in the form of 'honest' verbal assaults was the best way to shape her into a formidable human. He assumed that as long as she knew the truth (or what he believed was the truth) she would learn to change herself into a better person and thrive for excellence rather than remaining in a pitiful state.

Things however didn't go as planned.

Due to being constantly bruised by the hurtful words her father had said to her when she was younger, her confidence never managed to mold itself properly thus leaving her in a constant phase of insecurity. She would always feel that no matter what she did, she was a sore sight to her father's eyes. No matter how hard she worked, there would always be a flaw. No matter how hard she wished, she would never be the person her father had hoped she would be. Adding that with the fact she had no confidence in whatever she did was basically a formula for an unhappy childhood. The only cure she had was the soothing kind encouraging words her mother would whisper to her before she went to bed.

So when someone lives through life thinking that being honest would only damage a person yet it was still the right thing to do, said person would probably think twice before telling the truth.

That happened to be Hinata's current dilemma.

_**"Uzumaki Naruto has no chance whatsoever in getting into Suna Academy, I'll make sure of it." **_

_Who was that man? And why did he say that? Who was he talking to? What... what is he planning to do to Naruto-kun? And why?_

So many questions filled her mind after overhearing the bizarre conversation the other night. She wasn't able to sleep a wink due to racking her mind on possibilities of the suspect and his motive. To her, it seemed unusual and astounding for anyone to even want to ruin Naruto's future. From what she had observed so far, the young blonde was a friendly and warm person. A kind soul whom would stop to help a poor child retrieve their kite stuck in a tree, a nice boy who would help an old lady cross a road filled with busy pedestrians and dangerous vehicles, a sweet youngster who knew the right words to say to lift a person's mood right up and forget the sadness that once indulged their mind.

Uzumaki Naruto was a saint and there should be no reason for anyone to want to hurt him.

_So why...? Why is someone plotting to put his future at risk? No... more importantly... who?_

Hinata's fingers gripped her bedsheets as the hands of the clock on her pale frosty walls ticked away, every sound resonating in her mind as she concerned herself immensely over the situation. Naruto was special to her, someone who she considered a big part of her life so if he was in danger, she would try her best to prevent that from happening. Which came to another part of her dilemma.

_S-Should... should I tell Naruto-kun? … Is it the right thing to do? Would he believe me...?_

"Hinata-chan, daijoubu ka?"

The raven-haired girl came back to her senses, escaping the depths of her mind as she glanced at Shizune's concerned face. Her eyebrows were arched with suspicion and her lips were parted as though she wanted to ask again in case the young Hyuuga hadn't heard her. Hinata looked away, feeling a little reluctant to share her burdensome worries with Shizune but it was eating inside her so bad, she felt as though she would explode if she didn't inquire another person's point of view.

"A-Ano... Shizune-chan... can I... ask you something?"

The elder woman held a more befuddled expression as she gave a curt nod, sitting on the end of Hinata's bed. "Of course, dear. What's wrong? Are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm fine," replied Hinata, not wanting her caretaker to get any wrong ideas about what was actually bothering her. "I just... w-wanted... I mean... umm... w-would you tell your friend something... even if that something could mean hurting them?"

"Well, if that something is important and is worth knowing, I think it's my duty as a friend to do so."

Hinata bit her lip in a light manner, her fingers beginning to tangle amongst themselves anxiously. "B-But what if your friend didn't believe you? I-I mean, it could ruin your friendship with him forever! He might not even want to talk with you anymore..."

Shizune raised her eyebrow even further, confusion etched on her features as she slowly pieced the puzzle together. Donning a knowing look, she gently placed a soft hand onto Hinata's shivering ones and gave her a warm smile. "Hinata-chan, you must remember one thing about friendship. It is a pure bond shared between two people that care for one another from the heart. You can't have a real friendship with someone if you can't be honest with him. If he truly is your friend, he will stick by you no matter what. Friendships are like gems. The fake ones may crumble and rust away easily but the true ones sparkle and shine forever."

Hinata lowered her gaze, taking to heart what Shizune had said. The words left a soft impact on her as she began to realize what she had to do. "Arigatou... Shizune-chan."

"No problem, Hinata-chan," replied Shizune sweetly as she stood up and walked away with a tray filled with used rubbish. She stopped at the doorway and turned her head to face Hinata. "Oh and Hinata-chan? Naruto-san's special, I'm sure he'll understand greatly if you tell him the truth and he'll definitely stick by you no matter what. Trust me." And with that, she walked out, leaving Hinata alone with her thoughts.

The young woman didn't seem surprised that Shizune had known she was talking about Naruto all along. She didn't have that many friends to begin with and the only one who could get her riled up over something is Naruto. She cursed her emotions and how they overreacted when it came to him. She would never know how and why he affected her in so many ways but what she did know is that she wouldn't throw this feeling away for no reason. Although it may seem uncomfortable and irritating at times, the pure happiness she felt whenever he was around overwhelmed the downside – leaving only sheer bliss.

That's why she had made her decision. She was going to save Naruto no matter what. She owed him that much.

* * *

><p>Whoever claimed cooking to be a simple and medial task was obviously talking through clenched teeth.<p>

It's true that just by mixing a few ingredients together, you could create something that was at least edible. However, human taste has greatly evolved. No longer was it satisfactory to simply sate their taste buds with simple cuisine. No, it took a lot more than that to please a stomach. Well-thought out recipes taking into consideration what humans generally found savory needed to be published in order to take culinary arts to the next level.

No one ever did mention how difficult it was to do so.

Creating a recipe happened to be one of the hardest phase a chef must face. A recipe book is like the holy grail to all chefs. Without it, the basics cannot be perfected and the flavor would only remain mediocre. And mediocrity was not tolerated in the culinary world. That was why most cooking academies made it their utmost priority to teach students how to create their own recipes. It could be simple dishes such as desserts or appetizers. It could be as complex as a science equation but for chefs everywhere. It could be a recycled recipe yet adding a certain special technique to ensure its originality existed. Whatever it took, an original recipe must be made at least once by a professional chef.

That happened to be Naruto's current dilemma.

Ever since his love for the culinary arts arose inside of him, recipe books became like story books to him. He paid no heed to fairy tales or urban legends told during his childhood. He was too busy memorizing the thousand and one procedures on creating perfect meals. Though he may not be the studious kind, he was very determined in mastering every single recipe he came upon. He thought of it as a challenge, a dare given to him to see if he can unlock his true potential. His father managed to memorize exactly 500 different recipes, why couldn't he?

However, although he may be good in memorizing recipes, he was never skilled in creating them.

_Hmm, what if I-... wait, no, someone already did that. Or how about if I... no, no good. Someone already did that too. Hmm, maybe if I tweaked this a bit, I could... oh wait, it's already done? Kuso!_

Naruto let out an agitated cry as he slammed his pencil down onto the empty notebook sprawled open in front of him. He ruffled his blonde hair aggressively, feeling the stress piling up on his weary shoulders. He leaned forward and placed his forehead on the cool steel of the counter, allowing a few seconds to thoroughly clear his mind so he could finish this task quickly. When Kakashi had given him this assignment, he regretted rejecting any advice from his mentor – bragging egoistically on how he was the son of a brilliant chef so writing a recipe was a piece of cake to him. Unfortunately, before his father could have given him any tips on this matter, the old man had passed on – bringing his brilliance on recipes along with him.

_Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk. Just gotta focus. I can do this!_

Naruto grabbed his pencil again and pressed the tip against the paper, hoping that would help bring inspiration to his mind. But to no avail. After minutes had passed, he was still left with a blank sheet of paper. He bit the end of his pencil lightly as his mind wondered what type of dish could he create that was unique and tasty not just to him but to the public as well. _Hmm, the basics would be to use meat. Everybody loves meat. Well, except for the vegetarians but those are just minorities. It's not like they rule the earth... or do they? Dear Kami, we're all gonna die by the hands of vegetable-loving monsters!_

A knock surprised him from his random thoughts – his expression mirroring his puzzled mind on how his brain managed to think of something so ridiculous. He looked up and was met with his silver-haired mentor who gave him a monotonous expression in return, as usual. "You look dead. What's killing ya?"

Naruto glowered at Kakashi, slamming his pencil onto the notebook in frustration. "Go away. Your comments aren't welcome."

"Actually, I get paid to comment on everything you do, so yeah, it is more than welcome," replied Kakashi nonchalantly as he grabbed an apple from the counter and sat opposite of his student. "What's got your panties in a knot?"

The young blonde bit his lip, feeling ashamed to admit to Kakashi he was having trouble with the assignment. After all, Kakashi had offered his help and Naruto had rejected it so proudly. No way was he going to confess he actually needed it. "I'm just... waiting for inspiration. Sadly it's not coming as fast as I had hoped it would."

Kakashi took a large bite out of the fruit, munching on it slowly as his beady eyes studied Naruto. "It seems more to me like you're at a dead end and you need my assistance to pull through this task. Am I right?"

"No! I'm perfectly fine! I just... umm... need more time to think, ya know? Konoha Tower wasn't built in a day, okay! Sheesh."

"Mmhmm. Right. Mmm, this apple's really good."

Naruto rolled his eyes and tried to focus back onto his troubles. His mind began conjuring up various images of food he thought could go well together. He began listing down the options he could use and before he knew it, he had a long list that seemed good enough. His eyes went through them all, imagining the flavors he could produce by mixing a few together or blending them well to create a mouth-watering aroma that could send appetites to the heavens above. But a brick wall was blocking his path towards creating a flawless recipe. He couldn't figure out the proper techniques.

_Hmm, if I boil this long enough.. no, that wouldn't help. It would just make the meat too tender. But what if I set it at a low temperature? … That's not possible, the meat isn't meant to be cooked below 100 degrees. I could try using a good broth. But that can't guarantee the taste of the meat can be prevailed. Ahh! This is so annoying!_

"Trouble there, kiddo?"

Naruto's patience was slowly wearing thin and it was reaching its limit fast. He averted his anger into a direct glare at Kakashi and threw his pencil down, crossing his arms in a defiant manner. "Why do I even have to do this assignment? I should be focusing on the interview that's like barely two weeks away! This is just a huge waste of time."

"Naruto, if you can't even write your own recipe, what makes you think you even deserve the interview to Suna Academy?"

The blonde pouted childishly but he also knew Kakashi was right. If he couldn't even complete this beginner-level task, how was he going to pursue his dream in becoming a professional chef? How was he even going to compare to his father? He heaved a deep sigh, rubbing his temples together – the sudden realization that he wasn't as good as he thought he was dampening his mood entirely.

Kakashi saw the crestfallen expression his student held and felt a little guilty. He had a conscience too, though rarely shown. _Things I do for care._ "A good tip on creating a recipe is having the basics secured. Firstly, do you have an idea on what dish you want to do?"

Naruto looked at his mentor with confusion. Was Kakashi... attempting to help him? "W-What?"

"Well, do you?"

"O-Oh... yeah. I'm thinking of creating a dish with chicken and having a special sauce all over it. I have down all the ingredients. I'm just having a little...** problem**... with the techniques."

"Okay, since you have a general idea of what you want to do, I'll give you tips on the techniques available so that your recipe can become an original and unique concept. It is after all the necessity of a recipe."

Kakashi took the pencil from Naruto and began scribbling away on the notebook, filling up all the unused lines with important information and knowledge. Naruto was not only impressed by the speed of his mentor's ability to think of so many ideas at once, he was also touched that he was willing to help without the younger one asking due to protection of his man ego. "Ano... a-arigatou, Kakashi-sensei." He may be proud but he did have manners at the least.

Kakashi stopped his writing midway and smirked coyly. "I'm just doing my job, kid. Now, listen up. These tips aren't gonna learn themselves, you know."

* * *

><p>Hinata had always been amazed on how easily music could bring her to a different realm. Whenever she played a melody on her violin, her soul would feel as though it was being pulled into a place where serenity and tranquility awaited her. The easiness she melted into whenever a note on her violin was played and the warm embrace engulfing her whenever the softness of the tune wrapped itself around her. Everything about music was peace and happiness to her. It was one of the main reasons she loved playing it so much.<p>

Because it made her feel like her mother was with her whenever she did.

Growing up in a hostile and cold environment where one was raised to learn how to properly become void of emotion and simply exist to bring honor and pride to the family had caused Hinata to seek warmth whenever she could. Her father had failed in providing her with that but luckily parents came in a set and Kami had blessed her with the kindest mother she could have ever asked for. Her mother was everything her father wasn't and that fact was one of the reasons she strained away from the bitter ways of the Hyuuga family. She grew to love and long for the warmth her mother gave her every time they were together. After long days where her father would remind her again her duty as primary heir, she would crave for affection and solely found it in her mother's arms.

Music managed to bring out those memories so vividly.

Hinata had once wondered why she enjoyed playing the violin so much when she never had any initial intention to even learn it. She believed at first it was because the reason she even got into playing the violin was because of her mother and since she loved her mother dearly, she eventually began to love music just as much. However, she soon realized it was more because playing the violin reminded her so much of her mother's deep interest in music that she could feel her mother's warmth whenever she played. She loved the warmth she received every time she played. She craved that serene and calm feeling that captured her entire being and left her melting into a pool of peace.

That was what she was hoping to incorporate in her composition.

When Hinata had agreed to partake in the memoir musical, she had thought long and hard on what piece she should play. She had went over all the ones her mother had enjoyed a lot when she was alive but none seemed fitting enough to uphold the beauty of the musical. That was when she noted it was mainly because none of the pieces described how much her mother had meant to her. None of the pieces crafted by major historical musicians could capture the true emotion she harbored for her guardian. So the only solution was to compose one herself. She was the only one who knew her true feelings so it was only logical that she be the one to prepare the musical piece herself.

Unfortunately, it seemed easier than it sounded.

The beginning parts were done rather quickly as inspiration had struck her fast so she had began writing the notes diligently. However, as time passed, her candle of inspiration was slowly dimming and the wax of muse was almost out. No matter how much she tried to concentrate, her heart wasn't fully in it and that was becoming a huge concern for her. The musical was less than a fortnight away and she still had no complete piece. She had been playing a false piece during the rehearsals, hoping it would be a surprise for everyone when she whipped out an original composition and touch the crowd with it.

She hadn't expected it to be such a challenge.

Hinata looked tiredly over her composition notes, reviewing the melody and humming it, in hopes it would bring some sort of light to her. At one point, she began repeating the melody so that she could continue it but it was hopeless. She drew a dreary sigh, gathering all her notes and placing them neatly in her file. _I guess I __can try again next time... gomenasai, Okaasan. _

Her pale eyes went to the wall clock and realized it was time for her session with Naruto. A small smile fluttered on her lips, hoping spending some time with her dear friend could help cheer her up a little. She cleared away her belongings and walked out of her room, heading to room 2712 where she would await for Naruto to arrive. As usual, she was ten minutes earlier than schedule so when she turned the doorknob, she couldn't help but be a little surprised at what she saw.

There on the sofa sprawled Naruto who had one arm pillowing his head whilst the other covered a part of his face – nestled nicely on his closed eyes. His long legs were dangling loosely over the end of the couch and the slow movements of his chest showed that the young man had fallen into a deep sleep. Hinata couldn't help but grow a little worried. She was initially surprised on Naruto being there earlier than she but then the concern was more towards the fact that he was probably so tired, he was sleeping at the centre. _He must've came here a while ago and took a nap. Silly boy probably thought he would miss our session if he had slept at home. Naruto-kun..._ A light giggle escaped her lips as she slowly walked inside and shut the door gently behind her.

She tiptoed across the carpeted floor, being extremely cautious not to cause any loud noises or disturbances that could awaken the tired boy. As she neared him, she knelt down near the sofa and ended up sitting sideways to him. Though she was convinced from the heavy snoring to the steady motions of his chest that he was indeed in a deep slumber, she wanted to make sure and to do that, she had to move the arm that was covering his eyes. She moved stealthily, her fingers shaking a little due to nervousness seeping through her. As the tips of her fingers touched his wrist, Naruto made a small grunt and began to stir a little. Hinata drew in her breath and her hand, crossing her fingers mentally that he wouldn't make any more movements.

Thankfully he stopped and resumed his snoring. Hinata let out a relieved sigh. _Okay, it's definitely clear he's sleeping. I guess I shouldn't bother him... He does look like he needs a good rest. _A soft smile captured her lips and she was just about to get up when Naruto moved once more but this time, she wasn't so lucky. The arm that was covering his face grabbed her sleeve and pulled her towards his body. Hinata gave a yelp as her face flushed a bright crimson, noting she was halfway sprawled over his chest. Luckily his half-droned state only managed to pull her upper body to him so she could still pull away. But then his arm that was pillowing his head moved to her back and pulled her closer to him, encasing her between his body and arm. Hinata was turning nauseous.

_Oh Kami! What do I do! Okay, calm down. Don't cause any unnecessary moves. Just slowly snake away from him and you'll be fine. Just. Stay. Calm. _She gulped silently, wishing lady luck on her side as she tried to slither away. But she stopped when she looked forward to Naruto's content face. At their current position, Hinata was only a few inches away from his face, from being able to see almost every minuscule detail of his handsome features. She bit her lip lightly as curiosity and hormones got the better of her. She leaned in closer, creeping up to his face until she could feel his hot breath against her nose.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she was mesmerized at what she was seeing. She hadn't thought it possible but Naruto was much more handsome up close. His nose was shaped in a perfect pert and his cheekbones enhanced his manly appeal. His eyelashes were beautiful as they completed his eyes just nicely and his shaggy blonde hair framed his face in a fitting way. The golden tresses looked so soft until Hinata couldn't resist wanting to touch it. Wanting to feel his hair running through her fingers. Wanting to feel how perfect he was. A boost of courage lit inside her, probably due to her wonder and desire. She moved her hand that wasn't trapped and slowly inched it closer to his fringe. She hesitated at first, realizing she was breaking the friendship code by invading personal space but temptation won over and she gently grabbed a lock of his hair and played it through her fingers.

_So... soft... and smooth..._

She wanted to feel more.

Her hands subconsciously moved south as skin met skin. Her fingertips ghosted over Naruto's features, feeling the warm heat he was emanating.

_So... warm..._

She cupped his face with her hand and took her time in staring at his beauty. He was absolutely perfect. Any girl would be lucky to have him. _Yea... she'd be one lucky girl..._ Her eyes then trailed down to his slightly parted lips and a sudden urge to want to feel them came over her only this time, she didn't want to feel them with her fingers. Her mind was hazy and her thoughts unclear. All she knew was Naruto's lips looked very tempting and curiosity bubbled over her on how soft it would feel against hers. She didn't know where the sudden bravery came from or why she even wanted to do it. She just wanted to kiss him.

She moved closer until the distance between them was minimal – she was so close to him until she could feel their breaths mingling. Her heart was pounding with a wild rhythm and her mind was blatantly scolding her for her ignorance to boundaries. She didn't care about rationality at that point. She was merely following the flow. She shut her eyelids and inched forth – losing herself in her crazy actions. The tip of her upper lip nestled between his lips, a light touch almost like a peck but before it could get any further, his eyes began slowly blinking as the drowsiness was suddenly wearing away. Hinata's eyes snapped wide open as she realized the predicament she was in and quickly scrambled off him, touching her lips in shock.

_Wha-... what... w-what just happened! Wha-... what did I just d-do?_

"Nngh, Hinata? That you?" asked Naruto in a tired voice as he stretched himself like a cat. His vision was still a little blurry so he rubbed his eyes gently and slowly his sight began to clear up. He sat up and stretched once more, feeling the stiffness disappearing as he stifled a yawn. "Mmm, that was a nice nap. Wonder how long I was out," drawled Naruto with a sleepy grin but then his grin turned to a worrisome look as he noticed Hinata keeping her distance with an unusual expression on her face. "Hinata, you okay?"

Hinata remained passive, only holding a shocked mask as the fingers touching her lips began to quiver. _Wha-What have I done... I've ruined our friendship... Friends don't kiss friends... It's wrong! It shouldn't have happened... shouldn't have... but... wh-why did I enjoy it? Even that brief touch and it was like... electricity rushing through me... and that peaceful feeling... that warmth... I liked it... why?_

"Have you been waiting long? Oh man, I must've dozed off longer than I thought! I'm so sorry, Hinata. You should've just shook me up as soon as you came here. Well, you're too nice to do that but I still feel bad. Sleeping on the job and all. I'll make it up to you, okay?" blabbered Naruto, thinking that she was silent due to his unintentional nap. But when she still stayed quiet with that pensive look on her face, he began to wonder if something else had happened.

_Hmm... did I sleeptalk and say something that freaked her out? Nah, not possible. I sleepwalk, not sleeptalk. And even sleepwalking I don't do often anymore. Umm... maybe I did something inappropriate like farting or burping or something? But... something like that wouldn't make her this uncomfortable... right? Well... then... oh dear Kami, don't tell me I had a boner! But wait... I'm sure I didn't have a wet dream. I mean, I recall something like light kissing but no heavy stuff. So... what happened?_

"Ano... Hinata, did something-"

A knock on the door interrupted his speech as it swung open to reveal a seemingly stoic Kakashi. Naruto gave him a surprised and confused look himself. "Kakashi-sensei, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, there you are, brat," greeted the silver-haired man casually. "Beginning to think I got into the wrong building. You know how crappy Jiraiya's directions can be. Anyway, you forgot your keys at the academy. Figured you would be sleeping in the streets if you didn't have them." He threw Naruto the set of keys and the blonde caught it perfectly.

"Wow, thanks Sensei. I owe ya. Kiba already warned me he wouldn't open the door for me if I forget my keys since he claims I always forget them. Which is not true! I just... misplace them sometimes."

"Keep telling yourself that, kid."

The two shared a chuckle but the other person in the room was busy analyzing something to join in. Hinata stared at the silver-haired man with curiosity and also, a sense of deja vu washing over her. _That voice... he sounds familiar... but I'm sure we've never met before..._ Kakashi realized he was being stared at and noticed the young Hyuuga giving him a quizzical look. He coughed lightly in discomfort but still gave her his eye smile out of politeness. "And you must be Naruto's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

"She's not my girlfriend! She's a girl and my friend. No getting any funny ideas," retorted Naruto hotly. He then turned to Hinata with a smile. "Hinata, this is my current mentor who's helping me get ready for my interview for Suna Academy, Kakashi-Sensei. Sensei, this is Hinata."

"Again, nice to meet you Hinata. I- oh, sorry, excuse me," mumbled Kakashi as he fished out his ringing phone and his expression quickly darkened as he viewed the caller ID. He muttered something under his breath and gave an unconvincing smile to the other two before answering it hesitantly. "This isn't a good time, I'll call you back later... No, I'm not doing anything right now. I'm just in the middle of something... Just a sec." He removed the mouth piece away so he could whisper his departure to them. Naruto nodded and gave a wave and Hinata gave a polite bow in return. Kakashi returned the favor and messed up Naruto's hair as a bid of farewell, putting the phone back to his ear as he was leaving.

Hinata sighed, realizing she was probably getting worked up over nothing. _Maybe I just thought I recognized his voice. Probably nothing._

"I know Tayuya, I'm getting it done as fast as I can, can you please stop pestering me already?"

Hearing that name caused another wave of familiarity to overcome Hinata. _Tayuya... why does that name sound familiar..._ The dark-haired girl thought deeply and then, all of it came rushing to her.

_**"I know what my job is. I don't need you reminding me... This thing takes time. It's not like I can just finish it in a day, Tayuya. I need to earn Naruto's trust first before I can do this."**_

_The call from last night... Tayuya... that man..._

_**"Don't worry, tell him he just needs to wait a little more. He'll get his revenge, I promise." **_

_That man! He's planning something with this Tayuya person..._

_**"Uzumaki Naruto has no chance whatsoever in getting into Suna Academy, I'll make sure of it." **_

_He wants to hurt Naruto-kun!_

Before she could question her suspicions any further, Kakashi had already left – leaving her with confusion and bewilderment. Her brain was slowly piecing the puzzle together, using whatever knowledge she has and after awhile, she could only deduce one thing from it all. The problem now was how was she to tell the young blonde in front of her what she was currently suspecting and what she knew awaited him if he went through with the interview.

"Hinata, you okay? You've been a bit out since just now," asked Naruto, genuine concern written over his features. Hinata snapped out of her trance and gave a nervous smile. "I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun... everything's a-alright..."

Hinata was not a liar but this time, she had to twist the truth,

After all, how could she tell Naruto his own mentor, Kakashi-sensei, was plotting to sabotage him?

* * *

><p>And there ya go. Personally, I thought I could've ended it better but I guess this ending is required for me to continue the plot. So is Kakashi really the evil schemer? Or is someone else involved with him? Questions questions questions and all will be answered soon enough. Was inspired to write the NaruHina scene after seeing this beautifully sweet NaruHina picture on deviantart. I am a sap for cutesy fluffy moments. :p Oh and regarding the oneshot, I had written one but I felt it wasn't good enough so I scraped it. Besides, the reviewer didn't PM me back so no oneshot for himher i guess. Haha, jk. I will end up posting it, just not dedicated to that reviewer I guess. Le sigh.

As usual, reviews / comments / questions / criticisms are welcome. I will reply to reviews after I get some sleep (It is 4AM here and I have class at 8AM. Yes, I'm crazy.) because I do appreciate them.

Thanks for reading and God bless! :)

xoxo

estrellaz


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N :** Wee, already chapter 13 guys! Just 7 more chaps and this story will be done. Can't wait to finish it. :D

Huge thanks to Dreaded Rasengan, Rose Tiger, Chewie Cookies, VA842867, ShinjiLuver123, oceanmoon, Kinglou27, Feazko, Nafsi-chan, Solvdrage, Okazaki323, InuKag4everbabe, muzikchic4eva and ninjacupcake2000. your reviews really help push me to finish this story and motivate me to write more. thanks a lot. i love you lot!

_**ShinjiLuver123 - haha, well, i can't promise you that Kakashi doesn't have something up his sleeve but you'll need to continue reading to find out. Thanks for the review. God bless!**_

_**Nafsi-chan - hey hun! wow, seems like you're swamped with work. good luck on all that! hopefully my story can help ease your stress a little. haha. yeah, i wanted them both to have something big to be responsible of. *more like torture them, hihi* this is super late but hope you passed your proficiency exam with flying colors! :D thanks for the review. God bless!**_

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

'italics' - thoughts  
>'bold italics' - flashbacks<br>'bold' - emphasis / notes / comments

* * *

><p>Naruto had always lived under the principle that when you start something, make sure you finish it with perfection.<p>

Though some may find it difficult to believe, Naruto was considered a perfectionist. He usually will grumble and whine whenever a task was given but whenever he accepted one, he would ensure it was completed with no flaws whatsoever. He found beauty in his work by making sure he gave it his all in terms of focus and energy. No matter if it was a huge assignment such as cooking a dish for a VIP or a menial task like making breakfast for his housemates, he would try his best so that it was done with utmost perfection.

So making sure his recipe live up to his principle was a must.

His brows furrowed as he stroked his chin, deep in thought on the current situation before him. His azure eyes glanced back and forth from the chicken that was being sautéd and the dark brown broth being boiled on the stove across the kitchen. _Ten to fifteen minutes? No, it shouldn't take that long. So how can I make it cook faster? Maybe I should dilute it a bit more... nah, can't time these things. It all comes down to the feel and flow. But it wouldn't hurt to put a little restriction on the time here. Okay, so ten minutes tops._

The sounds of the meat sizzling as well as the broth bubbling were the only noises bouncing across the kitchen walls besides Naruto's steady breathing. Throughout the whole day, he had been making adjustments to his recipe, crossing out the non necessities and adding important little details. When the academy bell signing the end of schooling hours rang, he had rushed to one of the kitchens the institute provided to experiment his prototype. Nothing could break his focus at that point. His dedication in making sure this was an assurance he was ready to face his interview for Suna Academy was at its peak and there was nothing that could say otherwise.

"So this is the son of the famous Namikaze Minato?"

Unfortunately, disturbances couldn't be controlled.

Naruto stopped his frying and turned to the unknown voice disturbing his groove – letting out a huff of irritation to display his displeasure in being interrupted when he was so concentrated. A young man with unique silver hair and thick round glasses stood before him with a peculiar smile drafted on his lips. He donned a professional-looking suit and held the aura of a person with high importance and position. The blonde raised an eyebrow and turned the heat of the stove to a minimal temperature as he had a feeling this wasn't going to end as a casual conversation. "Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, where are my manners," replied the man in a nonchalant manner as he pushed the center of his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "My name is Kabuto, I am representing Suna Academy to explain to you a few details about your upcoming interview."

Naruto grabbed a cloth and wiped his hands clean, giving a suspicious glance to Kabuto as something about him felt off. He then placed his hand forth and donned his usual grin. "Name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Future Suna Academy graduate."

"Well, isn't someone confident? Guess that runs in the family."

"You bet it does," answered Naruto, focusing back to his cooking as he flipped the meat over, pressing it down with his spatula as it crackled and sizzled under the burning heat. "If there's one thing a man needs in life, it's confidence. Something Oyaji used to tell me all the time."

Kabuto took a seat on one of the metal stools provided and placed his briefcase on the counter top. "He couldn't have said it any better. Believe me Naruto-san when I say that it is a true honor to meet you. I'm a big fan of your father."

_Tch, who isn't? _"Really now? I'm surprised," retorted Naruto sarcastically as he turned off the heat under the pot boiling the broth, letting it cool as he tended back to making sure the meat was cooked to perfection. "And here I thought Oyaji was only known in Konoha."

"Oh, quite the contrary. Namikaze Minato is one of the best chefs in the history of culinary arts. A brilliant cook who knew how to make extraordinary dishes from simple ingredients. The only man to ever cook a meal for five under half an hour. You must be proud to have known such an incredible person."

"I'm more proud to call him my father more than anything else, that's what I know."

Kabuto chuckled lightly, taking off his glasses to wipe it with a handkerchief. "May I ask you a question, Naruto-san?"

"What, my interview starting already? That's cheating, man. I thought I was given time to prepare at least," joked Naruto as he flipped the meat one more time before scooping it up and placing it neatly against a bed of lettuce, ensuring the oil didn't follow suit. He then grabbed the ladle and scooped a good amount of the delicious-scented broth – steam emanating from the exquisite brown liquid. Pouring it all over the chicken, he made sure the amount wasn't too overwhelming and just enough to give the meat a kick to it's taste. Satisfied with the presentation, he added a bit of parsley on top before picking up the plate and placing it in front of Kabuto.

The silver-haired man smirked coyly, looking at the young blonde with questioning eyes. "Bribery, Naruto-san?"

"Pfft, like I need to. Think of it as a preview of what I'll be bringing to the interview," replied Naruto, handing Kabuto a set of cutlery before sitting down opposite him. Kabuto muttered a thanks, his nostrils flaring as he took in the savory aroma the dish was giving. His stomach couldn't help let out a soft grumble, not realizing how famished he actually was. _Hmm, this kid's got game, I'll give him that. _"Itadakimasu."

"So, Kabuto-san, you wanted to ask me something?"

Kabuto popped a piece of the meat into his mouth, his taste buds sent into a frenzy on the unexpected taste of the dish. He had heard Naruto had inherited his father's cooking skills, he hadn't expected the blonde to almost be as good though. He coughed lightly, hoping to cover his amazement on the younger man's culinary abilities. "Why do you wish to enter Suna Academy? Why didn't you just inherit your father's successful restaurant and continue his legacy?"

Naruto scoffed, not knowing whether to feel insulted with the question or not. "Kabuto-san, I don't know about you but I'm not the kind that likes living under someone's shadow. Why should I live as Namikaze Minato's son when I can show the world who Uzumaki Naruto is? I want people to see me for me, not as a kid leeching off his dad's fame."

"Hmm, well put. But that still doesn't answer why you wish to enter Suna Academy? Out of all the academies out there, why us?"

A pregnant pause followed the question as Naruto berated in his mind for the right answer to give. _What is with this dude? Is he seriously interviewing me now? Don't tell me this academy has been playing a hoax all along and this guy's the real deal? Nah... that would be a bit funny. Still, shouldn't take any chances. Better give him the answer he wants to hear_. "Well, I heard Suna Academy is specifically for the gifted. So since I am gifted, wouldn't it make sense for me to belong there?"

Kabuto chuckled rather darkly, sending Naruto an uncomfortable twinge. Was he mocking him? The displeasure feeling he first got quickly sank back in again as he fiddled with his fingers to hopefully ease his tensed nerves. Kabuto finished his last bit of the dish and wiped his mouth timidly with a napkin, his beady eyes still sending Naruto a strange message. "So Naruto-san, do you know the rules and regulations of an interview for Suna Academy?"

"All I know is I gotta impress some people with my cooking and if they like it, I'm in."

"Well, you've got the gist of it down. But there's more than meets the eye. You will be given exactly one hour, no more no less, to serve a full course meal for three judges. You get to choose your own menu but all ingredients will be prepared by us. It would be advisable to be a bit more daring than your usual level because I'm sure you know, Suna Academy does not tolerate mediocrity."

"Oh, don't worry yourself over that. Just get ready to be blown away on that day."

"Noted. There is one important thing to put in priority though," drawled Kabuto, chewing the last piece of his meat deliberately slow. "The only judge whose opinion matters is Orochimaru-sama – the director of Suna Academy. He's actually the only one with the power to grant you admission to our academy. You put a smile on his face, you're in. Understand?"

"Orochimaru eh? Can't wait to meet him. And see the wide grin on his face when he tastes one of my dishes."

Kabuto chuckled again, wiping his lips with the napkin provided. "Now then, I don't wish to interrupt your schedule any longer." The silver-haired man took his briefcase in hand and stood up. "Arigatou Naruto-san, for the meal. I look forth to what you will present on the day of your interview."

"No problem. You'll be seeing me in Suna Academy sooner than you think, Kabuto-san."

Kabuto turned around and gave Naruto a snickering grin as he bowed down respectfully and left. Naruto crossed his arms casually, wondering what the man's expressions meant. Were they challenging him or was it just a way to spook him before the interview? _Well, whatever it is, ain't gonna work. I'm gonna get into that academy no matter what. I need to._

"Oi, kid, shouldn't you be perfecting your recipe? What are you doing staring off into space like a bum?"

Naruto broke out of his reverie and glared at Kakashi who had entered the kitchen. "What makes you think I haven't?"

"Because you're Uzumaki Naruto, king of screwing things around."

"WHAT? I AM NOT! TEME!"

"Language, brat," replied Kakashi offhandedly, eyeing the dish on the counter. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Naruto suspiciously. "Was someone here?"

"What? Oh yeah. Someone named Kabuto. Apparently he's from Suna Academy."

"Kabuto?" asked Kakashi, a hint of surprise etched in his tone. "W-What did he want?"

"Umm, nothing. He just came to explain to me a few stuff about the interview. Why?"

"O-Oh, nothing... just a bit, uh, surprised. Kabuto rarely sees the interviewee before the actual interview," replied Kakashi. Though it did seem a bit strange for Kakashi to appear rather affected knowing that Kabuto had visited him, Naruto blew it off as another thing he couldn't seem to comprehend about his mentor. He was more stuck on the fact that the elder man couldn't believe he would be able to perfect his recipe. "Anyway, for your information, Sensei, I'm really close to completing my recipe already. In fact, I can promise you that tomorrow, it'll be finished. Believe it."

Kakashi chuckled lightly, sliding onto the metal stool as he took a breath. "That's comforting to know. I mean, your interview's only a week away. If you're ever gonna be prepared, now's the time."

Naruto snickered back, grabbing the dirty appliances he had used before and dumped them in the sink for washing. Kakashi noticed the slight tense motion from his shoulders, realizing his statement had probably stirred something in him and as usual, Naruto just had to put a brave facade to show his pride was as strong as ever. "You know, it's normal for people to feel nervous. After all, humans are derived from the emotions they encounter."

"N-Nervous? Me? Pfft, yeah right. I've got nothing to be nervous about. No siree. I'm totally not nervous. Why do you think I'm nervous again?"

"... Like I said, it's normal for people to be nervous. It helps if said person actually admits it."

Naruto heaved a long sigh, pausing in midst of washing as he felt the tap water drizzling on his hands. Seeing Kabuto come and explain the rules of the interview just made him realize how real the whole situation was. It was as though Kabuto had planted a seed of tension into the soil of his mind and as paranoia began watering it, the seed was slowly growing bigger and bigger and Naruto knew it wasn't long before it became a giant tree of stress. He dried his hands with a nearby cloth and turned around to face his mentor. "Okay, fine. I admit... I am a little nervous. I mean, wouldn't you be? This is a big shot for me to make Oyaji proud... I-I don't wanna screw it up."

"There's the problem," chided Kakashi, pointing an accusing finger to the young blonde. "Let me ask you something, Naruto. Why is it so important for your father to be proud of you?"

Naruto's brow furrowed. "Huh?"

His mentor's expression sunk into a pensive state, his eyes bearing a solemn memory. "Why do you need your father's approval so much? My father has never acknowledged my talent, not even now when I'm one of the best chefs ever. Your father was a great chef but so what? Not like he's the only chef with amazing skills. He's not some god. He's just a normal human being. There's no reason to think so mighty of him. You shouldn't bother yourself with what he thinks so much. You should just focus on yourself."

Out of the blue, a light laugh could be heard as Kakashi realized his student was the one giggling to himself. "Sensei, what's gotten into you? It kinda sounds like... you're jealous of Oyaji. Hah! What a joke! Why would you be jealous? You did say he helped you with your career, didn't he?"

Kakashi remained silent, choosing to ignore Naruto's remarks and just responded with an ambiguous grin. "Enough chatter. Get back to work, you don't have much time left till the interview." He got up to leave, noticing the atmosphere turning a little sour when he was stopped by Naruto calling out his name.

"Sensei, you asked why it's so important for Oyaji to be proud of me right? It's simple. It's not just because I'm his son, it's also because he's my hero. My role model. My idol. The one I look up to the most in everything. And don't tell me that there's no other greater feeling than knowing your hero is proud of something you did. Because I know there isn't."

Kakashi couldn't help but allow a small smile to creep onto his lips upon hearing such sincere words. He hadn't known how highly Namikaze Minato was in Naruto's life. _At least he did something right._ "I see. Good to know even you have someone you aspire to be like."

"Of course. And that's why I need to get into Suna Academy. It's my one chance to show what I've got and I don't wanna blow it. I'm serious with this and I rarely get serious with anything in my life. If I don't get in... I... I don't know what'll happen."

The smile he once held softened to a frown. Kakashi bit his lip, refraining from saying something he'd regret and simply turned around to face Naruto with a grin. "Don't worry, brat. I'll get ya into Suna. You trust me, right?"

_Please say no... please. _

Naruto replied with his trademark smile and nodded. "Heck yeah. I trust ya, Sensei."

_Big mistake, kid._

* * *

><p>Ever since Hinata had experimented with baking, the center seemed to approve of it and had requested for her to try even further and make more baked goods for the rest of the patients. It wasn't surprising for them to have a strong sweet tooth after all the medication they have to consume. Seeing their eager smiles was just too much so Hinata couldn't refuse. Besides, it was an excuse for her to try other recipes and also a reason for her to give Naruto something else to eat.<p>

_Naruto-kun... what should I do... s-should I tell you? Is it the right thing? But what if I'm wrong? But then... what if I'm right? I'm so confused._

"Need help with that miss?"

Hinata stepped out of her trance and turned to her left, seeing Kiba grinning warmly at her. She also then realized her arm was in midair, about to grab the can of sodium bicarbonate situated on one of the top shelves. People probably thought she looked a little ridiculous frozen in such a position. Her cheeks flushed a deep red as she quickly took the can and gave a respectful bow to the boy beside her. "A-Ano... k-konichiwa Inuzuka-san."

Kiba chuckled as he scratched the back of his head shyly. "Na, Hinata-chan, what did I say about the formalities? Just call me Kiba. Makes it feel like we're actually friends." Hinata blushed even more. _F-Friends? We're... friends. I actually have friends._ A small smile lit up on her face upon the realization. She had never thought people would actually want to be around her or even stand her presence so for someone to willingly admit their friendship so casually made her all giddy inside. _Maybe there is a chance for me to recover..._

"So whatcha doing here, Hinata-chan? No session with Naruto today?"

"Oh, umm, n-no. We usually only have sessions on weekends because Naruto-kun has classes on weekdays."

"Ah, I see. So running some errands?"

Hinata nodded curtly, still feeling a little awkward on having conversations with the brunette. It wasn't that she didn't like him as a friend, it was just that it has been awhile since she has spoken to a boy (excluding Naruto of course). In fact, it has been awhile since she has had casual chats with a friend. Growing up in a strict environment and a childhood filled with solitude didn't help her social skills much so she hoped she wasn't boring Kiba. _I should probably ask him what he's doing here too._ "A-Ano... Kiba-san, you're here for errands too?"

"You could say that. Naruto's the one in charge of cooking in our house, I'm usually in charge of getting him the supplies he needs. Tch, he gets the easy job if ya ask me," moaned Kiba as he checked the shopping list that was semi crumpled in his hand, his eyes darting quickly over the messy writing. "Say, you should drop by one day. May not be a mansion but it's never boring at least. We'd love to have you over for dinner or something. I mean, Naruto hasn't formally introduced you to us yet, has he?"

The teasing tone Kiba embedded in his words didn't go unheard by Hinata and this just caused her stained cheeks to burn even further. _D-Dinner with Naruto-kun's f-friends? W-What? Why? They don't even know me... I'm nobody. I don't even d-deserve it... _"W-Why are you so nice to me?"

"Huh?"

Hinata yelped, not realizing she had voiced out her thoughts. She looked away from Kiba's confused gaze, her fingers began twiddling fervently to help ease her nerves. _B-Baka! Why did you have to ask that? Just when you were starting to be normal.._ "Well, of course I'm nice. We're friends right? Anyone who's special to Naruto is a friend of mine, no questions asked."

Her pale irises widened, the abrupt confession catching her off guard as she tried to process what he had said slowly. _S-Special to Naruto-kun? What does he mean? D-does he mean I'm special because Naruto's just my 'friend' instead of an actual friend? Or does he mean... T-That's ridiculous, Hinata. That can't be true. Naruto-kun deserves better..._

"You okay, Hinata-chan?"

Coming back to her senses, she was at a loss words on how to respond to Kiba so she did the only thing that was racking in her mind at that moment. She bowed down humbly, feeling gratified on being acknowledged as a friend of Kiba. The mere fact that she was more than just an acquaintance was enough to send her into a state of bliss. This was proof given to her from the heavens above that she will heal, she will recover and she will become normal again. She will survive this depression and she will make friends. "A-Arigatou Kiba-san. F-For accepting me as your friend."

Kiba was still astounded from her bow, his expression mirroring his feelings exactly as he gaped widely. "A-Ano, it's no big deal, Hinata-chan. No need to thank me at all. In fact, I should be thanking you for being my friend. I mean, we haven't really met long but you still treat me normally. Arigatou, Hinata-chan. Let's continue being great friends, ne?"

Hinata stood straight up once more and gave a soft grin in contrast to Kiba's big one. The two spent the next half an hour gathering the items they needed, choosing the right supplies and soon enough, their baskets were full and they were lining up at the checkout counter to pay. "Ne, Hinata-chan, wanna stop by at the ice cream shop near here? I hear their chocolate fudge sundae is to die for," said the brunette, helping Hinata load her items onto the conveyor belt.

"A-Ah, gomenasai Kiba-san. I have to get back to the center. S-Shizune-chan is coming to pick me up in a moment," replied Hinata, feeling a little sad to reject Kiba's offer. Ice cream sounded good during the current hot weather Konoha was having. Her lips quivered a little as she braved herself to ask Kiba, "M-Maybe another time?"

The brunette held his fingers in an 'ok' sign which made Hinata giggle a little.

The supermarket was rather busy that day, people of all ages and sizes were roaming the aisles purchasing their desired needs as absent chatter was heard spreading around. Even the cashiers were gossiping away whilst fulfilling their duties. The cashier checking out Hinata's items turned her head around so that she could converse with her fellow worker. "Hey, have you been to the Yellow Flash? Their Red Habenero's amazing! I can see why it's their trademark dish."

"Oh, I've heard of that place before. Namikaze Minato was the owner right? Boy, not only could he cook, he was a fine looking man too wasn't he?" replied the other cashier who was busy handling change for her customer, giggling like a school girl after saying that. Hinata perked up upon hearing the name, finding it familiar to her ears. _Namikaze Minato... isn't that Naruto-kun's father? I had no idea he's so popular..._

"I swear, there's nothing ever bad about him, right?"

"I guess. There was that little mishap with Hatake Kakashi a year before his death right? It was all over the news."

Again, Hinata flinched. _Hatake Kakashi? Naruto-kun's mentor? H-He knew Naruto-kun's father?_ She tried to inch herself closer to eavesdrop on the conversation happening before her but she wasn't alone. Kiba too seemed to be interested as he tried to sharpen his hearing as much as he could, his face bearing a mask of curiosity. "Oh, yeah. Apparently Namikaze-san insulted Hatake-san on television didn't he? Said something about how awful his cooking was or something like that ne?"

"Yeah. And just when Hatake-san's career was just rising. It was a big blow. I remember how his business had to close down for awhile because no one wanted to eat at his place anymore after what Namikaze-san said."

"Poor Hatake-san. I wonder if he ever hated Namikaze-san for what he said."

"Well, he couldn't really do much. Everyone listened to Namikaze-san because he has more experience. Anyway, in the end, Hatake-san got his career back on track and is super successful now so I guess everyone got their happy ending in a way."

Both Hinata and Kiba appeared astonished as to what they had just heard. Knowing that Naruto's father helped ruin a man's career was so shocking as they had always assumed Namikaze Minato was loved by everyone and would never do something so horrible. Kiba turned to face Hinata with a nervous smile, not completely buying the story. "Namikaze Minato is Naruto's dad, if you're wondering. And-"

"Hatake Kakashi is Naruto-kun's mentor... right?"

"Oh, you know them? Duh, of course you do. Naruto must've told you already," said Kiba while rubbing his cheek with a finger, trying not to feel so embarrassed. "Luckily it all worked out in the end. mean, Kakashi's teaching Naruto now so I'm sure that means he has no hard feelings right? Why would he help Naruto if he hated his dad?"

Hinata's features changed to a panicked look as her brain began solving everything. _Oh no... i-is that why he wants to sabotage Naruto-kun? For revenge?_ Whatever his true motive, Hinata had to warn Naruto before it was too late. But she couldn't do it alone. She turned to Kiba with a serious expression, hoping she was making the right choice.

"Kiba-san, there's something I think you should know..."

* * *

><p>Among all nations, Konoha was by far one with the most peaceful atmosphere.<p>

The wind singing through the streets was tinged with a chilly essence yet warm with it's welcoming aura. The sky seemed vast and endless as splotches of white dashed across it, forming various shapes beyond imagination. The soft sounds of vehicles mixed with the daily conversation of citizens added an urban feel to the city, giving it an even comfortable environment. Everything just felt so relaxing.

Kabuto nestled nicely on a park bench, lighting a cigarette before he leaned back and took a long drag. He exhaled it soothingly, watching as the smoke was blown away by the draft floating around him. His thoughts mirrored the wind as it began drifting to his encounter with Naruto earlier that day. _Uzumaki Naruto... what an interesting guy. Shame he won't make it far._ A light smirk crept onto his lips as he took another drag, shutting his eyes to bask in the serene ambience.

"Kabuto, we need to talk."

_Ugh... can't a guy catch a break?_

Kabuto's eyelids fluttered open as he took in the angry vibe the man in front of him was having. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he let out one more puff before snubbing his cigarette out. "Well, if it isn't my pal, Hatake Kakashi. Been awhile, hasn't it buddy?"

"Cut the crap, Kabuto," snarled Kakashi, his eyes flaming with rage. "Why did you go see Naruto without my consent? I thought I made it clear that I can handle this myself."

Kabuto scoffed. "Really? You sure bout that? Because what I'm seeing is something completely different."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't take me for a fool, Kakashi. I can see through you clearly. You're growing soft on the kid. You're bonding. And we can't have that now can we."

"I told you, this thing takes time. I need his trust before I can do anything."

"We don't have time for that! The interview's a week away and you're not even close to breaking him. What happened, Kakashi? You were the one who begged Orochimaru-sama to handle this. Yet here you are now, faltering. Need I remind you why you wanted this in the first place?"

Kakashi stayed quiet, not knowing himself the actual reason he found it so hard to bring Naruto down. It was true that he was the one who had requested to be a part of this plan. He was adamant he would complete it efficiently with no problems. He didn't expect the boy to change his view so much. He let out an exasperated sigh, looking back to Kabuto with an uneasy stare. "Look, trust me. I know it looks like I'm not doing anything but don't worry. I will get the job done."

"You'd better. You know Orochimaru-sama does not tolerate failure," replied Kabuto, taking his briefcase and walked away. "You've got a week, Hatake. Do not disappoint."

Kakashi glared, clenching his fists tight as he watched the other silver-haired man leave. "Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

><p>Although not many may concur with him, Naruto enjoyed nightfall a lot. The tranquil feeling seeping in the pit of his stomach as he enveloped himself in the calm air helped ease the stress or tired knots he had during the day. After a long day spent in the academy as well as the kitchens, working diligently to make sure everything was perfect from A to Z, it was always a comforting thought to know he could go home and snuggle cozily into his awaiting bed and sleep it all away.<p>

He fished out the keys to his house as he whistled nonchalantly, following the tune of the song blaring through the headphones perched on his bed of golden locks. He unlocked the front door and stepped inside, the usual smell filling his insides immediately. "Tadaima."

Silence.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, finding it a little strange to not hear his housemates normal rowdy behavior the instant he stepped foot inside. He was accustomed to returning home to Kiba's loud complaints, Chouji's raucous munching or Shikamaru's mutter of everything being troublesome. It was unusual for the house to be completely silent unless all of them were out. He pushed his headphones to his neck as he walked through the hallway and turned to the living room where he was surprised on what he saw.

Siting in his living room were his three housemates, Jiraiya and... Hinata?

What was even stranger was how serious all of them seemed.

"Umm... what's going on?" squeaked Naruto, feeling uncomfortable with the solemn mood that was surrounding the environment. He looked through all of them and his cobalt eyes landed on Hinata. Her presence was the most bizarre considering how late it was. "Hinata, what're you doing here? Daijoubu ka?"

She bit her lip lightly as her whole body trembled daintily, her entire demeanor telling him she was extremely nervous. She avoided his gaze, focusing instead on her fingers that were busy fidgeting badly. Jiraiya was the first to break the silence as he let out a heavy sigh. "Kid, take a seat. There's something we need to tell you."

"Wha-What? Okay, you guys are freaking me out. Seriously, what's going on? What's with the serious faces? It really doesn't suit any of you," replied Naruto in a cautious tone as he took a seat opposite all of them. They exchanged worrisome glances, as though sending a telepathic message asking who should start first. Kiba took charge and gave Naruto a deadpan look. "Naruto, we think Kakashi's up to something."

The young blonde stiffened upon hearing his mentor's name. "What do you mean?"

Kiba seemed hesitant to continue but kept a steady facade. "Naruto... we think Kakashi's trying to sabotage your interview to Suna Academy."

The tension in the room grew after Kiba uttered those words. The atmosphere turned stale and gloomy as everyone chose to stay quiet. Hinata and the rest held their breaths as they awaited Naruto's response while he merely held an impassive reaction. His lips then slowly curled up as he let out a cold laugh. They eyed him curiously, expecting him to react differently.

"Good one, guys. Really. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard today."

"We're not joking, Naruto," snapped Kiba, agitated by the young blonde's inability to be serious in a matter. "Kakashi's not gonna help you get into Suna Academy. He's gonna make sure you don't."

"Are you even listening to yourself, Kiba? Why would Kakashi want to do that? He's my mentor!"

"Who wants revenge against your father."

Naruto's azure irises widened with shock. "W-What...?"

"I didn't tell you about this because I assumed it wasn't important," drawled Jiraiya, rubbing his temples softly. "Minato helped Kakashi build his career and on the opening day of his restaurant, Kakashi had Minato try his signature dish. Minato criticized it though, saying it wasn't good. Thanks to that, Kakashi lost a lot of publicity and soon enough, the restaurant went bankrupt. It was only after Minato's death that Kakashi was able to gain success once more when he opened a new restaurant... There were rumors that claimed Kakashi despising Minato after what he said. Nobody knows whether this is true or not though."

"So you're saying he's using me for revenge?"

Again, they exchanged anguished glances before Kiba replied, "It's not confirmed... but yeah, we think so."

Naruto lowered his head, absorbing everything he was hearing. He started becoming aggravated as he clenched his teeth, trying not to explode. "How could you... how could you even think my own mentor would do that! How could you think the person who's been helping me so much wants to ruin my only chance of success! How could you!"

"You think we're saying this without any proof!" yelled Kiba, sending a fierce glare to Naruto. "Tell him, Hinata-chan, tell him what you heard that night..."

Naruto sent a confused look towards the timid girl, noticing how antsy her actions were. "H-Hinata..."

She tried to calm herself but her voice still came out meek and soft – barely audible. "... T-The night of your party, w-when I went back to get my coat... I heard Kakashi-san talking on the phone with someone... H-He said something... something about... y-you, Naruto-kun."

"Something? What did he say?"

She gulped nervously, playing with her fingers in a dire attempt to stay calm. She was so afraid of confrontation and felt like she should run away when Kiba laid an affectionate hand on top of hers – attempting to soothe her nerves away in a friendly manner. Naruto growled silently at this, the urge to rip Kiba's hand off overwhelming inside him but he held it in unwillingly. To Naruto's delight, Hinata retracted her hand away from Kiba, not familiar with such contact but giving the brunette a reassuring smile that she was fine. She looked forth to Naruto with a stern gaze, knowing she had to tell him. "He said... 'Uzumaki Naruto has no chance whatsoever in getting into Suna Academy, I'll make sure of it.' … Those were h-his exact words."

His mouth parted slightly as he was shocked to hear this. His eyes showed clearly his flabbergasted state as he fumbled with the words he wanted to say. "N-No... this isn't true... this can't be... Kakashi-sensei wouldn't do this to me... he wouldn't! I trust him... You're wrong! You're all wrong!"

"I know this sounds unbelievable, Naruto, but even to me, this is still possible. Even I was surprised when Kakashi came to me saying he wanted to be your mentor when he has so many other things he can do. He is after all, a rising chef. One of the best in the business. Why would he want to be your mentor, a normal kid from Konoha who is still unsure of his own potential?" asked Jiraiya, his brows furrowing deeply.

"I don't know! M-Maybe he wants to repay Oyaji for being his mentor when he was rising too. Or maybe he saw how good I can be with the right help. Or he just wanted to be my mentor, what's wrong with that!"

"Listen to yourself, Naruto," said Shikamaru, who finally decided to contribute to the heated discussion. "You've got to see it from the other side too. Hinata-san here heard herself what Kakashi said. Isn't that enough to be a little suspicious?"

Naruto turned to face Hinata, deep blue orbs begging her to tell him she was joking. That this was all a lie. That they didn't suspect Kakashi of betraying him. "H-Hinata, did you really hear Kakashi-Sensei? A-Are you sure it was him?"

The dark-haired girl averted her gaze, not wanting to see Naruto in such desperation. "... I-I didn't see his face clearly... but I remember his voice... it sounded like Kakashi-san..."

"So you didn't see his face? Then it could be someone else!"

"Are you calling Hinata-chan a liar!" growled Kiba, his temper slowly losing itself.

Naruto didn't answer straight away, his mind muddled with so many different factors. He was unsure on who to believe at that moment. Hinata was a little hurt that Naruto seemed to have a hard time believing her, as though he assumed she was fabricating the whole thing when she was merely retelling what she had heard. But then she remembered how highly he looked up to Kakashi. It would be difficult for anyone to accept such a story about a person they admire.

"Naruto, we're not saying Kakashi's guilty of anything. We're just telling you this so that you'll be careful. We don't want you to feel disappointed if you don't get into Suna Academy when it could be because of Kakashi," said Jiraiya, trying to sound comforting to help lighten up the tension a little. However, it backfired for Naruto suddenly felt hurt on how little they believed in him.

"You don't think I can get in even with Kakashi-Sensei sabotaging me?"

"Of course not. Do you even know what sabotaging is, baka!" The vehemence in Kiba's voice was evident as his patience was wearing thin the more Naruto continued to deny the truth. The blonde lost it though and charged towards Kiba, hitting him right in the face with his fist. Hinata gasped out loud as Shikamaru hurried to hold Naruto back and Chouji helping Kiba up. "You call yourself a friend, teme! You don't know how much Kakashi-Sensei has been helping me. He would never betray me. He wouldn't!"

"You think you're such a great friend yourself! You trust someone you barely know more than your friends who have been by your side all this time! Think this fucking through, baka! We're only telling you this because we want to help you!" yelled Kiba back with equal rage, his eyes hard with anger.

"Yeah right. You're only blaming Kakashi-Sensei because you don't believe in me. You don't think I can get in Suna Academy right? You're just using Kakashi-Sensei as an excuse!"

"Fine! Yeah, you got me. I don't think you can get in. I don't think you stand a chance at all! Happy!"

Silence.

Naruto slowly stopped fighting against Shikamaru's hold and felt his energy wither away. Kiba's words had cut through him sharper than a knife, slicing his heart as though it was nothing. He shoved away Shikamaru's hand and walked away, stopping midway to turn around with a dejected expression marring his face. "None of you believed in me... did you? Even if Kakashi-Sensei didn't sabotage me... you guys didn't think I would get in..."

The room was engulfed in such a tensed situation that nobody dared to speak up. Hinata had tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to voice out what she was thinking. That she did believe in him. She always had. She was just trying to help. She wanted nothing more than to make Naruto happy. She had only intended to protect him. She didn't wish to hurt him at all... "N-Naruto-kun..."

He met her with his cold expression, his eyes saying exactly what she dreaded. "I thought at least you would believe in me, Hinata... I thought I could trust you... I thought...we were friends... Guess I was wrong."

And just like that he left, slamming the door loudly upon exit.

Leaving the room with a mixed of emotions. Kiba let out an aggravated yell as he ruffled his hair in a frustrated motion, punching a nearby wall to vent out his mood. Shikamaru and Jiraiya let out a heavy sigh, realizing things were worse than expected. Chouji stayed quiet, taking in what had happened – he had never seen Naruto so disappointed and sad.

Hinata was a mess.

Tears began falling as she replayed what had happened. _No... it wasn't supposed to be like this... I-I was just trying to warn him... I was trying to help..._

"_**I thought at least you would believe in me, Hinata..."**_

_I do believe in you, Naruto-kun... I do..._

"_**I thought I could trust you..."**_

_You can trust me... you can..._

"_**I thought...we were friends..."**_

_We are friends! … We are...right?_

Her hands covered her face as she broke down, wishing she could take it all back and never tell anyone of her suspicions. She wished she could rewind time so that she would just stay quiet and pray for Naruto's success for his interview. She wished she could erase Naruto's disappointed look at her from her memory instead of it replaying constantly in her mind – reminding her of her mistake. Reminding her of how much she had hurt him.

_Naruto-kun... I'm so sorry..._

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.<p>

"Yesss?"

"It's me. Is it done yet?"

"Ahh, I was expecting your call. Don't worry. I have it all sorted out."

"Ugh, what's taking so long? I thought you could settle it easily!"

"Patience, my dear. My reputation's on the line here. It has to be done smoothly and to ensure that, time is needed."

"I'm not a patient person, remember that. Get it done or the deal's off."

"Don't worry, I will. Uzumaki Naruto will be crushed, just as you wish."

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>There ya go, extra long chapter to hopefully make up for my delay in updating. I am on break now till September so hopefully I will be able to finish this story fast. Hopefully you guys aren't bored of waiting or anything like that. I will try to update faster. So the tension builds! The angst is starting to kick in. Personally, this didn't come out as dramatic as I had aimed for but then I remembered I wanted it to be realistic so yeah, hopefully it was alright. I'm sorry if the characters came out OOC or anything, I did try my best to keep them in character.<p>

As usual, leave a review on your thoughts / comments / criticisms / opinions and all that jazz. The new reviewing system is awesome since you don't even need to press any button now. Just type your review in and press send. It's that simple. Haha.

Thanks for reading guys. God bless!

xoxo

estrellaz


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : I won't even bother explaining my delay in this update except for lack of muse. I've just been so unmotivated lately, sometimes I even think I shouldn't even write anymore but then I reread your reviews and PMs and it just gets me all pumped up again. So yes, I will finish this story but updates will probably be slow due to my writing muse disappearing and appearing whenever it wants to. Sigh.

Anywho, thanks to Azul Ocean, muzikchic4eva, Chewie Cookies, Metoochocolate, Hinanaru for eva, AoiTori18, Okazaki323, oceanmoon, ShinjiLuver123, Feazko, Inukag4everbabe, LizaUzumaki, Nafsi-chan, MiNKy307, Kinglou27, guest, guest, guest (lol). Believe it or not, your reviews were the ones that spurred this long update. If it wasn't for you guys, I don't think I would've finished this chapter. So thank you! :D

_**Guest 1 : haha, yes, i just love putting Naruto through pain. :p but don't worry, things will come out better, hopefully. haha. well, he is a protective kind of dude so it is understandable. don't worry. things will work out. haha. thanks for the review. god bless! **_

_**ShinjiLuver123 : haha, yeah, but in a situation like that, his emotions got the better of him instead of rational thinking so it exploded into a mini fight. D: haha, of course not. he is the main person who wants Hinata smiling always. don't worry, things will get better for them. haha. thanks for the review. God bless! **_

_**Nafsi-chan : haha, so sorry! i wish i had eternal muse so i could write up all chapters quickly and give all you readers the finished story but alas, life just comes and gives me something else to distract me with. D: haha, there is. although that won't be explained just yet but Kakashi does have his reasons and so does Minato. :) haha, awesome! great minds think alike eh? ;D yes, i think i made him a tad bit mean there but Naruto was upset. stupidly upset but still. :p and nah, people say stupid stuff when angry all the time. Kiba and Naruto are too close buddies to mean something like that. XD haha, no problem. i love interacting with my readers as much as i can. :) oh wow, congrats! lemme know how you did on your proficiency exam k? you probably did awesomely. :p thanks for the review hun. God bless!**_

_**Guest 2 : glad you liked it. thank you for the review. God bless! ^^**_

_**Guest 3 : haha, i will, don't worry, just updates may be slow. sorry. :( anywho, thanks for the review. God bless!**_

Okay, enjoy this looooonnggg chapter!

_'italics' - thoughts_  
><strong>'bold' - emphasis<strong>  
><em><strong>'bold italics' - flashbacks<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi is a genuinely nice guy, really, he is.<p>

Throughout his years of living, he has always treated people the way he deemed befitting to them. If someone were to greet him with the best attitude, he would respond back with equal congeniality. Despite his lack of proper parenting because his father was too busy being disappointed in him, he still made sure he was raised to be a man that could fit in into society's good books. He wanted to be viewed as a guy that everyone could admire not only by appearance but by street smarts as well.

But when the going gets tough, the tough gets going.

Pressure and stress is something Kakashi was well accustomed with - having to struggle a lot during his journey on the culinary path and all. So when putting it on someone else, he could even be considered the most heartless villain to ever exist. The past week, he had pushed his student into the toughest and most burdensome tasks he could think of. Giving him tests that even he thought was too difficult for someone of Naruto's level, forcing him to memorize fifty recipes in an hour and then recite it to him word for word, throwing away his cooking and yelling at him to repeat it until it was perfect and the final blow, verbal abuse.

"With dishes like these, give up, there's no way you're getting into Suna."

"What is this crap? Tastes worse than shit. Re-do it all over again."

"How many times have I told you? Why do you keep repeating the same mistakes? Are you retarded?"

"Your father would be disappointed."

Every single time he uttered those insults, his tone would be monotonous yet deadly serious. However, Kakashi was an expert in masking his feelings. Seeing Naruto's usual bright blue orbs turn a gloomy shade was uncomfortable. The dejected expression he saw Naruto hold every single time he threw a dish the blonde worked hard to complete in the garbage was bitter. He swore he could literally see Naruto's spirit breaking into brittle pieces and though that was his objective, it can't change the fact that it broke his heart a little.

Because honestly, Hatake Kakashi is a nice guy.

The silver-haired man heaved a sigh, his shoulders slumped from the horrible feeling piling on it. The palm of his hands toyed with his phone as his eyes looked at it absentmindedly. He drew a short breath as he pressed a button and the screen flashed the current date and time. It was already Sunday. A week had passed so fast, he barely caught it. It was probably because he was too focused on destroying Naruto's dream that he hadn't realized he only had a day left to completely fulfill his mission. To achieve what he claimed to be redemption for what Namikaze Minato had put him through. He knew it wasn't Naruto's choice to be related to Minato but it didn't change the fact they were family, someone associated with the chef prodigy. That was good enough for him.

He stood up, straightening his shirt before heading off to continue where he left off.

_Just a bit more and it's over. _

He walked straight, his footsteps echoing the empty hallways as he strode forth. His mind was focused on the sole purpose of bringing Naruto's spirit to the lowest point possible so that even if he sabotaged the boy's interview tomorrow, Naruto wouldn't care much. The depressing feeling will be enough to change the young man's mindset and blame himself instead of thinking of other possible culprits. It was a cruel method but it was proving efficient. Throughout the whole week, Naruto had seemed to be drained of life as he moved like a puppet – emotionless and robotic. Though he still had the determination, the spark of passion was gone. No matter how much he tried to create something delicious, he just couldn't. He was losing his touch which meant Kakashi was winning.

_Just a bit more._

He turned a corner and entered the kitchen Naruto had been occupying for the past week but as soon as he did, he stopped in his tracks. If it was possible, his shoulders just got heavier with more guilt as he watched Naruto, or to be more precise – the shell of him. The blonde boy was sitting on a stool, stirring a mixture of unrecognizable items languidly. The concoction was emitting a weird odor, not to mention the liquid had formed chunks of weird batter coming in various shapes. Naruto was too lost in another world as he didn't seem to care at all. His motions were slow and sloppy, the white shirt he donned was stained in multiple spots and some powder was smeared on the left side of his jaw but Naruto didn't care. Even his eyes were elsewhere, staring off into space as though hypnotized.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel blue as well just by seeing him.

He didn't know what to do at that point. As a professional chef, he supposed the appropriate thing to do was to snap him back to his senses, make sure he throws away that disgusting mixture and create something much more appealing. As a concerned adult however, the probable proper action was to go over there, take the appliances away from him, stare into the younger man's eyes and demand to know what was wrong (although he had a pretty good idea what it was). Kakashi weighed the options, biting his lip as he pondered carefully on what his next step should be. His mind was practically yelling at him to continue what he had been doing for the past seven days and destroy the boy without a second thought. But this time his heart seemed to be louder.

So he chose the second option.

He stepped over a few toilet sheets, empty beer cans, packets of junk food, various articles of clothing and just plain rubbish. Naruto had been sleeping in the academy (for what reason, Kakashi had no idea) and it was pretty evident he was not a very hygienic person. Kakashi couldn't blame him, the mood he was in was just as pathetic as the surroundings were. He cautiously crept to the low-spirited boy, making sure he wasn't abrasive as by looking at the state of him, a mere touch was enough to shatter him to pieces. He managed to sit down in front of Naruto and get a better look at his expression. It wasn't any better.

His eyes were basically dead – void of any emotion whatsoever. His usual glowing features were dimmed down to the lowest shine possible. His hair though normally messy was worse – anyone walking in would probably assume Kakashi had dragged Naruto from a hobo residence or something. Naruto looked awful, almost as bad as how Kakashi was feeling at that point. The blonde boy didn't seem to acknowledge his mentor's presence as he continued twirling his mysterious-looking cooking slowly, his eyes staring blankly away from Kakashi's concerned ones. The silver-haired man knew he had to make the first move as Naruto made it clear he didn't want to talk.

"Naruto," he mumbled, his voice unable to hold a stern tone as the guilt was just too overbearing.

Naruto remained silent, resuming his actions like nothing was happening.

"Naruto," Kakashi repeated, mimicking a more serious tone to hopefully get the blonde's attention. "We need to talk."

Again, silence. Kakashi's patience was wearing thin by the minute but Naruto was not giving a damn.

Aggravated, Kakashi grabbed the bowl and spoon from the boy, slamming it onto the counter before turning back to the young man in front of him. Naruto slowly lowered his hands as part of his attention seemed to have returned from the clouds above. His glazed irises finally met Kakashi's, the dampened aura still lingering around him. Kakashi had expected him to say something but Naruto kept quiet. His lips didn't even twitch as he just stared at the elder man in a deadpan notion.

Kakashi sighed. _There's no easy way to go about this, is there? That's what ya get, Hatake._

"Naruto... I-I know I've been rough on you lately. I admit it. But-"

"I'm a failure, aren't I?"

Kakashi flinched a little to the sudden words. "W-What?"

"You heard me. I'm a failure. Right?"

This was a battle. Not between him and Naruto, but with Naruto and his inner self. Kakashi cleared his throat as he crossed his arms nonchalantly. "And why do you think that?"

A barely audible scoff escaped Naruto's lips as he threw his hands in the air, fury slowly seeping in. "Look around! Look at what I'm doing! Look at the pathetic state I'm in! You're trying your best to help me and I can't even handle it. I can't even be professional about this! I can't... I just can't..."

Kakashi kept quiet, knowing it was better to let Naruto vent out what he was feeling in order to heal. Naruto gritted his teeth, his knuckles turning white from clenching his fists tightly into a ball. He got up and began to lose it as he knocked down random items from the counter, grabbing silverware and throwing them in rage. He kicked stools over, using the tip of his foot to send paper towels flying and shattered a few plates in the process. Kakashi still remained silent. _Just leave him be, Hatake. Just leave him..._

After a few minutes of blind anger, Naruto finally stopped.

His breathing came out heavy with his chest heaving rapidly. His body trembled, the energy leaving his body as he fell to his knees – the broken glass decorating the floor crunching under his touch. Without him realizing it, a tear trickled down his cheek. More followed suit and soon, he was choking up. He tried to cover his face with his hands, tried to hide his embarrassing state, tried to convince himself not be such a baby but he couldn't help it. His emotions were in a disoriented place until his heart could do nothing but ache.

He hated feeling so worthless. He hated feeling like such a loser. He hated feeling like a disappointment.

He hated it.

"Kiba was right... I don't stand a chance at all in getting into Suna Academy... I mean, who am I kidding? I can't do this... I can't be like Oyaji... I can't... I should just stop fooling myself and move on."

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard you say in awhile, and trust me, you come out with the stupidest things too."

Naruto ceased his sobbing slightly as he turned to face his mentor who seemed to unaffected by his tantrum earlier. "H-Huh?"

"Of course you're not getting into Suna Academy. Not with this kind of attitude, you're not."

The blonde wiped the dried tears off his face furiously, feeling like a child all of a sudden. Sniffling, he said, "B-But... I couldn't even handle the things you were giving me... I failed..."

"So?" asked Kakashi sarcastically, grabbing a spoon nearby and playing with it between his fingers. "If you fail once, you fail for life?"

Naruto stayed hushed, not knowing how to reply to the elder's rhetorical question. Normally he would retort back with a smart and confident answer, boasting his abilities and praising his own capabilities without hesitation. The fact that he knew he hasn't been his normal self lately stopped him.

"Naruto, I've told you before why I chose to be your mentor, right?" asked Kakashi, leaning in closer from his position. Naruto didn't reply but his mind was already replaying what his mentor had told him before. _**"**__**I want to feel proud of my student. I want to see you succeed, not like your father, but better. Because I know you can."**_

"Naruto, answer me."

"... Y-Yeah..."

"Who is this person sitting like a loser in front of me now? This can't be Uzumaki Naruto. Not the same Uzumaki Naruto who told me he's going to give it all to get into Suna Academy no matter what. Certainly not the same brat who told me he wants to make his old man proud. And I'm positive this isn't the Uzumaki Naruto who doesn't have the word 'give up' in his dictionary."

The young blonde remained stoic as his ears processed the words Kakashi was saying. He was right. What had happened? What had made him turn from an ambitious youngster into a depressed puppet? As his thoughts rambled to itself, he began figuring it all out. The reason wasn't because of Kakashi's extreme 'training'. No, though that did play a part, it wasn't fully the cause. Another factor was probably the horrible fight he had with his friends a week ago.

To say it hadn't affected him was a huge understatement. Naruto treated his friends like rare gems, always making sure they were taken care of because he knew how hard it was to find true ones. To think that he would last a whole week without contacting any of them was unbelievable. After the fight, he had snuck back in his house to gather some supplies that could last him awhile. At that point, he was too engrossed in focusing on his interview and proving Kiba wrong that he hadn't realized it was a stupid thing to do. He should've gone straight to his housemates and apologized to them directly for acting so brashly. He should've told them he didn't care who was wrong or right. He should've said he didn't want to fight anymore.

More than that, he should've gone to Hinata, went down on his knees before her and apologize like it was the last thing he was going to do.

His fist clenched tightly as he remembered what he had said to her. How could he? How could he say such a cruel thing, after everything they had been through? How could he doubt their friendship when Hinata has been there for him all along? She had proven herself countless of times on how much he can depend on her if he needed. Even though he was the one who was supposed to do the helping, he realized Hinata had helped him a lot too. Just by being by his side, he would feel like he can do anything. Just by lending a shoulder to lean on, he knew he had nothing to worry about anymore.

Hinata and Naruto shared a special bond incomprehensible to others but he preferred it that way. Because he knew that they understood each other and that was all that mattered.

And he had ruined it.

_Hinata... Kiba... Ero-sensei... Shikamaru... Chouji... I'm so sorry..._

"Get up, Naruto."

The stern voice above him shook him out of his reverie. He looked up to see Kakashi holding out a hand to help him stand, his features bearing a softer and friendlier tone than it had these past few days. Naruto slowly gripped his mentor's hand as he stood up but Kakashi kept their hold firmly. "I want you to promise me now that you will not give up. You will not throw away this amazing opportunity to make a better future for yourself. You will not discard your dreams to make your father proud. And most of all, you will not fail me. Understood?"

Naruto looked at the elder man, sensing nothing but seriousness. He bit his lip lightly as he thought carefully, wondering if he even should promise something he was still unsure he would keep. After all, to an Uzumaki, a promise wasn't just empty words pulled together just to be lie. A promise was a huge contract between a person and another, the deal sealed with trust and faith. Kakashi awaited his answer patiently, knowing this was a huge deal to the young blonde so he chose not to push him.

Images of the people who have always been supporting him flashed through him like a movie. His parents, his godparents, his friends, Hinata, Kakashi, everyone. A soft grin finally graced his lips as he gripped Kakashi's hand a little tighter. "I won't promise all that just yet. How bout I just promise I'll do my best for tomorrow's interview and no matter what happens, I'll still work hard to achieve my dream. Deal?"

Kakashi smirked, knowing his student was back.

"Good enough for me. Now enough of this sap, get yourself cleaned up. You look like shit. How am I supposed to mentor you when looking at you makes me wanna puke?"

Naruto looked down at the mess and gave a revolted expression as he too agreed. He slowly tread over the disaster before him as he left to freshen up and start over with even more determination and focus. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at what had just transpired. How was it that he had gone from the villain to the savior in mere minutes? He stretched his arms widely as he felt a burden being lifted, his body relieved from a weight he thought was unbearable. He knew he had ruined what he had been doing so efficiently for the past few days. He knew he had just helped the person he was supposed to be destroying. He knew it all. Yet, he couldn't find it in himself enough to care at that moment. Though his plan was basically throttled, his heart was giving him a pat on his back. The angels were probably smiling down at him that second.

Because no matter what, Hatake Kakashi is a nice guy.

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, the moon had gone to sleep and the sun was wide awake.<p>

Kakashi's eyes warily looked around, monitoring the people bustling around him as he stood motionless amongst the midst of the hustle and bustle. Today was the day, the day of Naruto's interview. The day that will decide his fate. The day Kakashi was sure his revenge would be executed with no flaws. But since his little comforting act yesterday along with a whole night spent on ensuring Naruto received the best teaching he could give, he wasn't so sure anymore on whether his initial plans would go as assumed.

Speaking of his student, the young blonde was nowhere to be seen.

_That brat, I told him punctuality's important. Why does he never take me seriously? _

He raised his arm as his onyx orbs glanced over his wristwatch. Fifteen more minutes before the interview began. As the hands of the clock ticked away, his heart skipped a beat faster than it's usual melody. Though he had no particular reason to be nervous, his palms were sweaty and his nerves were tipping on the edge. He had disregarded it as a fleeting emotion that would pass but as the time came for his student to present himself to the judges, it grew worse and what was chewing on his insides before were biting into it covetously at that second.

"Well aren't you a sore sight for my eyes?"

Kakashi couldn't help but show the annoyance he felt when he met gazes with Kabuto. The silver-haired man tried his best to ignore the other man's presence, knowing it was for the best he avoided all contact with anyone who still presumed he was going on with his plan to sabotage Naruto. He turned the opposite direction and tried to walk away but Kabuto stopped him dead in his tracks. "You should thank me, Kakashi. I managed to clean up your mess of a failure in less than twenty-four hours. Orochimaru-sama was right to not put his full belief in your capabilities."

Kakashi turned, a panicked expression replacing his aggravated one. "What're you talking about, Kabuto?"

"I warned you before but you chose to ignore it. I told you, didn't I? Orochimaru-sama does not tolerate failure and he will make sure whatever he wants, he gets."

Kakashi's eyes snapped with aggravation as he stormed to the younger man and grabbed him by his collar, grip so tight his whole hand was trembling. "Teme, if you mess up this kid's future, I swear-"

"Is something the matter here, gentlemen?"

Kakashi swiveled his head and was taken aback to see the two representatives from Suna Academy whom would be judging Naruto's admission interview standing before him with curiosity befalling their features. He released his hold on Kabuto (who sent him a smirk that he wished he could rip off) and bowed instantly, regaining his sense of mannerism quickly. "Iie, nothing's wrong. It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you'll be able to judge my student's interview fairly for I believe he has the potential to make Sunagakure Academy proud."

"Well, let's let his cooking decide that, shall we?" chuckled one of the representatives, patting Kakashi lightly on his shoulder before they made their way to the table situated in the middle of the room. Kabuto fiddled with his glasses casually as his eyes bore through Kakashi like steel. Kakashi was just about to demand more answers from him but a burst from the doors with a heavily breathing young man panting like crazy halted his actions. The blonde looked up and gave Kakashi an energetic wave as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, Kakashi-Sensei. I overslept a little. I'm still on time though right?"

His mentor couldn't help but shake his head at his student's antics. It was understandable why Naruto had overslept, his body could only take so much stress in a week, but to make such an entrance and blurt out his rather lame excuse out loud with no concern only made Kakashi cringe with worry even more. Before he could say anything, Kabuto was walking over to the blonde and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto-san, I wish you the best of luck. No matter what happens, give it your best alright?"

"Umm, sure. Thanks, Kabuto-san," replied Naruto, his cobalt irises finding Kabuto a little iffy as he walked away. Kakashi was just about to chase him and threaten him with any means possible to let him know what that cunning snake had planned but he decided to warn Naruto first. He wasn't sure on what to say but he had to do something. There was a huge possibility that Kabuto had messed with the upcoming interview in some way already and if the blonde knew, he could at least prepare for the worst. "Naruto, I need to tell you something. Ka-"

"Uzumaki Naruto? Are you present?" called out the representative, hands already busy writing down details needed on the interviewee form.

"Yeah, I'm here! I'll be there in a sec," yelled Naruto back as he slid off his jacket and began to tie the apron prepared around his body. " Can it wait, Kakashi-Sensei? I kinda need to spend my last few seconds focusing on what I'm gonna be cooking."

"No! This is important! It's about your interview. I think-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, ready whenever you are."

"Coming!" Naruto faced his mentor with determination and focus blazing through his eyes. He held his arm in front of his chest as he grinned innocently. "Here goes nothing. Sensei, wish me luck!"

Kakashi gulped lightly, knowing there was not enough time to warn Naruto so he just did what he thought was what Naruto needed to hear most at that point. "Naruto, just remember, even if you fail, it's not the end. It's the beginning... Do your best, alright?"

"What're ya talking bout, Sensei? I've got this one in the bag. I won't let you down," said the blonde with such conviction, Kakashi prayed it would come true. He watched as Naruto walked to the counter prepared and let out a heavy sigh. _Kami-sama, please help the kid. He'll need it._

* * *

><p>At that moment, to say Naruto was nervous was an understatement. He felt like a wreck.<p>

His heart pounded to a rhythm so fast, he felt like he was going to burst any second. Sweat rolled down the sides of his face as he tried to put an a brave facade, knowing that impressions were crucial in moments like these. The judges eyed him critically, their gazes feeling so burdensome and uncomfortable on him. He gulped lightly, his body trembling from sheer adrenaline.

Minutes passed and neither parties seemed to make any sign on starting the interview. Naruto was the most impatient so he decided to voice out first. "So... how does this work? Do I start now or something?"

"Not without me, you don't."

Naruto turned and saw an unusually pale man with shocking golden eyes walking towards them. He strided with such confidence, such authority, such presence that made the entire room silent as he made his way to the judging table. After he took his seat in the middle, he leaned forth and joined his hands together in glee. He sent Naruto a cunning smile. "So, you're Uzumaki Naruto? I've heard a lot about you."

Naruto cleared his throat in an attempt to bring forth his bravado facade. "You must be the director of Suna Academy, Orochimaru-sama. I've heard a lot about you too."

Orochimaru couldn't help but chuckle smugly. "Well, I guess that's fair then. Now that we're acquainted, why don't we begin? After all, I am always looking for interesting young people to join my academy. And you, Naruto-san, seem interesting enough."

"Why thank you, sir. I'll be sure not to let you down then."

"Very good. Now then, do you know what you need to do?"

"Yes sir. Create a dish that will send all your taste buds to heaven right? I'm ready."

Another chuckle. "Excellent. You have exactly an hour. Oh, and remember, Naruto-san, I do not tolerate mediocrity."

Naruto nodded, feeling the nervousness transform into pure adrenaline as he couldn't wait to start cooking. Orochimaru rung the bell and the timer went off, which resulted in Naruto immediately dashing towards the cabinets. He opened them quickly but was slightly surprised at what he found. Or lack thereof. He was expecting for there to be various ingredients and supplies for him to use for the dishes he had planned to cook but there was barely enough to make one extravagant cuisine.

_Huh? What's going on? Did they forget to restock or something? Ugh, no time to waste. Guess I'll just have to go with the flow. Great, guess my plans to wow them with my special steak just flew out the window. Hmm, let's see..._

Although his mind was in slight panic mode, his movements were still stable. He quickly gathered all the ingredients he could use and began cooking. He grabbed the vegetables and a sharp knife, placing them neatly beside each other. His eyes frantically searched for the chopping board but it was nowhere to be seen. Naruto grew agitated.

_What the? How can there not be a chopping board here!? Ahh!_

He decided to just cut the food near the sink so he took everything and dumped it there. His brain was getting tensed from all these unexpected situations. _This is what you get for being late and not checking the stuff beforehand. Ugh._ As time passed, Naruto noticed his problems didn't stop. Appliances kept coming out either faulty or just plain missing. Some ingredients were even unusable and rotten. Even the stove gave him a little trouble here and there.

The young man felt like screaming in frustration. It was as though someone had intentionally done all this to wreck his interview.

Naruto stopped his frying midway.

_Could it be... N-Nah, it can't be. No way. I'm being ridiculous. Gotta focus!_

While he was busy trying to work with what he had, the judges were watching him with an eagle eye. Especially Orochimaru. His yellow irises kept a close view of Naruto's movements, noting how he moved about with such hurry and haste. The two judges scribbled down a few notes as time passed but Orochimaru just watched with glee. A coy smirk graced his lips.

An hour passed and after much hard work and sweat, Naruto was finished.

Orochimaru pressed the bell once more, stopping the timer as he looked at Naruto with anticipation. "Time's up."

Naruto nervously looked over his simple dishes, making sure everything was alright and with a silent prayer, brought the meals over to the respective judges. For each judge, he had cooked the same main course but he had added different side dishes for variety. Orochimaru got the best ones since Kabuto did mention how important the snake-like man's opinion was.

The judges eyed the food with hunger, sniffing the sweet and delicious aroma of the dishes. Orochimaru made the first move and scooped into his meal slowly. He cut a piece of the grilled fish, dipped it into the sauce Naruto had provided and popped it into his mouth. His expression remained unreadable whilst the other judges looked pretty astonished when they sampled Naruto's cooking. One of them even smiled a little after swallowing his first bite. The young blonde on the other hand was watching them eat with disappointment. _This isn't right. I can do better. If only I had more ingredients and a better station... This feels so unfair. _

After each judge was done, they wiped their mouths clean and jotted down a few more points on the sheets provided. Orochimaru merely took one look at the form, filled in a few words and looked straight at the nervous young man in front of him. Naruto gulped. Although Orochimaru looked satisfied with what he had just ate, there was something mysteriously odd about his expression too. Like he had a hidden agenda or something. Naruto quickly brushed it off as superstitious nonsense.

"Alright, let's start the evaluation," Orochimaru turned to the man beside him. "What do you think?"

"I thought it was really good. Though the dish was pretty simple, just a normal Salmon Teriyaki, it had a unique flavor that made me want to eat it more and more and more. I don't really know how to explain that feeling but what I can say is, I'm amazed. I have never eaten such delicious Salmon Teriyaki before. Kudos to you, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto beamed with delight. "Thank you, sir. Means a lot you said that."

Orochimaru snickered lightly. "How about you?"

"I agree, although it was a simple dish, I think Uzumaki-san did an excellent job with it. The salmon was grilled to perfection. It wasn't too overcooked and the meat was just nicely tender and soft. The teriyaki sauce was absolutely delicious. Not spicy, not to sweet, not too sour. Everything about it was flawless. Loved it. Good job."

Again, Naruto was grinning widely. "Thank you. I appreciate the compliments, sir."

"Hmm, so far so good. Feeling quite safe there, Naruto-san?"

"A little. Two out of three done. Now it's just your verdict, Orochimaru-sama," replied Naruto, his fingers fiddling slightly to distract him from the anxiety building in him. Orochimaru smirked and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms sternly. "I won't waste anymore time so let me just get to it. Naruto-san, you..."

_Please say pass, please say pass, please, please, please!_

His eyes looked straight at Orochimaru's cold ones, begging him for his approval.

_Please._

"You fail."

… _w-wait, what?_

"I told you, I don't tolerate mediocrity. It's true, the dish was delicious. I enjoyed it. However, it is a forgettable and average meal. Out of all the dishes you could've chosen, you decided on such a simple one. I'm disappointed, Naruto-san. I thought you would be better."

"But that's not my fault! The ingredients-"

"It is not wise for a man to make up excuses for his own mistake. No matter what reasons you throw, it all comes back to your own flaws. Professional chefs make full use of what they have and strive to create something spectacular though constricted. Didn't your father ever teach you that?"

Naruto wanted to retort something back, wanted to defend himself, wanted to beg for another chance but his voice had already left him. _I... f-failed... I failed... Kami, I failed._

"Better luck somewhere else. Good day, Uzumaki Naruto," mocked Orochimaru as he stood up and walked away. The other two representatives were still surprised that Naruto didn't make the cut but nothing could be done. Orochimaru was the decider of everything. The other two were merely mindless puppets. It was already established that no matter how many may say yes, if Orochimaru says no, it is an immediate no. That was the authority of the director of an academy. The other judges looked at the young man with regrettable expressions, sending him a silent apology as they left the kitchen as well.

Kakashi lowered his head in dismay. Though he knew it was a decision that couldn't be avoided, it didn't help the guilty feeling bursting inside him. He had hoped Orochimaru would've been amazed by Naruto's cooking and change his mind but bribery is a much powerful force than sincerity. Kabuto walked past with a smug grin plastered on his lips. He gave a mock salute to Kakashi before following the judges out of the room. Kakashi wished there was no such rule against him punching that guy into oblivion. But there was someone else that needed his attention even more. He looked at his student's dejected form and walked slowly over to him.

When Kakashi stood by Naruto's side and tried to say something, Naruto avoided him completely and quickly fled out of the room – too ashamed to face his mentor eye to eye. The elder man was just about to call him back but decided against it. Maybe some alone time was what he needed. He'd go find the boy the next day.

_Maybe there's still another way..._

* * *

><p>Hinata always saw herself as an open book. A treasure chest unlocked wide open for the public to see and evaluate it's contents. Sometimes she even felt emotionally naked because it was as though everybody knew who she was and how she felt just by taking a glance at her. Though she had built a strong barrier to prevent anyone from messing up her emotions, it did not mean they did not know what it was. She may have created a wall but it was made up of invincible material.<p>

That was why she knew at that moment, everyone could probably tell how nervous she was.

It was the day of her mother's memoir musical and it had turned out to be something that Hinata had not expected.

Neji, who was in charge of the whole event, ensured that the musical came out the best it could be. The memoir was being held at one of the top auditoriums in Konoha. With it's abundance of the finest leather seats for the audiences' comfort, the intricate interior designs donning the walls and ceilings done by famous artists, the vast amount of chandeliers placed to give off an image of a sparkling sky and of course, the majestic stage that could probably hold a herd of elephants. Besides the venue, another important aspect was the orchestra itself and the elder Hyuuga had made it crystal clear that they were the best the world could offer.

"Hinata-sama, do not fret. You will be playing alongside some of the finest and talented musicians existing today. Majority of them have been playing for years and not one of them has caused any mishaps or flaws to a performance in anyway. I trust you will be very comfortable alongside these people."

If only he hadn't stressed how amazingly gifted these people were, Hinata might have felt a little better about herself right then.

But this was for her mother, her guardian angel, her saving grace. Everything had to go perfectly.

Throughout the past few weeks, she had struggled and battled with herself on finishing the composition she wished to play for her mother in the musical. After much thinking and emotionally-draining sessions of hard work, she managed to write up a complete piece. Of course, she felt like it was a mere average composition, worrying over the simplicity and lack of passion it had. She knew it could never describe her mother. Nothing could. Yet she knew her mother would still be smiling at her from the skies above for she had always said that as long as you try, nothing is wrong. Her mother was just that kind.

Hinata gripped her violin tightly as her other hand fiddled with the hem of her dress. Her heart was still throbbing with anxiety as she awaited for the conductor to call them on stage to start the musical. Before lining up with the other performers, she had sneaked a glance to the audience – curiosity nibbling at her to find out how big or small of a number is there. She nearly fell over from surprise when she saw that every seat was taken by a person, not even one left empty. From her view, they looked like a sea of bodies, all with indifferent expressions and suited up with glamorous outfits. _Neji-nii-san is truly amazing... I can't believe he managed to sell out the entire auditorium... _

Speaking of her cousin, her eyes darted to the front row of seats which were reserved for special people (namely family members) and saw him sitting upright in the center – his face bearing no emotion whatsoever. Hinata was a little shocked to see Hanabi sitting beside him, a bored and unenthusiastic expression marring her delicate features. She stifled a yawn and accidentally locked gazes with her sister, her pale eyes burning with anger and hatred towards the elder one. Hinata bit her lip. Of course Hanabi still has ill feelings for her, especially since she was still blamed for everything horrible that has happened to the young girl.

The conductor finally stepped onto his podium and turned to give a respectful bow to the audience. As the applause died down, he took his baton and swung it a few times – a signal for the orchestra members to make their presence and take their positions. The line began to move and Hinata silently prayed one last time before the light of the auditorium blared above her. She heard the clapping echoing throughout the walls of the hall, her heartbeat almost following it's frantic beat, but she made sure her posture was straightened and her demeanor graceful. She was a Hyuuga after all.

Her eyes couldn't seem to fully take the mass amount of people that were watching her with intent stares. It was either the lights were too bright (which she couldn't help but feel a little thankful for) or it could be that her sense of sight just chose to block it all away to calm her nerves down. The conductor tapped his baton against the side of the podium and all the orchestra members sat down, holding their instruments in place. Hinata too placed her white violin in position, shutting her eyelids lightly and took a deep breath. _Okaasan... please guide me through this... please help me not mess this up..._

The conductor began moving his baton swiftly and music began filling up the auditorium. Since it was a musical, it was arranged that the orchestra would play five of Hinata's mother's favorite compositions before the finale being Hinata's original work. The dark-haired girl had already memorized all the pieces her mother enjoyed to heart so as soon as the music began, she had joined in and was soon creating beautiful sounds with the rest of the orchestra. The harmonization was on point, the melodies flowed together like a smooth river, and the notes were played with such skill that it left the audience enthralled and captivated by the sheer whimsical rhythm modulating one after another.

Hinata felt light, dainty, weightless. As though she could float out into the atmosphere.

Her mind was focused on making sure she was playing perfectly but her heart kept on reminding her who she was playing for and the effects of the latter was stronger for the young Hyuuga smiled softly as she imagined she was a kid again and that this wasn't a concert watched by unknown people. This was a concert seen by only her mother. Her movements were swift and delicate, each note strung with emotion as the melody began engulfing her wholly. She was in her paradise again.

Before she knew it, the conductor had waved the baton for the final time and the orchestra altogether ceased their playing. Hinata's eyelids fluttered open as the audience gave a huge round of applause, some even getting up in appraisal for the beautiful music they had just experienced. She couldn't help but feel her chest tighten, as though her heart was swelling up with pure happiness. She had just played in front of thousands of people and they were praising her for it._ I-I... I did it. I did it! Okaasan, did you see me? I actually did it. I feel so... proud. I'm proud of myself for finally doing this. I'm so happy. Naruto-kun, did you-_

She frowned. _Naruto-kun..._

How she wished at that moment that special blonde boy she treasured so much was sitting amidst the crowd, cheering her with his loud and boisterous spirit. She could imagine the proud gleam in his eyes as he would say to her that he knew all along she had it in her. That she can do something worthwhile. That she was gifted just as much as anybody else. That she was amazing. Her lip quivered on the cold realization that he wasn't there. He wasn't standing next to her, giving her the support she craved from him. He wasn't there whispering sweet words of encouragement like how he used to. He wasn't there anymore. All because of her.

_Naruto-kun... I miss you..._

"For our final act, we have prepared something rather special. As most of you may know, Hyuuga Hiashi had organized this memoir musical especially for his wife who was an ultimate fan of classical music. Unfortunately her life was short-lived but her spirit will live on with the loved ones she left behind. So her eldest daughter, Hyuuga Hinata, a very talented violinist, has prepared her own composition she wishes to play in honor of her mother. Without further adieu, I present to you, Hyuuga Hinata."

As the conductor took his leave, applause followed suit and soon, she was the only one left on stage. She gulped nervously. Her mind tried to calm her down yet the sight before her was too frightening, she thought she would combust within flames of tension. Everyone's attention was solely on her. The atmosphere was thick with expectations as the audience stared at her with eyes that dared her to begin. Her eyelids shut tightly, hoping the darkness would aid in slowing the speedy pace of her heart. She tried to envision something that could help sooth her nerves away. Her brain ransacked through various miscellaneous images until it stopped on one that immediately helped relax the dark-haired girl.

The auditorium was totally vacant except for a woman sitting directly in the center.

Her mother beaming at her with pride.

"You can do it, dear," she whispered with a gentle tone. "I know it."

Hinata's worried frown instantly curved into a bright smile. She nodded curtly, finding strength once more just by knowing her mother was definitely there watching over her no matter what. She let out a shaky breath before positioning her violin between her chin and shoulder. Her fingers gripped the instrument tightly and her bow began to move. _Here goes nothing... Okaasan, this is for you._

The moment she strung the first chord, the nervous feeling she previously felt began dissipating, vanishing into the air as the ambiance grew melancholic with her playing. The sounds moved around the room like a waltz, causing everyone to concentrate on the beauty of the melody instead of on the musician herself. A soft smile graced her lips as she felt her emotion pour into the song. Everything she had remembered, everything she missed, everything she loved about her mother. All of it was shown at that moment, left barren and open for everyone to know.

She felt happy. Never would she have thought she would be given the chance to play for her mother in front of so many people. It felt like one of her childhood wishes came true and she can finally start wishing for something new. She knew none of this was even possible without special people that had helped push her towards a brighter life. Her mother, the woman who had always supported her ever since she was born. Her father, who had always blamed himself instead of her despite of what others believed. Neji, who recently became someone she could depend on. Shizune, who patiently stood by her side ever since she was admitted into rehab and tried her best to break Hinata out of her shell. Naruto, who was probably a huge stepping stone on her road to recovery.

Hinata caught her breath.

_Naruto-kun..._

The final memory she held of him was not pleasant. He wasn't wearing his usual grin that he was so known for. He wasn't giving her his smile that she loved so much. He didn't even look happy.

In fact, he was wearing the exact expression he had on that night.

"_**I thought... we were friends..."**_

Her fingers missed a chord, creating a shrill sound. She immediately stopped playing.

The crowd froze in bewilderment. What had happened? Why did the beautiful music stop? Where did it go? Mutters and whispers started floating around. The whole audience was curious as to what had occurred that made the young Hyuuga suddenly stop midway. Hinata instantly realized the consequences of what she had done. Her fingers moved in panic mode as she tried to find her rhythm once more but her mind just couldn't seem to focus. She thought she was giving them the sweet serenade they were listening to previously but what was coming out was just a bunch of notes strung together sloppily. It was no use. She couldn't get her muse back.

The crowd began growing noisy as the whispers became full out loud comments. Some were telling her to continue. Some were telling her to stop. Some were even telling her to leave the stage. Hinata looked to the audience with saddened orbs, dropping her violin from her shoulders as she tried to hold back the tears that were so close to falling. _Oh no... w-what have I done...?_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for my sister's abrupt stop. It seems something interrupted her and she can't seem to concentrate now," explained Hanabi as she stood proudly at the conductor's podium, hoping to calm the situation a little. "My sincerest apologies for this sudden conclusion but this is the end of the musical. On behalf of the Hyuuga family, I thank you all for coming and hope you were thoroughly entertained despite the minor mishap at the end. My mother would be so touched to know so many attended her memoir. Again, thank you and have a nice day."

Though it was a rather peculiar excuse, the audience didn't seem to be interested to bother any longer as they gave a soft round of applause and began leaving. Hanabi gave a heavy sigh before turning to her elder sibling with a look of disgust. "As expected, you couldn't even do this right. Otousan gave you one small task and you couldn't even complete it. Are you even a Hyuuga? Why are you so bloody **pathetic**?"

Hinata shut her eyelids tight, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Hanabi was right. She was pathetic. She had worked so hard for this day, for this performance, and just because of her inability to focus, she blew it. Her one chance to make her parents proud of her, she had thrown and stepped on that opportunity like it was nothing but garbage. Everyone must think of her as disappointing. A disgrace to the Hyuuga name. A let down.

"You should be thanking me for saving your ass back there. I put my pride on the floor for you. Do you know how revolting it is for me to have to stand up for you? Someone who can't even play a simple song. And you claim you composed it yourself. That makes it even more saddening. Okaasan herself is probably shaking her head at you right now."

Her lips quivered. _Okaasan... I'm so sorry..._

"I knew putting you in this musical was a mistake. I can't even look at you. I suggest you get out of here before you embarrass our family any further."

Hinata bowed her head with shame, her long tresses covering the tears she was shedding. Nothing could explain the horrible feeling she was experiencing. Not only had she ruined her chance of making her parents proud, she had also destroyed her hopes of returning to the Hyuuga family with a clean image. A fresh start. A new beginning. All this time she had been lying to herself. She had been telling herself she can recover, she will recover and she will return to her home and show her other family members that she was going to make sure the Hyuuga name was tainted no more. But no matter what, she will always come out as a cast down. A **failure. **

"That's enough, Hanabi," came the stern voice of Neji, his pale orbs giving threatening signals to the younger girl. Hanabi scoffed, throwing a few strands of hair behind her shoulder before leaving the auditorium with sharp glares. Hinata knew her cousin was standing directly beside her, she could feel his presence. He wasn't doing anything, as expected of the stoic man. Hinata preferred it this way. She didn't know if she could take it if anyone tried to console her at that moment. She knew it was pointless. She was a failure and there was nothing that would change it.

Before Neji could say anything, Hinata muttered softly. "T-Take me back to the center... p-please..."

The young man could only nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>When Naruto was sad, he used to prefer to be alone.<p>

Throughout his entire existence, he had always found it even more comforting to be alone and wallow in misery all solo instead of depending on someone else for words of consolation. The idea of crying and showing his weaker side in front of another was unacceptable to him. He didn't mind when others came to him when they needed to vent out a few feelings but never the other way around. Even on the day of his parents funeral, he had gone home, locked himself in his room and cuddled himself to sleep with dried tears on his cheeks. It had always been like that and he had assumed it would continue as so until the day he died.

But after meeting Hyuuga Hinata, he couldn't even fathom the idea of not seeking for her comfort during these hard times.

That was why he was in the elevator of the center, ready to go see her, fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness.

_Okay, all you have to do is go up to her and say you're sorry. Tell her you're stupid for even doubting her and that you'll always trust her no matter what. Tell her how bad you felt. Hmm, I wonder if she even wants to see me... No, she has to. She has to hear my apology. She has to._

The bell chimed as the metal doors swung open. He strode forth and wasted no time in making his way to the counter. It was rather late at night and he knew visiting hours was over but he couldn't take it anymore. His heart was aching and he needed his medication fast. Even seeing her would be enough. He'd take anything at that moment. Not only was he grieving over his failed interview but he also wanted to mend his relationship with the dark-haired girl as fast as possible. A week of not visiting her, not talking with her, not seeing that beautiful smile was torment. He probably couldn't even last another day.

Shizune was currently clearing her table when he walked towards her. When their eyes met, he caught the dampened expression her features held. It was like she was disheartened he had come, which was rather surprising considering she was all for supporting him and Hinata together. "Hey Shizune-san."

"N-Naruto-san? What are you doing here so late?"

"What else? I wanna see Hinata."

"Oh, Naruto-san, that's not possible. It's way too late and our patients need sufficient re-"

"Please, Shizune-san... Please! I really need to see her. I know this goes against the rules and all but consider this an emergency. Heck, if you need me to fill up some forms or talk to Tsunade baa-chan, I will. As long as it'll get me to see Hinata right now, I'll do anything."

Seeing his eagerness and frazzled appearance, Shizune let out a dreary sigh. "I wish I could, Naruto-san, I really do. In fact, I think Hinata-chan needs to see you too. Today wasn't really a good day for her."

Naruto's eyes instantly widened with worry. "Why? What happened? Is she okay?"

"I don't know the details but according to her cousin, Neji-san, there was a little problem with her performance at her mother's memorial today and she was crushed about it. She came back to the center with such a heartbroken look, I wanted to hug her that instant. She refused to have anyone enter her room after she went in. I'm so worried."

"Well, let me go in. I'll talk to her. If she's sad, she shouldn't be alone! I can be there comforting her. Please, Shizune-san, let me see her."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Naruto."

Naruto turned around and saw his godmother making her way towards them. "Baa-chan?"

Tsunade's heels clacked against the marble floor as her brown orbs flicked to him with seriousness. "Firstly, it's after visiting hours so that's already a no. Secondly, Hinata's emotionally unstable right now so it would be unwise to have someone pestering her. She is after all a patient with depression issues. You go in there and try to console her, you end up with nothing. Depression patients prefer to be alone for awhile before we can send them to undergo therapy. It is pointless to push someone into comfort when they don't even want it. So we need to respect her wishes."

"But aren't you worried she'll do something? She's fragile!"

"Don't you think I know that? I'm the one who authorized her admission here," retorted the blonde woman as she handed Shizune a few papers. "But I think Hinata has changed. She's not the same person who first entered this rehab. She's improved. I believe she won't do anything dangerous even though she may be feeling upset or unstable."

Naruto's worried look didn't waver. "You don't know for sure..."

"**You** should. After all, the reason she's improving is probably because of you."

His irises widened. "W-What?"

"Her records show signs of improvement ever since you became her 'friend'. I don't know whether to regard that as coincidence or not but I can say you have been doing your job well," said Tsunade with a soft smile. She then turned to Shizune and nodded her head, signaling for the younger woman to hand her something. Shizune couldn't hide the slight sad frown from gracing her lips before sliding a file on the counter and setting a pen on top of it.

"Which is why I'm glad you're here right now. We can settle this faster then."

"What do you mean? Settle what?"

Tsunade merely opened up the file, took the pen and scribbled her signature on a piece of paper. "Your release. From now on, you don't need to come here anymore. Your debt is paid so this contract's expired."

Naruto's shook his head slightly, dreading what he was hearing. _No... i-is she saying what I think she is..._

"In other words, your time as Hinata's 'friend' is done."

If it was even still possible after everything that had happened, Naruto's heart shattered.

* * *

><p>Personally, this chapter was really difficult for me to write and at the end, I still don't like it. I feel like I can do better but for now, this is what I can come up with. So sorry if it didn't meet your expectations. Like I said, my muse is being a bitch and comes whenever it effing wants to. =.= Anyway, lots of emotional scenes, no NaruHina fluff yet (will be coming soon though! :D) and more explanations needed. Again, sorry for the slow update. At least I'm still updating right? *gets fruits thrown at her* okay okay, I'll go write the next chapter now before my muse leaves me again.<p>

As usual, leave a review on your thoughts / opinions / comments / criticisms and all that good stuff. Your reviews really do help motivate me. I like to reread them to remind myself there are people out there waiting for me to update so I'd better get off my sorry butt and write so yeah, do leave a review telling my muse to stick with me forever and never leave. You'll get your updates, I get to continue writing. Fair right? Haha.

Thanks for reading guys. God bless!

xoxo

estrellaz


End file.
